Hold Me
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 63 is up....The Davis go to the Zoo
1. Default Chapter

****

Ty walked into his apartment. He was ready to crash. The day had been too long. He walked into his living room with a yawn, when he saw Alex sitting on the couch.

"Alex..." He said. Her sad blue eyes looked up at him. Carlos walked past Ty.

"I'm going to bed." He shuffled into his room and shut the door. Alex stood up and looked at Ty.

"You...You said tonight that I ever needed anything...." She whispered. Ty nodded.

"Yeah yeah." He said, "I meant it."

"It's just...I couldn't sleep." She said looking at him, "I can't believe he's really gone."

"I know." Ty sighed not knowing what to do.

"It's real now that he's buried." She said, "He's really gone. I feel so selfish feeling this way."

"Why?" Ty asked softly taking her hand. It was trembling in his. She was trying so hard not to break down.

"Because there are so many people who can't even bury their loved ones. They don't know anything." Alex closed her eyes tightly; "I just want him back." Her voice was so soft Ty could barely hear her. But he saw the tear slid down her cheek. He pulled her into his arms.

"Alex, stay the night." Ty whispered kissing her hair. He could feel her body shake with sobs. "Let's go to my room." He said softly, leading her to his room, "You need sleep."

"I'm not tired." She whispered wiping her eyes, pulling away from his embrace.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked. Alex sat on his bed shaking her head.

"I don't know...A couple of day's maybe." She said looking at him, "I don't think I could. I feel so.... lost when I try to lie down."

"I'm here Alex." Ty knelt down in front of her; "I'll hold you all night every night so you don't feel lost. I won't let you get lost." Alex looked up at him with he lip trembling.

"R-really?" She whispered. Ty nodded.

"Yes, Alex." Ty whispered cupping her face in his hands and placed his lips upon hers. She felt so vulnerable and small in his hands. She pulled away burying her face in his neck.

"Th-Thats what I need." She whispered. Ty rubbed her back holding her close.

"Let's get changed for bed okay?" Ty asked softly. Alex nodded.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked pulling away. Ty nodded wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Of course you can." He smiled; "you look better in t hem than I do." Alex smiled softly as she took of her shoes.

"Thanks." She mumbled as Ty threw his NYPD t-shirt at her. 

"I'll be right back." Ty walked into the bathroom to get changed. He finally exhaled as the door shut behind him. It was strange having Alex here, but she needed him. He told her she could come to him when she needed anything. Ty took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. He walked back out in only his boxers and wife beater. Alex was already in bed. He sighed deeply crawling into bed, wrapping his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked

"In what aspect?" Alex asked turning around and looking at him. Ty sighed softly.

"I know its stupid to say right now, but within time, you'll feel better." Ty said. "Time heals all wounds."

"No it doesn't, Ty. The wounds never heal. You just learn how to cope with the pain. You learn how the live with the pain." Alex said. Ty nodded slowly swiping back her hair.

"I'm here for you, Alex." Ty said. "As long as you need me to be here, I will be."

"People will start talking if I come over here whenever I need something." Alex smiled softly.

"I don't care." Ty shrugged, "Let them. I really don't care." Alex smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing him softly. For the first time in days, she felt safe...She felt tired. Ty smiled softly against her lips.

"Get some sleep now, Taylor." He said softly, "in the morning, I'll make you pancakes." Alex chuckled.

"Good night." She whispered closing her eyes. Ty sighed holding her tightly. She needed him badly right now. She needed him just to be there and he would be there...forever.

To be continued?


	2. Just one taste

**__**

Note: Thanks for all the kind review for chapter one. This chapter is a tad nc-17

Ty sat on the gurney holding the cloth to his head. Sully was pissed. He was supposed to keep his back to his. The power had finally got fixed and he could finally be seen in the hospital. Sully stood in the doorway looking at Ty.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Ty looked at him.

"Like I got hit in the head with a crowbar." He smiled weakly. Sully walked in further.

"I told you to stay with me Davis." He said.

"I tried." Ty insisted, "They pulled me away from you. Trust me I tried." Sully sighed.

"Okay, Kid." Sully said sitting down as Dr. Morales walked in.

"Well, Officer Davis, your CT looks fine." She smiled taking the cloth off of Ty's forehead, "looking pretty good. Let me bandage it up and get you a prescription." Ty nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ty said looking out the door. Jimmy and Alex stood at the admit desk. Alex was yelling at a nurse. Ty chuckled glancing at Sully, "Get her." Sully nodded and went back to the door.

"Taylor, come here." Sully called out. Alex's ashy face looked at him with confusion until she saw Ty sitting on the bed behind him. She jogged to his side.

"What happened??"

"Crowbar to the head." Ty smiled weekly. Alex's blue eyes widened. 

"Are you okay??"

"He'll be fine." Dr Morales smiled patching up the wound; "He's going to milk this for all he's worth so be careful." Ty chuckled.

"You know me too well, Morales." Ty chuckled looking at Alex; "you're a little...dirty." Alex sighed running her hand through her hair.

"If you didn't see out there, There were a lot of fires." She said. Ty nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I noticed." Ty said taking her hand.

"All right." Dr Morales patted Ty's leg; "He's all yours."

"Thanks, Doc." Ty said getting up still holding Alex's hand tightly. Sully looked at him.

"You okay if I leave you here? I want to check on someone." He said. Ty nodded.

"Yeah, thanks man." Ty said glancing at Alex, "I think Carlos as a girl over tonight."

"Oh." Alex said leading him to the door.

"Wait, are you supposed to be seeing a doctor?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said pulling him out the door, "What to stay at my place?" Ty smiled slightly.

"If you take a shower first." He said. Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ty's soapy hands ran down the wet curves of Alex's body. The hot water pounded on both of their bodies as Ty put his lips on the back of Alex's neck causing her body to shudder. Soap trickled off of their bodies as Ty pulled her closer. Alex's breathing became even heavier.

Ty's hands went up her legs feeling the taunt muscles of her thighs. Alex laid her head back against his white shoulder feeling his fingers making tiny circles on his thigh. She sighed with contentment. She could feel his erection pressing against her back. Alex pulled away and looked at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at him. Ty looked at her filled with confusion.

"Ah...Probably to bed in a few seconds." He said. Alex laughed softly.

"No...I mean, are we in a relationship?" She asked. Ty looked at her.

"I guess so." Ty said. Her blue eyes pierced through him making his inner soul ache for her.

"What type of relationship?" She asked.

"What type of relationship do you want?" He asked.

"What type.... Do _you_ want?" Alex asked. Ty chuckled softly.

"I want you to be happy." Ty said softly. Alex laughed softly laying her head on his chest. 

"We're not getting anywhere like this." She smiled softly. Ty sighed softly rubbing her back. 

"I want a relationship with you, Alex." He said, "I want to be able to hold your hand walking into work, be able to take you out to dinner, and I want to be able to call you my girlfriend." A smile spread across Alex's face.

"I would like that." She looked up at him. "You do realize people will talk."

"Even more then they already do?" Ty chuckled.

"Yup." She smiled kissing his chest. "Let's get out of here. We're going to turn into prunes." 

"I like the taste of prunes." He said nipping at her neck. Alex giggled turning off of the water.

"I'll give you a small taste then." She jumped out of the shower. Ty grinned broadly as he stepped out. He walked out of the bathroom seeing that Alex was laying bed staring at him, "Just one small taste."

"We'll see about that." Ty smiled crawling onto the bed, between her legs. "Just one taste would drive me insane."

"Just one taste." Alex repeated with a grin. Ty growled as he kissed her neck. Alex's body shivered against his perfect lips. They danced their way down her collarbone, across the perfect peaks of her breasts, down her hard abs, and across her milky thighs. "Mmmm."

"One taste?" Ty whispered.

"Please." Alex whimpered. Ty slid his fingers along Alex's slick lips. She whimpered softly. "Please." Ty snaked out his tongue gentle touching her clit. Alex's body shivered. Just one taste. He wasn't sure he could have just one taste of her.

Ty's calloused finger slid deep into her depths causing Alex's hips to buck. She groaned his name loudly as he wrapped his lips around her clit. He sucked on it gently. Alex's whole body shivered beneath him. Ty slid in a second finger. Alex's back arched off of the mattress.

"Oh god." She groaned. Her hips moved in time with Ty's fingers and tongue. Just one taste. His fingers stroked Alex's velvety insides as she moved. He moved his tongue and lips a little faster. "Ty...."

His fingers move even faster feeling her muscles start to quiver around his fingers. Alex's whimpers grew louder as she gasped for air. Her hands tightened on the blanket beneath her. Her muscles clamped down on his fingers as her orgasm raced through her body.

"Oh Christ!" She moaned loudly as her body quivered. Here was his one taste. The nectar of this goddess started to flow. Ty groaned tasting her. So sweet. So wonderful. All his. Alex collapsed back against the bed, panting. After a few minutes, Ty crawled back up to her. "Just one taste." She whispered kissing his lips. Ty smiled softly pulling their bodies together. They fit so well. They were perfect for each other.


	3. Fire

****

June 1st, 2002

Alex lay on the couch in front of the lockers. The men were at the table playing their usual night of poker. They already had three calls this evening. She hated busy nights like these. Jenkins nudged Carlos who glanced over his cards at Alex.

"So, Taylor...." Carlos said. Alex opened her eyes knowing something was coming from the guys.

"You and Davis are tight again huh?" Doc asked laying down his hand. The guys groaned.

"Yes we're tight. We're dating. He's my boyfriend." Alex said, "okay?"

"Fine." Doc smiled, "Its good to know that Ty has you. He needs a woman to keep him in control."

"Nice to know you're not a lesbian too." Carlos laughed, "I was starting to wonder there again." Alex groaned grabbed the pillow beneath her head and threw it at Carlos.

"Why are you so interested in Alex's love life?" Kim asked going to her locker.

"Who said anything about love?" Carlos chuckled. Alex frowned sitting up.

"I'm in this relationship, Nieto, because I love him." Alex glared; "I'm not in it for some wham bam thank you ma'am. I have feelings unlike you."

"Enough guys." Jimmy said discarding three cards'

"Agreed." Doc sighed. Kim sat down next to Alex.

"Ignore Carlos." She said.

"It's hard sometimes." She said, "He's always there. Whenever I go over Ty's, he's there."

"He's his roommate." Kim said softly. Alex sighed deeply.

"I know that. Its just-" the sirens cut Alex off. She sighed deeply and jumped up. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her jacket and helmet as she ran for the engine. Alex hopped into the engine as Jimmy sped off.

"Don't pay attention to Nieto." He said. Alex shook her head.

"I don't. I could really care less what he thinks or any of you think." Alex said. Jimmy shrugged. The fire was a three-alarm fire. "Shit."

As soon as the engine slowed down, Alex was out. She grabbed the hose and ran to the nearest hydrant. Jimmy ran up behind her helping her with the house. He cranked it and then ran to the fire. Alex nodded and turned the hose on. The water drenched the fire in front of them, but it was doing nothing. Alex shook her head. A woman ran up to them.

"My daughter! She's in there!!" She cried. Alex turned the hose off and nodded.

"All right. Tell me where and I'll get her." Alex went back to the engine to get the oxygen. She was going to risk it. She hated going into fires like these.

"She's in here bedroom. Down the hallway. I tried to get her, but the fire got too bad." She cried. Alex nodded.

"Go to the paramedics. I'll go get her." Alex glanced back at Jimmy before running into the burning house.

Alex's heart pounded. Flames licked above her head. She could barely see one foot in front of her. The smoke was too thick. Alex pressed her back against the wall as she moved along the hallway. Alex took the flashlight out and tried shined it down the hallway. 

"Is someone down here?" Alex called out moving down it. The flames were getting bigger and the smoke was getting more intense.

"Taylor, get out of there now." Jimmy said through the walkie-talkie. Alex shook her head.

"I don't have the girl yet."

"Taylor now!!" Jimmy snapped. Alex ignored her radio and found a door.

"Is someone in here??" Alex called out. She tried opening the door, but something was in front of it. "Shit." Alex pushed open the door and found the limp little girl in front of it. Alex bent down and scooped the little girl in her arms. She whimpered slightly.

"Mommy." She whispered.

"We'll get you to your mother." Alex said moving back out. She looked down the hallway. It was covered in flames. Alex looked around her. There was no way out. There had to be a window upstairs. She knew it was something she should be doing but she had to get this girl out. Alex ran up the stairs, hearing them crack beneath her.

The little girl was whimpering holding Alex tight. She saw the light of a window down the hallway. She started running. The floor started to give beneath her. This was the end. Like her father, she was going to die saving someone's life.

"Hold my neck as tight as you can." Alex said. She felt the girls arms tighten. The floor started to give out beneath Alex's feet. She dove for the window and grabbed onto the sill as the floor fell to the first. She was dangling there, fear swelling in her chest.

"JIMMY!!!" She screamed, pulling herself up as far as she could. The little girl as sobbing as Alex managed to get hr arms out the window. She silently prayed to her father as she hauled her upper torso out the window. She looked down and saw the net below. Thank god. "Now listen me, There is a net like they have at the circus down below. It's safe. You jump out the window onto the net and you can see your momma."

"Like the circus?" She sniffed. Alex's hands began to slip.

"Yeah, Baby, jump on the net." Sweat from the heat and the work she was doing was pouring down her face. Her sweaty hands were making her grip slip. "Please, Daddy." She whispered under her breath as the little girl loosened her grip and climbed up Alex's back. She peered over the edge. "You can do it."

The little girl didn't hesitate. She jumped onto the net and was met by her mother and the paramedics. Alex breathed deeply. The oxygen tanks were weighing her down. She couldn't drop them into the fire. She slowly wiggled more of her way out the window. She knew she had to get the tans off or jumping could cause her some serious pain. She braced herself against the window as she slipped her arm through one of the harnesses straps.

"Taylor!! Are you okay!?" Jimmy yelled up. She ignored him as she got the other strap off. She let the tanks fall down to the net below her. Alex looked at the net. She took a deep breath and pushed herself out the window.

She closed her eyes as she fell. She felt like she was flying. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could flap her arms and fly up to see her father. Alex felt the impact of the net on her back. She groaned slightly as Doc and Carlos grabbed her and pulled her to the ambulance. She was dazed for a few minutes.

"Taylor." Carlos looked at her. Her blue eyes focused on him, "are you okay?"

"Ah...My hands." She looked down at them. They were red and bleeding, "I lost my gloves in the fire."

"It's okay." Carlos said taking her hands, "Just looks like some splinters and over working them." He grabbed some alcohol. "This is going to hurt." Alex nodded slowly as he poured the alcohol on her wound. She hissed in pain. "You did well, Taylor."

"Yeah." She mumbled as Carlos bandaged her hands up. Jimmy walked up to the bus.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hurt my hands, but yeah." She mumbled.

"The little girl is okay." He said. Alex nodded.

"Good." She said, "I think...I'm going to go home after the doctors look at this." Jimmy nodded.

"Go ahead." He said. "You deserve it." Alex smiled softly as Doc closed the bus's doors.

* * *

Alex walked into her house. Silence. She sighed softly and walked to her bedroom. She looked at her bandaged hands. They would be fine in a couple of days. Alex plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

She felt so close to her dad that day. She hat4d to admit it, especially to herself. Something got her out of that fire. Alex closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to be alone. She couldn't call Ty now, but she knew once Carlos got home and told him, he would be over here in a flash. Alex tried to drift off to sleep. She tried to forget the flames and smoke licking at her body. She tried.


	4. Feelings

****

June 15th, 2001

Ty sat in the car staring out the window. He saw his father crossing the street and glanced at him. Ty shook his head and the image was gone. Sully groaned as he got back into the car.

"They were all out of Boston Cream doughnuts." He said. Ty glanced over to the Dunkin' Donuts bag.

"A little stereotypical aren't you?" Ty smiled. Sully looked at him confused.

"About what?" Ty laughed.

"Never mind." Ty said looking out the window as Sully started to drive. "You like Taylor right?"

"Does it matter if I like her or not?" He asked stopping at a red light. Ty nodded.

"Yeah it does. You're like....You've known me forever." He said, "and my dad isn't here to disapprove or approve of her."

"He's here; you just don't know it." Sully mumbled, "He's always here." Ty sighed softly. Sully glanced over at the young man and nodded, "I like Taylor. She seems to be a nice young lady. You did well." Ty looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I think so too." Ty said, "She's so...so....I can see myself with her for a long time to come." Sully chuckled.

"Thinking of the future, must be serious." He smiled. Ty nodded.

"It is." He said, "I never thought I'd feel like this again...so serious about a woman, but Alex is unlike any other woman I've ever been with."

"Yup. You got it bad." Sully laughed.

"I do." Ty said, "I want to marry Alex someday." Sully glanced over to Ty.

"Have you even told her that you love her?" Sully asked. Ty shook his head.

"No, but I will." He said.

"You better tell her." Sully said, "Make sure she feels the same way."

* * *

"If one more child set their house on fire with a fucking lighter, I will scream." Alex groaned loudly opening her locker. Jimmy chuckled.

"Get used to it." He said, "It happens probably fifty percent of the time."

"Lighters should be outlawed." Alex said peeling her over shirt off of her, "Great, I forgot my change of clothes." Jimmy chuckled softly.

"Tough luck, Taylor. I'll be in the showers." He said walking to the bathroom. Alex sighed softly shaking out her short hoping that somehow it would magically become clean.

"Hey sexy." Alex turned to see Ty standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Jimmy is in the showers. I can get him for you." She chuckled.

"Funny, Taylor." Ty said snagging Alex around her waist, "You smell....nice."

"Oh yes." She smiled, "My new perfume Au du burning house. It's the newest fragrance from France."

"You're just a regular comedian tonight aren't you?" Ty asked kissing her forehead.

"You bring the best out in me." She smiled, "You here to whisk me off my feet and bring me home?"

"Yes." He said bending over and scooping her up in his arms. Alex squeal wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god." She laughed, "put me down, Davis."

"Nope." HE said walking down the stairs.

"If you drop me, you're not getting any for a month." She whined.

"You and your threats." Ty smiled, "I know you couldn't stay away from me for a month."

"You're probably right." Alex chuckled as Ty put her down as they got to the floor. She held her head up high as she stood up, "Thank you for not dropping me."

"My pleasure." Ty smiled taking her hand and led her out of the station. "Sully approves of you." Alex looked at him with a small laugh.

"Sully approves of me?" She smiled, "What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're a nice young woman to be with me."

"A nice young and confused woman to be with you." She laughed squeezing his hand, "Well, I'm glad I think that you're partner approves of me."

"You know he's more than a partner to me." Ty said. Alex nodded.

"I know." She smiled softly. They walked down the street for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's presences. As they made their way down to the river, Ty's arm slipped around her shoulder. They looked out across the water to the statue of liberty. "She's beautiful." Ty nodded.

"Extremely." He said, "She always meant a lot to me, but now..I think she means a lot more." Alex nodded.

"If this went down..." Alex shook her head, "I think this would be harder for America to handle. She is America, but...For me..."

"I know, Baby." Ty kissed her head. "You know, you're one of the strongest people I know." Alex laughed softly.

"Is that so?" She smiled looking up at him. Ty nodded.

"I need to tell you something." He said pushing back some of her hair off of her face. 

"What?" She asked softly. ~Don't break up with me~

"I know, we haven't been that serious for too long, but I can't deny what I feel." Ty said softly, "I love you, Alex." She stared at him.

"R-Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He said, "I love you so much." A smile came across Alex's face.

"I love you too." She threw her arms around his neck, "I have for a long time." Ty held her tight. His heart pounded in his chest. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think we were moving too fast."

"Are we moving too fast?" Ty asked.

"Not for me." She smiled still holding him. Ty grinned from ear to ear.

"Not for me either." HE said, "We're moving just right." Alex pulled away grinning at him.

"Want to spend the night?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"You don't even have to ask." He kissed the tip of her nose and they walked off into the night towards Alex's house. They said it. They said three biggest words of their relationship. 


	5. A Day Off

****

July 1st, 2001

Ty pulled his car up in front of Alex's house. He had the biggest grin on his face. It was rare that both of them had the same day off, but today was one of those days. Ty wanted it to be special for the two of them. They were going to go to Astroland amusement park to ride the world famous cyclone rollacoaster. Alex came running from her house dressed in tan capris and a light blue tank top. She looked stunning as always. She jumped into the car with a grin on her face.

"Let's go!" She clapped her hands. Ty laughed and he drove off.

"Are you a little excited there?"

"God yes! Coney Island completely rocks." She smiled; "The Cyclone is the best roller coaster I've ever been on."

"Well, We'll be sure to eat after wards." Ty smiled getting onto the expressway. Alex grinned ringing her hands together.

"Can we get cotton candy? And a Caramel apple? And some hot dogs?" Alex asked getting as excited as a five-year-old. Ty couldn't help but to laugh. He never saw her this excited before.

"We can get whatever you want. This is our day off and we need to enjoy it." Ty said. 

"Oooh we can play Ski ball." She smiled.

"I can be the manly man and win you a stuffed toy." Ty chuckled, "but knowing you, you'd probably beat me and win me a stuffed toy." Alex laughed.

"I probably would." She smiled. "Don't you get like a discount at the gate since you're a cop?" Ty nodded.

"Yup." He grinned, "one of the many perks." Alex smiled and saw the amusement park. The giant Cyclone and Ferris wheel were the first things she saw.

"Wow." She whispered, "It's bigger than I remembered."

"It's probably expanded some since the Stone Age." Ty winked. It took them twenty minutes to find a parking space. Three days before the Fourth of July and it was already packed. It took them another twenty minutes to actually get into the park. 

Children and adults ran around the park laughing and having a good time. It felt good to see it. Alex took Ty's hand and pulled him over to the egg scrambler line. This was always her and Adam's favorite ride when they were growing up. 

"One time, Adam and I ate hotdogs before we went on this, "Alex said as she strapped herself into the blue metallic car, "And on the third whip around, Adam threw up on everyone." Ty wrinkled his nose.

"Remind me when I meet Adam to avoid giving him hotdogs." He chuckled as the ride began. The ride started out slow. Alex and Ty exchange excited looks. Then the arms of the ride started to whip them around. Alex squealed as her body smashed into Ty's. The world around them blurred into a mess of colors. "Oh shit." Ty groaned.

"Don't barf!" Alex squealed holding onto the rail. Finally, the ride started to slow down. Alex let out a deep breath and ran her hands through her wind blown hair. "Man oh man."

"That was great." Ty chuckled unhooking the safely guard.

"And that was only the beginning of all the rides we're going on tonight." Alex smile getting unsteadily out of the cart. Ty grabbed her hand with a grin.

"Let me win you a teddy bear." He said pulling over to the game section of the park. He scanned over the games. There had to be something he knew he could win. He had to impress Alex. Ty grinned when he saw the water gun game. "This one."

"If you don't win this one, Davis, you're a bad cop." She laughed watching him sit down in front of the gun. The man collected the money and hit the buzzer. Ty pulled the trigger and aimed for the clown's mouth. The balloon on its head started to expand. Alex clapped her hands, "Go Ty!" She cried.

"Shhh." He shushed Alex as his balloon popped before everyone else's.

"YEAH!!" Alex cried throwing her arms around his neck. TY chuckled as the guy handed them a brown teddy bear.

"Here you go." Ty smiled giving it to Alex. She hugged it.

"It's lovely." She smiled, "Thank you for winning it."

"Anything for my little lady." He winked. Alex giggled softly.

"I love cotton candy." Alex said taking a mouthful of the spun candy into her mouth as they waited in line. Ty nodded.

"It's good." He chuckled watching her. She looked like she was having a wonderful time today. They had already been there for a few hours riding rides over and over again. They were saving the Ferris Wheel for last. They wanted to watch the sun set up there.

"Want some?" Alex stuck out her candy-covered finger. Ty grinned and took her finger into his mouth sucking on it slowly.

"Mmmm very good." He winked slipping his arm around Alex's waist. She smiled softly as the line moved again. They were next. This had turned out to be a better day than Ty expected "we need to do this more often."

"When we get more days off." Alex grinned as she slid into the Ferris wheel seat. Ty slid next to her. He put his arms around her shoulder kissing her temple softly. Alex smiled snuggling into him as the Ferris wheel started to move. The wheel moved slowly as the sun began to set. Brilliant colors spilled throughout the sky. Alex smiled softly as Ty hugged her.

"This is beautiful." Ty said as they turned their way to the very top of the Ferris wheel. 

"Yes it is." She said pointing; "there's the Statue of Liberty." Ty nodded slowly looking at the blank space in the New York skyline. He hugged Alex and kissed her hair.

"We can see for miles up here." He whispered. The amusements parks lights turned on. All the rides were lit up with colorful lights. Alex grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you for today Ty." She said hugging the teddy bear he won for her. "It has been utterly amazing." Ty nodded in agreement.

"It's been my pleasure." Ty whispered as he lowered his lips to Alex's. She smiled softly as she kissed him back. Finally, She had a boyfriend who treated her right and who she wanted to be with for a long time to come. The Ferris wheel started to move again. Alex pulled away with a grin. The wheel turned until they could get off. Ty held out his hand helping Alex out of the seat.

Ty led Alex to the park gates. It felt good to spend some time together out of the city, away from work and their friends. Alone time was essential for a blossoming relationship. 


	6. Boy's Night

July 15th, 2002  
  
Ty looked in his pocket. Plenty of singles, He thought. He walked into his apartment. The guys were there already. Cigarette smoke already filled the apartment. He grinned as they all cheered when he walked in.  
"Finally you show." Bosco said opening a beer.  
"Yeah, well work sometimes keeps me busy." Ty winked.  
"Bull." Sully chuckled sitting down at the table, "Alex kept you busy." Ty smiled sitting down at the poker table.  
"Well, I don't want to brag" He winked.  
"Christ." Carlos groaned as he dealt, "Please don't. I'm so sick of hearing Alex this Alex that."  
"Man in love." Jimmy said picking up his cards; "it is a little sickening."  
"Lay off my man, its good that one of us is happy." Sully said looking at his cards with a groan.   
"I'm happy the way I am." Carlos said laying down two cards.  
"Pompous and arrogant." Ty laughed laying down three cards, "These cards suck."  
"You know me too well." Carlos smiled shifting his cards in his hand.  
"This is gonna be a regular thing right?" Jimmy asked, "I think having at someone's apartment is better than at the station. Captain wasn't too happy last time."  
"You can have it here anytime you want." Ty said, "I'm never here anyway." Sully laid down three cards.  
"What you got?" Carlos asked laying down his cards, "Pair of sevens."  
"Three fours." Jimmy grinned. Bosco sighed putting his cards down.  
"I'm out."  
"For once." Carlos chuckled.  
"Me too." Sully said. Ty chuckled.  
"Full house." Ty grinned pulling the money towards him, "In your faces!" The men sat there for a couple of hours just playing poker and making fun of each other's mothers. It was their typical Monday night when they weren't on shift. After Ty cleaned off the table, Carlos brought out the nachos.  
"Food. Good." Sully grinned taking the nachos; "I haven't had some of these in a long time."  
"Made with my own two hands." Carlos laughed. Jimmy wrinkled his nose.  
" I don't know if I want these anymore." He smiled. Carlos frowned slightly taking a nacho. He went over to the TV and held up a couple of videos.  
"Want some tits or ass?" He asked.  
"Always want some of those." Bosco smiled, "can't we have both?"  
"Well, We have American Pie one. Naked Shannon Elizabeth and we got The Cell with J-Lo." Carlos grinned, "My favorite Latina."  
"J-Lo." Jimmy cheered; "we can watch Naked Shannon Elizabeth afterwards." They all agreed and settled themselves in. "J-Lo is pretty...."  
"Bootylishious." Bosco grinned. They all looked at him and burst into laughter.  
"Bootylishious?" Carlos laughed, "You a Destiny's child?" Bosco frowned.  
"Come on, like you would fuck her if she asked you to." He said.  
"I never said I wouldn't." Carlos said watching the screen.  
"Who are work would you like to take to bed?" Bosco grinned.  
"Oh lord." Jimmy laughed sitting up. Carlos laughed rubbing his chin.  
"Seriously?" He asked. They all nodded. Carlos glanced at Jimmy, "Kim."  
"You'd sleep with Kim?" Jimmy frowned slightly. Carlos nodded.  
"Who'd you sleep with Doherty?" Carlos asked. Ty chuckled. This was getting interesting. They were ignoring J-Lo.  
"Um.... I don't think I should say." Jimmy said.  
"I told you I wanted to sleep with your Ex. You need to tell us." Carlos said. Jimmy sighed.  
"If she were single...I would sleep with Alex." Ty chocked on his beer.  
"My Alex?"  
"I'm not gonna sleep with her, Man." Jimmy said looking around the room, "What about you guys?"  
"I got mine." Ty chuckled, "but I guess....I don't know, Faith is pretty hot." Bosco chuckled softly.  
"Ah.... Kim I guess." Sully shrugged. Jimmy couldn't help but to laugh. They all looked at Bosco.  
"Faith. I'd sleep with my partner, okay?" He said. They all stared at him, "She's hot sometimes.....Let's watch the movie." They all shook their heads with grins. That was a fun question. Ty looked at Jimmy.  
"You're not getting her." He said. Jimmy laughed.  
"Alex is all yours man." Jimmy smiled.  
"Do you thin the girls get together and talk like this?" Bosco asked.  
"Probably," Carlos said, "but there's no way in hell Faith would say she would want to sleep with you."  
"How do you know that?" Bosco asked, "Its not like Kim would want to sleep with you."  
"She slept with Jimmy and Bobby why wouldn't she sleep with me? And If I remember correctly you and her-"  
"Enough talking about Kim." Jimmy said grabbing a beer. The men sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Why didn't Doc come?"  
"He had enough sense not to come." Ty chuckled. They all nodded.   
"Good man." Sully said. They sat there trying to concentrate on the movie, but they couldn't. Bosco looked at Jimmy.  
"It's a partner thing, isn't it?" He asked. Jimmy looked at him confused, "you wanting to sleep with your partner. You're with them day in day out. They get all sweaty when you're with them and you can't help to think about them in that way."  
"I love Sully and everything but I don't think of him in that way." Ty laughed.  
"Thank the lord." Sully threw up his hands. Bosco shook his head.  
"I mean boy girl partners." He said. Jimmy shook his head.  
"I'm pleading the fifth since my partner's boyfriend is right here in punching range." Jimmy snickered. Bosco sighed deeply. "None of this goes out of this apartment." All the men agreed. "Why do you want to sleep with Kim?"  
"Cause she's hot." Carlos said, "You did marry the woman."  
"She does have hot factors but she's a little...whiney." Jimmy said.  
"Was her sister whiney?" Carlos smirked. Jimmy frowned deeply standing up.  
"You got something to say to me, Nieto, just say it." Jimmy said. Carlos shook his head.  
"Sit down man." Ty said, "He was just being himself."   
"He should just keep his mouth shut." Jimmy fumed. Sully groaned getting up.  
"I think IM going to go now, Guys. I won my money back and...I just should go." Sully said. Ty sighed getting up showing Sully to the door.  
"Thanks for coming man." He said.  
"Careful, Kid." Sully said walking out the door. Ty looked back to see Carlos in Jimmy's face. Bosco was sitting on the couch cracking up.   
"Okay, Guys, we've all had too much to drink." Ty said, "Why don't you go home Jimmy and next game we can have it at your place."  
"Not with Joey there." He said.  
"We'll have it at Boscos then." Ty said.  
"What mine?" Bosco frowned.  
"I'll bring the beer." Ty said, "You wouldn't need to pay for it." Bosco nodded.  
"I like that." He stood up, "Doherty, come on." Jimmy took one last look at Carlos before he headed for the door. Ty sighed walking back to Carlos who started cleaning up.   
"You shouldn't have gone there." Ty said.  
"He shouldn't take everything to heart." He said, "I was just having fun."  
"You always do don't you?" Ty frowned going to the kitchen.  
"What's your problem, Ty?" Carlos asked. "You've changed too much since hooking up with Alex."   
"Oh please." He shook his head.  
"You have. You're not as fun as you used to be."  
"I'm sorry I have different priorities now, Carlos." He said, "I found a girl I want to marry. I don't want to be a bachelor my whole life. I want to have kids and a house someday." Carlos frowned.  
'But does it have to be now?" Carlos asked sadly. Ty looked at him and nodded.  
"Yeah it does." He said, "I don't want my destiny to slip away." Carlos ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'm going to bed. I'll clean up tomorrow." He mumbled going to his bedroom and closed the door. Ty sighed and started on the dishes. Somehow these poker nights always ends up in arguments. 


	7. Next step

August 1st, 2002  
  
Alex sat on the bumper of the fire engine as Jimmy filled a bucket with soapy water. He was still complaining about the mess DK left. Alex tried ignoring him as she looked out into the beautiful day that they were having.  
  
"Taylor." Jimmy said. Still no response from Alex. An evil grin spread across his face. He lifted the hose and aimed it at Alex, drenching her with ice cold water. She let out a yelp and turned to him.  
  
"What the fuck!?" She cried shaking off.  
  
"Next time pay attention when I call you." He said. Alex growled grabbing the soapy sponge and pegged it against Jimmy's face.  
  
"Take that." She scowled. Jimmy grabbed the bucket of water and tossed it at the already soaked Alex. She screamed and lunged for him, knocking him to the ground. Alex straddled him.  
  
"Christ Taylor." He laughed. She snatched the hose and held it to Jimmy's chest. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Alex grinned. Jimmy thrusted his hips almost knocking her off. Ty stood in the doorway watching them with a slight frown. Alex burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey sweetie." She got off of Jimmy, still holding the hose.  
  
"You two having fun?" Ty asked. Jimmy quickly shok his head.  
  
"Nope." He busied himself. Alex shook the water off of her.  
  
"We were just cleaning the engine." She smiled giving Ty a kiss on the cheek, "You off?" Ty nodded throwing Jimmy a nasty look.  
  
"Yeah. Can you come get some dinner?" He asked.  
  
"I can do better than that." Alex grinned, "I can leave." She went to go grab her things from her locker. Ty looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Don't try anything with her." He said. Jimmy looked at Ty.  
  
"I won't. I'm not interested, Man, I swear." Jimmy held up his hands. "I'm not." Ty shook his head as Alex bounced back down.  
  
"All ready." She smiled Ty's frown turned into a smile as he looked at her.  
  
"Good." He said leading her out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"So...What was that back there?" Alex asked. Ty looked at her confused. "You and Jimmy. Something was going on."  
  
"Nothing was." He said, "Honest." Alex shook her head.  
  
"You're so lying to me." She chuckled. Ty sighed.  
  
"At the poker game the other week, someone brought up a question like who would you sleep with at work and Jimmy said you." Alex let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Are you serious???"  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Oh my." She chuckled, "Never expected that." She casted a side glance at Ty, "So who did you say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't what me." She laughed, "Who did you say you'd sleep with?"  
  
"Ah...Yokas." He mumbled. Alex chuckled.  
  
"Like the blond hair, blue hair thing?" Alex winked.  
  
"Only on you." He said snaking his arm around her waist. Alex smiled resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"On that note, I was wondering if you wanted to move in." She said. Ty looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked Alex nodded.  
  
"You can fully move in, or like move your tooth brush in...Or your shoe." Alex shrugged, "I just like having you around and I never want you to leave." Ty smiled slightly.  
  
"Carlos will be mad." He said. Alex shrugged.  
  
"I don't care." She said. 


	8. NC-17

Warning: a very short NC-17 chapter  
  
August 15th, 2002  
  
Ty's hands unbuttoned Alex's blouse. The sexual tension was thick in the air. You could almost cut it with a knife. They were in their own house. They were glad they didn't have to be quiet. They were alone together. Alex drew in deep breaths making her breasts arch closer to Ty. He was getting more excited being so close to his girlfriend. Alex shrugged her blouse off.  
  
"We need to be naked now." She whispered. Ty kissed her neck, feeling her pulse against his lips. She groaned loudly as her body shuddered. Ty's hands went around his girlfriend to unclasp her bra. Her milky peaks were soon free and looking delicious to Ty.  
  
Ty's lips kissed their way along her collarbone. Tiny little moans escaped from Alex's throat. Long days at work were worth it as long as this is what she got afterwards. Ty always had a way to relax her when he was this close to her body. His lips kissed the top of her breast as his hands unbuttoned her pants.  
  
Alex lifted her hips up so he could slide her pants and panties off. Ty tossed the clothing across the room and kissed her stomach. Both of their bodies were hot with need and passion. Ty slid up her body, pressing his hardening member against her thigh.  
  
"God, Ty." She whispered running her hands over his muscular arms. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Her thigh rubbed against his shaft causing him to moan loudly against her neck. Things always got hot between them. "I need you."  
  
"Soon." He whispered against her neck. He liked teasing her, getting her very wet, before he dove in for his treasure. Ty couldn't get enough of her body. He had never seen anything so perfect.  
  
His hands caressed every inch of her, teasing her near her mound. Alex wriggled with excitement. Too much teasing, not enough fucking. She bucked her hips up, nearly pushing Ty inside of her. Both of them shuddered with delight.  
  
"Little eager?" Ty smiled lifting up her leg. Alex nodded wrapping them around him.  
  
"Yes." She whispered, "I need you inside of me. I need to feel you, please Ty." He liked it when she begged.  
  
"I want to feel you quake beneath me." Ty whispered, pushing him to her heat, gently slipping his head in. Alex shuddered.  
  
"Yes." She whispered hoarsely. Ty finally pushed himself into her. Feeling her muscles contort around him, almost made him loose it right there. Her fingers dug into his back as he pushing all the way into her. Her legs were locked tightly around him. He stayed motionless for a moment letting Alex adjust to his size. He could feel as she started to relax, so he moved his hips slowly, just reveling in the feeling of her around him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he pulled almost all the way out. He thrusted into her fast and hard. Alex groaned loudly arching her back off of the mattress. Already, her body was filled with an amazing sensation. Pure bliss. Pure ectasy. There was something there. She arched her hips up to meet his. Ty groaned. She alway filled him with love like this. Ty thrusted into again causing Alex to cry out loudly.  
  
Their bodies started to get into a rythem. Sweat beaded down their bodies as the bed beneath them squeaked. Alex's nails trekked up Ty's back, feeling his muscles move. She wasn't sure how long she would last at this pace. She ground her hips into his more roughly, causing Ty to sped up.  
  
Soon, Alex's loud moans turned into whimpers. Ty could feel her getting close to her devine release. He thrusted into her harder and faster. That did it for Alex. Her ectasy poured through her body, sending it shaking around Ty. Her back arched off the matress as she cried out Ty's name.  
  
Feel her body clamp down on his, sent Ty over the edge. His own back arched as he drove himself hard into Alex, letting his life creating seed fill her up. Alex continued to tremble and moan as Ty collasped on top of her. They laid there panting for awhile until Ty rolled off of her and onto his back. Alex rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"God, Ty." She whispered still feeling her body recover from it all. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, encasing her in love. Alex always felt incredibly safe there. Ty kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Alex." He said finally speaking. She smiled softly. It always felt amazing to hear those words come from his mouth. She never thought she'd hear them from anyone.  
  
"I love you too, Baby." She said. She never thought she'd survive this past year, but with Ty's help, she did. Alex looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Honestly?" He asked. She nodded, "I was actually trying to remember if you're on the pill or not."  
  
"Oh." She said laying her head back down. "I'm not, but I'll go to the doctor's soon and get a prescription, okay?"  
  
"That's fine." He chuckled as he rubbed her sweaty back, "Until then, we need to be a little more careful." Alex nodded with a snicker.  
  
"Yeah we do, but admit it....It was great with out anything." She said, "Feeling everything...."  
  
"It was great." Ty chuckled. "But still..."  
  
"I know." She closed her eyes. "We're playing with fire and from the lips of a firefighter, that isnt safe." She smiled hugging him gently.  
  
"But whatever happens, happens." He said softly.  
  
"You wouldn't freak out if something...happened?" Alex looked up at him. Ty shook his head.  
  
"Nope. It'd be cool." He said, "If you wanted that."  
  
"I want that...just not now." Alex said. "I just got back into the swing of things at work."  
  
"I know." Ty smiled kissing her head again, "That's a big step one that we're not really ready for. Why don't you try to get some sleep, Babe?"  
  
"You expect me to sleep after some mind blowing sex?" Alex chuckled. Ty nodded.  
  
"I will. I'm tired." Ty said closing his eyes. Alex smiled.  
  
"I guess I am too." She said pulling the blanket around them. "Good night, Ty." Alex fought to keep a yawn at bay.  
  
"Good night, sweetheart." Ty whispered. 


	9. September 11th, 2002

****

September 11th, 2002

Alex buttoned up her uniform. She slid the white gloves on and made sure her hat was on straight. Her heart felt so empty right now. She wasn't sure that she could get out of bed today, but Ty had made her. One year. She couldn't believe it had been one year. She wasn't really ready for this day to come.

Ty, in his uniform, took her hand and led her outside. All ready the patriotism was making her nauseous. Children ran around waving flags. People saluted Alex and Ty as they walked by. Alex wanted to throw up. She wanted to scream at all of them to stop. This wouldn't bring any of this back. Alex's body shook as they neared ground zero. She stopped.

"I…I can't." She whispered. Ty looked at her.

"You need to." Ty said, "We're all doing it." Alex looked over to the memorial and all the flags waving in the wind.

"I don't care." She whispered. Ty took her hand again and pulled to their other colleagues. Alex clutched his hand through out the whole ceremony. She wasn't listening to a single word that was being said. She had tuned out. She wasn't in her head anymore. She just couldn't deal with it until Ty told her it was time to go. Alex glanced next to her and caught sight of the towers falling down in a photograph. Her body began to tremble and her eyes rolled back in her head. Ty caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alex. Sweetie??" Ty picked her up in his arms as Kim motioned them over to the bus. He didn't want any reporters to see her faint.

"What happened?" Kim asked as Ty laid Alex on the gurney. He removed her hat.

"I don't know. I think was just too much for her." He said. Kim nodded putting an oxygen mask on her.

"It's understandable." Kim said as Alex started to come to.

"Hey baby." Ty smiled softly sweeping back her hair. Alex took the mask off.

"I need to g-get out of here." She said pushing Ty away. He grabbed her hands.

"No stay here. You fainted, Alex." He said.

"Get away!!" She cried, "I need to go!!" Alex pushed Kim away and jumped out of the bus. Ty and Alex sat there watching her run off.

* * *

Alex stood in front of her father's gravestone. A fresh bouquet of flowers laid here next to a mini flag. Tears welled in her eyes. She collapsed to her knees running her hand over the inscription on the head stone. Tears started to flow free.

"Daddy…" She whispered. Alex felt so weak. She felt so lost. The hairs on her neck stood on end. "It's not fair."

"I know, Baby." He said helping her up.

"You don't know." She said, her chest shuddering with a sob. "It's not fucking fair!!!"

"Let it out, Alex." Ty said taking her hand.

"Don't touch me!!" She screamed. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked back at the grave, "WHY!? Why did you have to go!? Why, Daddy!?" It was breaking Ty's heart watching this. He touched her hand, but she jumped back.

"Alex…."

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!!!" She screamed. "He didn't deserve to die!!! He had….So MUCH going for him. ITS NOT FUCKING FAIR!!!!!!" Ty wrapping his arm around her, but she struggled. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!"

"Shhhhh, Alex. It'll be okay." Ty whispered.

"It won't be okay! It won't EVER BE OKAY!!!!!" She screamed hitting his chest.

"Shhhhhh." Ty shushed her, trying to sooth his girlfriend. Alex's knees gave out as she sobbed. She and Ty sunk to the ground above her father's body.

"It's not fair." Alex sobbed, curling up on Ty's lap. Ty nodded rubbing her back.

"I know, Baby, It's fair." He said. Alex's sobs could be heard throughout the whole graveyard.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." She whispered, "Burying him….it just…wasn't what I wanted. I w-wanted him back. I w-wanted him to come home that night with a smile on his father telling us of how he saved people. He w-would sit down at the table, tell mom I how much he l-loved us. He w-would know how much I am proud of him….if he was still alive. I don't want to disappoint him, Ty. I want him to b-be proud of me too."

"He is." Ty whispered holding her close. "He's looking down at you Alex, and he is so damn proud of you. You've made so much of yourself." Alex continued to sob. Ty wanted to take all of her pain away. He wanted to have her smile return. He wanted her to be okay.

"I-I just w-want him back." Alex sobbed. Ty closed his eyes, still rubbing her back.

"I know, Baby." Ty murmured, "The first year is hard. The first anniversary feels like it will never end. It feels like you lost him all over again. But then things start to calm. The second anniversary, the third, fourth fifth. It starts to get easier to deal with your pain. You still wonder what it would be like to still have our father, but then you realize he's better place. He did a wonderful thing when he w-was a live…." Ty choked back his own tears, "It gets easier, Alex, I swear." Alex lay there silent for a few moments. Only a sob or two escaping from her throat.

"D-Don't ever let g-go of me, Ty." Alex whispered.

"Oh Baby. I wont." Ty said, "I will be here every step of the way, through every anniversary, okay?"

"Okay." Alex whispered. Ty sighed softly.

"Come on. Let's go home." Ty said gently helping her up. Alex looked at her father's grave as Ty led her away.

"He was a good Dad." Alex said.

"Tell me about him on the way home." Ty said leading her to the car. Alex nodded slowly, taking one last look at the grave before getting into the car. She felt like she had left her heart back there until Ty took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned her eyes to Ty and smiled softly. All she wanted was her father back.

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	10. Changes

****

September 26th, 2002

Alex looked down the hallway. They had received a call that there was a fire here. Jimmy was checking around the other side of the building. She couldn't smell anything. Her senses were on full alert. Something wasn't right. She took her hat off and swiped the sweat off of her brow. Alex peered up the stairs. 

"Is anyone up there?" She called up. A man stepped out nearly startling Alex.

"The fire is in here." He waved Alex up. She groaned and walked upstairs to the room he indicated. She looked around, but didn't see any fire, not even a basket fire. Alex's blood started to run cold. This couldn't be good. The burly man grabbed Alex, covering her mouth. She dropped her flashlight as she struggled. He pulled her up another flight of stairs. Alex tried to scream for Jimmy. She heard a door close behind her as she was thrown to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed only to find two men standing above her.

"Alexandra." The tan one smiled. She glared at him.

"Do I know you??" She stood up as the very pale man started to undo her jacket. She smacked him away.

"No, but I know you." He said, "The name is Griffin."

"Well, Griffin, I don't know what the fuck you and your asshole friend is doing, but I'm leaving." She walked to the door, but Griffin grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed. Alex coughed looking around, "There's no way out. You can scream all you want. One Mr. Doherty won't hear you. By the time they find you, you will be raped and probably murdered." Alex's eyes widened.

"My boyfriend is a cop. You lay a single finger on me and you're in deep shit." She hissed.

"I don't care. I've been watching you for the past two months, Alexandra." He said, "Officer Davis is on until late tonight. It'll be too late then." Alex bit her lip. She couldn't show them how terrified she was. Griffin took off Alex's jacket, "That's right, my sweet princess. Just let me undress you." The bile rose in Alex's throat.

* * *

Jimmy flipped the visor on his helmet up.

"This is a bust." He muttered walking back to the engine, "Taylor? Hey Taylor, you copy?" He said into the radio, "Alex?" He looked to the building, "Hey, Alex, do you read me?"

Jimmy sighed deeply and walked into the building. He looked down the hallway calling Alex's name. This wasn't like her to go silent. He knelt down and picked up her hat. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Alex spit blood onto the floor as Stanley the pale man, pinned her wrists to the floor. More blood was filling her mouth. She shouldn't have back talked to Griffin. She spit the blood out again as she tried pulling her hands away from Stanley. Griffin chuckled running his hands down Alex's naked body.

"So, this is what Davis touches every night." He said. Alex's lips trembled.

"Pl-please." She whispered closing her swollen eye tightly.

"Begging." Griffin smiled as he pulled her legs apart, "I like it when women beg." Panic started to swell in Alex's chest.

"JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Griffin grabbed her hair and hit her head off of the ground.

"Shut up." He hissed. Alex groaned. The whole room started to go fuzzy. She could feel Griffin raping her, but it wasn't registering in her head. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the ceiling. She was praying to her father to let Jimmy find her. Griffin got off of her and yanked her up by her hair. Alex cried out in pain.

"My turn now." Stanley smiled at Alex. She felt so weak. She felt so lost. She had never felt so violated in her life. Stanley pushed her against the wall, violating her again. Alex closed her eyes tightly.

Jimmy walked up the stairs. His heart was racing. Alex had suddenly gone missing. This wasn't right. He called out her name. He tried the radio, but got nothing.

"Shit." He cursed as he saw her flashlight on the ground. He picked it up, "Alex...Where are you?"

Alex slid down to the floor. Blood tickled down between her legs. Blood trickled from her head and face. She was sobbing and that seemed to turn Griffin and Stanley on even more.

"J-Jimmy..." She whispered hoarsely. Her voice was sore from screaming. A sound proof room, Griffin told her. They had been planning this for awhile. They wanted Alex. They wanted her here.

"What can we do now?" Griffin smiled, "We raped you. What? Two times each? We're getting a little tired. How about we just kill you?"

"Son of a bitch." Alex croaked. Griffin growled and grabbed her again. He threw her sore body against the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're going to die you little cunt." Griffin took a knife from his pocket. Alex slumped to the ground in fear.

"Oh god....JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She got her voice back, "JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Griffin hissed as Jimmy crashed through the door.

"Oh god." Jimmy gagged looking at Alex. His eyes turned to Griffin. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He lunged at him. Alex started to cry curling up in a ball. He was here. She was found before it was too late. She could hear Jimmy beating up the men who raped her. She cried softly into her hands until Jimmy touched her. She cried out. "Alex, its me." He wrapped his jacket around her. "It's Doherty. We need a bus here now." He said into the radio.

"J-Jimmy..." Alex sobbed wrapping her arms around him. Jimmy lifted her up in his arms.

"It's okay." He said, "I'll get you to the hospital." She looked down at Griffin and Stanley. They were passed out and bleeding. Jimmy had done a number on them.

* * *

Ty held Alex's hand as she slept in her hospital bed. She looked so beaten up. Her face was swollen. She had stitches. Ty's heart was breaking. Alex's eyes slowly opened. She groaned.

"Alex?" He sat up looking at her. She looked at him and tears started to fill her eyes. "Alex, it's okay. You're safe now."

"So...scared.." she whispered.

"I know, Baby. But I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you." Ty whispered kissing her forehead. "They're arrested and not getting out in a long time." Alex cried softly. Jimmy knocked on the door gently.

"How is she?" He whispered. Alex looked at him, tears streaking her red cheeks. "You're awake." Ty smiled softly looking 

"Thank you." Alex whispered.

"Don't thank me." Jimmy said, "I didn't get there in time."

"You did, Man." Ty said. "They didn't kill her....You...You saved her." Jimmy looked at Ty. For the first time since the poker game, Ty wasn't shooting him the death glare. Ty's lip quivered looking at Jimmy. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jimmy whispered. The three of them stayed silent. The trauma of the day had just been too much. Alex hod lost something she hoped she'd never loose. It was going to be hard for her to ever feel safe on the job again.

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	11. Afterwards

October 9th, 2002  
  
The past two weeks has been breaking Ty's heart. He had never seen Alex so distant and hurt like this before. He was so afraid to touch her. He was so afraid he would make her think about her attackers. Her face and body was healing, but her insides weren't. He could see in her eyes that she was still in pain. September wasn't a good month for her and this just made it worse.  
  
Alex sat in the window seat looking out to the New York streets, watching the rain pounding on the pavement. She tucked her knees underneath her chin. Ty sat down next to her. She flinched slightly.  
  
"I'm going to order Chinese food." Ty said softly, "Any requests?" Alex shook her head.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said.  
  
"Alex....You need to eat." He said taking her hand.  
  
"Don't you have work?" She asked. Ty shook his head.  
  
"I asked for a leave of absence until your well enough to go back to work." He said softly. Alex sighed and got up.  
  
"I need to be alone." She said. Ty got up and followed her.  
  
"Well, you're not going to be." He said, "Being alone is the last thing you need. You need me."  
  
"No I don't!" She snapped. "I DONT NEED YOU!!" Ty looked at her, feeling hurt, but knowing it was just her emotions taking over.  
  
"Alex, I'm not going to leave you. You're going to go relax in bed and wait until the food is delivered. Then we're going to curl up in bed and watch TV." Ty said looking at her. Alex's face turned green and she ran to the bathroom. She fell to her knees and threw up in the toilet. Ty groaned, "See Alex? You got yourself worked up. Go relax in bed." Alex sat on the bathroom floor and started to cry.  
  
"I f-feel so lost and sc-scared." She sobbed. Ty sighed deeply and walked into the bathroom. He knelt down beside her.  
  
"I know, Baby." He whispered, "But I'm here. Let me hold you and you won't be lost anymore."  
  
"It's been two weeks and I'm so sick of being terrified. The thought of going outside makes me sick to my stomach." Alex said, "The thought of.... Being alone in this huge house makes me even sicker."  
  
"It's only been two weeks, Alex. It's going to take a long time to heal from this." Ty said. "I'll be here every step of the way though, Okay?" She nodded slowly.  
  
"I know you will be. I never questioned that." She said. As she looked at him, "Can we get egg rolls?" Ty burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah we can." He kissed Alex's forehead and stood up.  
  
"Thank you." She watched Ty leave and call the Chinese place. She stood up and splashed water on her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. There was now a tiny scar on her lip and probably numerous scars beneath her hair. Alex dried her face off and walked out.  
  
"The food should be here in twenty." He said. Alex smiled curling up on the couch.  
  
"Sounds good." She said. Ty watched Alex carefully. She was putting a brave face on for him. His arm slipped around her and he hugged ehr gently. She looked at him and smiled gently. "I'm not really feeling huingry anymore."  
  
"You will when the food gets here." Ty said. Alex sighed softly, but nodded. The doorbell rang and Ty got up. She watched him pay fo the food and bring it back. Just those few seconds when he stepped outside she started to panic. She was only alone for a few seconds, but she was still panicy. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled looking at the food, "I seriously dont think I can handle food right now." Ty frowned and felt her forehead.  
  
"Do you feel really ill?" He asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"It's probably just nerves." She shrugged. "I can handle some white rice probably." Ty smiled and got her some rice.  
  
"You do need to keep some food in your stomach." He said.  
  
"I know, Father." Alex chuckled leaning back and nursing her bowl of rice. She glanced over at the eggrolls. Ty gave her a wink.  
  
"You sure you don't want some of these?" He asked.  
  
"Save me one." She said slowly eating her rice. Alex looked at Ty, "I think I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Talk to someone about what?" Ty asked.  
  
"I think, I need to talk to a therapist about my attack." She said. Ty looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to live my life in a panic and scared haze." She said, "I want to get back to work and make my dad proud." Ty smiled softly.  
  
"If thats what you want, Alex, I will help you. We can look into it in the morning, okay?" He asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Ty." She smiled softly as she continued to eat. Alex defentally needed help. Maybe she'd be able to deal with her pain better.  
  
* * *  
  
Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?  
  
Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?  
  
Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not. 


	12. The Test

****

October 24th, 2002

Alex had been back at work for the past four days. She was happy to get back into the swing of things even though it was still hard. It was easier knowing Jimmy was right there by her side. She knew he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. Alex ran up the steps of the station. Carlos gave her a look.

"You're too loud, Taylor." He said.

"You're too arrogant." Alex said grabbing Kim's hand and yanking her off the couch.

"Well, hello." Kim said getting her footing.

"I need to talk to you now." Alex said pulling her to the bathroom. Kim frowned deeply as Alex closed the door and locked it.

"What's so important you couldn't talk to me in front of the guys?" Kim asked. Alex had been acting weird ever since her attack, so Kim wasn't really surprised. Alex began to pace back and forth.

"I thought, it was just stress at first, then me not eating, but now I'm sure it's not coming." Alex said. Kim looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Alex looked at her sadly.

"Um...My...My periods late." She said.

"Oh." It finally clicked into Kim's head, "Oh! Wow...Um...I'm sure it's just stress. I mean, You took the morning after pill at the hospital and I'm assuming you and Ty haven't had sex since then, so it's probably just stress." Alex bit her lip.

"I didn't." She said. Kim looked at her.

"You didn't what?" Alex leaned against the sink. Her stomach feeling upset.

"I-I didn't take the morning after pill." She whispered.

"Oh Alex." Kim looked at her friend with the most pitiful look on her face. "I'm sure you're not pregnant."

"I don't know what I'm more scared about." Alex whispered, letting a few tears slid down her face, "Whether I'm pregnant...or if the baby isn't Ty's." Alex closed her eyes. She took in a shuddering breath, "I'm so scared, Kim."

"I know, Alex. The wondering is the worse." She said, "Does Ty want a baby?" Alex nodded.

"We've talked about it, but we agreed to wait a year or so since I just got back on the squad." Alex shook her head with frustration.

"I completely understand." Kim said, "Joey didn't exactly come at the best time. You need to find out, Alex."

"I'm s-so scared." Alex whispered as she started to cry. Kim walked up to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know." Kim whispered, "I'll help you through this. I'm sure Ty will be there too."

"H-he will be." Alex whispered. Kim pulled away wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Let's take our break right now and go get a test, okay?" Kim said softly. Alex closed her eyes tightly and nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. She never thought she'd be in this position. She should have taken the goddamn morning after pill.

* * *

Kim gave the cashier twenty dollars. Alex stood back, too nervous to even buy the test. Kim was being such a good friend. Kim gave Alex a wink and led her out. She said they would stop back at her apartment to take the test so she could get more privacy.

"Thanks." Alex whispered walking with Kim.

"What if you are pregnant?" Kim asked. Alex sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, "Tell Ty and deal with it then. I'm just terrified I'm carrying a piece of my rapists inside of me."

"So, what if it was Ty's?" Kim asked taking her keys out from her pocket.

"I will be relieved." Alex admitted, "If I'm pregnant and it's Ty's, then that's the greatest gift. The baby would have been created out of love." Alex followed Kim in. "If it's not his…. I will just cross that road when I come to it."

"I understand." Kim showed Alex into her apartment and showed her to the bathroom, "All you need to do is pee on the stick and wait." Alex smiled softly.

"I know…Thanks." She took the box and walked into the bathroom. "Thank you for all of this."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kim smiled getting some soda from the fridge. "How are you doing in there?"

"Peeing on a stick." Alex called out. Kim chuckled as she sat down at the kitchen table. She was extremely nervous for Alex. She couldn't imagine how Alex was feeling. She heard the toilet flush.

"Start the timer?" She asked.

"Start the timer." Alex sighed walking out. "Never thought I'd be doing this." She sat down next to Kim.

"People who take pregnancy tests never think they'd be doing this." She chuckled, "If you are…what about work?"  
"I guess, I'd be transferred over to dispatch." Alex shrugged, "That wont be so bad, but you know me…. Sitting behind a desk is…. Ugh." Kim chuckled.

"Yeah. Dispatch completely suck." The women sat there for a minute in silence.

"I've never been this nervous before." Alex said.

"I know." Kim said softly, "It's best to get it over with though. It's best to know instead of wondering yourself sick."

"Oh I've already done that." She laughed. "I've never been this nausea before." 

"Well, It's time." Kim looked at her, "When you're ready, go in there and find out." The colour drained from Alex's face. This was in. No joking about it now. In a few seconds she'd find out if she were a mother or not.

Alex shuffled into the bathroom. The pregnancy test lay on the sink. She breathed in slowly. She closed her eyes tightly and picked up the test. She could do this. She has battled three alarm fires. She has helped deliver babies in the back of the bus. She has saved numerous people's lives, but this was different. This was her life. Alex opened her eyes and stared at the answer. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh god." She burst into tears as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. The pregnancy test fell to the floor as she sobbed. Kim walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Alex?" She bit her lip Alex looked up at her friend with red eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Kim sat down next to Alex and wrapped her arms around her. Alex cried softly. Now, she had to tell Ty she was pregnant and that she didn't know if it was his child or not. The thought terrified her. What if he left her? What if this baby was created out of something so horrible?

* * *

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	13. Telling Ty

****

November 7th, 2002  
Week 9 of pregnancy  
_And do respect the women of the world; remember you all had mothers. ~Allen Toussaint_

"All right." The doctor moved the scanner across Alex's stomach. Alex had her eyes closed tightly. "You look like you're around eight or nine weeks gestation. That'd be seven or six weeks after conception."

"Which is it?" Alex asked, "It makes a big difference here."

"I understand, Alexandra, but I don't know. It's too early to exactly pin point it." She said softly. "We can do an amnio around week fifteen if you want to find out the paternity."

"I do." Alex said softly, "Thank you. When do I have to stop working?"

"Well, you're a firefighter correct?" Alex nodded, "I'd advise you to cut back, stay out of the fire, do desk work."

"Okay." She sighed softly. The doctor looked at her.

"Alexandra, I know it's hard, but you do need to tell the father or at least the potential father. You're going through a lot besides the pregnancy. It'll just be a lot easier if someone else knows to help you."

"I know that." Alex sighed.

"Do you want to open your eyes and look at your baby?"

"I don't know." Alex whispered, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" The doctor asked. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Afraid of falling in love with the baby." She whispered.

"It's okay to." She said, "It's part yours and regardless of who the father is, you're raising it. It'll have your values, your morals; it'll be like you. When you hold it in your arms for the first time, you'll forget about everything else and just revel in the wonderful feeling of being someone's mother. You'll love that child so much it'll hurt." Alex's lip trembled slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the ultrasound.

"That...Is that my baby?" She whispered. The doctor grinned and nodded.

"You've got a very active child in there. Those four white lines are its legs and arms." She pointed it out for Alex, "That large grey blob is its head and that small blob is its body."

"Wow." Alex whispered.

"I'll make a copy of it so you can paste the picture in its baby book." The doctor winked. Alex nodded slowly staring at the screen. That was her baby. Regardless of who the father was, that child was hers. Alex sat up pulling her shirt down, "I'm guessing you're due around June 11th or 12th. Due dates are subject to change though."

"Yes I know. Thank you." She smiled sliding off of the table; "I got my vitamins and diet. I'll be fine."

"All right. If you have any questions Alexandra, do not hesitate to call." She said. Alex smiled as she left.

"I'll call." She said. Kim got up as she saw Alex emerge from the office.

"So? How did it go?" She asked. Alex showed Kim the ultrasound. "Oh! It's adorable!"

"She said I'm like eight or nine weeks gestation and I'm due around June 11th." Alex said walking out of the building.

"Very nice. You don't have to go through the summer pregnant." She chuckled, "You got the easy part over with now..."

"Ty." Alex sighed.

* * *

Ty turned the oven on to preheat. He took a peeled potato and started to slice it into thin slices. He heard the front door open and he smiled. Alex had been acting very strange around him the past week, week and a half.

"You here?" She called out.

"Yeah. I'm cooking." Ty said putting the potatoes into a bowl. Alex walked in and smiled nervously.

"Scallop potatoes. My favoruite." She said sitting down at the kitchen table. Ty nodded.

"I know." He chuckled stirring the onion in. "I thought we should have a nice dinner tonight." Alex bit her lip as she watched him move about.

"Ty, we need to talk." She said.

"Okay." He slid the bowl into the oven and washed his hands, "What about? Works going well, right?" Alex nodded.

"Oh yeah, but I'm going to be taking some leave." She said. Ty frowned deeply, not understanding. He sat down.

"Why, Alex?" He asked firmly. Alex took the envelope containing the ultrasound out from her pocket and slid it across to Ty. "What's in here?" Alex's heart beat rapidly. She felt like she was going to faint as Ty opened it.

"I'm…." She mumbled as he took the ultrasound out ad stared at it, "I'm pregnant." Ty stared at the picture in disbelief. 

"No you're not."

"Yes am I. I'm due June 11th." She said biting her lip, "Are you mad?" Ty shook his head.

"Shocked is more like it." He stared at it. My baby. She's having my baby. A small smirk came across his face. 

"There's something else I need to tell." Alex said.

"What?" He looked up at her. What she saw in his eyes shocked her. He looked happy. The happiest look she had ever seen on him. He was happy she was pregnant. She felt relieved and guilty at the same time. Her heart started to break as she formed her next sentence.

"I don't know if you're the father or not." She said. The happiness faded from his eyes and they were now filled with hurt.

"What?" He whispered. Alex's lip started to tremble.

"I…I didn't take the m-morning after pill." She started to cry, "And n-now I d-don't know if I'm pregnant by th-the man I l-love or by th-the monsters wh-who tried to kill me." Ty stared at her and got up.

"Oh Alex. Don't cry." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're m-mad at me." She sobbed into his neck.

"No I'm not Alex." He said holding her.

"Wh-What if the baby isn't yours?" She asked. Ty thought about his answer for a moment.

"The baby is mine. Blood doesn't make someone a father Alex." He said, "I will be right here raising the baby whether it has my genetics or not and you know why?" He asked. Alex shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "Because you're its mother. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, and brave women I've ever met and anything you're carrying will be just as strong. I could never turn away from something that is part you."

"Ty, I n-need you more than ever before now." She whispered.

"I know Baby." He smiled softly sweeping her hair back. "When can we do a paternity test?" He would take care of this child no matter what, but he wanted to know if he was its biological father or not. He was praying to god he was. It will be harder on Alex if he wasn't.

"Um, she said around sixteen weeks I think." Alex said, "I'm like eight or nine weeks now."

"Oh…eight or nine weeks. Big difference." He said softly.

"That's what I said." Alex said looking the stove, "I should get washed up for dinner." Ty nodded and kissed her temple. Alex got up and went to the upstairs bathroom Ty sat back in his seat and looked at the ultrasound.

"I'm a dad." He whispered. The original happiness returned to his eyes and he hung the ultrasound on the refrigerator. "I will be your daddy no matter what." He whispered to the picture.

* * *

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.


	14. 1

****

November 21st, 2002

Week 11

God could not be everywhere, and therefore He created mothers. _~Jewish Proverb_

****

The past two weeks had been difficult for Ty and Alex. She wasn't showing too much, but her morning sickness was horrible. Ty was great though. He was there for her, holding her hand as she cried. He couldn't imagine how difficult this was for her. She wasn't working on a bus or on an engine anymore. She was at dispatch. Sully looked over at Ty as they drove around New York.

"So, what are you keeping from me kid?" Sully asked. Ty looked at his partner and shrugged.

"I don't think I'm keeping anything from you." He said.

"You are to. Your father had the same look on his face when he had huge and exciting news." Sully said, "so, spill." Ty smiled slightly looking at Sully.

"Well," He took in a deep breath; "Alex is pregnant." Sully's face brightened up.

"Oh wow!" He grinned, "Congratulations! That's amazing! You're going to be a Daddy." Ty smiled softly. _I shouldn't tell anyone that this baby might be from a rape. _

"Yeah. I am." Ty grinned. _I am going to be a father no matter what. _

"55-Charlie, we have a robbery in progress at 55 evergreen terrace." Alex over the radio said.

"We have it." Ty said.

"Suspect may be armed." She said, "be careful." Ty smiled slightly turning the sirens on.

"You know we will be." Ty and Sully sped to the scene. Taking their guns out, they approached the building.

"Davis, I'll go around back and you take the front." Sully said. Ty nodded as he walked up the stairs. He could hear someone in the living room as he walked in. There was a man putting item into a bag. Ty raised his gun.

"Freeze." He yelled. The burglar dropped the bag and turned around. "Put your hands up where I can see them!" The man reached behind him and pulled something from his belt. "Drop your weapon!!" Ty said as he pulled his trigger. The man fell to the ground.

Ty ran over to him and slapped his hand cuffed on him. Then, his blood ran cold. In the man's hand was not a gun, but rather a candlestick. He wasn't armed. Sully ran in, but Ty was in shock as he backed away from the man. He had shot an unarmed man. He could hear the owner of the house crying. Carlos and Doc ran in with a gurney.

"I shot him." Ty whispered. Sully looked at him.

"You didn't know." He said. Ty watched the paramedics take the man out. His knees felt like jelly, but Sully helped him up. Ty slowly moved out of the house. The bus pulled away.

"Oh god." Ty leaned over the porch and threw up. Sully ran his hand over his hair.

* * *

Alex slowly walked into the locker room. Her hand caressed her stomach slowly as she spot her boyfriend sitting in front of his lockers.

"Ty?" She approached him slowly. Ty looked up. He had obviously been crying. His eyes were both red.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to drive you home." She said. Ty nodded slowly and looked back at the floor. Alex sighed and sat next to him. She put her hand on his back. "He's okay Ty. I asked Sully and he said the man is stable."

"Good." Ty whispered. He put his face in his hands. "I didn't know, Alex."

"I know." She said softly. 

"I thought he was armed. I thought he was going to kill me." Ty said, "All I could think about was you and the baby. I couldn't leave you two alone. I thought he had a gun."

"I would have done the same thing, Sweetie." She said. Ty shook his head.

"I know he's going to be fine, but that doesn't help my guilt. I know he was breaking the law, but that doesn't help my guilt either. I shot a human being." He said, "I will never get used to that."

"I hope you never would get used to it." She said. 

"Take me home." He whispered. Alex nodded.

"Come on." She sighed taking his hand, "Thank you for thinking of the baby and I."

"You two are my life." Ty said, "I will be thinking about you two for the rest of my life." Alex smiled softly and went to the car.

December 24th, 2002

Week 16 of pregnancy

I imagine the moment of quickening as a sudden awakening of my own being, which never before had life. _~Evelyn Scott_

**Alex wrapped the scarf around her neck as she trudged out in the snow. Children ran around getting excited for Santa's arrival. Christmas carols seeped from store doors. Alex smiled softly. Christmas time in New York City was always terrific. She was on her way to the fire station because Jimmy had called her and said he needed help with something. Ty had gone to work early for some drug bust. She hoped he would be home in time to light up the Christmas tree. Alec stepped over a snow pile to see all the fire engines on the street and Jimmy was standing out waiting for her.**

"Hey Doherty." She waved. He grinned as he saw her.

"Took you long enough, Taylor." Jimmy said.

"Try being pregnant and dodging snowballs." Alex smiled.

"No thanks." Jimmy held up his hands. Alex looked around.

"So tell me. Why are the rigs on the street?" She asked. Jimmy shrugged looking at the engine he was next to.

"Well, I was wondering if you'll help me wash these guys." Alex started to laugh.

"It's Christmas Eve, snowing, and you want me to wash the rigs?" She asked, "Why on earth would you want me to do that?"

"I thought it would be fun." Jimmy shrugged.

"Christ, Doherty." She laughed, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You want some?" Alex asked moving to the door. Jimmy started to grin.

"Nope." He said. Alex shook her head and walked in. She stopped in her tracks as her heart caught in her throat. She looked around the room. Strings of white Christmas lights ere everywhere. Anywhere there wasn't a light there was a candle. Her eyes looked to the center of the room and there was a candle lit dinner. Long white candles, silver platters covered with a lid, sparkling cider, but what stood next to the table was the best thing yet. Ty stood there dressed in his best suit wearing his glasses.

"Ty…" She whispered. He extended his hand. Alex smiled gently and walked over to him to take his hand. "What is all of this?"

"I thought you deserved a nice Christmas." Ty said helping Alex with her jacket.

"This is so beautiful." She said, "So, there wasn't any big drug bust?"

"Nope." Ty chuckled.

"Is everyone in on it?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said looking lovingly at her.

"Thank you." Alex smiled softly, "This is the most beautiful Christmas present. What's for dinner?" She asked rubbing her hands together.

"Why don't you look?" Ty smiled nervously. Alex uncovered the platter. Hot turkey, steams carrots, homemade cranberry sauce, and a- The breath caught in Alex's throat. Right beside the turkey was an open black velvet box. Inside the box was a large diamond ring. She looked up at Ty with wide eyes.

"Wh-What's this?" She whispered. Ty cleared his throat.

"I…I thought it was time." He got up and took the ring into his hand. He knelt down on one knee before Alex. Her entire body was shaking, "I love you so much Alex. I knew…I knew you were my destiny the first moment I touched you. I knew we were meant to be together." He put his hands on her belly, "And now you're expecting a baby…Our baby. I want us to be a family. I want you to be my wife." His hands shook as e slid the ring onto her finger, "Alex…Will…Will you marry me?"

"Oh Ty." She whispered looking down at the ring and then back up at him. She had dreamt of this moment for a long time.

"Alex?" He looked at her with anticipation. She looked at him.

"Wh-What?" She whispered.

"Will you marry me?" Tears streamed down her face as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She sobbed throwing her arms around his neck. TY hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered kissing her hair. "Thank you."


	15. 2

****

January 7th, 2003

Week 18

If you bungle raising your children, I don't think whatever else you do well matters very much. _~Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis_

Today was one of the many important days of this pregnancy. They were going to try to find the sex out. Ty was excited. He had to admit it. Regardless if this baby was biologically his or not, he would love this child. Ty helped Alex out of the car.

"I can get out of cars by myself." She laughed 

"I just didn't want you to slip." He said. Alex smiled walking into the office.

"Hi. Alexandra Taylor. I have a two o'clock." She said. The secretary nodded.

"You may go right in." She said. Alex looked at Ty and took his hand. She was so nervous.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's go." He smiled gently leading he into the office. Their doctor looked at them with a smile.

"Ty. Alexandra. Glad you're here." She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My cravings are starting to kick in." Alex chuckled, "I love it though. Eating is a fun sport."

"Just try to keep eating health." She said, "You here to find out the sex, right?"

"Hopefully yeah." Alex smiled.

"Well, let's get you up on the table and have a look then." Alex grinned broadly getting up on the table. Ty smiled gently. This was it. They were going to find the sex. This was more than exciting. Alex lay down on the table pulling her shirt up around her belly. She was starting to get bigger and Ty loved it.

"Okay. Let's see what we have here." The doctor smiled squirting the gel onto Alex's stomach. She shivered with the coldness. An image of the baby appeared on the screen. Alex smiled softly. That was her baby regardless what the paternity test. She just hoped the results told her what she wanted to hear.

"It's so big compared to the last time we saw it." Ty chuckled gently squeezing Alex's hand.

"Okay, the baby looked perfect." The doctor smiled, "Are you really sure you want to know the sex?" The couple nodded.

"Please. I need to know." Alex said.

"All right." She said, "You two are having….A girl."

"A girl." Ty whispered. Alex's eyes welled up with tears.

"A baby girl." Alex smiled, "That's so…great."

"She's perfect." The doctor said, "Your due date is still June 11th. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Alex whispered as the doctor cleaned her up and got her off the table.

"I know this is exciting news." She chuckled, "Why don't you two go out and celebrate? Go pick out some names"

"Thank you, Doctor." Ty grinned as he helped Alex to the door. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Alex and Ty sat at the table in the China Moon, their favorite Chinese food place. Paintings, lanterns, jade statues, and other statues decorated the place.

"Okay, I was thinking about the name thing." Alex said, "How about you pick the first name and I pick the middle name?"

"You already have a middle name don't you?" Ty snickered. Alex smiled.

"Maybe." She said.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"Olivia." Alex said, "Blank Olivia Davis."

"Olivia…That's nice but I need to find the perfect first name." He said as the food was served.

"God. This looks perfect." Alex giggled digging into the food. "Oh god, Hot."

"Careful, sweetheart." He laughed loudly, nibbling on some rice. He looked around and then back at Alex.

"I have the perfect name." He said. Alex cocked her eye brown.

"And what might that be?" She asked.

"Jade." He grinned. "Jade Olivia Davis."

"Jade…Jade." Alex smiled, "That's beautiful. That's absolutely beautiful."

"So, you like it I take it." She said.

"Love it." Alex said caressing her stomach. "Jade Olivia Davis."

****

January 21st 2003

Week 20

Don't be discouraged if your children reject your advice. Years later they will offer it to their own offspring. _~Oscar Wilde_

Things around the house had gotten a little stressful over the past couple of weeks, They knew the results of the paternity test were due in at any moment. Ty wanted Jade to be his daughter so badly. Every day, Alex mauled the postman hoping that he was delivering the fateful letter. Alex sat at the window seat, peering out to the street. The mailman was across the street.

"He's coming." Alex called out. Ty chuckled from the kitchen.

"Give him time to do his job." He said. Alex gnawed on her lip. She couldn't help being so nervous. She watched the mailman cross the street and walk up the steps to their house. Alex bolted up and ran to the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Taylor." He smiled.

"Yeah. Okay. Good." She mumbled as he handed her the stack of mail, "Thanks." She an inside and started throwing the mail on the floor. "Bill, bill, bill, from Adam, junk.... It's here." 

"It's here?" Ty stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Alex. She nodded and opened the long envelope. She pulled the piece of paper out and started to read it. Ty stared at her face. He tried to read her expression. Tears filled Alex's eyes.

"Oh god." Alex drew in a deep sob. Her knees gave out and she slid to the ground sobbing into her hands. Fear swelled in Ty's chest. He knelt down in front of Alex and took the paper from her grip. Ty scanned the paper. _It is 99.99998% sure that Tyrone Davis Jr. is the biological father of Alexandra Taylor's baby_.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Ty reread it and reread it to make sure what he was reading was correct. Alex looked up at him with red eyes and a huge smile.

"You're her father." She whispered. "You're Jade's father." Ty's lip trembled.

"I'm her father." He whispered as Alex threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, everything felt amazing. Fatherhood and motherhood felt amazing. They were excited now. They had no fears. Ty kissed Alex gently.

"Thank you." Alex whispered, "Thank you for giving me Jade."

* * *

Jimmy closed the locker and ran his hand over his face. A long day. He hated long days. He just wanted to pick Joey up, go get some pizza, and go to bed. Jimmy stretched hearing his back crack.

"Hello, Mr. Doherty." Alex and Ty grinned as they walked up to him.

"Hey soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Jimmy winked.

"Not too soon." Alex wagged her finger at him. Jimmy laughed holding his hands up.

"All right. All right." He smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, We wanted to ask you a question." Ty asked.

"A question?" Jimmy snickered as he poured himself a mug of the coffee sludge DK made. "Okay, Shoot."

"Well," Alex bit her lip; "you saved my life and Jade's life for that matter when I was attacked. I think about it a lot. What if you weren't there in time? I wouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't play what if games." Jimmy pointed out. Alex chuckled.

"I know and I'm trying not to." Alex said, "anyway, because of those, Ty and I was wondering if you'd be Jade's godfather." Jimmy stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?" He asked. "You want me to be Jade's godfather?"

"Just in case something happens to both of us." Ty said, "You know how dangerous these lines of jobs are." Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said, "I would be honoured to be her godfather. Thank you."

"No thank you!" Alex threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It means the world to me that you want to do this." Jimmy laughed as he hugged her back.

**"We'll need get together before Jade comes and have a dinner or something." Jimmy said.**

"With Joey too. We'll make sure to clear our schedule." Alex smiled. Jimmy nodded.

"That'd be great thanks." Jimmy waved as he headed for the bathroom. Alex and Ty exchanged grins as Kim walked back. Alex grabbed her arm.

"Oh! Hey!" Kim grinned, "What are you two doing here?"

"He's the father." Alex grinned.

"What?" Kim looked at the both of them.

"I'm Jade's father." Ty beamed with happiness. "They're 99.9998% sure I'm her father."

"Oh my god!" Kim grinned, "That's great!! I'm so happy for the two of you!! Congrats! Wow!" Kim knew how worried Alex had been that Ty wasn't the father. She couldn't imagine how free Alex felt now.

"We have a question!!" Alex sang. Kim laughed gently.

"What is it?"

"We want you to be Jade's godmother." She said. Kim covered her mouth.

"Really?" She whispered. Someone was asking her to take care of their child. Alex nodded.

"You're my best friend." Alex said, "I trust you, Kim."

"Wow." Kim grinned, "I would love that."

"Great!" Ty smiled.

"Who's the godfather?" Kim asked, "I need to know whom I'm making this commitment with."

"Oh...Ah. It's this guy." Alex said.

"Do I know him?" Kim asked. Ty adverted his eyes. "Who is it?" Alex scratched the back of her head.

"It's Jimmy." She said.

"Jimmy." Kim frowned, "Just great."

"Kimmy, it's because he saved our lives and he's my partner." Alex said, "I trust him with my life and Jade's life."

"I understand." Kim said, "Let's hope nothing ever happens to either of you. If you'll excuse me, I need to...go." Kim rushed out of the station. Ty frowned slightly.


	16. 3

****

February 4th, 2003  
Week 22 of pregnancy

Sweat poured off of her body. She was in the building again. This time there was no fire, no smoke, just she and her panic-stricken mind. Alex was nine months pregnant as she walked up the stairs that once took her security away. Her whole body was shaking as her hand touched the doorknob to where she first got grabbed.

Alex stepped in. The room smelled. Her stomach lurched. She would never forget the smell as long as she lived. It was of semen and blood. The hair on her neck stood on end. She felt a hand grab her from behind and drag her to the attic. She couldn't see her capture, but she knew who it was. She was thrown to the ground. Her arms went protectively around her stomach but they were pinned to the ground. She looked at the person who captured her, but there was no one there. It was a faceless force.

"Let me go." Alex whispered to the air above her. The force gripped her wrists tighter. She tried to struggle even more but her stomach was pressing against something. "Please." Alex started to panic.

"I like it when they beg." They said. Alex tried to struggle, but she got no where. She felt a body being pressed into hers tightly.

"GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Alex's body trembled with fear. She could feel Jade within her being frightened as well. She felt a hand on her thigh, moving upwards. Alex begged for the force to let her go as she felt the hand enter her. Alex cried out in pain. The hand continued to enter her. "Oh god!!!!" She felt the force start to rip Jade from her. Alex cried out in pain. "PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!!"

Alex continued to scream for the safety of her child. Someone else was yelling her name. Alex. Alex. Alex. It echoed through out her head. A pair of hands grabbed her.

"LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Ty shook her heavy until she opened her eyes. Alex panted looking around her. She was in her bedroom with Ty.

"Baby, it was just a dream." Ty whispered. Alex's body trembled. She started to cry into Ty's chest. He rubbed her back gently. "It was just a dream. You and Jade are safe right here."

"It was so real." Alex sobbed. "Why can't I just forget what happened?"

"Because it was a traumatic experience." He said pulling away. "Can I get you some tea or milk or something?" Alex bit her lip.

"Chocolate sundae." She said running her hand through her hair. Ty chuckled softly.

"Chocolate sundae without fudge and whip cream?' He asked. Ale smiled softly and nodded.

"Please and maybe some potato chips?" She giggled. Ty smiled getting up and sliding his slippers on.

"Sundaes and Potato chips, someone would think you're pregnant or something." He chuckled walking out of the bedroom. Alex sighed softly and propped the pillow sup behind her back. Jade kicked fiercely inside of her.

"Go back to sleep. Mommy is just gonna eat some ice-cream." She closed her eyes. The remnants of the nightmare were still coursing through her veins. Her whole body shivered. She just wanted to return to her normal life. She wanted to marry Ty and have his baby.

"Here you go." Ty shuffled in with the sundae and a bag of chips. "It is freezing out there."

"It's February. What do you expect?" She snickered looking at her sundae. It wasn't appealing to her. Ty looked at his fiancée as her lip started to tremble.

"Baby?" He looked at her with concern. "What wrong?"

"It's n-not a real sundae." She said as she cried.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked confused.

"It d-doesn't have any cherries." Alex began to sob. Ty frowned slightly. _Pregnancy hormones_. 

"I think we have some Maraschino cherries in the cupboard." Ty said. "Want me go get them?"

"Y-Yes." Alex whispered. Ty chuckled and got up again. He walked down stairs and the winter air bit at his legs. She was lucky he loved her. He shuffled into the kitchen. At least they had all her cravings in their cupboards or refrigerator. He didn't want to go out in the snow looking for her cravings.

"Thank god." Ty grabbed the jar of Maraschino cherries. He walked back up the stairs.

"TY!!!" Alex yelled.

"What?" Ty sighed.

"Can you get me some of those green olives too?" She yelled. Ty groaned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ice-cream, cherries, and green olives. My fiancée sure knows how to eat." Ty muttered grabbing the jar from the fridge. "Anything else?" He yelled.

"No!" Alex yelled back.

"Thank god." Ty walked back up the stairs. "It's fucking cold." He shivered and crawled back into bed.

"Cherries? Olives?" Alex looked at him. He held out the two jars and she snatched them from him. Ty watched in disgust as Alex tore into all the food.

"So, when is this appetite of yours going to dwindle some?" He asked.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged, "But I am certainly enjoying this. I hope it doesn't stop anytime soon."

"You're going to be as big as a house." He said.

"Honey, have you looked at me recently?" Alex asked, "I am as big as a house."

"A sexy house." Ty pointed out. Alex rolled her eyes as she popped an olive into her mouth.

"You think you want to my doctors appointment tomorrow?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"If you really want to." He said, "Will you really feel comfortable with me there?" Alex nodded finishing a cherry.

"If we're going to get married, then we should feel comfortable with each other at therapist appointments." Ty chuckled softly.

"You're right." He kissed her temple. "If you don't mind, I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

"Be my guest." Alex said as she ate her sundae. Ty chuckled and snuggled back into the bed. He hoped she could get some sleep after she ate and not have any nightmares.

* * *

**Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?**

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com or my sending me an e-mail at irelanhaze@yahoo.com Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or no


	17. Stuff

****

February 18th, 2003  
Week 24 of pregnancy

Alex slowly took her jacket off as she walked ito work. All the other dispatchers welcomed her with a smile or a wave. Alex had to admit, she enjoy being a dispatcher while she was one 'maternity leave' from fire fighting. She had a lot of field experience and that helped her with this job. They paid well too. Alex sat behind her desk and stretched. Jade jumped on her bladder. She groaned.

"How are you doing over there?" Patty, the woman next to Alex, asked. She looked over at her friend.

"How the hell did you have six of these?" She asked.

"I had a few twins." Patty grinned.

"How the hell did you do that?" Alex groaned, "Jade loves playing with my bladder."

"They all do that." She smiled, "Just keep your feet elevated and try to relax. Your world is going to be turned upside down when she arrives."

"Great." Alex chuckled as she put the headset on.

"Do you guys have a nursery theme yet?" Patty asked.

"Um, no. It's still early." Alex said.

"I had all my kids nurseries done at or before twenty weeks." Patty said.

"Oh...Wow." She said running her hand over her face. Patty smiled slightly.

"It shouldn't be a tough choice. Just something fitting." She said, "I had Duckys, farm yard animals, the circus, teddy bears, and Suzy's Zoo."

"Nice." Alex muttered, "I'll look into things when I get home."

"She has a room right?" Patty asked.

"Yes. We have a few spare rooms. Ty cleaned one out and we have a rocking chair in there." She said, "but nothing else."

"Well, my Dawn is almost out of a crib. We're getting her a bed so you can have her crib if you want." Patty said.

"Thanks." Alex smiled, "I could use all the help I can get."

"Well, you know my number." Patty said, "Now get to work. The switch boards have been buzzing all morning." Alex chuckled softly and turned her attention to her work.

* * *

Alex stepped inside the house checking the thermostat.

"Ty? You home?" She called out.

"Yeah! I'm on the computer." He said. Alex wobbled into the living room. "Hey honey."

"Hey." Alex kissed his head and pulled up a chair, "We need to do something tonight."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" He grinned.

"Pick out Jade's nursery theme." She said, "Patty all had hers done at twenty weeks."

"A theme okay." He said going into a search engine, "Let's find one online." Alex smiled.

"Okay." She smiled, "I want something simple but sweet."

"Let's see what this site has." He said letting the page load. "How about 'Allison'?" (http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=674)

"Way too pink." Alex wrinkled her nose. Ty laughed.

"Okay okay. What about Chelsea?" Ty asked (http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=734)

"Are we decorating a hotel room?" Alex asked.

"No." Ty laughed. "Okay, What about oopsie Daisy?" (http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=696) Alex smiled slightly.

"That's cute. Put it on the maybe list."

"Okay. Maybe list." Ty smiled, "How about sun and sea?" (http://www.babyuniverse.com/kit.asp?id=691) Alex grinned brightly.

"I like that. It brings a little bit of the shore into the house." She said. Ty looked at her, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Ty said with a chuckle. "Do you want to get it?"

"IF you want to." She said looking at him. Ty chuckled.

"I want to." He said, "I'll order it."

"Great!" Alex smiled hugging Ty, "Jade is going to love it." She got up, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No I was waiting for you to come home."

"Okay, I'll cook something." Alex walked into the kitchen. She pulled a box of spaghetti out as she rubbed her belly; "You love spaghetti and if you don't you'll need to because I love it." Alex started to boil some water and then she set the table. Ty came in.

"All ordered." He said.

"Good, I can't wait to get it." She said.

"They said four to six weeks." He said.

"Good." Alex said, "Can you drain this? I feel like my feet are the sizes of watermelons." Ty nodded and took the pot from her. Alex eased herself into the chair. She grinned with tiredness at Ty.

March 4th

Week 26 of pregnancy

Ty grabbed the screwdriver and made sure the screw was in very tight. He stood up and looked at the crib her just put together. He grinned and looked at Alex who was painting a wall yellow.

"It's all put together." He said.

"Good." Alex smiled, "I'm not the best painter in the world, but how is this coming?"

"It'll look better after the second coat."

"Gee, thanks." Alex chuckled stretching slightly, "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure pumpkin." Ty smiled picking up his tools. He walked out of the bedroom. Alex sighed deeply putting the pint brush down. She inhaled deeply closing her eyes. The room had been spinning around her. She opened her eyes again in time to see the floor meeting her face. A brown haze took over her mind. "Okay, I got some water, grapes, and cheese." He walked into the nursery. Ty stopped when he saw Alex on the floor. He dropped the food to the floor and ran to his side. "Alex??: He sat her up, but she was limp. "God, Alex, can you hear me?? Alex!!" Panic and fear was swelling in his chest. With some difficulty, Ty picked her limp body up into his arms and walked out of the nursery. He had to take her to the hospital

* * *

"I need help!" Ty burst into the ER with Ale in his arms. A couple of Doctors ran over.

"What happened?"

"She..She just collapsed." He said, "She's unresponsive. I…I don't know what to do." The doctors helped put her limp body on the gurney.

"How far along is she?" Dr. Brow asked.

"Twenty-six weeks." Ty said, "Is something wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I don't know. Let us work." They pushed her into a trauma room. They made Ty stay outside, only to watch. He watch them hook her and her stomach up to machines. He saw them draw blood and check all of her vitals. Ty was so scared something was going to happen. He saw her blue eyes open and looked at the doctors confused. He wanted to burst in there and hug her tightly, but he stood his ground. Dr. Brown walked out.

"Is she okay?" He asked.  
"Well, we're still running tests but her blood pressure is extremely high. I'm afraid it might be preecclampsia. I want to monitor her though and if her blood pressure doesn't go down soon, I'm going to keep her over night. I don't want anything to happen to her and the baby."

"Thank you." He said softly, "Can I go in?"

"Yes. Just don't upset her. Its very important to get her pressure down." He said, "I will be back as soon as we get her blood tests back." Ty nodded and walked in. His heart pounded in his chest. Seeing her once again in the hospital, scared him. 

"Hey baby." He said softly. Alex looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Ty asked sweeping back her blond hair.

"For scaring you. I should have told you I wasn't feeling well." She said.

"Well, you're stubborn." He said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"What if I hurt Jade?" She asked.

"You didn't." He said, "We just need to get your blood pressure down so nothing happens to her or you , okay?"

"I know." She sighed, "I'm just scared. It's getting so close to me having her. What if I don't make a good mother?"

"You're going to make a terrific mother." He said.

"Why do you think God gave Jade to us?" Alex asked. Ty stared at her for a moment.

"Because he knew how wonderful parents we could be. We both lost our fathers. We both risk our lives to save other people and we both care very deeply for one and other. He knew that his angels would be safe with us. He knew they would be loved and care for. I couldn't think of any other people better than us to take care of god's children." Alex smiled gently.

"You always say the right things." She said.

"Well, its my job." He grinned kissing her forehead. "Just sleep My love. Sleep and relax."


	18. Mmm Mmm

****

March 18th

Week 28 of pregnancy

The past couple of weeks Alex had really been relaxing. She had cut down her hours at work so she wouldn't get even more stressed out. Her and Jade's health was the most important. Alex shifted in bed as she opened her eyes. Her one-hour nap turned into a three-hour nap. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. She pulled herself out of bed and waddled to the nursery where she heard Ty.

"Ty?" She walked in and broke out in a huge smile. The blue/yellow Star and sun border was all around the room. "It came?" Ty chuckled as Alex ran over to the dozens of boxes.

"Yes everything came." Ty chuckled watching her tear open the boxes. "I decided to put the border up so you didn't have to. You can do the fun stuff"

"Thank you." Alex pulled out the bedspread. "I can't believe it came!" She pulled out the blue and yellow striped dust ruffle and put it on. "This is so exciting. This actually looks like Jade's room now."

"I'll nail the blue moon, yellow sun, and yellow stars up." Ty said.

"I'll get your lucky charms." Alex chuckled putting the blue fitted sheet on. "This is so beautiful. We really picked a beautiful theme out." She held up the white, blue, and yellow patchwork quilt. Alex hugged it before she put it on the crib. Ty chuckled. It was so good to see Alex this happy. He got up onto stepstool and nailed the pale yellow sun to the wall. He glanced back at Alex. She had the bumper on and now she was putting the mobile and decorative pillows on

"Once jade comes we need to take the pillows and blanket out so she isn't smothered." He said. Alex laughed.

"I know the rules for baby's cribs." She said. "It's just for now. It's to show off the room."

"Show off. You're unbelievable." He winked playfully nailing the blue moon.

"I know." She beamed brightly. Within an hour and a half, Jade's nursery was finished. The yellow and blue throw rugs were on the floor. The curtains had been hung. The toys were put in place. The books were put on the shelves. The lamps were placed on the dresser. The few clothes they had were folded and put in the dresser. Ty shined the rocking chair and placed it near the window. They stood in the doorway looking around the room.

"It's done." Ty smiled.

"And it's beautiful." Alex said, "Jade is lucky."

"Not as lucky as me though." He kissed her ear.

"You know Adam hasn't properly met you yet." She said.

"Is that some kind of hint?" Ty asked. Alex giggled slightly.

"Yup. I want him to come here before Jade arrives." She said. Ty nodded.

"Call him up and invited him." He said.

"He'll probably want to bring his boyfriend." Alex said looking at her fiancée. Ty shrugged.

"That's fine. We have room." He said. Alex grinned.

"God I love you." She threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, blue eyes." Ty kissed her nose.

"We need to set a wedding date and get everything started." She said.

"I know." Ty said. "Let's just focus on having Jade first and then we can have a wedding. January 20th, 2004." Alex laughed.

"May 20th, 2004?" She asked, "What's that date for?"

"We'll get married on." Ty chuckled.

"Okay." Alex smiled, "I can work with that."

"Really?" Ty asked with surprise. She nodded.

"The weather is just starting to get nice there. Jade will be almost a year old. It's perfect." Alex said. Ty chuckled.

"I'll mark it on my calendar." He said.

"You better."

__

Note: The following section is rated NC-17

April 1st, 2003

Week 30

"Honey, I'm home." Ty called out as he walked in. There was silence, "Alex, are you home?"

"Ty." Alex gasped in the kitchen.

"Alex?" He walked in to see Alex slumped to the floor. "What happened?"

"I think…my water broke." She moaned. She was sitting in a puddle of water. Ty's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He gasped, "It's too early."

"I know." She whispered. Ty wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital." He said helping her up, "I won't let anything happen to you." Ty helped her to the door. 

"Ty….I need to tell you something." Alex whispered.

"What baby?" He asked looking at her.

"APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!" Alex laughed wildly and danced around the room. Ty stared at her. "You fell for it! You fell for it!"

"That's not fair, Alex." He pouted. Alex giggled.

"This is so great! You should have seen your face." Alex laughed rubbing her stomach. Ty growled and snatched Alex around her waist. She continued to giggle looking at him.

"I'm going to get you back." He said.

"You won't/ I'm the queen of April Fools day." Alex grinned.

"Maybe so, but I'll get you back." Ty said, "It may not be today or next year, but someday I will get you." Alex smiled dancing her fingers down Ty's chest.

"You can get me any time you want." She winked playfully. Ty chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, "What has gotten into you today?"

"I'm feeling terrific today." Alex said, "So terrific I want to fuck you." Ty burst out laughing.

"It might be a difficult task for me to maneuver around that big belly of yours." Ty laughed. Alex smacked him.

"That's why I'll be on top." Alex whispered, "I know how you like it when I'm on top, taking control." Ty bit his lip.

"I do. I do." He said stroking her back.

"We haven't made love since conceiving Jade." Alex said, "I want to."

"Are you sure?" Ty asked.

"I want to, Ty." Alex said, "I know you won't hurt me." Ty bit his lip. The last man that had been in his fiancée was her rapist. He wanted to make love to her so badly, but he didn't want her to be frightened.

"We can take this as slow as you want to." He said Alex nodded.

"I plan to." She said taking his hand in hers. "Come on." She pulled him to the stairs. Ty was still a little apprehensive, but he followed her. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been dreaming about making love to her for awhile. It's just that he was worried. As the entered the bedroom, Alex turned to him and smiled.

"Let me help you with that shirt." She said. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt. Ty didn't move. He didn't want to scare her. Alex slowly undid his short until he still there with a bare chest in front of her. Alex grinned. She leaned over and kissed his chest gently. Ty sighed softly. She kissed her way along his muscular chest. Her tongue sneaked out and tickled his brown erect nipple. Ty bit his lip to stifle a groan in his throat. There was nothing he could do to stop the tenting in his pants. Alex pulled away with a grin. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Ty said softly reaching out and tenderly touched her cheek. Alex smiled softly. He leaned over and kissed her. Alex melted against him. There was no denying how much she loved him.

"I want to make love to you." She said unbuckling his pants. Ty nodded slowly and removed his pants. Alex bit her lip and removed her own pants. Standing there naked, They kissed. The kiss was so intense Alex almost lost it right there. They edged their way to the bed. Ty got on the bed and carefully Alex crawled on. It certainly was weird doing this with a large belly. 

"I love you, Alex." Ty said as she straddled him. She smiled softly.

"I know you do. I love you too Baby." Alex smiled stroking his chest; "I really do want this. I want to make love to you. I want you to feel me quivering around you." Ty smiled softly.

"Quiver away Baby." he chuckled. Alex reached below her and took hold of his shaft. Ty gasped looking into Alex's eyes. She stroked him slowly. "Christ. Don't tease."

"I like teasing." She said softly stroking him a little faster and harder. Electricity poured through his body. TY groaned gently.

"Alex…" He whispered.

"Ty." Alex smiled positioning herself over him.

"Yes, Alex." He said softly. Slowly, Alex lowered herself onto him. She hissed slightly. It had been so long and she was so tightly. Ty put his hands on her hips as she eased down, "God, baby." He had missed this familiar feeling.

"I love you." She said finally plunging down on him. Both of them groaned loudly. Alex sat still for a moment. She let her body adjust to the feeling of him inside of her. After a minute or two, Alex slowly started to move her hips. Her eyes slipped shut.

Ty's fingers dug into Alex's hips as she moved up and down on his shaft. This felt so good. He had to concentrate on not exploding too early. He wanted Alex to enjoy her first time since her rape. He wanted her to feel safe and happy. She was groaning now. She was clearly happy. Ty arched his hips thrusting into her gently.

"Oh Ty." Alex purred as she started to move faster. Neither of them would last long. They both knew that. It had been too long, but they wanted to make this good. Alex moved on Ty faster and harder. Sweat beaded down her back. Ty's hands started to roam her body, explore every curve. His hands cupped her sensitive breasts and Alex gasped.

"I want you to come for me." Ty whispered thrusting upwards again.

'S-Soon." Alex groaned loudly, arching her back. The sensation coursing through her body was almost too much. She impaled herself onto him once more as her orgasm tore violently through her body. "OH GOD!"

Her muscles clamped roughly down on Ty sending him over the edge. He gripped her hips as he thrusted into her once more. He groaned loudly and shot his seed deep into Alex's quivering body.

"Oh god, Baby." Ty whispered. Alex panted as her hips slowed down.

"Christ." She groaned. Her tongue wet her lips as she placed her hands on her fiancée's chest. She looked down at him with a smile. Ty looked back up at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. He was so afraid she might be regretting getting this close to him. Alex nodded.

"Oh. I'm perfect." She lifted her tired hips up and let his now soft shaft fall out of her. She rolled over and lay on the bed, running her hand over her stomach. "That was utterly amazing." They lay there for a moment catching their breath. Ty reached over and took her hand.

"Jade didn't see any of that right?" He asked. Alex chuckled softly.

"No she didn't and we didn't give her brain damage." She smiled at him; "She's just fine."

"Good." Ty reached down and pulled the blanket up around them. "Are you tired?" Alex laughed gently.

"I am extremely tired." She smiled as she snuggled into him. Jade kicked against Alex's stomach gently. Ty hugged her feeling her stomach press into his.

"I'm still going to get you back for your practical joke earlier." Ty said. Alex laughed.

"You won't succeed, Baby." Alex smiled with tiredness draping her eyelids. Ty grinned.

"I will." He said rubbing her back. "Now go try to get some sleep."

"I am." Alex whispered with a yawn.


	19. Adam

****

April 15th, 2003

Week 32

There was eight weeks left. Alex was getting extremely excited. She was so excited to see what her daughter looked like. Would she have her eyes? How dark would her skin be? Would she have Ty's smile? Alex was also extremely scared though. How much would it hurt? Would she ever want to do this again? There were a lot of unanswered questions but in eight weeks hopefully they would all be answered. Alex waddled into the kitchen. Jade was extremely active today. She thought Alex's lungs were a kicking bag. 

"Just in time." Ty said, "I made some chow mien."

"Mmm Good. We're starved." Alex lowered herself down into the chair. "It feels like we haven't eaten for hours."

"You ate like thirty minutes ago." Ty chuckled as the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked to the door. He opened it up and saw a blue eyed, brunette man. "Hi. May I help you?" The man smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'm Adam Taylor, Alex's brother." He said.

"Oh! Come in! I didn't know you were coming!" Ty shook the man's hand.

"Yeah. I decided to come a little early." Adam said walking in, "Is Alex around?"

"Yeah. She's feeding from the troth." He chuckled. "Let me take your bags and bring them upstairs."

"Thanks." Adam walked into the kitchen to see Alex sitting at the table nibbling on some rice. "Hey there, Dork." Alex's head shot up.

"Adam! Oh my god!" Alex bolted up and ran to her brother. She threw her arms around him. 

"Jeez, you're getting hefty there." Adam chuckled running his hand over her large stomach, "Where did that six pack go?"

"It's beneath a baby." She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to see my sister? I haven't seen you…. In awhile and you're getting married and having a baby. I needed to come before you became Martha Stewert."

"Oh lord." Alex laughed. "I'll be jumping into burning building this time next year. Just you see." Adam smiled at his sister.

"I'm proud of you, Lex." Adam said, "You really done well for yourself. Dad would have been proud."

"You're going to make me cry." Alex smiled. "How long are you here for?"

"A couple of days." He said, "I needed to see the good old city."

"Man. I so happy you're here." Alex smiled, "Let me show you Jade's nursery."

"My nieces nursery. Show me the way oh fearless leader" Adam smiled. Alex took his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Here it is." Alex smiled.

"Very yellowy." Adam chuckled, "I like it a lot." Ty walked in.

"We were just going to eat dinner." Ty said, "Can I fix you up a plate?" Adam nodded.

"Yeah that sounds great." Adam smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

"That was delicious." Adam smiled.

"Thanks." Ty said, "It came from a can."

"So, Adam, Where is Joe or should I not ask?" Alex asked. Adam looked at his sister.

"You shouldn't ask." Adam mumbled, "He's an asshole."

"Why?" Alex frowned. Adam ran his hand through his dark hair with frustration.

"I don't want to talk about it, Alexandra." Adam said getting up clearing the table. Ty glanced at Alex as she hauled herself up.

"Tell me, Adam." She frowned,

"I caught him sleeping with our neighbor all right?" Adam growled. Alex stared at him.

"He was having an affair??" She asked, "Want me to go over there and beat the living shit out of him because I will." Adam chuckled softly.

"No. I did that pretty well myself." He smiled. Alex sighed softly.

"Okay." She said, "Why don't you go upstairs and have a rest. I'm sure you're tired." Adam yawned.

"To say the least." He said kissing her cheek, "We'll have fun this week Tubby."

"I'm sure we will."

April 29th, 2003

Week 34

Alex cried into Ty's shoulder.

"I w-want him b-back." She sobbed. Ty sighed rubbing her back.

"It's been a week and you're still not over it?" He asked.

"He's my brother and I w-want him here." She sobbed.

"In six weeks he'll be here." Ty said, "He'll be here for Jade's birth. He had things to do. Like work, remember work?"

"Of course I remember work, Dumb ass." Alex glared pulling away.

"Good." Ty chuckled, "You guys had a fun week though. How many times have you seen a Broadway show?"

"Twice." Alex said wiping her eyes.

"Twice?" Ty frowned, "What did you see?"

"You don't want to know." She smiled slightly hauling herself up.

"No, I want to know." He said. Alex smiled looking at him.

"On my twentieth birthday, My father took me to see Cats." She said.

"Cats?" Ty chuckled, "How was that?"

"It was a bunch of huge cats prancing around on stage." Alex said, "I had more fun just being there with Dad. He rarely got time off of work. I cherished those Daddy-Daughter moments." Ty smiled softly.

"I'll get to know those soon." He smiled. Alex smiled softly rubbing Ty's hand on her stomach.

"And I'll be able to get back to work." She said. Ty frowned slightly.

"When do you plan on doing that?" Alex shrugged.

"Well, I have six week maternity leave from work. I need time to get back into shape. I'll probably be back about two months after she's born." She said.

"And where will Jade be when we're both working?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Kim can take her if she doesn't have work. There's a daycare a block away from Camelot. Don't worry Ty. It'll be fine." She said.

"I know it will be. I just didn't think you'd be returning to work that soon after having her." He said.

"I love being a firefighter. I miss it so much." Alex said.

"But what if you stay at dispatch for awhile. They have a daycare there." He said. Alex frowned.

"I don't want to work at dispatch forever." She said, "I want to be a firefighter."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"How dare you ask that!" Alex snapped, "I'm a firefighter!! Daddy was a firefighter!!!! It's all I want to be!"

"Okay." Ty threw up his hands defensively. "I just thought you'd want to be a good mother and spend time with your child."

"Why is this all on me??" Alex cried, "Why don't you take time off and be the perfect father."

"Alex, stop this shit." Ty said, "What's the harm in taking time off?"

"Two months of time off is plenty for me!!" She cried, "Don't you understand that?"

"I understand it, but I don't agree." He said.

"Don't tell me you think my place is in the kitchen bare foot and pregnant." She growled. Ty couldn't help but o chuckle. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you. Okay, I am, but you're over reacting over nothing." He said.

"Stop laughing!" She snapped. Ty chuckled trying to smooth his smile down; "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Oh come on, Alex." Ty said, "I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes you are." She said grabbing his pillows and throwing them out the door.

"Your hormones are just-"

"Don't you dare blames anything on my hormones, Ty." She glared.

"Come on, Ales." He frowned.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight and that's final." She said, "I don't want to sleep with you tonight."

"Fine." He sighed picking up his pillows. She slammed the door. She was just over emotional about missing her brother. That was all.


	20. Getting Closer

****

May 12th, 2003

Week 36

Ty looked out the window of the cruiser. The weather outside was starting to warmer as the days went on. His nerves started to get more frazzled as the days went on also. It was getting so close to Alex's due date and he knew Jade could come at any time.

"You okay, Kid?" Sully asked. Ty looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, "Just thinking."

"About father hood or marriage?" Sully smiled. Ty chuckled slightly.

"Actually both." He said. "I never thought I'd be in this situation so quickly. Alex and I have only been together a little over a year." Sully nodded.

"It happened fast, sure, but you're not regretting anything are you?" Ty shook his head.

"No. I'm just thinking it's the best move I've ever made." He said, "I wish I was getting married to her right now."

"Well, you have almost exactly a year until you're walking down the aisle." Sully said. Ty's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I can't wait. Really I can't." He said. As soon as Ty said that, his radio started to go off. 

"55-Charlie, we have a 10-11 in progress. Young African-American and Latino selling drugs on the corner of sycamore." Ty sighed deeply and flipped on the sirens.

"So much for having a good and easy time." He said as he sped towards the scene. Ty saw a group of young men. Ty screeched the car and the men took off. "Shit." Ty bolted from the car. Ah a chase. Sometimes he loved these things. He could hear Sully behind him as he grabbed one of them men. "STOP RIGHT THERE!!" He yelled. Ty could see the bag of drugs in his hand. It looked like marijuana. 

"I have one." Sully yelled in the background. Ty increased his speed. He was gaining on the perp. He reached out, almost able to touch him. Ty lunged and brought the man down.

"Get off me!" The man cried.

"I'll get off you when are in the back of the cruiser." Ty grumbled. He puled out his handcuffs and slapped them on the man.

"I didn't do it!" He cried. Ty reached in a pulled out a baggie of marijuana.

"Bullshit." He got up and yanked the man to his feet. "When are people like you going to get a picture? I'm on the streets looking for people like you and I will stop you every time."

"Whatever man." He muttered as Ty yanked him to the cruiser.

"Join your friend." Ty said. He got into the car and looked at Sully, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, "The buyers got away, but as long as we got the dealers, that's the main thing." Ty nodded.

"They'll be back on the street in no time though." Ty said, "People like this makes me sick I cant believe I'm bringing a baby into this world." He shook his head. The perp in the backseat mocked Ty behind his back. He couldn't believe he had been caught.

"You're bringing Jade into the world you make for her. None of these perps will be in her life." Sully said. "Only you, Alex, and the people you let in her life." Ty smiled looking at his partner.

"How did you ever become so wise?" Ty chuckled.

"I've lived, Kid." Sully said, "Once you get this old, you'll be wise too." Ty snickered slightly.  
"Old, wise, grey, and fat." Ty winked playfully. Sully chuckled.

"Thanks, Kid." He said, "I'll remember that, Davis. I'll remember it."

May 28th, 2003

Week 38

"I can't breath." Alex moaned as she sat on the couch. "She is kicking my lungs."

"Well, She's running out of room." Ty said.

"I want her out, Ty." Alex said, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Ty said rubbing her back. "You have two weeks left. You can do it. I believe in you." Ty ran his hands down her sore back. She was being such a trooper. Ty couldn't imagine how tiring pregnancy could be on someone's body. He kissed Alex's neck softly. "Two weeks, Alex, and then we'll be holding our beautiful baby girl in our arms."

"That's not soon enough." Alex whispered leaning back against Ty. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified." Ty said. Alex looked at him.

"Are you really?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yup. I'm so scared that I'm going to screw up. I don't know how to change diapers really. I've seen them being changed before. I tried with Kylie but I didn't really do well. What if I can't make her stop crying?" Alex smiled softly.

"You will be able to do it all. You're going to be a wonderful father." Alex said, "I, on the other hand, won't be too good. Look at my mother."

"She did an okay job." Ty smiled tickling her. Alex smacked his hands away.

"An okay job? Just okay?" Alex chuckled, "I'm just an okay woman?"

"Hmmm…Maybe you're a hot and perfect woman." Ty smiled. Alex giggled hauling herself up.

"We'll see how perfect I am when this child comes." Alex smiled waddling to the kitchen. "We have any ice-cream left?"

"I don't know. One would look in the freezer to get that answer." Ty said getting up and racing to the freezer. He pushed past Alex and went into the freezer.

"Hey!" Alex pouted. TY grabbed a tub of rocky road ice cream out. "That's mine."

"I think I paid for it." He said opening the tub and scooping out some on his finger. He ate it greedily. "Mmmm. This is so good."

"Ty, that isn't fair." Alex pouted. "Give me some."

"Nope. I'm going to eat the rest of it." Ty said walking out of the kitchen. Alex stood there in disbelief. 

"TY!!!" She squealed waddling after him, "Just a little bit please!" Ty turned and looked at her.

"Just little bit, eh?" He said holding the ice cream over her head. She tried reaching for it, but she couldn't quite reach it.

"You're enjoying this too much." Alex pouted. Ty smiled scooping some ice cream onto his finger and slipped it into Alex's mouth. She groaned sucking on his finger gently. Ty bit his lip feeling her tongue swirling around his finger. She slowly pulled away with a grin. "Delicious."

"Yeah." Ty cleared his throat. "Here." He handed the ice cream to his fiancée. Alex giggled and snatched the spoon out of the pocket of her pants and dug into the ice cream.

"God this is better than sex." Alex sat down on the couch.

"Gee thanks." Ty pouted. Alex winked as she gingerly ate the ice cream.


	21. The Big Day

****

Note: Well, I wrote this chapter in three hours, but then suddenly my computer couldn't open it. It couldn't open the document on any computer so now I must rewrite it. I think I can remember everything I wrote, but that's why there a delay on this chapter. I hope I can finish it by tomorrow lol

June 11th, 2003

Week 40

7:32 am

"Why am I even here?" Ty complained getting into the cop car. Sully chuckled slightly.

"Because they asked you to and you need to money." He said.

"But today is Alex's due date." He said. Sully shook his head.

"She won't give birth to the baby today." He said, "You'll be fine to do your last day of work." Ty nodded slowly.

"I'm just nervous." He said, "I think I need some coffee."

"Yokas doesn't make the best does she?" Sully snickered. Ty shook his head.

"No she doesn't. Let's go to D&D." Ty said. He hated going to Dunkin' Donuts falling on the whole Stereotypical police officer role, but Dunkin' Donuts made the best coffee. Ty pulled into a parking space and the officers got out. "I think I'll get a blueberry muffin also. I'm starving like something fierce.

"Okay. I'll get it today." Sully said walking up to the corner and giving the cashier their order. Ty looked around at the patrons of the shop. They were all dressed in their business suits. All eating breakfast before work…They already seemed preoccupied with their pending day. "Here you go."

"Thanks Man." Ty smiled and took his muffin and coffee. "I really need this." He got into the car and put the coffee into the cup holder. The radio started to go off.

"55-Charlie, it's Bosco here." He said. Ty frowned slightly.

"We're here, Bosco." He said, "What do you want?"

"Alex called the precinct." Bosco said, "She said her water broke and she was waiting on the front porch for you." Ty's blood stopped in his veins.

"H-her water b-broke?" He stuttered.

"That's what she said." Bosco said.

"Oh god." Ty's hands started to tremble. He flipped on the sirens, "Oh god." Ty pealed out of the parking lot and raced to the house Sully held on tightly. "Oh god/ Oh god." The ten-minute ride to their house felt like a three-hour ride. He screeched to the front of their house. Alex smiled walking down the stairs with her hospital bag.

"Took you long enough." She smiled.

"Are you okay? How far are the contractions?" Ty raced to her side.

"The contractions are five minutes apart and I'm doing okay." Alex said, "I just need to get to the hospital."

"Right, okay. Yeah. Okay." Ty helped her into the back of the cruiser. He kissed her forehead.

"Now." Alex chuckled.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ty mumbled.

12:19 p.m.

Alex sat in her hospital bed talking on the phone. She laughed gently.

"I'm fine, mother. Honest…No. No epidural for me…I can do it I swear, I can." Alex laughed gently, "How long were you in labor with me?…Oh. Twenty hours. And Adam…Fifteen not that bad…I know. I wish you could be here too…Dr. White just came in." She said as Dr. White sat in front of Alex.

"I'm going to check to see how far along you are." He said.

"He's checking my dialation." She said as Dr. White examined her.

"You're coming along slowly, but nicely. You're five centimeter." He said. Alex groaned.

"Five centimeters." She sighed as a contraction decided to tear through her body. She handed the phone to Ty and groaned loudly. The pain was so intense. She didn't know if she could do this for twenty hours. She hoped it would be a short labour. Finally, as the contraction passed, Alex collapsed against the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. You hung up on my mother." She said.

"Oh sorry." He muttered, "She'll call back."

"She will." Alex ran her hand across her forehead, "What about your family? Are you going to call them?" TY shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I want this to be a happy occasion." He said. She smiled softly.

"This is a happy occasion. I'm so happy the time is finally here." She said.

"I'm so excited to have her here so soon." Ty said.

"Well, it's been a long journey and its going to be even longer having a wonderful life with her." Alex said.

"I love you so much, Alex." Ty said.

"I love you too, baby." Alex said, "I will always love you."

4:58 p.m.

"Oh my god. I hate you." Alex sobbed into Ty's shoulder; "I hate you so much."

"I know." TY whispered rubbing her back gently.

"It hurts so much." Alex moaned.

"I know it does." He said.

"No you don't." Alex snapped "you don't know how much this hurts! I have a human coming from a very tiny hole!"

"You're right. I don't know or do I want to know how much pain you're in." He said. Alex began to sob again. Gina one of the nurses that was on call walked in and snapped some gloves on. She was going to see how dilated Alex was once again.

"What's the verdict?" Alex asked.

"Seven centimeters. You're coming along slowly, but nicely." She said. Alex moaned.

"I want this over with." She whined.

"I know you do. Hopefully before the stroke of midnight you'll have your precious daughter here." Gina patted Alex's leg. "Don't fret. She can't stay in there forever." Alex closed her eyes trying to make all this pain disappear.

5:25 p.m.

Alex sat in the bed glaring at Ty. He adverted his eyes. She had been saying awful things to him the past few hours. He knew she was in pain and she was just trying to get everything out.

"Contraction." Alex moaned. She grabbed Ty's hand and squeezed it hard. The pain tore through her body like a burning freight train going through a straw. It was unbearable. "Oh fuck."

"Are you sure you don't want to have an epidural?" He asked.

"I'm sure!" She snapped.

"Okay." Ty said slowly.

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed, "I'm just anxious." 

"I know. We both are."

"How long have I been at this?" Alex whispered.

"About ten and a half hours." Ty said. Alex moaned loudly.

"Mom had me in twenty hours." She said softly. "Can you go get me some ice chips? I'm very thirsty." Ty nodded.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said leaving the room. Alex sighed looking out the window.

"Daddy, I wish you were here. I need you here badly. You don't understand how much. I also thought on this day you would be here." Alex said, "I need your help. I need your guidance. I don't know if I can do this without some kind of help from you. I know you're there watching over us…Just give me a little push. Please, Daddy. I need you." She sighed softly looking at the sun. It was bright orange and looked so beautiful. She ran her hand over her stomach. "Come on, Jade. Come now"

10:13 p.m.

"Do you want to watch SVU?" Ty asked.

"I don't want to fucking watch SVU." Alex snapped, "I don't want to watch any god damn TV. I just want to get this fucking labour over with!!!! I. NEED. PUSH!!!"

"Okay. I'll go get Gina." Ty said walking to the door, "Hi. I think it's time."

"I know it's fucking time!" Alex snapped.

"Okay, It is time." Ty said. Gina chuckled as she walked in.

"How are you doing, Alex?" She asked.

"There's so much pressure." She moaned. "I need to push really bad."

"All right. Let's see." Gina said examining Alex, "Well, it looks like you can start pushing soon. You're ten centimeters."

"Thank the lord!!" Alex threw up her hands. Ty smiled nervously.

"It's time?" He asked. Gina nodded.

"Yes it is. Let me get Dr. White." Gina smiled. Alex's lip trembled.

"It's really time, Ty." She whispered. Ty smiled nervously. The nurses started to rush around the room, trying to get everything ready. Alex's heart was pounding in her chest. She was so excited and yet so scared. Dr. White walked in with a smile.

"I hear you're ready to start pushing." He said. Alex nodded.

"Oh yes. I am." She said. The nurses started to prep her. Dr. White chuckled.

"All right. You look completely dilated and the baby has dropped beautifully." He said, "When you're ready, on your next contraction."

"Really?" Alex asked. Dr. White nodded. She smiled looking up at Ty.

"You'll do fine." He said. Alex's body started to tense.

"Oh god"

"Push, Alex." Dr. White said as he washed his hands. Alex took in a deep breath, pushed her chin to her chest, and started to push. There was so much pain; she couldn't explain it to anyone.

"Oh fuck." She cried out collapsing against the bed. "Oh god. That sucked." Ty smiled softly. 

"Next contraction push with all you've got." Dr. White said. Alex nodded. As if I wouldn't, She thought. Already she could feel her contraction swelling. She took in a deep breath and started to push.

"Oh….fuck." She cried through clenched teeth. There was so much pressure, but pushing made it feel a lot better. "Mother of god." She moaned running her hand over her head.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked.

"No." She whimpered. "This is too much." Ty nodded slowly.

"You're doing fine baby. Soon, we'll have Jade." He said softly. Alex wiped a few tears.

"Contraction." She groaned, pushing again.

"Very good Alex. She's crowning." Dr White said sitting down in front of her. "Harder. Harder."

"I'm…trying." She groaned through her teeth.

"Come on." Dr white encouraged her. She exhaled looking at Ty.

"In one more hard push, you should have her head out." Dr. White said. Alex groaned.

"I want all of her our." Alex said, tears started rolling down her face.

"Soon, you will have her out." Dr. White said. "Next push, bear and push."

"No shit." Alex groaned. She looked as she started to pus again.

"Beautiful. She's coming, Alex. Push. That's a girl." Dr. White smiled, "Her head is out."

"It's out?" Alex smiled, tearing rolling down her cheeks. He nodded as he cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Yes. She's beautiful." Dr. White smiled. "In a few more pushes, you should have it. This next part is the hard part. It's her shoulders."

"Oh god." Alex moaned. 

"You can do it baby." Ty whispered.

"I can't." Alex sobbed, "I can't."

"Yes you can, Baby." Ty whispered rubbing her back, "You can do it."

"I can't." She cried, "It's too hard."

"It's labour. It isn't suppose to be easy." Ty said. "You can totally do this. You run into burning buildings and save people. You can do this. Push for me. Push for Jade." Alex nodded slowly. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"You ready?" Dr white asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm ready." She gripped Ty's numb hand tightly. She took in a deep breath and started to push.

"Very good, Alex. She's coming." Alex groaned loudly. It was burning. Everything was tearing. She took in another deep breath and pushed hard. There pain and then suddenly there was a sudden sensation of relief. Dr. White smiled brightly; "It's a girl." Tears spilled over Ty's eyes as Dr. White held up a slimy baby.

"Oh my god." Alex whispered as the baby was placed on her chest. "She's so beautiful." Alex cried. She ran her trembling hand over her daughter's head. Jade was certainly gorgeous. She had tanned skin. She had softly curly hair. She had gorgeous large blue eyes like her mother. Her screams were a beautiful music to Alex and Ty's ears.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Ty said. "She has ten fingers and ten toes." Alex kissed Jade ever so softly.

"Stop crying my love. Mommy and Daddy are here. We'll always be here." She whispered. Ty smiled proudly looking at his girls. He couldn't express how much joy and love was swelling in his soul and heart right now. Their angel had fallen right into their arms and their lives. Their lives were perfect now.


	22. Home

****

June 25th, 2003

Words can not describe how much Ty and Alex enjoyed parenthood. Jade was such an extremely well behaved newborn. Sure she cried, but it wasn't all the time. Ty was really getting a hang of the diaper thing. Alex told him that was his job. He was getting the system down; pull diaper off, toss it in the diaper bin, swipe Jade's bum, powder it, and slid her into a clean diaper. He timed himself every time. Alex really wasn't sure that she wanted to be a mother through out the whole pregnancy, but that instant, that instant when you hold your daughter for the first time, she knew this was why she was put on this earth. Her favourite thing to do was to breastfeed Jade. It was so a personal and wonderful bonding moment for the mother and daughter.

Alex sat on the front porch in the rocking chair Ty put out there. She rocked back and forth as She fed Jade. The gorgeous angel ate with vigor. Alex smiled softly.

"This is absolutely amazing." She looked up at Ty, "I never thought It'd feel like this."

"It's certainly a beautiful sight to watch." Ty said sitting on the porch banister. Alex smiled softly.

"So, what did I say I was going to take for Maternity leave?" Alex asked putting the receiving blanket on her shoulder.

"A month." Ty said. Alex nodded as she lifted Jade up and laid her on shoulder.

"Maybe two months or three months will be better." Alex said, "I mean, I need to get back into shape and everything. I don't want to leave Jade yet just yet." Ty smiled slightly.

"You can do whatever you want to do." Ty said, "I'll cut back on my hours anyway, so I'll be home."

"Whatever you want." Alex smiled patting Jade's back. "Did you manage to catch a nap?" Ty nodded.

"Twenty minutes, but its better than none." Ty said. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll probably take a nap with Jade soon. We're both pretty tired." Ale said with a slight yawn. Jade burped. Ty chuckled.

"Like father. Like daughter." He smiled.

"She certainly ate a lot." Alex said, "She's going to be a hefty little one."

"I seem to remember you're mother telling me you were big for awhile when you were a baby." Ty teased.

"Yeah well…Shut up." Alex chuckled as she got up. She carefully cradled Jade in her arms. "Give us a kiss. We're taking a nap." Ty happily obliged. He kissed Jade's fuzzy head softly and then kissed his fiancée. He smiled softly.

"Sleep tight." Alex walked inside and upstairs."

"You can sleep with Mommy, snuggle bunny." She smiled crawling into bed. She carefully placed Jade next to her. "Sleep tight. If you need me, I'll be right here." Alex rubbed Jade's belly gently as she closed her eyes. Sleep. Sleep was a precious thing when you were the parents of a newborn. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Alex fell sound asleep.

* * *

Ty banged around in the kitchen. He was going to make Alex the best dinner since he proposed to her. She deserved a nice dinner. Ty poured a jar of chunky tomato sauce over the chicken. He threw on the chopped garlic on top of that. The final touch was shredded mozzarella cheese. He slid the cooking dish into the stove and put it on high.

"You're going to love this." Ty said to himself as he started to set the table. Upstairs he could hear Jade crying. Alex was obviously awake now. Ty poured a half bag of frozen carrots into the boiling water. Alex walked into the kitchen with a screaming Jade.

"You cooking?" She asked bouncing the baby. Ty nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't want to cook." He said, "Let me take her." Alex graciously handed Jade over to Ty. "Hey there, love bug." Ty grinned as he cradled his daughter. "Did you let mommy sleep some?"

"A little." Alex said sitting down in a chair. She yawned and rested her head on the table. "Babies are so tiring."

"Very much so." Ty said checking on the chicken, "But we love having you around don't we?" Jade yawned looking at her father, "I'm so glad she has you eyes."

"I guess I am too." She said.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes. They're one of the reasons why I fell in love with you." Ty said. Alex chuckled weakly.

"What else made you fall in love with me?" She asked.

"Your great flexibility in bed." He laughed. Alex chuckled.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing that anytime soon." She said. Ty shrugged.

"We got our baby. That's all I need." He winked slipping Jade into her bouncy seat. 

"Gee, thanks." Alex smiled sitting up. "When do you think she'll sleep through the night?"

"In a few months probably. I don't know." He said setting the table. "Get ready for some chicken a la Ty." Alex smiled softly tickling Jade's foot.

"It sounds good. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." She said.

"Well, you haven't really." He said dishing up the food. Alex shrugged slightly.

"I suppose you're right." She said as Ty placed the food in front of her, "God, this looks amazing."

"Enjoy." The two of them sat there eating the wonderful dinner. They were enjoying the silence. Jade soon closed her blue eyes and fell fast asleep.

July 9th, 2003

Alex ran the soft brush over Jade's curls. The baby cooed at her mother. Alex kissed Jade's pudgy cheek softly as she tied the silk bonnet on her head.

"You look pretty as a picture, little one." Alex smiled. She picked up Jade and smoothed out her silky white dress. She was going to be baptized today and Kim and Jimmy were going to be named her godparents. Ty dressed in his Sunday's best.

"You two girls all ready?" He asked. Alex smiled holding u Jade. "Oh yes, you certainly are ready."

"Doesn't she look adorable?" Alex smiled. Ty walked up to them and smiled.

"Almost as gorgeous as her mother." Ty leaned down and kissed Alex softly.

"Hmmmm, she's prettier than I." Alex chuckled, "Are Jimmy and Kim here?"

"Yeah, they're shooting daggers at each other." Ty smiled leading his girls down stairs. Sure, enough they were all there with Joey. The child was going from seat to seat making sure each parent got enough of him until Jimmy told him to sit on his lap. Kim frowned deepened until she saw Jade.

"Oh doesn't she look darling." Kim said as she got up, "Makes you think about having another one."

"God help us." Jimmy muttered. Kim shot him a look.

"Let's go to the church." Ty said trying not to let anything get heated in her. Kim smiled gratefully.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

Alex sat down in the front pew holding Jade as Ty talked to the priest. Kim sat next to Alex.

"May I hold her?" She asked softly. Alex nodded and handed the baby to Kim. Kim smiled softly cradling the baby. "You're so lucky, Alex. You really need to cherish these moments. They don't last that long." Alex sighed softly and nodded.

"It's already going way too fast." She said, "But Ty and Alex already have four photo albums full." Alex chuckled softly. Kim nodded.

"That's the best. You'll never forget these days. You'll forget about the lack of sleep and the screams as soon as she tarts kindergarten and you wonder where all the time has gone." Kim said. Alex sighed softly.

"You're getting me really excited for this parenthood thing." She winked.  
"Sorry." Kim said as the Priest waved them up to the altar. He gave all the introductions as Jade was handed back to Alex. The organ began to play beautiful music as the priest read from a slip of paper in front of him. Alex smiled proudly. He filled a goblet up with water.

"Hand the baby over to her godparents." He said. Alex kissed Jade and handed her to Jimmy. "James Doherty and Kimberly Zambargo, do you accept the responsibility of being this child's god parents?"

"I do." Jimmy nodded.

"Of course." Kim smiled softly. The priest poured the water on Jade's head. She fussed slightly.

"I here by christen Jade Olivia Davis a member of the Protestant Church." He said. "Let us pray." They all bowed their heads as he recited a prayer. Alex's heart thumped in her chest. Her baby was christened.

"Amen." Alex whispered. Ty smiled at Alex.

"I guess, this means we need to come to church more often." Ty said, taking Jade. Alex laughed softly.

"Yeah, Maybe."

__

Note: Okay, I know that's not how christenings go, but I've never seen one before and I just wanted to get a point across. Just wanted to make Jimmy and Kim officially Jade's Godparents. SO, don't make fun of me LOL


	23. Starting

****

July 23rd, 2003

Jade was such a perfect little baby lately. She was just over a month old and already getting advanced. She was smiling on her own and she was holding up her head for awhile already. She could focus in on objects and she had the most wonderful boisterous laugh. It just warmed Ty and Alex's heart. 

Ty slipped Jade into her stroller. He fixed the yellow hat upon his daughter's head. Jade kicked her bare legs with a giggle. She was wearing the yellow romper with a pineapple on it that Ty had bought her the other day. He was going to take her to work and show her off.

"Here is daddy's work, baby doll." Ty lifted the stroller up the stairs and pushed open the door. Police officers ran about the precinct. Hr sighed softly, pushing the carriage into the locker room.

"Who do we have here?" Faith grinned brightly shutting her locker door.

"Faith, Meet Jade." Ty smiled proudly as he lifted his daughter up. "Jade. This is officer Yokas."

"She is absolutely gorgeous, Davis." She smiled running her finger against the pudgy cheek.

"Thanks." Ty chuckled, "I think she looks like Alex a lot." Faith nodded.

"Definitely has her eyes." Faith chuckled waving Bosco over. "Bosco, look at her." Bosco looked at the baby.

"Yeah. Yokas, we really need to get going you know." He said.

"Don't be rude, Bosc." Faith said looking at Jade, "She is so precious." Bosco looked at her again and nodded.

"I guess so, yeah. Good thing she looked like Taylor. Having a baby with your ugly mug, might be bad." Bosco said. Ty chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." He smiled as he shifted Jade in his arms. 

"Come on, Yokas." Bosco said walking off. Faith smiled slightly.

"Take care, David." She said walking off, "If you're looking for Sully. He was just talking with Capt."

"Thanks." Ty said walking out of the locker room. He walked down the hallway as Sully walked out of office.

"Hey!!" Sully grinned brightly. 

"Hey. We thought we'd come visit you for a few." Ty said.

"Can I hold her?" Sully asked. TY chuckled and handed the baby over to his partner. "Hey there, Jade. It's Uncle John." Ty chuckled taking a seat on the bench in front of him.

"Uncle John can change her diaper." Ty smiled. Sully groaned. 

"I think I'll pass on that." He said cradling Jade. "How does this feel?"

"How does what feel?" Ty asked as he tied his shoe.

"Being a dad to a newborn?" He asked. Ty shrugged.

"Words can't describe it." Ty said, "It's utterly amazing. Watching Jade grow, feels much better." Sully smiled slightly.

"Cool. When are you coming to work?" He asked.

"Next week if everything goes as planned." Ty said. "Alex will be back in less than a month, I think. Then we need to start paying for childcare." Sully nodded as he handed the baby back to her father.

"Well, good luck man." Sully said, "It'll be nice to have you back." Ty nodded.

"Yeah." Ty smiled, "It'll be nice to get back into the swing of things." He said as he stood up. "See you later, Sull." Ty slid the wiggling baby into her stroller. "Let's go home and wake Mommy up from her nap." Ty kissed Jade softly. He loved showing Jade off. He was so very proud of her.

August 6th, 2003

Ty buttoned up his uniform as he kicked close his locker. It was hard getting back into the swing of things, but he had bills to pay. He had a college education for his daughter to pay for in eighteen years. He may be a cop, but he still didn't make a _whole_ lot, although if he was killed in the line of duty he knew Alex and Jade would be taken care of. Entering fatherhood made you think a lot about your own mortality and how your family would be provided for then.

"You ready, Kid?" Ty nodded as he followed his partner outside to the cruiser.

"Alex and I, well you know we're getting married in May." Ty said. Sully nodded.

"Yeah. I know." He said, "You guys already planning things?"

"Yeah. Alex is going dress shopping in a few months. We are going to try to get the bulk of everything don't by February so we won't be stressed when it gets to may." 

"That's a good idea." Sully said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." Ty said.

"Anything." Sully said stopping at the red light.

"Well, Since Alex's father is dead, she is having her brother Adam walk her down the aisle." Ty said, "I have a lot of friends and stuff to ask to be my best man, but I didn't feel right with asking Carlos or anyone. I really wanted my father to be my best man, but…He's gone. Now you…You two were friends and we're friends…. You...Sully, I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man." Sully stared at his partner.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Ty nodded.

"I would be honoured f you were my best an, Sully." Ty said. A giant smile spread across Sully's face.

"Yeah. I would love to, Davis."

"Great!" Ty grinned, "Item number one scratched off my list." Sully chuckled.

"How many more left?" He asked.

"Oh about thirty." Ty smiled Sully chuckled softly.

"Poor old man." He said.

"Yeah, but Alex has about two hundred things to do." Ty said, "I have it easy." 

"You say that now, but in seven months you'll think differently when you have a baby on your hip and a stressed out fiancée." Sully said, "You'll be begging for me to take you out for drinks." 

"I think I will be asking you for that at the end of this week." Ty said. "I haven't been out with the guys in a long time. It's been all poopy diapers and burping."

"And dealing with things from Jade too." Sully laughed. Ty rolled his eyes looking out the window.

"You're ridiculous." Ty chuckled, "I missed this." Sully looked at Ty with a soft smile. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It's really good to have you back." He said, "Don't leave anytime soon."  
"I don't plan leaving for awhile." Ty chuckled.

* * *

Ty walked in and took his hat off and hung it up.

"Honey! I'm home!" He grinned.

"Shhhhh!!!" Alex shushed him as she rushed out into the hallway; "Princess is finally asleep. Don't you dare wake her." Alex kissed Ty softly.

"I won't." He said.

"How was your first day back?" She asked. Ty shrugged.

"It was okay, but I missed my girls." He said. Alex smiled.

"We missed you too." She said, "Dinner is on the table."

"Ahhh, terrific." Ty grinned.


	24. First Day Back

****

August 20th, 2003

Alex walked into the fire station. Her heart felt so heavy today. She felt so guilty too. Jade was home and she was not. What kind of mother was she? What kind of mother would leave their child home when they went off to work? Alex sighed. She knew tons of mothers went to work and the very first time they left their child, they had these doubts too.

"Hey there." Jimmy smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Is that Taylor?? Wow! I thought she was a ghost." DK chuckled.

"Ha ha." Alex smiled walking to her locker; "Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you gentlemen. I am here and here to stay."

"Good. Doherty was starting to get a little cocky without you here." DK said. Alex chuckled as she opened her locker. From her pocket she pulled a couple pictures of Jade out. Her locker needed a little brightening up.

"You actually feeling up to fighting some fires today?" Jimmy asked. Alex shrugged.

"I've been working out. I hope I'm ready." She said, "I just want to get into the swing of things you know I want to stop feeling so guilty for leaving Jade." Jimmy chuckled.

"Jade is fine. She's with her father. She needs food on the table." He said.

"Oh god. What if Ty forgets to take her milk out from the freezer?" Alex asked, "What if I start leaking in the middle of a call?" Jimmy bit his lip. He had forgotten about the leaking.

"Too much info." DK groaned.

"You'll be fine." Jimmy said, "Don't worry about it."

"That's easier said than done." Alex said sitting down on the couch. DK teased Alex. She reached beneath her head and threw the pillow at him.

"Just what I needed." He winked. Alex rolled her eyes as the sirens went off. Jimmy looked at Alex.

"You ready?" He asked. Alex nodded.  
"Sure. Why not." She got up and dashed downstairs with Jimmy. Within seconds, they had their uniforms on. Alex jumped into the engine. Jimmy flipped on the sirens and peeled out of the station. Alex's heart thumped loudly. Her first call since being back. This was big. This was huge.

"This is huge." Jimmy said looking at the fire up ahead.  
"Shit." Alex cursed. As soon as the engine stopped, Alex jumped out. Jimmy ran to the hydrant as Alex grabbed the hose. She handed it to Jimmy. This was it. She looked at the house. Flames licked out from the upstairs window. She saw movement inside on the first floor. "Shit."

Alex made sure her hat was on tight and she ran in. She had done this plenty of times but now she was a mother. She had someone else to care for. She walked down the smoky hallway and saw a young woman lost in the smoke.

"Right here." She took the woman's hand and ran out of the building with her. She handed her off to the paramedics. It took them an hour and half to get everything sorted out. DK and Paul stayed behind to inspect the ash. Jimmy and Alex got called away to another scene.

"I guess my first day back is a busy one." Alex smiled softly as Jimmy sped to the North Bridge.

"Every day is a busy one." Jimmy said as he got to the scene of an accident. Three-car pile up and it was pretty bad. He grabbed the Jaws of Life. There was a woman in the middle of a metal sandwich. Alex walked to the cars.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" She stuck her hand into the mess and felt the woman's neck. She groaned softly.

"Frankie…" She mumbled.

"Frankie?" Alex asked, "Whose Frankie?"

"My son." She slurred, "He was thrown from the car. I saw h-him. I saw him as he w-was th-thrown. H-he wasn't wearing a seatbelt." Alex growled. She walked away and started to search a scene.

"There's a kid out here somewhere." She said looking. Alex walked to the side of the bridge and peered over. Her heart sank as she saw a tiny child struggling to stay afloat. "Oh god." She threw her hat and jacket to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jimmy yelled over to her.

"Saving someone's life." Alex said.

"You're giving yourself a death sentence today. You don't need to prove anything to anyone." He said.

"No one is going to die on my watch." Alex looked back down at the river. She took a deep breath and jumped off of the bridge. The cold water engulfed Alex. She swam to the surface and gasped for air. She looked around her. The boy was just out of her reach. She swam to him. "Hold onto me." The young boy held onto Alex tightly. Alex kept her eye on the shore, were Doc and Carlos were. Doc reached in and pulled the boy out. Carlos extended his hand.

"Come on." He hauled Alex out and wrapped a blanket around her. "That was gutsy."

"No it wasn't. It's my job to save people." Alex shivered.

* * *

Alex walked into the nursery. She smiled as she watched Jade sleep. She put her hand on her stomach and felt the baby breath. Ty walked into the nursery.

"Hey." He smiled, "How was work?"

"I ran into a burning building to save a woman and I jumped into the river to save a drowning boy." She said. Ty stared at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Alex said, "It was a long day. I just need to relax before little blue eyes wakes me up."

September 11th, 2003

Alex slid her daughter into her stroller. She made sure her bonnet was on snuggly. Today was a cool day. It was kind of fitting. The cool wind made all the flags fly high. It was weird, Alex thought, on this day Jade was turning three months old. Maybe it was fitting also.

"Come on, Pumpkin, we're going to go for a walk." Ty was at ground zero. Alex just wasn't up to it. She was trying to move on. Still, two years later, everyone was honouring the dead and that was making her remember. She remembered the pain of when she got the phone call. Alex, your father is missing.

Alex pushed the stroller down the sidewalk. She was trying not to let her heart felt so heavy. She wasn't trying to have a smile on her face. Why shouldn't she? She had an awesome fiancée and a perfect daughter, but she didn't have her dad. Now that she was a parent, it hurt a lot more.

"We're almost there." Alex said as she entered the graveyard. There were remembrance ceremonies going on all over the graveyard. Mini American flags were on every single grave. Alex pushed the stroller down the familiar path. She stopped Jade in front of Agnes' gravestone.

"Here we go." Alex sat down and pulled Jade out. She smiled softly as she ran her hand over the stone. "Jadey, I want you to meet your grandfather." Jade cooed, bouncing in her mother's lap.

"I really wish you had a chance to meet him. He was such an amazing father. He would have been a terrific grandfather." She said, "He would have spoiled you."

Alex sighed just staring at the stone. She couldn't believe it had been two years. Her lip trembled slightly. She put Jade down in front of her and Jade leaned against the stone. She giggled as she picked up a fallen leaf. Alex smiled gently.

"I know you're here, Daddy. I know you're watching over us." Alex wiped her tears away. Jade looked at her mother and smiled brightly. There was such innocence in those large blue eyes. She didn't know how much terror was in her mother's heart. 

"We should go see Daddy." Alex said picking her daughter up. "Mommy needs to do this."

* * *

"Hey." Alex whispered as she walked up to Ty. He looked shocked to see her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's the memorial ceremony. I'm a fire fighter. My dad was one. I know…. I want Jade to know how proud I am of both. I can't hide anymore." She said. Ty smiled softly slipping his arm around her waist.

"Good." He said. "Just don't faint this year." Ty kissed her temple and then they both watched a flag being raised. Alex sighed softly. She knew she couldn't hide anymore. She ad to move on. After two years it was time to move on…maybe.


	25. Happy Thanksgiving

****

November 27th, 2003

Her first Thanksgiving. Her very first thanksgiving. Oh, It was Jade's too. Alex was stressed. She was cooking a Thanksgiving dinner for the very first time. Family was coming over and it was going to be great, only if she could get this turkey perfect. She grabbed the baser and started squeezing the juice all over the golden turkey.

"It smells good." Ty said walking in. Alex smiled.

"It smells going but I'm so afraid it's going to taste bad." She said, "I have people to impress."

"No you don't." He said, "Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it." Alex said as she grabbed the bag of carrots. "Can you put Jade in that purple dress mom got her? I want her to look nice."

"All right." He kissed the top of Alex's head and walked out. She was really stressing out over nothing. Her mother wouldn't judge her by her cooking. Would she? "Miss Davis, wakey! Wakey!"

Ty walked into her nursery. Jade was standing up and bouncing in her crib. She squealed when she saw her father. Ty tip toed up to her and started to tickle her. Jade fell down on her crib giggling wildly. Ty grinned picking her up.

"Come on. We need to get you dressed before Grandma and everyone gets here." He walked over to her closet. It was filled to the brim with clothes for the first two years of her life. She certainly was a spoiled little girl. He grabbed the purple dress Alex wanted to wear and walked over to her changing table.

"Okay, you better not barf on this dress. Grandma needs to see you in it first." Ty said unbuttoning the fleece romper from his daughter, "Dry diaper?...Thank the lord!" Ty threw the romper into the hamper and pulled the frilly dress over Jade's head. He reached between her legs and snapped the three buttons close that kept the sewn in diaper cover closed.

"There. Pretty as a picture." Ty smiled, "You reckon you have enough hair to put in a ponytail or something?" Ty took the small soft brush and began to brush her curls to the top of her head. He grabbed a white band and slid it around the very tiny ponytail. He grinned. "There. Not much, but you look cute. Let's get these shoes on." He grabbed the white shoes and slid them onto her wiggling feet.

"Let's go show Mommy." Ty smiled, resting Jade on his hip. He trotted down the stairs. The smell of spiced pumpkin filled the air. "Mommy, look at me." Ty rested Jade on the counter. Alex laughed softly.

"Look how gorgeous you are, Jade." She smiled, "I'm surprised you found enough hair on her head to put it up." Jade giggled grabbing a carrot.

"It was hard, but we did it." He picked Jade back up, "How's it coming?"

"Oh…Okay, I think." Alex said, "Could you set the dinning room table with the good china?"

"Sure. Come on, Miss Davis." Ty walked out ito the dinning room. Alex sighed and looked at all the steaming pots. Stuffing, carrots, mashed potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes, snow peas, and gravy cooking on the stovetop.

"This needs to be perfect." Alex muttered as she ran to the refrigerator. She grabbed the couple of bottles of wine. Her heart beat rapidly putting the bottles in a bucket. This just had to be perfect. The doorbell rang. "Oh god. Get that, Ty!!"

"I am." He said walking to the door and opening it. Adam stood there with a bouquet of flowers, "Adam, hi!"

"Hi." Adam grinned, "Look at you, Jade. Can I hold her?"

"Of course come on in." Ty chuckled handing the baby to her uncle.

"God, She's gorgeous. She has Alex's eyes." Adam grinned walking into the living room with his niece.

"Who was at the door??" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, Lexi?" Adam yelled back, "No yelling at the company!" Alex laughed loudly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I only yell at my brother." Alex smiled as she gave him a hug, "How was the ride?"

"Short." He smiled, "Mom not here yet?"

"No. She hasn't even called yet." Alex shrugged, "Probably got stuck playing bridge with her friends."

"Mom doesn't play bridge." Adam said bouncing Jade on his knee. She giggled.

"Sure she does. She's on a team." Alex chuckled.

"What is she sixty?" He asked.

"Almost." Alex winked.

"When will dinner be done?" He asked.

"Ah, an hour." Alex said walking back into the kitchen, "I hope Mom will be here soon." Alex started to pull out all the dishes the food was going to be in. Everything matched; her mother would like that. She glanced at the clock it was two o'clock. Her mother better arrive here soon or they would have to start eating. She didn't want all the food to get cold. Alex checked on the turkey. She smiled. "You're looking delicious."

"Thanks." Ty said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't talking to you." Alex said throwing the dishtowel at him, "I was talking to the turkey."

"Are you having an affair with the turkey?" He gasped.

"Oh you know it!" Alex giggled as the phone rang. She grabbed it, "Taylor and Davis Residence."

"Sweetie, It's your mother." The older Taylor woman said.

"Ma, where on Earth are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm at Logan." She said.

"Logan?? That's in Massachusetts, Mother!" Alex cried looking at Ty, "why are you there?"

"There was a snow storm and they had to ground us." She said, "I will be able to make a noon flight tomorrow." Alex bit her trembling lip.

"But it's Thanksgiving. Adam is here. It's Jade's first thanksgiving." She said.

"I know, Sweetheart." She said, "But it's to dangerous to go out there." Alex sighed deeply, "It breaks my heart I'm missing it, Alex. I'm sure you cooked a wonderful spread."

"I did." Alex mumbled.

"Save me a plate, okay Darling?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"All right." Alex said, "Go get settled in the hotel or something and we'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

"All right. I'm sorry, Alex."

"I'm sorry too." Alex hung up the phone, "Her flight got grounded and she'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh." Ty said, "So, we can eat?" Alex shot him a look, but nodded.

"Yeah we can eat." She said.

* * *

Ty tied the bib around Jade's neck. They didn't want her to get potatoes all over the dress. Alex sat down next to her brother who was salivating. 

"We should say a prayer." Adam said. Ty looked at Alex.

"Okay, I will." They all held each other's hands and bowed their heads. "We are gathered around this table to celebrate our thanks. We've been blessed with so much this year and we have plenty to be thankful for May we bless this food that lies before us and may it nourish our bodies and souls. Bless you our heavenly father. Amen."  
"Amen." The men both said. Alex smiled shyly at them.

"Let's eat." She said.

December 9th, 2003

Ty settled back in his chair, keeping an eye on Jade in the corner of his eye. Alex was working over time, so it was just he and his daughter. He flipped on the TV and grinned when he saw a football came on.

"Broncos. It'll have to do." He popped open his Pepsi and reclined in the chair. Ty glanced down at Jade. She was playing with her tiny little activity bar above her head. Ty looked back at the TV.

"Oh come on. Don't flag him." Ty groaned at the TV. "Stupid idiot." Ty shook his head. Some of these players were ridiculous. They couldn't make a touchdown if their life depended on it. Jade giggled softly and rolled onto her stomach. Her blue eyes looked at her father, who was still paying attention to the game. She slowly pulled herself up onto her knees. Her palms were planted firmly on the rug. Her head wobbled slightly as she eyed the door. She slowly moved her arms and her legs. She started to move on her own for the very first time.

"Oh come on!!" TY growled at the TV. Jade glanced back but kept on moving. She made her way unsteadily into the hallway. A small bug crawled in front of her. She giggled and started to follow it. Her pudgy lugs started to move faster as they got used to the motion. Ty looked down at the blanket. 

"Shit!" He jumped up and bolted out of the room, "Jade! Where did you run off to?" He looked underneath the hallway tables, "Jade! You're not supposed to move yet!" He ran into the kitchen, "Jade Olivia Davis, where are you?" He heard a little giggle come from the cupboard. He bent down on opened it. Jade was giggling as the bug crawled all over her hand.

"Jade, you're almost six months old. You can't be at this crawling and hiding stage yet." He said smacking the bug off of her hand and squished it with his thumb. Jade's little lip started to tremble as Ty picked her up. She started to scream struggling in his arms.

"Jade, please stop." He growled going to the fridge. Ty opened it with his foot and grabbed one of her bottle. "I'm sorry, but you can't be crawling all over the place. The gates aren't up and they're suppose to protect you." Jade continued to scream and struggle in his arms.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Alex asked as she walked into her house, "Are you murdering our daughter? I could hear her all the way outside."

"She crawled away and hide. I found her and she just started to scream." Ty groaned. Alex walked over and took her daughter.

"Come here, ladybug." Alex walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, "You just need to relax." She sat down and cradled Jade in her arms. Jade grabbed at her chest as her sobs started to ease. "Yes yes. You're just hungry, huh?" Ty sat down across from Alex and watched her breastfeed Jade. The baby was whimpering as she ate.

"How do you do that?" Ty asked, "She always calmed down when she's with you."

"It's a mother's touch, I suppose." She shrugged.

"What about a father's touch?" Ty asked.

"You have that and she'll need that too." Alex said, "There's different times she needs different parents." Ty sighed slightly.

"I know that." He said. "I guess, I should be lucky I don't have anyone biting my nipples."

"Just me." Alex winked playfully. Ty's eyes twinkled at his fiancée, "Oh no. Not yet. Jade's awake and I need a bath after the day I had."

"Hmmm….A bath. That sounds wonderful." Ty grinned. Alex giggled looking down at Jade. Maybe she'd have a long enough nap so she and Ty could have some quality time together.


	26. Merry Christmas

****

Note: I just wanted to tell y'all thank you for all the great comments you've given me. I write this series for my own enjoyment and when I receive wonderful e-mails or reviews, It let's me know other people are enjoying my series as much as I am. Thank you for reading this and my other series.

December 25th, 2003

Alex slipped her slippers on and shuffled to Jade's nursery. The baby was already awake and standing up in her crib babbling to herself. Alex smiled.

"You awake already, Love bug?" She said grabbing a sweater for Jade. "You excited to see of Santa came? I'm sure he did. It's your first Christmas." She put the sweater on her daughter, "Let's go wake daddy up." The girls went into bedroom where Ty was snoring. 

Alex put Jade on the bed next to Ty. Jade giggled poking Ty's face. Ty was still snoring. Alex chuckled as jade bit Ty's nose. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Seven." Alex said.

"Too early." Ty groaned again pulling the blanket over his head. Jade whimpered and poked Ty again. He groaned opening his eyes again.

"It's Christmas morning, Ty." She said, "We're excited. We want to see what Santa brought us." Alex poked her fiancée. Jade poked him again.

"Okay okay." Ty sat up and snatched his daughter up in his arms. She squealed. "Are we going to get up this early every year?"

"No." Alex said, "Every year, she's going to get up earlier and earlier." Ty groaned as Jade giggled.

"We're stopping at one kid." He said getting out of bed.

"We're having tons and tons of babies." Alex winked. Ty shook his head slipping his slippers on.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." He said. Alex clapped her hands. She loved Christmas, but now that she was a mother, Christmas had a new meaning. The family walked into the heavily decorated room. Presents spilled out from beneath the Christmas tree. "Jeez."

"Looks like Santa spoiled a certain little girl." Alex took Jade from Ty and set her on the floor. The baby immediately crawled to the presents. She giggled playing with a bow on top of one.

"All those better not be all for her." Ty said as he sat on the floor.

"I think Daddy may have a few under there." Alex smiled putting Jade on her lap. "Let's see what's in this package, ladybug." She put a package on Jade's lap. Alex helped Jade's tiny fingers with the wrapping paper. "I think it's from grandma and I bet it's a cute little outfit." Sure enough it was. Alex pulled out a red set of overalls and a ladybug T-shirt that would fit Jade come the Summer time. "Look, Baby, it's a ladybug outfit. That's what Mommy and Daddy call you." Ty chuckled.

"Daddy needs a present." Ty said. Alex giggled leaning over and grabbed a small package.

"Give this to Daddy, Ladybug." Alex put the present in Jade's hands and leaned her over to Ty. He smiled as he took the present from her.

"Thanks, Babe." He read the label. "It's from Mommy." Alex gave him a wink. Ty ripped open the red wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a gold watch. "Oh Alex. Its great." He slid the watch onto his wrist.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love." Ty leaned over and kissed Alex softly. She smiled at him.

"Good. It took me awhile to find the perfect one." She said picking up a gift from her mother. She opened it up and held up the blue T-shirt. Alex giggled softly.

"Here. Open this." Ty handed her a gift. Jade crawled off of Alex's lap and went over to the pile of gifts.

"Okay." Alex took the green bow off and stuck it to her head. She ripped off the paper and opened the box. "Oh Ty…" She pulled out a silver bracelet with Jade's name engraved on it.

"There's room so when we have more kids we can have their names put on it." He said as he helped put the bracelet on her. "The clasp is extremely tight, so you can wear it at work."

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, "It's the best Christmas gift ever. Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure." She kissed her fiancée. For the next hour, the three of them tore through the gifts. They were all spoiled and got things they needed and things that they didn't. This certainly was the best Christmas they've had in a long time.

January 8th, 2004

Beth Taylor smiled at her granddaughter. Spending the weekend with Alex and Ty was fun now. She had a rugrat to spoil now. Alex walked into the living room with a couple of mugs of tea.

"Here you go." She smiled handing Beth the mug. "You enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh yes, Of course." Beth chuckled, "She really is getting big."

"Yes, unfortunately." Alex smiled opening a bridal magazine. Beth smiled softly at her daughter.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" She asked.

"No, but Ty and I think maybe a Victorian theme or a Cinderella will be cute." She said.  
"Themes...Alex, don't do a theme." Beth said.

"I want to. I think it'll be cute." Alex smiled. "Plus, when have I worn a dress? If I'm going to wear a dress I'm going to do it right, because I'm never going to wear one again. I want it to be an elaborate and beautiful dress."

"You look beautiful in dresses, sweetheart." Beth said, "You shouldn't cover yourself up like you do." Alex rolled her eyes.  
"Jade can wear dresses. I'm sticking to pants and shorts." Alex said. Beth looked at her granddaughter crawl over to a pile of toys.

"Alex...Are you happy?" Beth turned her eyes to her daughter. Alex looked at her oddly.

"Am I happy?" Alex asked, "Of course I'm happy. I'm getting married and I have a wonderful daughter." Beth smiled softly.

"Good." She said.

"Are you happy, Mom?" Alex said with a touch of concern. Beth took a moment as she thought.

"I think so." Alex smiled softly, "I'll go change Jade. Pick out a dress." Beth winked scooping up her granddaughter. Alex sat back in the couch and looked through the magazine. Beth walked upstairs to Jade's nursery. "Your mommy and daddy really did do a wonderful job on this room."

Beth placed Jade on the changing table. Jade kicked her legs as she talked to her grandmother. Beth chuckled unbuttoning her romper. "Telling Grandma a story? Well, it's a lovely story." Beth started to change her grand daughter. "I have a story for you. It's about your grandfather." As soon as she rebuttoned Jade's romper and picked her up. They sat down in the rocking chair.

"Your grandfather was a sweet man. Before your mommy was here and before Uncle Adam was here, before even me and your grandfather got married, I was seeing another man. His name was Harold Kiniski. He had a really big nose and red curly hair. Well, it was the time for the Valentine Dance. I had on this beautiful red dress on and my hair was all curly." Beth said. Alex crept upstairs and stood beside the door listening to her mother.

"Well, Harold and I had been together for about a year so we were serious. Angus never really expressed interest in me. He was just the big guy on the football team. Well, Harold and I went to the Valentine's dance and we danced for so long. Around ten p.m., before the last dance, your grandfather tapped Harold on his shoulder and asked to dance with me." Beth kissed Jade's cheek, "So, we started to dance. Then he leaned over and said 'I have been watching you all night, Beth, and decided that you're the woman I'm going to wind up marrying'" Beth laughed gently, "I gave Harold the boot that night. And your grandfather and I spent almost every single day until he died since that night together."

"You never told me that story." Alex said as she walked in. Beth smiled.

"Well, you heard it now." She said getting up. "It's not as romantic as when Ty proposed to you though." Alex giggled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said.  
"You should tell Jade that story." Beth said as she put Jade in her crib for her nap.

"When she's older I will." Alex said. Beth wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist.

"I still can't believe you made me a grandmother." She said, "I had always thought I would never become a grandmother, but…Now I am. Thank you." Alex smiled resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's been my pleasure. I'll give you a few more grandchildren before my time is up." Alex chuckled. Beth smiled at her daughter. 

"Thank you." She said kissing Alex's cheek tenderly. Sometimes it was nice just being with each other with no sadness between them.


	27. Work

****

January 22nd, 2004

Ty sat in the squad car. He was getting so stressed on him lately. He didn't know why. Maybe it was an active seven-month-old in the house. Maybe it was the upcoming wedding in May. Maybe it was just because he needed a vacation. A vacation. That would be utterly amazing. He couldn't wait for their honeymoon.

"55-Charlie, we have a 10-34 over at Sal's Meat Market." Dispatch said.

"Are they armed?" Ty asked glancing at Sully.

"Only with racks of lamb and other forms of meat." Ty couldn't help but to chuckle. People nowadays were extremely weird. 

"We got it." Ty flipped on the sirens.

"You think they'll sell the damaged meat half price?" Sully asked. Ty laughed loudly.

"Probably, but I don't think I'd want to eat something with human blood all over it." Ty pointed out. Sully frowned.

"Yeah, Didn't think about that." He said as Ty turned around the corner and pulled up in front of the meat market. The men got out and slowly got closer to the store. Ty saw a couple of teenagers assaulting Sal with a rack of lamb. Blood was everywhere. Ty wasn't sure if it was blood from the meat or Sal. Ty burst in holding his gun up.

"Drop your weapon." He yelled. The teens dropped the meat and sully grabbed one of them. Ty looked down at Sal. He was pretty beaten up, "This is 55-Charlie, we need a bus here right now." Sully cuffed the two boys. They knew they were in trouble. "Sal, can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled as Ty took his pulse.

"An ambulance is on its way." He said, "Just stay still and we'll take care of you." Sal groaned. Ty looked at the two boys. "You're lucky you didn't kill him. Come on." Ty took one by his cuffs and yanked him to the car. 

"Get in the back." Sully said. Ty slammed the door.

"Cases get weirder and weirder every day I think." Ty said. Sully chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said.

"Oh hey, I'm getting my tux next month." Ty said, "So you need to come along for a fitting. Adam is going to be there so you two can meet."

"Great." Sully said, "Just give me a place and time and I'll be there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ty walked into the house and hung up his winter jacket. It was quiet. His girls must be asleep. He walked up the stairs and looked into the nursery. Jade was sound asleep as she snuggled her teddy bear. Ty smiled as he gently took the teddy bear from her and placed it on the opposite side of her crib.

"Sleep tight, Lady bug." He whispered as he walked out of the nursery. Ty walked into their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt. Alex looked like sleeping beauty as she lay there. He smiled. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes.

"Ty?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." She mumbled, "Dinner is I the fridge."

"I got some Mickey D's drive through." Ty said as he crawled into bed.

"You'll get fat." Alex mumbled turning around and snuggling into Ty. He smiled softly pulling the blanket up around them.

"No I won't." He said, "Good night."

"Night." Alex whispered as she fell asleep again. Ty chuckled. He certainly was blessed.

February 5th, 2004

Alex stood inside of Camelot wiping off the front of her engine. She was getting married soon and she barely had anything done. Okay, she reserved everything and ordered the food, but she didn't have the dress.

"Are you on earth, Taylor?" Jimmy chuckled leaning against the engine.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He chuckled, "You answered my question." She put the rag down and looked at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, when I would have time to go get my dress." She said.

"I still can't picture you wearing a dress." He said with a wink. Alex stuck out her tongue as the fire alarm went off. "Here we go."

"Should be fun." She chuckled pulling on her uniform and getting into the Engine. The dispatcher explained to them that someone skidded into a telephone pole and they needed to be removed from the wreckage. "The kind of calls that I love."

"It's the EMT in you isn't it?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Maybe." Alex said. The roads were certainly icy; She could see why a car would skid. She sighed when she saw all the paramedics and police officers at the scene. She jumped out as soon as she could. "We need the cutters out here, Jimmy." She ran to the wreckage.

"Her pulse is very thready." Kim said, "We need to get her out right now." Alex nodded as she looked inside. Jimmy ran over with the cutters. 

"Come on." Alex helped Jimmy steady them against the car. Carefully, They began to cut. The sound was ear piercing, but they needed to get her out. "Get a gurney over here for her!" Alex yelled.

"Got her." Kim said as the door fell off. Alex stepped back and let the paramedics do their work. She sometimes still had a hard time remembering where she had to stop in calls like these. She watched as Kim and Carlos got the girl on the gurney and took her to the bus.

"Let's go." Jimmy said patting Alex's back. She nodded and walked back to the engine. 

"I hate icy roads." She said.

"Me too." Jimmy said as the radio alerted them of a 10-33 downtown. Alex sighed deeply.

"The fun never stops." He said as he drove the engine to the scene. Alex put her helmet on and hopped out of the engine. 

"I'll take the front. You go around back and check that out." Alex said.

"Got it." He said. Alex took her flashlight out as she walked into the building. She could see nothing. She smelled the air. Nothing. Chills started to run down her back.

__

Alex looked down the hallway. They had received a call that there was a fire here. Jimmy was checking around the other side of the building. She couldn't smell anything. Her senses were on full alert. Something wasn't right. She took her hat off and swiped the sweat off of her brow. Alex peered up the stairs. 

"Is anyone up there?" She called up. A man stepped out nearly startling Alex.

"The fire is in here." He waved Alex up.

Alex took in a deep breath as she took off her helmet. Her chest started to tighten. She pressed her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She had to let this pass. It felt too familiar.

__

Alex spit blood onto the floor as Stanley the pale man, pinned her wrists to the floor. More blood was filling her mouth. She shouldn't have back talked to Griffin. She spit the blood out again as she tried pulling her hands away from Stanley. Griffin chuckled running his hands down Alex's naked body.

"So, this is what Davis touches every night." He said. Alex's lips trembled.

"Pl-please." She whispered closing her swollen eye tightly.

"Begging." Griffin smiled as he pulled her legs apart, "I like it when women beg." Panic started to swell in Alex's chest.

Alex whimpered. She started to hyperventilate. 

"Oh god." She gasped. Alex ran her trembling over her face. It all started to come back to her again. "Jimmy…" She whispered. She slid to the floor. She was having a major panic attack.

__

"J-Jimmy..." She whispered hoarsely. Her voice was sore from screaming. A sound proof room, Griffin told her. They had been planning this for awhile. They wanted Alex. They wanted her here.

"What can we do now?" Griffin smiled, "We raped you. What? Two times each? We're getting a little tired. How about we just kill you?"

"Son of a bitch." Alex croaked. Griffin growled and grabbed her again. He threw her sore body against the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're going to die you little cunt." Griffin took a knife from his pocket. Alex slumped to the ground in fear.

"Oh god....JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She got her voice back, "JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jimmy!!!" Alex cried. Jimmy ran down the hallway.

"Alex, what happened??" He asked. Alex's whole body trembled. Jimmy bent down to her. "Alex?"

"H-He just w-wouldn't g-get off of me!" Alex sobbed. 

"Put your head between your knees." He said rubbing her back. "Just breath." He looked around him; "It's the building. It's too similar. Come on. Let's go." Alex nodded as she got up. He helped her outside. "I thought you were over that." Alex looked at him.

"It's only been over a year." She whispered, "I'll never be over it." Her entire body was still trembling, "I think I need to go home." Jimmy nodded.

"I'll drop you off." He said. Alex climbed into the engine. She thought she was over it too. Her panic attacks seemed to fade away a couple of months ago, but when she walked into that building, things were too similar to when she was raped. It just brought everything back including her panic attack.


	28. Getting Closer

****

February 19th, 2004

Alex panted as Ty lay down next to her. Both of them were completely sweaty. She looked at her fiancée and smiled.

"Wow." She panted. Ty chuckled.

"Explosive." He winked as he pulled a blanket around their naked bodies. Alex nodded as she snuggled into him. He ran his hand down her sweaty back. "So, tell me, when are we going to have another baby?" Alex laughed.

"When Jade is two we can start thinking about it." She smiled.

"That's too far away. I want another one now." Ty said.

"If you can be pregnant for the nine months we can have five right now." Alex giggled. Ty groaned.

"No. I won't be carrying any of them." He said.

"Then we're waiting." Alex giggled kissing his chest, "Oh! Did I tell you I ordered a wedding dress this morning?"

"No you didn't. When will you get it?"

"They said two to three weeks." Alex smiled. They could hear Jade in her crib over the baby monitor.

"Dada!!" She cooed. Ty smiled softly looking down at Alex. Alex groaned into his chest.

"She said my name." Ty said.

"I heard." Alex groaned. "It wasn't mine."

"That's why we need to have more babies so they can say your name first." Ty said sitting up.

"Nice try, Davis." She smiled. "Get a bath robe on so you don't scared our daughter."

"Don't worry." Ty chuckled as he slipped his bathrobe on. He walked into Jade's nursery. Jade was standing in her crib, bouncing when she saw Ty.

"Dada!!" She squealed. Ty beamed proudly.

"Yes. Daddy is here." Ty smiled grabbing and outfit for her to wear from her closet. "You interrupted Mommy and Daddy before round two." He scooped his daughter up.

Jade giggled and scooted as soon as Ty placed her on the ground. Ty grabbed her and immediately started stripping her. As any parent knows, learning to change a child while crawling away is an art and Ty was starting to master it.

"Let's see if mommy is all dressed." He said picking her up and walking to the bedroom. "Mommy is still naked."

"TY!" Alex giggled grabbed a shirt and putting it on her.

"Mommy is naked and very hot." Ty winked.

"Don't tell our daughter that." Alex smiled grabbing some pants.

"Oh she knows you're hot. She's hot too." Ty smiled tossing Jade up into the air. Jade squealed wildly.

"Don't drop her." Alex smiled as she ran a brush through her hair. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You." Ty winked.

"You already had me. What else do you want?" 

"You." He said giving her a kiss. If only Jade was asleep still. Alex sighed happily against Ty's lips. Jade looked at them and hit their cheeks. Alex laughed as she pulled away from Ty.

"Okay, Breakfast." She smiled walking down stairs. Ty followed her down.

"Eggs will be good." He said.

"Eggs it will be then." Alex said grabbing the eggs from the fridge. Ty put jade in her highchair and put her bottle in front of her. Ty looked at Alex and smiled, "Not right now." She giggled grabbing a bowl and cracking the eggs. Ty went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly. Alex groaned. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I'm something else." Ty said nibbling at her neck. Alex groaned.

"Me too." She mumbled. Alex turned and smiled at him. "Me too." She wrapped her arms around Ty's neck. "Five minutes."

"I can do it in five minutes." He said.

"Me too." Alex whispered kissing Ty. Jade looked at them as she drank her bottle. Alex untied Ty's bathrobe. There was such easy access right there.

"Dada!!" Jade slammed her bottle on her highchair. "Dada!!!" Alex and Ty groaned. She pulled away from him.

"Naptime, okay?" She mumbled biting her lip. Ty sighed.

"Okay. Naptime." He looked at the clock, "In three hours. I may be able to handle that." 

"You'll have to." Alex smiled as she started stirring the eggs.

"Dada!"

"I'm here, Baby." Ty said tying his robe back up and sat down next to Jade.

March 5th, 2004

Alex stepped into the Bridal shop with Beth. Her mother was smiling proudly. Her baby girl was getting married in a few months. The woman behind the counter smiled when she saw Alex and Beth.

"Welcome to Anna's Bridal Boutique." She smiled, "My name is Felicity. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I got a call that my wedding dress that I ordered was here now." Alex said.

"Very nice. Last name?" She asked.

"Taylor." Alex said as Felicity went into the back. Beth smiled at her daughter.

"This is exciting." Beth said, "My baby girl is getting married." Alex chuckled.

"In May, Mother." She said.

"Adam giving you away?" Beth asked. Alex nodded slowly. Felicity walked out with a couple of dresses.

"Megan or Alexandra?" She asked.

"Alexandra." Alex smiled as Felicity handed her a large black bag.

"If you want to try it on, there's a dressing room in the back, down that hallway."

"Yes thank you." Alex smiled, "Be right back." Alex walked back into the dressing room and hung the bag up. She unzipped it and smiled brightly. Her dress was so gorgeous. It was very feminine but it wasn't overly puffy and tacky. Alex took off her shirt and pants and placed them on the chair next to her.

"Can't believe I'm trying a wedding dress on." She said. Alex took the silky dress from the bag. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was so much more beautiful in person than it was in the catalog.

Alex slid the dress on over her legs. It fit snuggly around her hips as she slipped her arms through the holes. She jumped up and down until she could fasten the back. Alex fluffed up the skirt and shifted to top to make sure her breasts didn't spill out. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow." She whispered. Alex spun around and looked at herself. "I look like a real girl." The dress seemed to transform Alex. She felt like a princess in this dress.

"Is everything okay in there, Miss Taylor?" Felicity asked.

"Oh yes." Alex smiled, "Everything is perfect."  
"I take it you want the dress?" Felicity asked.

"Yes I will." Alex smiled, "I love it."

"Great. I'll ring it up for you." Felicity said. 

"Can I see it, Alex?" Beth asked as she stood outside the dressing rooms. Alex shook her head.

"No no no. Not until May, okay?" Alex asked. Beth laughed softly.

"All right. I understand." Beth said, "Hurry up and I'll get you lunch at Subway."

"Thanks, Ma." Alex smiled as she removed the dress. Ty would love it when she was walking down the aisle towards him.

* * *

Alex bounced into her house with her dress in hand. She couldn't let Ty see it yet or it would be bad luck. She bolted up the stairs and went to her closet. She shoved the dress way in the back.

"Have a secret in there?" Ty asked as he bounced Jade on his hip.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "It's my wedding dress."

"Ahhh the whole bad luck thing." Ty smiled, "I suppose I should go get my tuxedo sometime, huh?"

"Ah, yeah." Alex smiled, "promise me you won't look at my dress until I'm wearing it."

"I promise." He said.

****

Want to see Alex's wedding dress? http://www.geocities.com/irelanhaze/Dress.jpg


	29. First Steps

****

March 19th, 2004

Alex took hold of Jade's hands and propped her up on her legs. Ty smiled as he sat down in front of them but across the room. Jade giggled and bounced on her legs. She grinned exposing her brand new tooth.

"Come on, Lady bug." Ty said extending his arms towards his daughter. "Let go of her hands."

"She's going to hurt herself." Alex said.

"Good and then she'll learn." Ty said, "Let go." Alex nodded and let go of Jade's hands. Jade wobbled on her legs slightly. "Come to Daddy, Lady bug."

"Go Jade." Alex smiled as Jade lifted up her leg. "That's it." Shakily, Jade put her foot on the ground and lifted up her other leg.

"Very good!" Ty beamed. Jade took another step. Alex's eyes welled with tears. Her baby was walking. Jade wobbled and fell on her diapered butt.

"Oh! It's okay, Jade. You can do it." Alex said. Jade pushed herself up on her feet. "That's my girl." Jade giggled as she bean to take a few more steps to Ty and he caught her as she began to fall again.

"You did it!" Ty kissed her.

"My baby is walking." Alex said tearfully.

"Our baby." Ty corrected her. Jade giggled looking at her daddy as if she knew he was proud of her.

"I can't believe she just took her first step." Alex grinned.

"She's not a baby anymore." Ty said kissing Jade's cheek as they both got up, "That means we'll need to have another one." Alex laughed as she stood up.

"You're not going to give up are you until you get your way?" Alex smiled.

"You're right. I'm gonna badger you until you give in." Ty said.

"Okay. How about on January 1st, 2005 we'll start trying to conceive" Alex asked with a small smile on her face.

"That's a long way away." Ty said

"No it's not. It's like ten months away." Alex said, "I'm not going any sooner."

"January 1st, all right." Ty said. Alex giggled.

"I knew you'd agree." She said walking into the kitchen. "I've been thinking we should take a vacation somewhere."

"When and where?" He asked as he put Jade into her highchair. Alex shrugged.

"After Jade's birthday. Maybe the beginning of July and we can go to, I don't know, Italy."

"Italy?" Ty laughed. "That's a little far and it's expensive."

"All right. Maybe you're right." She chuckled as she stuck out her tongue, "How about California? We can go to the beach there and just have fun."

"California. Sure I can handle that. It's like a six hour flight though and we'll have a one year old." He said.

"I don't care." She smiled. "We need to have a family vacation. We need to do more family things." Ty nodded.

"Yeah we do." He said, "Jade deserves to have some fun."

"Yes she does." Alex smiled, "But first a family dinner tonight." TY chuckled at his fiancée.

"I'll go online and look up some tickets afterwards, okay?" Ty said.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. Alex looked at her daughter, who was now being fed by her father. She was so proud of her. Jade just took her first steps to a new chapter in her life.

April 1st, 2004

"I want to go home." Ty said as he stopped the car at the red light. He felt like he had been at work for days. It seemed to him the April fools was a horrible day to work. It seemed a lot of pranks got out of hand.

"You can go home soon enough." Sully said, "We need to get to the station first."

"I know." Ty sighed. "Did you get your tux yet?"

"I got it last night ad it fits perfectly." Sully said. Ty smiled.

"Great." He said, "Alex will be glad to hear that. She's so stressed lately."

"Well, she has a right to be. You're getting married next month." Sully.

"Wow, yeah it really is next month." Ty said ran his hand over his head. His heart pounded in his chest. A month. In a month he would be a married man. 

"Watch where you're driving, kid." Sully said.

"Oh. Sorry." Ty put his eyes back onto the road. They were close to the station anyway, but that was no reason to crash the car and kill them.

"We're here. Now you can go home." Sully said. Ty nodded slowly.

"Yeah thanks." He said, "I need to help Alex with a few things before bed time." Sully smiled.

"Go help her." He said.

* * *

Ty walked into the house. It was silent except for Alex's quiet sobs from the living room. Ty walked in with concern.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The florist c-called." She sobbed.

"And that's making you cry?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"TH-They only ordered p-pink roses and th-that they w-wouldn't be here until late J-June." Alex cried.

"And you didn't want pink roses?" Ty asked.

"No!!" Alex cried, "I w-want p-peach ones." Ty wrapped his arms around Alex. He could now see exactly how stressed Alex was getting because of this whole wedding, "I h-hate p-pink r-roses."

"Then don't get pink roses." Ty said.

"Th-That's what they ordered!" She cried.

"Where did you order from?" Ty asked wiping away Alex's tears.

"Flowers by a Million." She said looking at him.

"Okay, we'll order from somewhere else." Ty said.

"There's not enough time." Alex said. Ty reached over and grabbed the yellow pages.

"Nonsense, Alex. Leave it to me and I'll take care of it all." He said as he found the floral section. He dialed the first number he saw. "Hello. I was wondering if someone there could help me on a large order?… great thanks. Well, I'm getting married next month and we had been working with another florist, but there was a snag and now we need a new one…Yes. We need about a hundred and two peach roses…Yes. They have to be peach…May 20th. Thank you…Saint Peter's church….Davis. Oh thank you. I will then. Take care." Ty hung up the phone.

"Well?" Alex whispered wiping her eyes.

"They are expecting their next shipment of roses to come in May 18th and they'll bring them to the church May 19th." 

"Are you serious??" Alex grinned.

"I'm serious. See? I take care of the people I love." He said.

"Oh god!" She threw her arms around Ty, "Thank you! Thank you!" Alex was squealing with happiness.

"I wasn't about to let our day be ruined by the wrong colour roses." Ty said. Alex chuckled softly.

"You must think I'm an idiot." She said. Ty shook his head.

"You're not an idiot for wanting everything to be right." He said, "I want everything right so you better not think I'm an idiot."

"You're not crying over roses." She said. Ty chuckled.

"No, but I could." He said.

"You're making fun of me." Alex said. Ty chuckled and shook his head.

"I am not making fun of you." He said kissing her forehead, "Is Jade asleep?"

"Sound." She said.

"All right. Why don't we go to sleep and tomorrow we can worry about doilies and flower arrangements." Ty said. Alex chuckled softly as she stood up.

"Tomorrow." She said, "I am beat and I want to cuddle up in your arms." Ty winked taking her hand.

"Tomorrow." He whispered leading her upstairs. He hated that weddings were so stressful. He felt like he had no stress, but Alex had it all. Maybe it was because she was so stubborn; she wouldn't let him bear any of the responsibility. Maybe she just knew what she wanted and that was okay with Ty.


	30. Closer Closer

****

April 15th, 2004

Jade looked at the sippy cup in front of her oddly. She was suppose to drink front that? She didn't understand how too. Jade picked it up and licked it. She frowned deeply and threw it to the ground.

"Dada!!" She cried hitting her tray.

"Don't throw this on the ground." Ty said putting her sippy cup back onto her tray. "You drink out of it. See?" Ty pretended her was drinking form it. "Mmmmmm, Good." Jade giggled wildly. "See?"

"Dada!" She reached for the cup. 

"Here." Ty handed it to her and Jade immediately started to suck on it. "Good girl." Alex walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

"I'm tired." She mumbled. Ty grinned at her brightly. Alex cocked her eyebrow. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I am going to make you a very happy mommy." He said opening the kitchen drawers and pulled out three airplane tickets.

"You didn't." She grinned as she snatched them from him.

"We're going to California in July for a week." Ty said.

"Oh! This is going to be great!" She hugged Ty tightly. "Was it expensive?" Ty shook his head.

"I got a police discount and a triple A discount." Ty said, "They were fairly cheap."

"This is going to be great! We can go on a NBC tour and see where they tape all those shows, was can visit the tar pits, and look at the Hollywood sign."

"I wonder if an East Coast girl can survive over there." Ty winked. "Can somebody say tourist?" Alex smacked his chest.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited." Alex said.

"Oh I am. I can go out on the beach and get a tan." Ty said. Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Stop teasing me." Alex giggled, "Let me put these in a safe place."

"Your underwear drawer?" Ty snickered. Alex rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Ty gave Jade a look. "See? Mommy is a little weird."

"Mama! Mama!" Jade squealed.

"Yeah, Mommy is nuts."

"Mama! Mama!" Jade bounced up and down in her high chair.

"Sometimes I think Mommy had a few-" Alex jumped on Ty's back. Ty screamed loudly. "Oh shit!" Alex laughed jumping off of him.

"Did I scare you?"

"God yes." Ty clutched his chest.

"I thought Jade was going to give me away." Alex kissed Jade's nose. She looked at Ty. "I didn't give you a heart attack did I?"

"I hope not." Ty said still breathing deeply. Alex giggled softly and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry." She smiled tenderly at him. Alex kissed his chest. "I'd kiss your heart if I could."

"Thanks." Ty chuckled brushing her blond hair off of her face. "Are you going to get a haircut before the wedding?" Alex fingered her hair.

"You think I should? I was going to wear it up for the wedding." She said biting her lip. Uh oh, Ty thought.

"Wear it up then. I think it looks lovely this long." He smiled.

"It's not super long. Its shoulder length sort of." Alex said.

"I think it's beautiful." Ty said kissing her forehead. "Don't change a thing." Ty had to remember that This wedding was draining Alex to a point and making her reconsider anything could be bad.

May 1st, 2004

It was almost the wedding. She was almost Mrs. Davis. It was so exciting, but yet it was terrifying. Everything was set. The band, the photographer, the caterer, and others had all given Alex their conformation calls. They were definitely booked and coming. That gave Alex _some_ peace of mind. 

Alex swung Jade onto her hip as she walked into the laundry room. It was amazing how much laundry a baby Jade's age could produce. Today Alex had done four loads of laundry all ready. 

"Alex, where are my black pants?" Ty yelled downstairs. Alex sighed and put Jade on top of the washer. She pulled his pants out of the dryer.

"They're in my hand." Alex yelled back. Ty ran down the stairs.

"Thanks sweetheart." Ty smiled taking them from her.

"No problem. Why are you getting all dressed up?" She asked.

"I wanted to look nice." He winked, "And I have an errand to run." Alex cocked her eyebrow as she grabbed Jade before she fell off of the washer machine.

"An errand? What kind of errand?" Alex asked.

"You'll see in an hour or so." Ty winked as he pulled his pants on.

"All right." Alex chuckled. "Have fun."

"OH I will." Ty said as he kissed Jade's cheek. "Behave, Pumpkin." With that, Ty left.

"Lord, Daddy better not get in trouble." Alex chuckled, "Want to go call Nana?"

"Nana!" Jade cooed.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch reading another bridal magazine as Jade took a nap in her room. A knock came from the front door and Beth walked in.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up.

"Came to baby-sit Jade." She said. Alex cocked her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you have a ride waiting for you outside." Beth said. Alex got up and walked to the door. A giant grin spread across her face. In front of her house sat a handsome cab. Ty was sitting in it.

"Ty! What on Earth are you doing?" She laughed jogging down the stairs.

"Well, you've been getting so stressed out lately I thought a nice diversion would be in order." He stood up and extended his hand. "Come aboard, My lady." Alex glanced back at her mother.

"Go! Have fun!" Beth grinned. Alex ran to carriage and jumped in. She threw her arms around Ty and hugged him.

"This is romantic, Ty." She said.

"Only the best for you." He said. "We're going to have a picnic in the park also." Alex couldn't believe he was doing this for her. Before she met Ty, romance made her uncomfortable, but now she absolutely adored it.

Soon, the carriage brought them to the middle of Central Park. Ty jumped out and helped Alex out. He grabbed the picnic basket and showed Alex to a small private clearing. He took out a small blanket and laid it out on the ground. Alex smiled at him.

"Thank you for this." She said, "This is exactly what I needed."

"That is why I'm doing this." Ty said as he sat down, "You were getting so stressed out lately with the wedding, I thought this would be nice for you."

"This is why I'm marrying you." She smiled, "You're so nice to me."

"Of course, I'll be nice to your. I love you with all my heart." He smiled as he took out bottle of wine. Alex groaned loudly.

"I haven't had some of that since getting pregnant." She said.

"I know. You're weaning Jade so I thought You wouldn't mind a glass or two.' He said." Alex shook her head.

"I would love it." She smiled. Ty poured Alex a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Cheers." He said

"Thank you." Alex took a sip of the wine. She let the liquid coat her tongue and her throat. She sighed with happiness. This was the life. Ty laid out a wonderful spread of cheese, crackers, and fruit in front of Alex.

"Enjoy this, Alex." He smiled, "I want this to be a stress free evening." Alex picked up a grape.

"It already is a stress free evening." She said, "Thank you." Ty smiled as he kissed Alex's knuckled.

"Your welcome." He said softly. This would never stop. He would never stop giving Alex romance like this He believed romance is what made a marriage strong and his marriage would be filled with it.


	31. The Big Day

****

May 20th, 2004

Alex sat in her underwear staring out the window. The day was sunny. The day was perfect for a wedding. She inhaled deeply as her hands shook violently. She felt like she was going to throw up. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Alex, sweetheart, do you like your hair?" Beth asked.

"Huh?" Alex mumbled.

"Your hair. Do you like what I did?" She asked. Alex looked in the mirror. A smile spread across her face. Her mother had swept her hair up into a French twist.

"I love it, Ma." Alex grinned, "Thanks."

"I still don't see why you didn't hire someone to do it for you."

"Because it's cheaper to have my Mommy do it." Alex winked. "How much time do we have?"

"An hour." Beth said, "In an hour you'll be a married woman. You'll be Mrs. Alexandra Davis." Alex groaned.

"Don't. I think I'm going to barf." She moaned.

"Don't." Beth smiled. "Let me do your make up." Alex smiled softly.

"How is it?" Alex asked.

"How is what?" Beth asked.

"Marriage. How is it?" Beth smiled softly as she started applying Alex's lipstick.

"Well, It's utterly wonderful somedays and its pure hell somedays." Beth said, "After a while, his little mannerisms will rag on your nerves, but since you've already lived together, I don't think the socks on the floor will bug you."

"Oh they do." Alex chuckled as she smacked her lips. "And the toilet cover not down."

* * *

Ty threw down an ace.

"There you go." Ty stuck his tongue out at Sully; "Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish." Sully laughed. Ty grabbed a card from the pile.

"I don't understand why we had to come here so early. It takes us like five seconds to get ready." Ty said.

"Yeah, But Lexi needs to do her hair and make up." Adam said, "It'll take her ages to look half way decent."

"Hey that's my almost wife you're talking about." Ty chuckled.

"Yeah. It's my sister." Adam looked at his cards as a knock came upon the door.

"Who is it?" Ty chuckled.

"Ty, It's your mother." Maggie stood at the door. The colour drained on Ty's face. His mother? He didn't invite his mother to the wedding. Ty got up and opened the door.

"Hi…" He said.

"We need to talk." Maggie said. Ty rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sort of busy."

"Why didn't you tell me your were getting married today?" Maggie asked her son.

"I didn't think you'd care." Ty said.

"You're my son. Of course I care." She said.

"Yeah, but I'm marrying Alex. How many times this past year have you seen me? How many times have you seen your granddaughter?" Ty asked.

"None." Maggie sighed deeply.

"It's because you don't agree with it." Ty said, "You don't like her because she's white. You don't like Jade because she's part white." Sully and Adam exchanged looks and got up. Maggie stared at her son.

"That is not why I haven't done anything."

"Then why?" Ty asked, "I've needed you a lot this past year. You never returned any of my phone calls. You missed Jade's birth. You missed the most important day of my life. I am a father."

"I'm sure you're a terrific father." Maggie said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because you're getting married. My baby is getting married." Maggie said, "I can't miss it."

"You've missed everything else." Ty muttered.

"Tyrone, don't treat me like this." Maggie said, "I am coming here to start over. I want to be a part of Jade's life. I want to be apart of what you and Alex create."

"Why don't you like her?" Ty asked. Maggie laughed.

"I like her." She said, "It's her career I don't like."

"Ahhh. _That_ again." Ty chuckled, "She needs stability. She needs a non-life threatening job."

"Exactly. She's a mother and almost a wife." Maggie smiled. "Can I see my grand daughter?" Ty nodded. He led his mother to the back room where Jade was napping. He wondered how his mother knew he was getting married today. Ty had to admit it was nice to have her here. Maybe he had misjudged her. Ty bent down and picked Jade up.

"Jade, this is your grandmother." He said. Jade opened her blue eyes and looked at Maggie.

"Hello there." Maggie caressed Jade's cheek "She looks like you."

"She has Alex's eyes." Ty said.

"She certainly does." Maggie smiled softly; "Can I do her hair for the wedding? I don't think you or Alex know how to do her hair properly." Ty laughed has he handed his daughter over.

"Be my guest. We usually just pull I up into a bun." Maggie wrinkled her nose.

"She has enough hair for a couple of pigtails." She said.

* * *

Alex ran her hands down the bodice of her silky dress. She picked up the veil and carefully placed it on top of her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was getting married. Adam knocked on the door and walked in

"Wow, Lexi." He said softly. Alex smiled as she looked at him.

"I look like a girl, I know." She said.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he walked up to her.

"Gorgeous may be a little over kill." Alex giggled.

"No it's not. It you weren't my sister and if I wasn't gay…YOWZA!" Adam laughed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Funny she smiled as she looked into the mirror, "Do you think Ty will like this dress?"

"I think that when he sees you walking down that aisle towards him, he'll remember why he fell in love with you." Alex smiled at her brother.

"I'm so nervous." She whispered.

"That's normal." He said taking her bouquet and handing it to her, "You ready?" Alex shrugged.

"I suppose." She whispered. Adam smiled softly as Alex linked her arm with his.

"Let's get you married."

* * *

Ty breathed in deeply as he stood at the altar. Sully looked at him.

"You okay?" He whispered. Ty nodded.

"I will be." He said as the music started to play. Ty's hands shook as he held them in front of him. Kim walked down the aisle with a smile. Ty smiled at her. This was happening. He was actually getting married. Ty looked at her mother. She was obviously proud. The organ started to play the wedding march. Everyone in the church stood up and turned to the door.

The doors opened up and Alex and Adam stepped forward. Ty's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't express how beautiful Alex looked. She was more gorgeous than an angel was. She slowly walked towards him. He was marrying that goddess. When Alex stepped up to the altar, she handed her bouquet of flowers to Kim. Adam kissed her cheek and stepped back. Alex looked at Ty.

"Your beautiful." Ty whispered. Alex blushed softly.

"Welcome." The father said, "Today we are here to witness the union of two souls, Tyrone Jr. and Alexandra. Marriage is a sacred vow. Marriage is a privilege. These two being have embarked on something wonderful." Ty and Alex grinned brightly at each other as the father talked. They really weren't listening. They were staring at each other. This day had finally come. It had seemed like they were engaged forever and this day would never come, but it had. "And now the rings."

"Wow." Ty whispered as Sully handed him Alex's ring.

"Go ahead." The Father smiled. Ty had written a whole long speech but now, he had forgotten them. Ty took her hand.

"Alex, I forgot what I was going to say but I'm just going to speak from the heart. I know, We had a rocky start and the reason why we started wasn't the best in the world, but I wouldn't change anything for the world." Alex blushed softly. "Now we have a gorgeous daughter and we're here. We have a life together and that's the most amazing thing in the world. Being able to fall asleep with my arms around you, being able to see you when you wake up, being able to see you feed our daughter…It's al worth it and its what I want. I want lazy Sundays in bed for the rest of our lives." He slid the ring onto Alex's trembling finger. "I know your father is watching down at us right now and he is just as proud as I am of you."

"Alexandra?" The priest smiled. She took in a deep breath.

"I never wanted to get married. I never saw myself getting married. I never saw myself in a long-term relationship. I never saw myself as a mother, until I met you. You touched my life in a way I never thought anyone could. You lift me up when I am down. You make me soar to the skies with a single kiss." She whispered as she slid the ring onto his finger. "I l-love you so much, Ty. You've made into the woman I am today. I can repay you for all that you've done." Ty brushed a few tears off of her cheek.

"Very good." The priest said, "Now, do you Tyrone Davis Jr. take Alexandra Taylor to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." Ty whispered.

"And do you Alexandra Taylor take Tyrone Davis Jr. to be your wedded husband?" He asked. Alex nodded slowly.

"I d-d-do." She whispered. Ty breathed a sigh of relief.

"With the power invested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Alex laughed tearfully, "You may kiss your bride." 

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He whispered leaning over and sealing their marriage with a kiss. Alex sighed against his lips as everyone cheered inside of the church. They were finally married.


	32. Stuff

****

June 11th, 2004

Alex clipped the barrette at the end of Jade's mini braid. A few tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe a year ago today she had given birth. A year ago today she had became a mother. Jade was now a year old and it was wonderful, but yet so sad. They were having a party for her, but of course not many people were there. Kim, Jimmy, Joey, Sully, Carlos, Beth, Adam, and Maggie were there. Okay, so maybe there were a lot of people but No one were Jade's age.

"Come on." Alex picked Jade up and walked down the stairs. The house was fully decorated. Ty had made a big deal over this.

"Hey there kiddo." Sully smiled.

"Hey." Alex smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this birthday for the world." He said, "A year. That's a big one."

"Yeah it is." Alex said softly, "I really can't believe she's getting old."

"She's not that old." Sully chuckled as he walked over to the refreshment table.

"KAY!!" Jade squealed and bounced in Alex's arms as Kim walked into the room. Kim chuckled.

"Hey there!" She scooped Jade out of Alex's arms and tossed her in the air.

"Kay! Kay!" Jade squealed again. Kim smiled and hugged the child.

"It sounds like you missed me." She chuckled.

"I think she did." Alex smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked. Alex cocked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Joey's first birthday was so hard for me. I realized that he was more independent and didn't need me as much." Kim said.

"Joey will always need you." Alex said.

"It does seem like that." Kim looked to the other side of the room and watched Joey and Jimmy fool around. 

"You're his mother and that'll never change and you know it."

"I'm the one who was in labour with him." Kim's smile returned. "Not Jimmy."

"Right." Alex chuckled. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to see if my mother and Ty's mother are getting along." Kim chuckled softly.

"All right." Alex walked into the kitchen. Beth and Maggie were sitting at the kitchen.

"Well, she calls me nana." Beth smiled as she sipped her tea.

"I would much rather be called grandma than nana." Maggie said, "Nana…I think of an old lady." Beth arched her eyebrow.

"Ladies." Alex quickly rushed up to the table, "How are my two favourite mothers?" Beth frowned at her daughter.

"I'm fine." Beth smiled, "Your mother and I have been talking about Jade."

"Jade is a popular subject." Alex smiled.

"Let me ask you something." Maggie said, "When are you going to have another baby." Alex laughed.

"Sometime next year." She said.

"Don't push my daughter to have another one." Beth said, "She has a career to work on."

"As a firefighter." Maggie said.

"Yes it's a noble job." Beth said.

"As is being a police officer." Maggie held her nose up high. Alex sighed.

"If you guys go sit in the dinning room, I'm bringing the cake out right now." The women nodded and left the room still bickering. Alex shook her head. It would be impossible to make Maggie and Beth best friends. Alex went over to the purple cake and lit the single candle on it. She lifted the cake up and walked out.

"Here it is." Ty smiled shutting the light off. Everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jade. Happy birthday to you." Everyone cheered. Alex helped Jade blow out the birthday candle.

"Good girl." She smiled giving her daughter a kiss. It was official. She was a big girl.

June 28th, 2004

It was getting close to their trip to Los Angeles. Ty was excited. He couldn't wait to take his girls to a real beach. He couldn't wait to see Alex in a bathing suit. He couldn't recall seeing her in one.

"Daddy!!" Jade waddled into the living room and threw her bottle. Ty jumped.

"Christ, girl." He chuckled, "You could have killed me." He grabbed his daughter. Ty threw her up into the air. Jade squealed loudly.

"Moo!" She yelled.

"Moo? You're not a cow." Ty hugged his daughter. "You say I love you Daddy. Say it."

"Of Daddy." She giggled. Her blue eyes twinkled. Ty smiled at her. 

"Close enough for a one year old I guess." He said putting her back down. Jade was still a little wobbly on her legs but she was getting better. "Why don't you draw a picture for Mommy." He took out her large crayons and a slip of paper.

"Mommy!" Jade clapped her hands. She walked to the table and took the red crayon. She started to scribble on the paper.

"Good. Daddy will be right back. Don't move." Ty quickly left the living room and went into the kitchen. "Bologna sandwich sounds good to me." He went into the fridge and pulled out the ready-made sandwich Alex made for him before she went to work. "Yummy." He mumbled walking back into the living room. He stopped and stared at what Jade was doing. She drew a large rainbow picture on the wall.

"Daddy!" She smiled.

"Jade Olivia Davis!" He cried running over to her. He grabbed her and smacked her hand gently, "No! No! Jade, that is very very bad." Jade Immediately started to cry. "Mommy is going to be very mad at you."

"Mommy!" Jade cried. Ty put Jade into her playpen. He was gone for only five seconds, but the pictures were along the entire wall. Alex was going to flip.

"Very bad Jade." Ty muttered and went into the bathroom to grab the cleaning supplies. He walked back into the living room. Jade was still crying. "Mommy is going to blame me." He began to scrub the wall.

"Yes Mommy will blame you." Alex said standing in the doorway. "What happened here?" Ty looked at her.

"I went to the kitchen and I came back and she had drawn on the wall." He said. Alex sighed and walked over to Jade and picked her up. She bounced the crying baby on her hip. 

"So, you left her alone?" Alex asked.

"Just for a second." Ty said.

"Just for a second. That's all it takes, Ty. While you weren't here she could have walked outside in the middle of traffic." Alex said.

"Oh come on. It's just crayon on the wall." Ty said.

"I know that, but really Ty she needs to be looked after all the time. She's walking now. She can get into a lot of trouble. I have brought too many children into the ER because their parents weren't watching him." Jade was finally quiet. Ty sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just hungry." He said.

"I'm sure she was hungry too." Alex said sitting down on the couch, "But I forgive you." Ty chuckled.

"Gee thanks." He said looking at the wall. "This sucks."

"Yup. Add a little more elbow grease." Alex winked. Ty shook his head. 

"I'm sorry. Next time I will make sure she is stapled to me before I go anywhere." Ty said. Alex smiled softly at him.

"Oh I know." She winked playfully. Alex sat there watching Ty clean the wall. He soon got the crayon off, but the wall would definitely need a new coat of paint sometime this summer.


	33. Hello Hollywood

****

July 12th, 2004

Jade was starting fussy. The seven hours on the airplane was starting to get to her. The airplane was now going to the gate at L.A.X. airport.

"We're almost there, Pumpkin." Alex said taking Jade out of her car seat. You have been a very good little girl." Ty chuckled.

"Don't lie to her." He said as the airplane finally stopped. Everyone started to unbuckle his or her belt and move around the cabin.

"I'm not lying to her. She wasn't screaming her head off the entire time we were on the airplane." Alex pointed out.

"She better enjoy Los Angeles." Ty winked.

"Oh she will. You know how much one-year-olds enjoy things." Alex smiled as she stood up with her daughter. Everyone started to file down the aisle and exited the plane. It felt so good to stretch their legs. This was so exciting to be here. "We'll go get a taxi if you go grab our suitcases."

"All right. Be careful." Ty smiled and walked off to find the suitcases. Alex walked out with her daughter and tried hailing a cab.

"Hello! I need you!" She groaned as she finally got a taxi to pull up in front of her. "Hi. We're going to Redmond Hotel. My husband is bringing out the suitcases." Within five minutes, the Davis family was going toward the hotel. They were all staring out the window at the passing palm trees and tourists.

"Are you excited?" Ty asked. Alex nodded.

"Very." Within twenty minutes, they were at the very luxurious hotel. Ty grabbed their suitcases and Alex grabbed the baby. They walked into the hotel and got their room keys.

"The very first Davis family vacation." Ty smiled as they got into the elevator. 

* * *

Alex pushed the stroller over the cobble stone sidewalk. Ty pointed in a few windows. Even the widows looked too expensive to look through.

"Let's go in here and just have a look." Ty said, "I would like to get one souvenir." 

"Okay." The Davis family walked into the store. The sales clerk glanced them over and right there assumed they had no money so he went to help someone else.

"How much do you think this costs?" Ty asked holding up a sweater. Alex bit her lip as she looked at it.

"Two hundred dollars." She said.

"Oh very close." Ty said, "Eight hundred and seventy-five dollars." Alex choked with laughter.

"God that ridiculous." She looked at a leather jacket on rack, "Guess how much this one is."

"Nine hundred?" He asked.

"Nope. It's fifteen hundred." Alex smiled. Jade started to get fussy.

"Wow." Ty said. "We should get out of here or our eyes will be charging things to our credit cards." The Davis family walked out of the shop and finished looking around at all the shops. They couldn't afford to buy a single thing. Not even a pair of socks. They finished looking around Rodeo Drive. 

They took a taxi drive to the Mann Theater. Alex was very excited about this one. She had always wanted to put her feet in the feet prints. Ty immediately took out the camera to capture this moment.

"Look, Jade, these are Donald Duck's feet print." Alex put Jade's feet in the prints. Jade giggled and bounced. She started to walk away as Alex let go of her hands. Ty snapped a couple of photos.

"We're are you going, pumpkin?" Ty chuckled as he ran after her. Jade grinned brightly looking at her father. "Yeah, you're a star, Jade. Some day you'll have a star here and everyone will know who you are."

For the next week, The Davis family had a blast in California. They visited so many great museums, television studios, and landmarks. They took over three rolls of film. It was definitely and amazing trip. It would be one that they would never forget.

August 13th, 2004

Back to reality. Back to normal life. Jade stared at her mother as Alex zippered up her jacket.

"Mommy, go!!" Jade cried.

"We're going in a minute sweetie." Alex smiled. "You want to go see daddy?" Jade bounced wildly in her stroller.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed. Alex chuckled.

"Let's go." Alex pushed the stroller down the street as Jade told Alex a 'story'.

"Car! Car!" Jade said as a blue car sped by.

"Yes it is. Can you say blue?"

"Boo." Jade giggled hiding her face in her hands. Alex smiled.

"Very good." She said. Jade was advancing so well. It made Alex feel good, "Jadey, where is your nose? Can you point to your nose?" Jade thought for a moment and then pointed to her nose.

"Noss." Jade said.

"So good!" Alex took out a baby carrot and handed it to her for a reward, "You're such a good girl." Jade smiled as she gnawed on the peeled carrot. Soon, Alex was in front of the precinct. She pulled the stroller up the steps and inside. A few cops smiled and said hello as she went into the locker room, "Hey Sully, where's my husband?"

"Hey girls." He smiled, "He's taking a shower."

"Lee-lee." Jade grinned clapped her hands. Sully knelt down.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you have there? A carrot? Carrots are really healthy for your baby blues." He said. "What are you two doing here?" Alex shrugged.

"We needed a walk and thought we'd visit daddy." She said.

"Daddy!!!" Jade squealed as Ty walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked surprised to see them.

"Why this is a nice surprise!" Ty smiled giving his wife a kiss.

"Thought it would be." Alex winked.

"Daddy, Noss." Jade said pointing to her nose.

"You're not getting another carrot." Alex chuckled, "I was thinking you could have lunch with us today." Ty nodded.

"I'm on a break right now while sully does some paper work."

"All work no play makes John a very dull boy." Sully muttered as he walked out of the locker room. Alex giggled softly.

"Cool. Get dressed and we'll go to McDonald's or something."

* * *

Alex slid Jade into the highchair and Ty put their food in front of them.

"This is better than eating at the desk.' Ty chuckled. Alex smiled.

"We thought so." She said pouring the French fries out in front of Jade. "You need to get ore days off." Ty laughed loudly.

"I just took a week off." He wagged his finger at her.

"I know." She shrugged, "I think I was spoiled with having my husband there always." Ty nodded.

"Yeah. I definitely think you did." He winked, "I will take some time off around January first." Alex groaned.

"I'm going to be tired when you're done with me, huh?" She asked. Ty nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes. I think my goods will need a week or two to recover."

"Your goods." Alex giggled as she ate her hamburger. "They ever needed a rest before. Why would they need one then?"

"Cause we'll be riding each other for hours."

"Ty!" Alex burst out laughing, "We're in a family establishment."

"How do you think these children got here?" He asked.

"Lord, you're sick." She laughed. "Our daughter is right here."

"I see she's here." He winked at Jade, "but she knows where she came from."

"Oh does she?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We've had our discussions." Ty said. Alex shook her head as she blushed. Next time she surprised Ty with a lunch out, she'd have to take him into the middle of them woods to have an embarrassment-free lunch.


	34. The Accident

****

November 14th, 2004

Jade opened her eyes. It was in the early morning and it was snowing once again outside. Mommy and Daddy were asleep. She stood up in her crib and flung her legs over the side. She carefully slid down the side. She giggled and toddled out of her bedroom.

Too bad Alex and Ty were sound asleep. The seventeen-month-old sat down at the top of the stairs and scooted down on her butt. Daddy had taught her that trick. Once Jade made it to the bottom of the stairs, she ran to the back door and pushed it open. She grinned at the sight of the snow.

"'No." She said walking outside. The door shut tightly behind her. Jade wobbled out into the snow. Her little feet turned red as she walked further into the snow.

* * *

Alex groaned as the morning sun woke her up. Jade hadn't woken her up. She smiled. She liked it when Jade slept. Alex got up and put her bathrobe on.

"Eggs and sausage? Thanks baby." Ty said snuggling in the bed.

"Very funny, Davis." She smirked as she walked to Jade's bedroom. "Jade, time to get up." She walked to the crib and saw that it was empty, "Shit. TY! She got out again."

"Great." Ty shuffled into the bedroom, "I'll take the upstairs and you take the downstairs."

"Sure." Alex sighed and jogged downstairs. This was Jade's newest game. She loved climbing out of her crib. They had to figure out how to keep her in there. "Jade, darling where are you?" Alex looked in all of Jade's hiding places in the kitchen and living room. Nothing.

"She's not up there." Ty said walking into the living room.

"I can't find her either." Alex said as her heart started to race.

"Where is she, Ty?" Alex was panicking as she went to the back porch. "JADE!!!"

"Alex calm down she has to be here." Ty said.

"Calm down?? She's not here!!" Alex cried. "T-Try the garage." Ty nodded slowly. Alex looked down and saw tiny feet print in the snow. "OH god." Fear swelled in her chest. "JADE!! Talk to mommy!!!"

Alex stepped out into the snow. She didn't notice how cold it was. She just needed to find her baby. Alex followed the feet print until she saw Jade. She was lying down in a pile of snow with snow on top of her. Her lips were blue.

"Oh god." Alex ran over to her daughter, "Jade, Jade, can you hear mommy?" Alex checked her pulse. She had one but it was weak. Alex took her bathrobe off and wrapped it around her daughter's limp body. Her hands were shaking. She was trying to keep her tears at bay. 

"TY!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she lifted up her daughter. Ty ran outside. His blood ran cold when he saw his wife running to the house with his daughter.

"Oh my god." Ty looked at her.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Alex screamed. They both ran inside. Alex sat down on the couch, cradling Jade. She rubbed her daughter's frozen hands. "Jade, wake up for Mommy." Alex rubbed Jade, trying to warm her daughter up.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Ty whispered bending down in front of them.

"W-Wake up, J-Jade." Alex sobbed holding her daughter tightly. Ty stared at Jade. Her lips were still purple. She looked dead.

"She'll be fine." Ty whispered. "She'll be fine." Soon, Carlos and Doc ran in. They were shocked to see that is was Jade, but they were quick the help. They wrapped her up in a blanket and rushed her out into the ambulance. Ty climbed in the front as Alex stayed in the back with their daughter. Doc radioed the hospital.

"I'm bringing in a severe case of hypothermia. Girl, around seventeen months." Ty nodded, "She's not responsive her pulse is thready. How long was she out there?"

"I don't know." Ty croaked.

"ETA is about five minutes." Doc said. Ty glanced in the back.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's hanging in there." Carlos said. Soon, Doc pulled the bus up into the bay. Dr. Brown immediately grabbed Jade from Alex's arms and rushed into the trauma room. Alex wanted to burst in there and help, but Ty held her.

"We need to let them work." Ty whispered as he watched them warm up the saline.

"I c-cant loose her." Alex whispered.

"We w-wont" Ty said holding her. Alex whimpered collapsing into Ty's arms. Her world was coming down around her. Ty dragged her over to the chairs. "Shhh." He whispered as his wife sobbed in his arms. Carlos looked at them sadly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, "The doctors here are great with babies…"

"Thanks, Man." Ty said to his ex-roommate. It seemed like hours until Dr. Brown came out to talk to them, but it was only a half-hour. Alex jumped up.

"How is she?"

"We have her stabilized." Dr Brown said, "She has some frost bit to her toes. We may have to remove one or two."

"Oh god." Alex gasped, "Don't. Don't remove anything please!"

"We'll see." He said, "She's still unconscious and will probably remain that way for awhile. She has a lot of damage, but young children are resilient creatures. She may wake up tomorrow feeling completely fine."

"Can we see her?" Ty asked huskily. Dr. Brown nodded.

"We moved her to a private room. She's hooked up to a few machines, one of which is to help her breath, all right?"

"Okay." Alex whispered as she followed Ty and the doctor. Her heart stopped when she saw her daughter. She was so pale and hooked up to machines. "Oh god…" Her lip trembled as she sat next to the hospital crib.

* * *

They didn't sleep at all that night. How could they when nurses and doctors came in and out of the room checking on Jade? She was still asleep. Nothing had moved. Not a finger. Not a toe. Alex was convinced they were watching her slowly die.

"Here." Ty handed Alex a cup of coffee. She nodded her head.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. Ty pushed some brown curls off of Jade's pale forehead. "Did Adam get some food?"

"Yeah. Mom and him are across the street." He said.

"Good." Alex said. "I knew…I knew she started climbing out, but…. I didn't think she knew how to go down the stairs."

"I taught her that." Ty sighed. Alex nodded.

"I should have locked the gate on top of the stairs." Alex said.

"Don't blame yourself, Alex." Ty said, "I can't blame myself either. It was neither of our faults. We found her and she's alive." Alex sighed deeply staring at her daughter.

"I know…" She whispered. Jade's eyelid started to flutter open.

"Alex." Ty whispered.

"I see." She said, "Get Dr. Brown." Jade's bright blue eyes started to flutter open. "Hi, baby." Tears started to fill those gorgeous eyes. "It's all right. Mommy is here."

"How is she?" Dr. Brown asked walking.

"She's awake." Alex smiled tearfully.

"All right. Let's get the tube out." He said slipping some gloves on. Alex took hold of her daughter's bandaged hand. Dr. Brown pulled the tube out of Jade's throat and she baby started to scream. Alex and Ty were both so happy to hear her crying.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay." Alex whispered. Jade sat up. She was scared, not understanding where she was.

"MAMA!!!!" She cried.

"C-Can I hold her?" Alex whispered.

"Go ahead. Just be careful of her IV." Dr. Brown said, "She still needs to stay here. We need to monitor her limbs."

"That's' fine." Ty whispered as he watched his wife hold Jade tightly. There was still a chance Jade could loose a finger or two or that she could have received some kind of brain damage, but everything looked good and if it remained good, Jade would be a miracle.


	35. Merry Christmas

****

November 28th, 2004

Jade was finally released from the hospital. There appeared to be no really bad damage to her system. They had to do a lot of changing around to the house. They switched the back doors around so they had to pull open the door. They bolted the stairs gates to the wall so they only had to be hooked in one way. They also installed an alarm system. They had been meaning to put one in for a while, but now they needed it more than ever.

Alex stared at her locker as she lay on the couch. She hated being at work when her daughter was home from the hospital. Kim sat down on the edge of the sofa and handed Alex a bowl of stew.

"Who made this?" She asked.

"DK." Kim said pushing Alex's feet away. Alex chuckled.

"Good. He's a good cook. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Carlos tried to cook again." Alex said as she started to eat.

"Luckily we work in a fire house." Kim chuckled, "If he starts a fire we can put it out." Alex chuckled.

"God, DK, this is great!" She called out.

"Thanks. I made it just for you." DK said sitting down at the table.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"No." DK laughed. The men all started to laugh.

"Jerk." Alex chuckled.

"How's Jaded doing?" Carlos asked from the table.

"She's good. I wish I was hoe instead of here though."

"I think we all wish that." Carlos chuckled.

"Davis, come on." Jimmy jogged up the stairs, "Got car fire." 

"I didn't hear the announcement." She shoved her bowl into Kim's hands and ran behind Jimmy. Maybe she had been too tuned out and missed it. Alex was soon strapped into the engine as it sped off. She soon saw the car on fire. Both her and Jimmy jumped out and hooked up the fire hose. She was really paying attention. She didn't want to be here. As soon as the fire was put out, they got back into the engine.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm okay." She smiled at her partner.

"Davis, you there yet?" DK was on the radio.

"I'm here." Alex smiled. She was still getting used to the whole Davis as he last name thing. It gave her warm fuzzies.

"Your husband has been calling. He needs you to come home." Alex frowned deeply.

"Did he say why?" She asked.

"No, but I could hear your daughter screaming in the back ground." DK said. Jimmy chuckled softly.

* * *

"Ty?" Alex walked into the house. She tossed her keys onto the table.

"Mommy!!!!" Jade screamed from her bedroom. Alex sighed and walked upstairs. Ty was sitting in the rocking chair holding his head, "MOMMY!!!!"

"I'm here. I'm here." Alex picked up her daughter. "What's going on?"

"She just wont stop screaming for you." Ty said.

"Dadda seep." Jade said.

"Yes, daddy needs to sleep." Alex said hugging her daughter, "Did you miss Mommy? Mommy missed you too, ladybug."

"You spoiled her too much by being home those two weeks." Ty said. Alex chuckled helping her husband up.

"Did I spoil you too?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Ty smiled looking at his daughter, "You're a horrid little girl."

"Wove dadda." Jade said. Alex chuckled softly.

"You can't be mad at her now. She loves you." She said.

"Well, I love her too, but I need sleep." He said shuffling into the bedroom. Alex looked at her daughter.

"Let's go get something to eat and let daddy sleep." Alex took Jade downstairs. These past couple of weeks had been extremely stressful for Ty. He obviously needed to rest with out having a toddler screaming in his ear.

December 15th, 2004

Jade's blue eyes were large as she watch Ty and Alex put the Christmas tree into the stand. She couldn't believe that they had brought a tree inside. She didn't remember her first Christmas so this was really weird to her. The house immediately started to fill up with the smell of the large pine tree. Alex and Ty loved that smell.

"Birdie?" Jade asked. Alex chuckled as she wiped the sap off of her hands.

"There's no birdies In the tree, ladybug." She said. Jade looked at her oddly. "We're going to put decorations on it to make it look pretty. Santa Claus is going to come soon and put Christmas presents underneath it and then you can get a lot of new toys and stuff."

"Daddy, birdie?" She asked again with frustration. Ty brushed the pine needles off of him and onto the floor. Alex rolled her blue eyes.

"No birdies, ladybug." He said, "Hey do you want me to put the lights on now?" Alex nodded as she reached into the box and pulled out the three strings of brightly coloured Christmas lights.

"Knock yourself out." She said with a wink, "Stay here and watch Daddy, Jadey, Mommy needs to go get the broom and clean all of these needles up." Jade climbed up on the couch and watched Ty as he began to put the lights on.

"Daddy?" Jade said with large eyes still. Ty chuckled.

"You'll see once we get it all decorated, Ladybug." He said.

"Whirl." Jade frowned.

"There's no squirrel in the tree I promise." Alex walked back in with the broom. 

"We need to get some eggnog." She said.

"With a lot of liquor." Ty winked. "There's a work party we can go to next week." Alex wrinkled her nose.

"A bunch of drunken cops. That sounds like fun." She chuckled as she swept up the pine needles. Alex sat down next to Jade, "See these? These are the leaves of the pine tree." Jade pushed around the needles. She wrinkled her nose. "See? They are smelly huh?"

"Daddy, melly." Jade said.

"I know, Lady bug." He mumbled, "There how are the lights?"

"They're great." Alex smiled, "Let's decorate it now." She picked up Jade and handed her an ornament. "Help Mommy put it on the tree." Jade placed the ornament on the tree and it slid down, "Opps. Be careful."

"Opps." Jade giggled.

"Glad that wasn't a glass one." Ty chuckled as he put an ornament on.

"See what daddy did? Do it like him." Alex smiled trying to help Jade put her ornaments on. 

"Look Jade." Ty held up a pink glass ball with her name on it, "Mommy and daddy bought this ornament when you had your very first Christmas." He hung it up high so she couldn't break it.

"Is it pretty, Jade?" Alex asked.

"Pity." Jade giggled. Alex smiled softly as they continued to decorate the tree. She loved this time of year. She was proposed to during this time of the year. How could someone not love it?

"Get the angel on." Alex said. Ty nodded and showed jade the Angel. The toddler giggled trying to reach for it, but Ty immediately took it away. Jade pouted as she watched Ty put the angel on the top of the tree. Ty sat down next to his family.

"The tree looks pretty good this year huh?" Ty asked wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. It's my favourite tree yet." They sat there in each other's arms looking at the tree until Jade fell asleep in their laps. Decorating a Christmas tree always bring a family closer together.


	36. Trying

****

January 15th, 2005

It was the beginning of the New Year and now they were trying to conceive their second child. It was really fun trying. They tried every single wife tale they could find online. They were having a blast, even though a neighbor complained about the noise.

"It's snowing outside, I think." Alex said kissing Ty's sweaty chest. He chuckled running his hand her back.

"Haven't noticed." Ty smiled at his wife. Alex winked as rolled on top of him.

"Why is that?" She asked innocently.

"Because I had a gorgeous blond goddess riding me." Ty ran his hands across her belly.

"Mmmm." Alex purred, "You fancy another go?" Ty grinned as he felt her hips.

"Yes I do." He said. Alex grinned lowering her lips to Ty's chest. She groaned tasting her husband's skin. They'd conceive five babies at this rate.

"Mommy." Jade pushed their bedroom door open.

"Oh Shit! Jade!!" Alex giggled wildly as she pulled the blanket up around the two of them. "Jade, what are you doing awake?"

"Moo." Jade said leaning again the bed. Ty looked down at his daughter.

"You want some milk or something?" He asked her. Jade nodded. Ty sighed as he sat up. Alex threw him his boxers. "I'll be right back." He pulled his boxers on and grabbed his daughter.

"Moo." Jade said. Ty chuckled walking downstairs with her.

"I'll get it for you in a second, Ladybug. You know, you can be walking into bedrooms with out knocking. We were trying to make a little brother or sister for you." Ty said putting her in her high chair.

"Budda." She giggled.

"Yeah, a brother or sister, Jade." Ty said grabbing a sippy cup. "Maybe mommy and daddy need to learn to lock the door." 

"Food." Jade said. Ty frowned.

"You want food too?" He sighed as he handed her the purple sippy cup, "I think I can figure something out for you quickly."

"Mommy seep?" Jade asked. Ty nodded as he started to heat up some steamed carrot leftovers for her in the microwave.

"Yeah, Mommy is asleep and so should you, ladybug." He said waiting for the carrots to be done. Jade watched the microwave as the carrots heated up. "You know, Jade, we never asked you if you wanted a brother or sister. Is that what you want?"

"Food." Jade said. Ty chuckled as he took the carrots out.

"I understand." He said blowing on them. "They're very hot."

"Hot." Jade wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, hot." Ty said. "Hurry up and eat them so you can get to bed." Ty sat there watching his daughter eat. He smiled gently. He hoped Alex would get pregnant soon. He wanted another Jade running around here. Soon, Jade started to doze off in her carrots. Ty picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. "Sleep tight, ladybug." He walked back into the bedroom.

"She sleep?" Alex mumbled from beneath the covers. Ty chuckled.

"Yes." He said crawling in bed with her. "You're asleep too."

"Not." She mumbled. Ty chuckled as he kissed her on her shoulder.

"Good night sweetheart. We'll have another round in the morning." He said.

February 2nd, 2005

Alex sighed as she got off the phone. Another negative. Kim looked at her.

"Well?"

"It was negative." Alex said sitting at the table watching D.K. cook.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kim said.

"It's okay. We've only been trying for a month." Alex said as she shrugged. "It's fun to try anyway." D.K. chuckled from the stove.

"Sex is always fun, regardless of why you're doing it."

"He's telling the truth." Carlos said walking in. Alex chuckled with a slight tinge of reddness in her cheeks.

"I'm not going to have the whole station start talking about sex, mainly my sex life."

"Why not?" Carlos sat down, "I know plenty about it. Your husband did used to live with me after all."

"Because I'm not okay carlos?" Alex stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just saying, don't try." Kim said, "Jimmy and I wasn't really trying when Joey was conceived."

"We certainly weren't." Jimmy said as he put his feet up.

"Just have sex and have fun with no worries. You conceived easily with Jade because you weren't stressing over it." 

"I know." Alex smiled as she blushed slightly. It was really great having everyone at work know what you're sex life was like.

"Just have fun." Carlos said.

"On that note, I'm leaving." Alex chuckled pecking Kim on her cheek, "See you guys tomorrow." She shook her head as she walked downstairs.

* * *

"Ty?" She walked into the living room to see Jade and Ty curled up on the couch watching the television. She smiled gently. "Hey."

"Hey, how was work?" Ty looked up at his wife.

"Slow." She pushed Ty's legs off and sat down. "I called Dr. White about the pregnancy test, but he said it was negative." Ty sighed.

"We'll try again later." He said. Alex nodded.

"Do you think my age has anything to do with us not getting pregnant?" Alex asked. Ty laughed.

"We've only been trying for a month. Give it time." He said, "And you're not old."

"I robbed the cradle with you." She said with a smirk. Ty shook his head.

"You're six years older than me, that not exactly robbing the cradle." He sat up and looked at her. "Stop worrying about it." 

"That's what everyone at work is telling me." She said.

"At work? Don't tell me everyone knows?" He said.

"Kim and I were talking. Then DK heard. Then Jimmy and Carlos heard. So they started talking about how the concieve a baby." She said with a laugh, "They were actually trying to help."

"I know how to get my wife pregnant and it takes time." He said. Alex smiled tickling Jade's feet.

"You know, I just realized this summer is busy for us." She said, "Your birthday, then our anniversary, Jade's birthday, and then mine."

"It's great." Ty chuckled. "And if you get pregnant tonight, you'll be waddling around by you birthday." Alex chuckled.

"Waddling. God, I certainly don't miss that." She smiled.

"Momma, love." Jade crawled up onto Alex's lap.

"I love you too, ladybug." She said. "So, you have no problem with me being older than you."

"Alex, what is this all about? You're not twenty years older than I am. You're older six." Ty said, "Did someone say something to you?" 

"Jimmy mentioned something, but it's no big deal."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." She chuckled, "God, you were born in the seventies and I was born in the sixties. That is two different decades, Ty." Ty burst out laughing as he shook his head.

"You're being ridiculous." He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"No kiss." Jade smacked his cheek.

"Ouch." Ty chuckled as he grabbed his daughter's hand, "No hitting daddy." Jade smacked him again. Alex giggled softly. "Ow, Jade Olivia, don't do that."

"I may keep Jade around after all." Alex winked playfully. Jade giggled as she looked at her mother. Alex smiled. Jade was such a gorgeous little girl. Her sparkling blue eyes looked amazing against her skin colour. "You know, even I don't get pregnant, Ty, I'm still happy. I have the most perfect family right now."

"You've got that right." Ty said, "We've been blessed and if we do get pregnant, then that's great, but I agree. I'm happy no matter what. We have the most perfect family."


	37. Twinkie

****

March 13th, 2005

Alex stared at Jade as she slept. The child was so peaceful. Alex couldn't believe her daughter was still alive. The accident four months ago still haunted Alex every day. Everything Jade did amazed her mother. Watching Jade talk to her family, watching her brush her teeth and walk up the stairs, watching Jade have her own emotions and dress her, warmed Alex to her inner core.

"Alex?" Ty walked in.

"Shh, she's asleep." She looked at Ty who was hiding something under his jacket. "What do you have there?"

"A present for Jade." Ty smiled as he pulled out a very tiny orange calico kitten.

"Ty!" Alex giggled. The cat mewed in Ty's hands, "Where did you get it?"

"Some kids were giving them away while I was on patrol so I had them put this one aside for me." Ty said kissing the kittens face, "I couldn't resist. Can you say no to this face?" Ty held it up.

"No." Alex giggled as she took the kitten from Ty.

"Mommy." Jade stood up in her crib rubbing her eyes.

"You woke her up." Alex winked, "Jade, look what Daddy got you." Alex showed Jade the kitten. Jade's eyes lit up.

"Kitty!!" She squealed as she petted the kitten's head.

"See? Isn't it soft?" Ty asked.

"Soft." Jade giggled as she kissed the cat.

"What are we going to call it?" Alex asked putting the kitten on the ground. Jade fell to her mattress, on her belly, to watch it.

"I was thinking Twinkie." He said. Alex giggled.

"Twinkie the kitten. I like that." She smiled. "You young lady need to get back to sleep."

"Kitty." Jade said.

"See what you did?" Alex chuckled, "Go back to sleep, Jade. You can play with the kitten in the morning."

* * *

Alex yawned as she got out of the bed. Ty was still snoring away beside her. She chuckled and shuffled into Jade's room. She wasn't in her crib. Alex's chest tightened. She flashed back to seeing Jade's body lying in the snow.

"T-Ty!" Alex choked out backing out of the room.

"What?" He mumbled from the bedroom.

"She's gone. Jade's gone again." Alex shivered. "She's gone!"

"I think she's in here under our bed." Ty mumbled. Alex walked into the bedroom.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I hear giggles under the bed." Ty said. Alex immediately dropped to her knees and looked under the bed. Jade was lying underneath there with Twinkie climbing across her chest.

"Jade Olivia Davis, don't give your mother a heart attack like that EVER again." Alex frowned at her daughter.

"Kitty." Jade smiled rolling over almost on top of Twinkie. Alex pulled the kitten out.

"Get out now, Jade." Alex said getting up.

"She's fine." Ty said opening his eyes.

"She shouldn't be underneath our bed. She shouldn't have gone out of her room."

"She shouldn't have scared you like that." Ty said to his wife, "Jade is fine." He peeked over the edge of the bed and saw jade start crawling out. "See? She's perfect." Alex ran her hand through her hair.

"I can't wait until its summer and all this snow melts." She said as she crawled back into bed. Ty kissed his wife. It broke his heart to see how scared Alex was for Jade. He hoped that fear would fade in the months to come.

April 27th, 2005

Ty was sound asleep in bed. No matter how many times Alex poked him he wouldn't wake up. He, Bosco, and Carlos went out drinking last night in honour of Bosco's thirty-fifth birthday. He had come home drunk as a skunk. Alex could only imagine how bad his hangover would be.

"Ty, wake up." She said softly. Ty groaned pushing her away.

"I'm sick." He mumbled.

"You have a hangover, sweetheart." She said, "You need to get up and drink some water."

"I really don't feel good, Alex." Ty murmured, "I need sleep."

"You have a hangover." Alex chuckled.

"No." Ty shivered, "I'm sick." Alex frowned slightly. She put her hand on his forehead and her hand burned as soon as it touched it.

"You're burning up." She said getting up, "Let me check your temperature." Alex went ito the bathroom and grabbed Jade's ear thermometer.

"I don't feel good." Ty moaned.

"I know, baby." Alex sat on the bed and put the thermometer in his ear. "Just hold on."

"I'm thirsty." He moaned. Alex shook his head. Mean were huge babies when it came to sicknesses. The thermometer beeped. It read 102.5

"You certainly are sick." She said, "I'll go get you some water and a Popsicle." Alex got up and left the room just in time to hear Jade start crying. Alex sighed and went into the nursery.

"Mommy." Jade sobbed. She was drenched in sweat. Alex felt her forehead.

"You're burning up too." Alex took Jade's temperature and it read 101.6 "And your sick. Let mommy get you some medicine." Alex picked the child up and went into the bathroom.

"Alex, I'm thirsty." Ty moaned.

"Right, in a minute, Ty. Jade is sick too." Alex grabbed the baby medicine and took out a dropper full. "Open you mouth, Jade." She opened her mouth and Alex squirted the medicine in. Jade coughed and cried harder.

"Bad Mommy!" She cried. Alex chuckled and washed her daughter's face off.

"I know. Bad mommy." She said, "Let's go lay down with daddy." Alex walked back into the bedroom. "Jade is burning up too." She started to strip the soaked sleeper off of her. Ty looked at her.

"Water?" He asked.

"Shit. Okay." Alex got up; "Mommy will be right back." Alex ran her hand through her hair as she ran downstairs. This day would be tiring she could already tell. She grabbed Ty a glass of water, Jade a bottle of water, and the both of them a couple of Popsicle's. She ran up the stairs. "Okay, I'm here. Here you go."

"Thanks." Ty sat up and started to drink. Jade looked at her mother and threw up.

"Oh Jade." Alex grabbed the toddler as she started to scream.

"I'm not laying in this." Ty groaned.

"Get up. I'll clean it up. Put her in the tub." Alex said.

"I…I can't." Ty got up and ran over to the trash bucket and started to throw up. Alex closed her eyes. Jade was screaming in her ear and Ty was throwing up in the bucket.

"I can't do this." Alex murmured. She put Jade down on the floor and started to strip the bed, "What did the two of you eat yesterday?"

"The same as you." Ty groaned as he threw up again. Alex shivered and put the clean sheets on.

"I'm fine. You two must have gotten a bug from the park or something." Alex said. Jade started to cough as she threw up again on the floor.

"Momma!" She cried. Alex closed her eyes.

"It's all right, Pumpkin." She said softly, "You'll be fine."

* * *

Ty picked Jade up the next morning from her crib.

"Good morning, Ladybug." He kissed his daughter's cheek. "Let's go wake mommy up. We're very hungry aren't we?"

"Food food food." Jade giggled.

"Food food food." Ty winked walking into the bedroom, "Alex, want me to make breakfast?" Alex groaned loudly from bed.

"I'm sick." She moaned.

"Liar, you're just tired from yesterday."

"Sick." Alex groaned. Ty bent over and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up." Ty looked at Jade, "I think you and I need to take care of mommy today. We can be doctors." Jade smiled softly looking at her mother.

"Betta mommy." She said softly.


	38. Surprise

****

May 11th, 2005

He was thirty years old. The big three-o. A new decade in his life. Boy was his wife rubbing it in. Ty watched his wife as she got dressed up. She was taking him out for a romantic dinner. He was excited to get his present, sex with his wife.

"How do I look?" Alex asked. She was wearing nice black pants and a low cut blue shirt. Ty grinned.

"Very very hot, sweetheart." He said as Kim at the front door rang the doorbell.

"Good." She winked playfully as she walked out of the room, "Jade, are you going to behave for Aunt Kim?"

"No." Jade said slowly walking down the stairs with her mother.

"You better young lady." Alex smiled going ahead of Jade to let Kim in. "Hey."

"Hey." Kim smiled as she walked in. "Boy, you look nice."

"Thanks." Alex chuckled.

"Hey." Ty walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday." Kim said, "I would have brought a present for you, but I figured babysitting for free was nice enough."

"Oh it is." Ty chuckled. Jade ran into Kim's arms.

"Thank you for this, Kim." Alex said as she put some earrings in. "We should be home around one or two. Feel free to crash in the spare room if you want to."

"Thanks. I probably will as long as you don't wake me up when you get in." She said.

"I can't promise anything." Ty chuckled.

"Come on." Alex said, "We have a reservation to make." Alex leaned over and kissed Jade's cheek, "Have fun with Aunt Kim."

"K, Mommy." Jade grinned.

"Have fun." Kim smiled

* * *

Ty rubbed his hands together as the fillet mignon was placed in front of him.

"God, I love this." He grinned.

"Smells delicious." Alex said as she bit into a piece of the meat, "God, tastes delicious also."

"Thank you for the dinner, Alex. It's nice to get away from the house." Ty chuckled, "You know, with out our hellion screaming."

"That's always nice." Alex said, "Oh do you want your gift?"

"Isn't hot sex going to be my present?" He asked.

"Well, no. That's just what we're going to do when we get home." Alex said as she put a small package on the table. "This is your gift." Ty smiled as he picked up the green package.

"You shouldn't have." He said, "Our anniversary is next week. You should have saved your money for that."

"Don't worry about your anniversary present." Alex smiled, "Open it up." Ty tore through the paper.

"A watch." He looked at the watch, "Wow, a very nice watch."

"It has an engraving in it." Alex smiled. Ty turned it over and read the engraving out loud.

"Happy Birthday to the best Daddy." He smiled, "Thank you."

"It's from Jade too." Alex said.

"Turning thirty isn't that bad." He said. The couple sat there for the next hour chatting and eating. It was great to have adult conversation. It had been a really long time since the two of them talked one on one.

"Well, a birthday wouldn't be complete without some cake." Alex said waving the waitress over. Suddenly, the entire restaurant started to sing happy birthday to Ty. The waitress brought over a large birthday cake. Ty was so embarrassed.

"You're going to get it, Alex." He chuckled as the cake was placed in front of him.

"Make a wish." Alex smiled. Ty smiled and blew out the candle. Everyone started to clap. Ty chuckled softly. A little embarrassment always did a birthday boy good.

June 8th, 2005

Ty stretched as he got into the locker room. It had been a busy day at work. He had brought in twelve people. While on break, he and Sully stopped at party time to make sure they had the order for three dozen balloons for Jade's birthday in a couple of days. So far there weren't any snags in their birthday plans.

"Here." Bosco handed Ty a pink gift.

"What's this?" Ty asked.

"A gift for Jade. I'm not going to be in town and well, here."

"Thanks man." Ty smiled, "You didn't need to get her anything."

"I wanted to. But don't tell anyone here I wrapped it myself."

"You wrapped this?" Ty looked at the perfectly wrapped pink package. He started to laugh.

"Shut up man." Bosco said, "I'm out of here."

"Me too." Ty winked closing his locker.

"When do you want me there?" Sully asked as he walked up to his partner.

"Oh ah…I think Alex said around three." Ty smiled.

"Terrible twos." Sully chuckled.

"Don't remind me please. The ones were hard enough." He said, "I'm gone. See you Saturday." Ty walked out. A few other people handed him gifts for Jade. He talked them all. Sometimes he really enjoyed the people he worked with. They didn't have to give his daughter's gifts, but yet they did. Ty got in the car and blasted the radio.

"Oh yeah, some Ozzy." Ty bounced his head to the music, "All aboard. Ha ha ha!" Ty sped along the road towards his house. "You rock Ozzy. You really do." Within five minutes, Ty was in the driveway. He shut the car off and got out. "Now, finally I can get some sleep as long as Jade isn't screaming." He yawned and walked in. He stopped in his tracks. There were candles leading him into the dinning room. He smiled to himself. Did he miss something? Their wedding anniversary was a couple of weeks ago. He followed the candles into the dinning room and there was a candle light dinner waiting for him.

"Hey." Alex smiled at her husband.

"Hey. What is all of this?" Ty asked taking his jacket off.

"I just thought I'd do something nice for you. You were working all day." Ale said as she sat down in front of her plate.

"Well, thank you." He smiled sitting down, "Baby back ribs. Christ, Alex, you're too good to me." Alex smiled.

"I know." She chuckled, "Did you make sure the balloon order was okay?" Ty nodded as he started to eat.

"Yup. They'll be here at noon." He said.

"Good." Alex said, "Here are some baby carrots and corn."

"I love this baby corn." Ty chuckled.

"I know." Alex winked.

"Where's Jade?" He asked.

"Maggie has her for the night." Alex smiled playfully.

"Seriously, why the candle light dinner?" Ty asked. Alex smiled at him.

"Well, I got some good news." She said. Ty looked at her.

"And what would that be? Must be good because you don't make baby back ribs every day." He chuckled softly. Alex nodded.

"Oh it's really good." She smiled.

"Then spill." Ty said.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Alex said. Ty's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yup." Alex smiled, "Six weeks about."

"You're pregnant??" Ty's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Yes!" Alex laughed.

"You're pregnant!?" Ty jumped up, "You're pregnant!!" He grabbed his wife and started to swing her around the room, "You're pregnant!!!!" Alex was laughing hysterically.

"Put me down!!" She laughed. Ty put her down and looked at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my god Alex." Ty whispered, "What…Do you know your due date?" Alex shrugged.

"I've been doing the math all day and I think about February 1st." She said. Ty ran his hand over his head.

"I believe this." He said rewrapping his arms around her, "We're going to have a baby." He held his wife tightly. Finely, there was going to be another little Davis running around here.


	39. Not much

****

June 22nd, 2005

Week 8

So far, Alex hated this pregnancy. She could barely step away from the toilet before she threw up again. She felt so guilty not being able to work and asking Ty to take more time off to take care of Jade, but she needed to be pampered. She needed to rest.

"Daddy, Momma's sick." Jade said walking into the kitchen.

"I know, Lady bug."

"Make'er better." Jade said.

"Can't." Ty said as he cut up some lemon slices, "Mommy has a baby in her belly and she's going to be sick for awhile."

"'tupid baby." Jade muttered, "I daw for mommy?"

"Sure." Ty said, "Draw mommy a beautiful picture." Jade pulled out her crayons and colouring book. She started to scribble inside the lines. Ty hated the fact that Alex was so terribly sick with this one. "I'll be right back. Only draw on the paper." Ty brought some lemon slices and ice water upstairs. "Alex?"

"I hate you." She groaned from the bathroom. Ty put everything down and went into the bathroom. Alex was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Ty helped Alex to her feet.

"I hate you." She groaned again. Ty smiled at her.

"I know you don't, so don't try to make me feel guilty." He said as Alex crawled into bed. 

"I wasn't this sick with Jade." She said.

"Maybe it's a boy then." Ty said. Alex frowned deeply staring at him, "Or maybe not. Here. Lemon slices and water."

"I don't want lemons." Alex said.

"Ma said it helped her morning sickness with me, so I'm giving it to you. Nothing else has worked." Ty said.

"I'm going to be sick all nine months of this damn pregnancy." She said. Ty chuckled sitting next to her.

"No you won't Alex. I promise." He said, "It'll pass."

"Where's Jade?"

"She's colouring you a picture." He said. Alex shook her head.

"Make sure she doesn't colour all over the kitchen table."

"Ah right. I'll be back to check on you." Ty said going downstairs. Jade was still colouring quietly. "How is the picture coming along?"

"Is pretty?" Jade held up the picture of the cat the coloured.

"It's gorgeous, ladybug." Ty smiled.

"Show mommy?" She asked.

"All right." Ty said, "but hurry up." Jade jumped off of chair and ran upstairs into her parent's bedroom.

"Mommy?" Alex smiled.

"Hi, Ladybug." She said, "What are you doing up here?"

"Sick?" Jade asked crawling up on the bed. Alex nodded.

"I'm just a little sick." Alex said, "What have you got in your hand?"

"For you." Jade handed Alex the cat drawing.

"Oh Jade, it's gorgeous." She smiled.

"Not for baby." Jade said. Alex chuckled. The sibling jealousy was already starting to set in. Alex hugged her daughter as they looked at the picture.

July 5th, 2005

Week 10

Jimmy held Alex tightly. He couldn't let go of her. It would be a long time before they could work together. Alex giggled softly.

"I'm not dying, Jimmy." She said.

"I know, but I hate not having you as my partner. It's going to be ages until then." He said.

"I'll be working at dispatch as usual so we can still radio each other if you really do miss me so much you don't think you'll live."

"I'm going to be strapped with a shitty partner now." Jimmy said.

"You'll survive." Alex laughed, "I'll name this baby after you if it's a boy." Jimmy smiled softly.

"James can be a girls name too." Jimmy said.

"I don't think Jade and James sounds good together." Alex winked. "Will you ever forgive me for being pregnant?"

"Maybe in a couple of years." Jimmy winked, "I'll be checking up on you every other day you do realize."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled kissing his cheek. "You're one of my best friends. You better buy me a lot of gifts."

"I will." Jimmy winked, "See you soon, Davis." Alex winked and jogged down the stairs to Kim's car.

"'Bout time." Jade giggled.

"Sorry. Uncle Jimmy wouldn't let me go." Alex chuckled. Kim smiled.

"He's loosing his favourite partner for awhile."

"It's not like I'm dying." Alex laughed, "Everyone is acting like I am." Kim giggled as she drove away.

"We're excited for you is all." Kim said, "Another little one. I'm jealous." Alex glanced at Kim as she drove them home.

"I thought you were happy you were done." Alex said Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. Just seeing Jade and you and everything." Kim sighed, "I still have plenty of years ahead of me. I could find mister right." Alex nodded.

"I'm sure Mr. Right it right under your nose. Look at Ty and I." Alex smiled, "Let's see…DK is pretty hot." Kim burst out laughing.

"Yeah, He's very hot, but I can't do that work place romance again." She said.

"All right. Oh! I have Mr. Right. Boscorelli." Alex said.

"I like his car." The girls burst out laughing as they pulled into the driveway to Alex's house.

"Come on, Ladybug." Alex got Jade out of the car and the three of them went into the house. "Ty? We're here."

"Daddy, home!" Jade cried.

"I hear." Ty chuckled as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Kim wrinkled her nose.

"Smelly." Jade giggled.

"Thanks, ladybug." He chuckled, "I was cleaning out the guest room."

"By yourself?" Alex frowned, "You could kill yourself."

"Carlos was here. He just left." Ty said, "Let me show you." He led the girls upstairs. "See?" Alex looked around the newly white room. Jade's old crib and furniture were spread around the room. 

"It's beautiful." She chuckled, "God, I'm only ten weeks and you almost have the room done."

"I wanted to have it done by your birthday, but obviously I cant." Ty said. Alex laughed.

"My birthday is in two days, I don't think you can do it." Alex said grabbing Jade by her overalls so she wouldn't play with the paint.

"The big thirty-six." Kim winked. Alex frowned, "If you have a boy you can have Joey's old bedding and stuff. We did the baseball teddy bear thing."

"Nice try at changing the subject." Alex laughed, "We're waiting until the birth to find the sex out." Ty cocked his eyebrow.

"We are?" He asked.

"Yup." Alex said letting go of Jade.

"I paint Daddy?" She asked. Ty picked her up tickling her nose.

"In a couple of weeks, Baby. Let's go get mommy something to eat." Ty winked and left the room. Kim walked to the window and stared out.

"You know someone with a green ford Jimmy?" Kim asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. My brother, why?" She asked.

"Just pulled into the driveway." Kim said. Alex looked out the window.

"It's Adam!" Alex grinned and bolted down the stairs. She ran outside. "Adam!" Her brother stepped out of the car.

"Lexi, you're looking good." He hugged his sister.

"I'm not that pregnant yet." She laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going away for the weekend and I'm gonna miss your birthday." Adam said walking into the house with her.

"That's no big deal." Alex said, "Oh, Adam, this is Kim. Kim this is my brother, Adam." Kim nodded with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you." Adam said, "Here, Lexi." He handed his sister a wrapped package, "Happy birthday." Jade ran up to Adam and hugged his leg tightly.

"Oh gifts." Alex grinned and tore open the paper. Her smile faded and her eyes welled up with tears. "Adam…" She whispered softly. In her hand she was holding a picture of her and her father sitting on the back of a fire engine when she around five years old. Alex had thought that picture was long gone, but here it was. Alex hugged her brother tightly. That was the best birthday present she could have ever gotten.


	40. Resting

****

July 19th, 2005

Week 12

Now that the morning sickness was gone, Alex's life was a lot better. She could eat actual meals with her family. She could cook these meals.

"Here" Patti sat at her desk and handed Alex a bottle of water. "You look a little tired."

"Thanks I'm not feeling too well." Alex took a swig of the water. "My board won't stop buzzing. People shouldn't be getting in accidents."

"We can't control them. If we could, we'd be out of a job." Patti said. Alex nodded as she rubbed her belly.

"I'm already showing in this pregnancy." She said. Patti chuckled.

"Barely." She said taking a call. Alex sighed. She could radio Jimmy. DK would probably answer. She could radio Ty. She'd probably get caught and get into trouble. She answered a radio call.

"What's your emergency?...All right, Ma'am, I'll send a police officer over right now." Alex typed quickly into the computer. "55-Charlie, we have a 10-34 at 535 Evergreen Ave. Be careful The man my be armed." Ale sighed.

"Going on break. You want something?" Patti asked.

"You make it January 30th and give me a painless labour." Alex said. Patti chuckled.

"Would if I could." Patti said as she walked away.

"Thanks." Alex muttered. She got back in her chair. Her body was starting to feel very heavy, like she was carrying a ton of bricks. Alex pulled her body up. Maybe walkig around would help. Alex took in a deep breath. A sharp pain pierced through her stomach. Alex cried out loudly as she fell against the wall. "Oh God."

Alex sat down at her desk. The pain was still throbbing her stomach. Something was wrong. She stood up again and clocked out. She looked into the lounge.

"Patti, I'm going home. I'm not feeling too well." Ale said.

"All right. Take care of yourself." Patti said. Ale nodded and walked to her car.

"Okay, baby, I'm just going to drive home and then go take a warm bath. Maybe that will help." Alex whispered as she started up the car. The pain wasn't going away. Why wouldn't it go away? Alex drove out of the parking lot, trying to focus on the road. She couldn't lose this baby. They had tried so very hard to get pregnant this time. This baby was one hundred percent wanted. Nothing bad could happen to it. Alex's vision started to go fuzzy.

"Shit." She cursed swerving to the side of the road. Ale whimpered softly. She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her work.

"Hello?" Carlos grabbed the phone.

"Carlos…I need a bus here." Alex said.

"Davis, is that you? Why do you need a bus?" Carlos frowned waving Doc over to him.

"Pains. I c-can't loose the baby." She whispered.

"Okay. Where are you, Alex? Doc and I are on our way." Carlos said.

"In front of Dunkin' Doughnuts on fifth." She whispered.

"All right. We'll be there in five minutes." Carlos hung up the phone, "That was Alex. She's having pains. She's afraid she's loosing the baby."

"Let's go." Doc said.

* * *

Ty slowly walked down the street with Sully. It was over ninety degrees. Ty hated wearing his uniform in weather like this.

"I need a pool." Ty said.

"Go buy one." Sully chuckled. "I'm sure Jade will like it."

"Maybe I will, smart ass." Ty shook his head.

"55-Charlie, are you there?" Someone said over the radio.

"This is 55-Charlie." Ty said.

"Is Davis there?"

"It's me. What's up?" Ty asked.

"Alex was brought in to the emergency room." They said. Ty stopped in his tracks.

"Wh-What??" He cried.

"Alex was have abdominal pains and blurred vision. She was brought in. That's all I know." 

"Shit." Ty bolted for the car. Sully got in and buckled up.

"She'll be fine, Kid." He said. Ty pealed out of the parking space.

"We can't loose the baby." Ty said.

"You won't." Sully said softly. Ty stared at the road as he sped to the hospital. He quietly said a prayer under his breath.

"I'm coming." Ty whispered as he came to a screech in the parking lot. He jumped out and ran inside. He grabbed Nurse Procter. "Where is she?"

"She's in her room." She said.

"Did she loose the baby?" Ty croaked out. Procter shook her head.

"No. She came close, but she didn't. Her doctor wants her to stay on semi-bed rest for the next couple of months. She almost had a stress induced miscarriage. Alex really needs to relax. I know it's hard with a two year old, but she needs to rest."

"So…she's okay?" Ty asked.

"If you help her keep her stress levels to a minimum, yes." Proctor said. "She's in that room over there."

"Thanks." Ty slowly walked into Alex's room, "Hey baby." Alex looked at him.

"Hey. Sorry for dragging you all the way here." She said.

"You didn't drag me anywhere." Ty said, "I'm glad you're going to be okay." 

"Okay? I'm going to be in bed for the next couple of months." Alex frowned, "I can't do that. I need to be up doing stuff. You know me, I'm a kinetic person."

"I know, but they didn't say you had to be in bed twenty four seven." Ty said, "You just need to relax."

"With Jade? I'm not going to be doing much of that." Alex said.

"My mother can come by and help." Ty said.

"We're suppose to be keeping my stress levels down not up."

"She's not that bad." Ty chuckled.

"I know." Alex said, "I'm just glad I didn't loose this baby."

"Me too." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "You'll be fine. I promise."

August 16th, 2005

Week 16

Alex growled as she tried knitting a baby blanket. She couldn't do it. Maggie and done the first two rows and Alex the next, but it wasn't coming out nice. She shifted in bed. Knitting wasn't for her. Fighting fires were more her style. She sighed and got up.

"Maggie?" She walked down the stairs.

"You up from your nap?" Maggie looked up from the couch.

"I don't need a nap." She said sitting on the couch.

"Alex, you really need to relax." Maggie said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alex put her feet up on the table.

"Right." Maggie sighed, "You don't like it that I'm here do you?"

"What? No I love being babysat." Alex said. Maggie sighed.

"Ty wanted me to be here. You need someone to help out around her." Maggie said.

"I have a mother you know Maggie." Alex said.

"Fine. I'll leave." Maggie stood up and walked to the door.

"No. Don't!" Alex said softly, "I'm sorry. I need you. It's my hormones. I'm restless." Maggie turned and smiled at her.

"I know you are." She said, "I'm just here to try to make it easier. You need to relax and not let Jade run you to the ground." Alex smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Jade isn't that horrible." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie sat back down. "When you were in the bath, I was trying to lay her down for her nap and she farted in my face." 

"No she didn't!" Alex cried.

"I swear on my life she did." Maggie laughed.

"Oh lord. I'm going to have to have a talk with that girl." Alex said.

"You can talk to her whenever you want. Why don't you go back upstairs and just relax?" Maggie suggested. Alex sighed.

"Fine. I'm doing it just because I know you'll tell Ty." She winked.

* * *

Jade crawled on the bed and stared at her sleeping mother. She sighed and pushed up Alex's shirt. Alex stirred slightly. Jade looked at Alex's bump. She put her ear to Alex's belly button.

"Baby, making mommy fat." Jade whispered. "You hear?" Jade nudged Alex's belly again. Alex mumbled softly. "Baby, you hear me? BABY WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!! " Jade screamed. Alex jumped awake.

"What? Huh? Jade, what do you want?" Alex mumbled.

"Baby sleeping." Jade said. Alex sighed.

"Mommy was sleeping." Alex lay back down, "Go downstairs."

"Baby's name?" Jade asked as she crawled up next to Alex.

"Baby doesn't have a name yet." Alex said turning around, "Let mommy sleep."

"I call Baby Carrie." Jade said. Alex smiled a she opened her eyes.

"Carrie. That's a great name." Alex hugged her daughter. "Where did you hear it?"

"TV." Jade said resting her head on Alex.

"I like it." Alex smiled, "If it's a girl, then Carrie is a nice name."

"Hey girls." Ty walked into the room taking his shoes off.

"HI Daddy." Jade smiled. Ty bent down and kissed her nose, "Kiss Carrie."

"Carrie?" Ty looked at Alex.

"She named the baby Carrie." She chuckled.

"Oh I see." Ty leaned down and kissed Alex's stomach, "Hi Carrie." He got in bed next to his girls. Jade cuddled into him.

"This is the life." Alex said softly. Ty nodded as he rubbed Jade's back and Alex's belly at the same time.

"Perfect." He whispered.


	41. Finding out

****

August 30th, 2005

Week 18

Ty sat on the couch watching Jade. She was sitting quietly in the corner playing with her dolls. She was turning into a gorgeous young girl. The boys would be knocking down the doors soon and that scared the shit out of Ty.

"Daddy, you braid her hair?" Jade stood up and handed Ty a doll. He looked at it with a frowned.

"I don't think I can, Ladybug." He said turning the doll around in his hand.

"Please try." She said frowning at her father. Ty sighed started to braid it. "Ugly." Ty frowned at his daughter. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Go ask mommy to do it." Ty handed the doll back to Jade.

Daddy!" Jade cried.

"Go now." Ty said. Jade frowned deeply at him and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. "Don't stomp up the stairs, Jade."

"Shut it!" Jade cried as she marched into Alex's bedroom.

"Did you just tell your father to shut up?" Alex asked putting her book down.

"No, mommy." Jade crawled up onto the bed, "Braid please."

"Let's see. Did Daddy try to braid her hair?" She asked. Jade nodded. Alex chuckled as she began to braid the doll's hair.

"Carrie sleep?" Jade asked resting her feet on Alex's stomach.

"Yeah, Carrie is asleep, Ladybug." Alex said. "There. All done."

"Good." Jade snatched the doll and jumped off the bed.

"What do you say, Jade Olivia?" Alex asked. Jade sighed.

"Tanks." She muttered and ran into her room.

"I swear to god." Alex growled.

"Don't swear to god." Ty said as he walked into the bedroom, "What's wrong now?"

"That daughter of ours is starting to develop an awful mouth and attitude." Alex said. Ty chuckled as he sat next to his wife.

"Starting to act like her mother more and more each day, I suppose." He said. Alex giggled softly as she snuggled into Ty.

"Thanks." She smiled, "Do you think this baby will look like Jade?"

"Oh maybe." Ty said. "Maybe not though. You and Adam don't really look lie each other." Alex shook her head.

"He looks like mom and I look like Dad." She smiled softly, "I kind of like it that way." Ty hugged his wife.

"Who do you think Jade looks more like?" He asked. Alex chuckled.

"I think she's a perfect mix of both of us." Alex said, "Notice her hairs starting to lighten up?"

"Yeah it's cute." Ty caressed her stomach.

"Daddy!!!" Jade stomped into the room with a pillow under her shirt, "I have baby." Alex and Jade burst into laughter. "I like you, Mommy."

"I see, Baby." Alex giggled pulling her daughter up to her. "I think you need to rest with mommy and Daddy can serve us ice-cream and cookies."

"Mmmm cream and cookies." Jade smiled. Ty kissed Jade's 'belly'. He loved these girls. Every moment he spent with the two of them was an amazing moment. Bringing another baby into this family was utterly perfect, especially if it was a boy.

September 14th, 2005

Week 20

Jade stood patiently on the sidewalk as Ty helped Alex out of the car. She smiled proudly as They finally came up and took her hands. They were going to see the baby today. Jade was being a happy and well-behaved big sister today.

"Come on, Ladybug." Alex smiled waddling into the hospital.

"See Carrie now?" Jade asked swinging from their hands.

"In a minute, Bug." Ty said watching Alex as she walked up to the admit desk.

"Hi. Alexandra Davis. I have a one o'clock with Dr. White."

"All right. You may go right in his office." The receptionist said.

"Thanks you." Alex looked at Ty and he picked up his daughter, "Let's go in." The Davis family walked into Dr. White's office.

"Good afternoon, Alex." He smiled, "How is the bed rest treating you?"

"It's hell, but I'll handle it." She chuckled, "Whatever is bets for the baby." Dr. White nodded handing Jade a lollipop.

"Tanks." She grinned as she popped it into her mouth.

"Any more pains or anything?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"Nope. Everything has been perfect." Alex said, "Thank the lord."

"And Dad? How are you?" He asked. Ty chuckled softly.

"I'm fine. Just anxious for this baby to be here." He said.

"I completely understand." Dr. White chuckled, "I was always anxious around the twentieth week." Alex raised her hand.

"I'm anxious too." She said.

"Me too." Jade said. Alex laughed.

"You don't know what anxious means." She winked.

"Get up on the table and lay down." Dr. White said.

"Why, Dr. White, how romantic." Alex giggled as she jumped up on the table.

"I was always a romancer." He said.

"See Carrie?" Jade asked Ty. He nodded with a smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to see the baby now." Ty said, "It's going to be on that screen right there like on television." Jade nodded. Alex took in a deep breath as Dr. White put gel on her stomach. The last time she had seen the baby she was in the hospital terrified she would be loosing it. She looked at Ty nervously.

"Okay, let's see." Dr. White said as he pointed to the screen.

"There's the baby." Ty said. Jade strained her eyes as she looked at the screen. Alex's breath caught in her throat.

"See the arms and legs, Jade?" Dr. White pointed. The toddler nodded. "Everything looks terrific. She has a strong heartbeat and is growing along schedule."

"Great." Alex smiled as she looked at the screen. As she took in what the doctor just said, her smile faded. "What? Did you just say she?"

"What? AH...No." Dr. White mumbled remembering they sad they didn't want to know the sex.

"You said she." Ty said, "We're having a girl?"

"No." Dr. White said.

"So we're having a boy?" Alex asked as she breathed in deeply.

"No…" Dr White said, "The baby looks perfectly healthy but I still want you to stay on bed rest." Alex propped herself up on her elbows.

"You said she. We're having a girl aren't we?" She asked.

"Just tell us." Ty said. Dr. White nodded.

"You're having a girl." Alex covered her mouth with her hands.

"A girl." A large smile broke out on Ty's face, "You're getting a baby sister, Jade."

"Sister Carrie." Jade grinned broadly. Alex started to cry into her hands. Ty laughed as he kissed his wife's temple.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He said.

"We're having a girl." Alex looked at him as Dr. White wiped off her stomach. 

"Carrie." Jade giggle. Alex looked at her daughter with a nod.

"Yes, Carrie. Caroline." She said, "Your sister's name is Caroline." She glanced at Ty with approval. He smiled at her with a nod.

"Caroline Davis." He said softly putting his hand on her stomach. Alex grinned. She looked out the window and to a puffy cloud. Thank you, Daddy, Alex thought. A perfect healthy daughter. Nothing could be better than this.


	42. Jimmy

****

October 25th, 2005

Week 26

Ty stared at the captain as he talked. He wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about everything that was stressing him. It was mainly the new baby that would be there soon. Money was tight lately and now there would be a baby. Ty wanted this baby so badly; he just forgot ow much money it took to get everything ready.

"Davis." Sully smacked his arm. Ty looked around and saw that everyone was leaving, "You ready?"

"Yeah. Of course." He stood up and followed his partner out.

"Did you hear a word he said?" Sully chuckled.

"Of course I did." Ty said rubbing his neck, "Something about the Halloween Crazies." Sully shook his head with amusement.

"Right. That was in the first five minutes."

"Oh." Ty said with a shrug. Sully watched his partner as they walked out to the car.

"Are you okay?" Sully asked as he got in the car. Ty nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said buckling up. "Let's just get this day over with."

"What's wrong and don't say nothing is wrong?"

"I'm just stressing over the money situation." Ty said, "Normal new parent stressing." He winked.

* * *

Ty watched as the man bolted from Sully's grips. He cursed and ran after him. The day had gone so slow, but in the last five minutes, on their way to the precinct, they received a call.

"Freeze right there!!" Ty yelled running after him. Gunshots had been fired at a bank. Why couldn't Bosco and Yokas be called in? The man ran into an abandoned building. Ty growled loudly.

"55-Charlie, perp ran into a building on evergreen." He said into his radio. Ty pressed his back to the wall as he inched his way into the building. He held his gun tightly as he looked around for the man. Ty heard a few footsteps to the right of him and then gun shots.

"Shit." He hissed as he felt the wind of a bullet near his head. Ty hid behind a corner, "Sully where are you?" Ty aimed his gun when he saw someone run by him. He popped back out and aimed for the man's legs. Ty shot three times and the man went down. "Don't move!!!" He yelled.

"You shot me." The man yelled as Sully ran in.

"I hear gun shots." Sully said.

"Nice of you to show up.' Ty frowned pressing his knee into the guy's back. He handcuffed him; "I was almost shot…again."

"I'm sorry." Sully said watching his partner haul the guy up.

"I'm sorry too." Ty muttered, "You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." Ty shot Sully an evil look as if he was yelling at his partner for not getting there before he did.

* * *

Ty walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He was extremely tired. He needed to sleep. He walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at his sleeping wife. Jade was curled up around her belly. He chuckled as he got undressed.

"That you?" Alex mumbled.

"No. It's Sully." He whispered. Alex smiled in her sleep.

"Don't tell my husband you're here." She whispered. Ty chuckled as he crawled into bed next to her. He touched her belly and then Jade's cheek softly.

"I won't." He whispered as he held his girls. He closed his eyes to fall asleep. He was almost shot today. They could have lost him today. It had been too close.

November 8th, 2005

Week 28

Jimmy watched Alex while she slept in the bed. He chuckled softly. He had always thought Alex was attractive, but even more while she was sleeping. He sat on the bed and Alex opened her eyes.

"Jimmy?" She mumbled as she sat up, "Is there a fire?"

"No." Jimmy laughed, "Lay back down. I just came for a visit."

"Oh." Alex rubbed her hand over her face. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just missed you at work. The firehouse isn't the same without you or even your visits." Jimmy said to Alex.

"Well, She's due January 30th so you don't have long to wait." Alex said. Jimmy put his hand on her stomach. Carrie kicked.

"Was that her?" Jimmy smiled brightly caressing her stomach.

"Yeah." Alex chuckled, "Responding to her Uncle Jimmy. Is Ty home?" Jimmy shook his head.

"He took Jade out sledding I think." Jimmy said, "You're free."

"I'm free." Alex grinned, "Does this mean we can have sundaes?" Jimmy smiled as he got up. He extended his hand.

"Come on." Alex pulled her body up out of bed, "This is nice. I'm glad you came by." Jimmy slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad I came too." He said helping her down the stairs.

"We need to have a get together before Caroline comes, Maybe for Christmas or maybe for New Years." Alex said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Is that what you decided?" Jimmy asked. Alex nodded.

"Ty and I finalized her name last night." She pulled a couple of bowls out of the cupboard. "Caroline Ruby Davis." Jimmy smiled.

"That's a very classy and beautiful name." Jimmy said as he went into the fridge.

"That's what we thought." Alex said as she sat down. Jimmy put the ice cream, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles in front of her, "Who thought we'd be eating sundaes In November?" Jimmy chuckled as he sat down in front of her.

"I wouldn't put anything past you." He said dishing ice cream into the bowls. Alex winked at her.

"Thanks you." She said. Her stomach growled loudly as she started to decorate her ice cream. "I love this stuff. Oh, can you get the bananas right there?" Jimmy nodded and grabbed one and a knife. "You need banana slices on these things."

"I highly agree." The two of them sat there laughing and talking for the next hour and a half until Jimmy blurted something out, "I would have married you if Ty didn't get to you first." Alex stared at him. Her heart had stopped beating in her chest.

"What….Jimmy…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy chuckled, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No you shouldn't have." Alex whispered. Jimmy looked at her.

"It's not like I'm in love with you still, Davis." Jimmy said.

"Still? You mean you once where?" Alex asked. Jimmy turned bright red.

"That's not what I mean." Jimmy said, "I just…I've seen you blossom into a terrific person during the past three years and okay I've grown more attracted to you, but I know I can't do anything about it, nor do I want to. You're married and happy and I'm single and content. I love having you as a partner." Alex stood up. She couldn't believe Jimmy had just told her that even If he was just joking around. Alex ran her hand through her hair.

"I think you should leave now." Alex said. Jimmy sighed.

"I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said softly. Alex smiled.

"Yeah...You didn't...Just...God, Ty will be here soon. You should get going, really." Alex said. Jimmy nodded as he stood up.

"I'll check on you later, all right?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks for stopping by." Alex said as she led him to the door. Jimmy nodded slowly.

"Bye, Alex." Jimmy mumbled walking down the stairs slowly. Alex quickly shut the door and leaned against it. She had certainly not expected such a wonderful day to end so uncomfortably.


	43. The Holiday Season

****

December 5th, 2005

Week 32

Alex didn't tell Ty about the whole Jimmy thing that had happened awhile ago. She didn't think it was a big deal, but she knew if she told him he would blow it out of proportion and probably beat the shit out of Jimmy. She didn't need that.

"So pretty." Jade said as she walked around the Christmas tree. "Can we put stuff on it now?" Ty nodded.

"You can do it. Your old enough to do it yourself." He said. Jade smiled brightly and started to pull ornaments out of the box. Ty sat down next to Alex and rubbed her belly, "How you feeling?"

"Big and uncomfortable." Alex smiled, "I want to be at work."

"This time next year you will be." Ty chuckled watching Jade. She stood on her tiptoes and hung a purple ball up.

"Remember last year when we decorated the tree? Jade would just lay the ornaments on the branches until they slid down." Alex smiled. Ty nodded.

"She's growing up fast." He said. Alex sighed softly.

"I'm glad Caroline will be here in eight weeks." She said. "I miss the baby stage. It's great that Jade is so independent, but It makes me sad sometimes." Ty nodded in agreement.

"I get that way sometimes." He said, "She'll start school in two and a half years." Alex groaned loudly.

"Don't start that." She said.

"Momma look." Jade held up the wooden rocking horse ornament, "Santa get me this?" Alex chuckled.

"Well, we'll see. You'll need to ask Santa for a real rocking horse." Alex said. Jade sighed deeply.

"I ask Nana." She said, "Can Uncle Adam come over tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow pumpkin, but in two weeks we're going to have a big family Christmas dinner." Alex said as Jade crawled up onto the couch. Jade kissed her belly. "You'll get presents then."

"I like presents. Aunt Kim and Uncle Jimmy coming?" She asked.

"Aunt Kim will. I don't know if Uncle Jimmy will." Alex said.

"I thought he told us he would." Ty said. Alex smiled weakly.

"You know, things come up." She said, "I'll ask again."

"Good." Ty said. Jade started to yawn loudly, "Are you tired, Lady Bug?" Jade shook her head.

"No." She said.

"I think we should put her to sleep." Alex said. Jade started to pout.

"But tree naked." She whined. Ty chuckled as he scooped his daughter up.

"We'll finish in the morning." Jade looked sadly at Alex. She chuckled gently and kissed Jade.

"In the morning, Lady bug."

* * *

Alex lay in bed reading one of her favourite mystery novels. Reading was a favourite past time she had just discovered while on bed rest. She used to hate it, but now there was something comforting about it. Ty walked in as he scratched his stomach.

"She's sound asleep. Snoring away." He said getting into bed.

"She takes after you." Alex chuckled as she dog-eared the page.

"I know." Ty winked, "Tomorrow I'll go over Ma's and work on Jade's rocking horse. It just needs one more coat."

"She's going to love it." Alex grinned at her husband.

"She's going to think she's died and gone to heaven." He said as he lay down.

"This rocking horse is much more special than all of those we saw in the store." Alex said as she snuggled into him, "Thank you for making it. It's going to be perfect." Ty smiled softly.

"It was nice making something for my daughters." He said.

"This is only Jade's. Not Caroline's." She said. Ty winked.

"Right." He said. "Good night, Baby."

"Night." Alex whispered softly.

December 19th, 2005

Week 34

Alex made sure her green maternity suit was straight. She made sure not a single strand of hair was out of place. She made sure her nails were perfectly clean. They were having big family dinner with Adam, Maggie, and Beth. Alex was nervous.

"Momma how do you like?" Jade spun around in her green velvet dress. Alex smiled at her.

"I like it." Alex said, "We're both wearing green."

"I like green." Jade said watching her mother.

"Let me do your hair." Alex said. Jade jumped up on the bed and stood up. Alex ran a brush through her daughter's shoulder length hair. She grabbed the hair gel and ran some through Jade hair. Using gel always made Jade's curls stand out. She paid special attention to the two large blond curls on the right side of her head. She smiled softly. "You're looking pretty."

"I know." Jade grinned as Alex slid a green ribbon in her hair. Alex chuckled.

"Go help Daddy set the table." She said.

"Okay." Jade jumped off of the bed and ran downstairs. Alex smiled to herself as she waddled down the stairs. She loved being pregnant, but she hated all of this waddling she had to do. Adam opened up the front door and grinned at his sister as she came down the stairs.

"Looking pretty big, Lexi." He said. Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Give me a kiss." She giggled. Adam wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly. "Where's mother?"

"Getting the apple pie." He said. Beth chuckled as she walked in.

"Baked with my own two hands." She said giving Alex a kiss.

"Oh great." Alex winked. The apple pie smelled delicious.

"Where's…Maggie?" Beth asked.

"Right behind you." Maggie smiled holding a pumpkin pie. "Ah, I see you already have a pie."

"But we don't have a pumpkin pie." Alex smiled giving her mother in law a peck on the cheek.

"Nana! Grandma! Adam!" Jade cried running up to Adam and threw her tiny arms around her uncles' legs.

"Hey there gorgeous." Adam tossed Jade in the air.

"You're looking great, Alex." Maggie smiled at her.

"I look like a whale." Alex chuckled, "Ty is in the kitchen getting everything ready. Let's go have a seat and then we can eat."

* * *

"Then she lifted up her dress and flashed the whole station." Beth laughed. Alex blushed deeply with a laugh.

"And that is why I don't wear dresses much." Alex shook her head. Ty gave his wife a look. "Don't look at me like that."

"You have to love holiday stories. Huh, Lexi?" Adam chuckled.

"When they're not about me I love them." She smiled.

"Presents now?" Jade asked with frustration.

"Are you done with your pie?" Ty asked. Jade nodded.

"I want presents." She said looking at her grandmothers.

"Jade, just wait." Alex said as she had her third piece of cake.

"Oh just let us give her a present." Maggie chuckled.

"Fine fine." Alex said.

"Yay!" Jade squealed. Both Maggie and Beth pulled out a couple of presents, "Tanks, Nana." Jade tore open the green wrapping paper and Beth had giving her her very first Barbie doll.

"Look at that." Ty grinned.

"So pretty." Jade giggled. Maggie gave her son a look. "Now Grandma."

"Here you go." Maggie handed her granddaughter a purple bag.

"What is it?" Alex smiled. She loved watching her daughter's eyes.

"A teddy bear!!" Jade giggled hugging the bear tightly.

"How cute." Ty winked as he reached over and rubbed his wife's belly. They both watched their daughter switch from Barbie Doll and Teddy bear so both grandmothers didn't feel left out. She eventually handed the bear to Adam and they played together. Alex smiled at her husband. It was during times like these she was so thrilled to be in this family.


	44. Closer

****

January 2nd, 2006

Week 36

A New Year and so much to look forward to. Mainly the birth of their second daughter. Alex was looking forward to returning to work. Jade was really excited to become an older sister.

Ty sat in the diner sipping his coffee. He and Sully were taking a break. Okay, so they had really only just begun to work, but they needed coffee. It was too cold out there.

"Four weeks." Sully said. Ty shot him an evil look.

"Don't remind me," He said. "Alex has been moaning a lot more than usual lately, but I guess she has every right to."

"Yeah, don't question that." Sully snickered as he took a bit of his doughnut, "I like you man. I don't want to see you die."

"Thanks." Ty chuckled. He glanced around and smiled at a family that was sitting on the other side of the diner. A mother, a father, two daughters, and two sons. It was very sweet.

"Is it hot in here?" Sully asked grabbing a napkin and dabbing his forehead. Ty shook his head and looked at his partner.

"Are you okay? You're really pale." Ty frowned.

"I don't feel too well." He said loosening his collar.

"I'll get you some water." Ty got up. Sully groaned.

"Call an ambulance." Sully said grabbing at his chest, "I think I'm having a heart attack." Ty's eyes widened.

"Just breath." Ty grabbed his radio, "This is 55-Charlie, we need a rig at Samson's Diner. Sully is having a heart attack."

"God, I can't breathe." Sully groaned. Ty dug into his pocket.

"I know, Man." He said pulling out his aspirin, "Take one of these."

"Don't kill me." He groaned. Ty smiled.

"I'll try not to." He said. Ty held Sully's hand as he finally heard the sirens of the rig that stopped in front of the dinner. Soon, Doc and Carlos ran in.

"I think he's having a heart attack." Ty let go of Sully's hand. He watched them as they loaded Sully up. "Is he going to be all right?" 

"Let us get him to the hospital." Carlos said as they backed out of the dinner. Everyone was watching them carefully. There was nothing like a heart attack to make a complete breakfast.

"I'm coming in with you." Ty said. Sully looked at his partner and smiled weakly as they all got into the rig.

"I didn't mean to interrupt breakfast." He said softly. Ty chuckled and patted his arm.

"You didn't interrupt anything, buddy."

* * *

Ty paced back and forth. No one had come to tell him how Sully was. He didn't look that bad when he went in but he was still slightly scared. He loved Sully. He didn't want anything to happen to him. Kim walked up to him and patted his back.

"What are you doing here? Alex okay?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah. Alex is fine. Sully thought he was having a heart attack so I called an ambulance." Ty said, "They didn't tell me if he's okay."

"I heard that call come through. I'm sure he's fine." Kim smiled

"I hope so." Ty said as Dr. Morales walked up to him. "Dr. Morales, how is Sully doing?" Sarah smiled softly.

"He's fine." Dr. Morales chuckled, "It wasn't an heart attack."

"It wasn't?" Ty asked.

"It was indigestion. A very bad case of it at that." She said.

"I'm going to kill him." Ty said. Kim laughed softly.

"Be gentle." She said as Ty walked into the room. Sully smiled.

"I take it she told you." He said. Ty glared at him.

"Yeah she told me and I not too happy." He said, "You scared me! I thought I was loosing you. Don't ever do that again!"

"Don't over react, Ty. I'm sorry, but it's not like I lied to you."

"Close to it." He sighed as he sat down next to his partner.

"It's nice to see you sort of care about me." Sully said.

"I care about you, Sul. I love you." He said, "I don't want to loose you okay?" Sully nodded with a smile. It felt good to see that his partner cared so much about him.

"You wont loose me, Kid. I promise." Ty smiled softly and patted his hand. Of course, he was happy that it wasn't a heart attack, but it really made Ty think of how important Sully really was to him.

January 16th, 2006

Week 38

There was only two more weeks left. There was only two more weeks until they got to hold Caroline in their arms. Alex was basically counting down the minutes. She was in so much misery, she vowed she'd never do this again, but she knew that wouldn't happen. 

"Christ, Ty." Alex growled as Ty dug into her back with his knuckles, "I will need my spine later on, you know." 

"Sorry." Ty chuckled. "Is your back feeling any better?"

"What do you think?" She frowned. Ty kissed her neck.

"I think it doesn't." He said. "I'm just trying to help."

"If you finished the nursery, you helped." She said.

"I did finish." Ty said. It took him a month, but Ty had converted the spare room into the nursery. They had changed their minds so many times but they finally settled on a farm theme. The nursery was filled with pigs, cows, and chickens. It was very cute. It was green and cream mostly. Jade approved of it.

"Good." Alex sighed finally as she relaxed. "I'm so tired, Ty."

"I know, baby." He helped her lay down.

"I don't remember being in this much misery when I was this far along with Jade." Ty laughed slightly.

"I seem to remember you complaining about Jade kicking your lungs and you not being able to eat enough ice cream." He said.

"Oh yeah." She said as she snuggled into the mattress.

"You just rest and I'll go feed Jade and stuff." Ty kissed Alex and got up and left the room. He could hear jade talking to herself in the nursery, "Ladybug, what are you doing in here?"

"I miss this." She had her arms wrapped around the legs of her former crib. Ty chuckled and scooped her up.

"Don't you like your big girl bed?" He asked. Jade nodded.

"I'm a baby." Jade said. Ty shook his head.

"You're a big girl. You're not a baby anymore." He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Jade started to whine in his arms.

"I am baby." She moaned. Ty sighed softly as he put her in her booster seat.

"You're a big girl, Jade. You're almost three." He said giving her her sippy cup. "You can do a lot more than what a baby can."

"No." Jade whimpered.

"Yes. You can sleep in a big girl bed, you use the potty, you drink from cups, and swim." Ty said, "babies can't do that."

"I know." Jade said. Ty chuckled softly.

"Good. Personally, I like having you be a big girl. I like being able to play with you." Ty winked, "You like playing with Daddy right, Lady bug?" Jade grinned as she nodded.

"Yes. Can we play I the snow?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah we can. Let's just eat some lunch first." He said as he poured the soup into a couple of bowls.

"Daddy?" Jade turned her sparkling blue eyes up to him.

"What?" Ty asked blowing on the soup for her.

"Is Carrie gonna be a ladybug too?" Jade asked. Ty looked at her. She was biting her lip and he could see the worry In her eyes. He put the bowl in front of her and then shook his head.

"There's only one lady bug and that's you." Ty tickled her nose. "Carrie will be something else to me okay?" Jade nodded. Ty could now see that Jade was afraid that she was being replaced. He knew that would never happen, but he guessed that is what happened a lot of the time when new babies were on their way.


	45. Caroline Ruby

****

January 30th, 2006

7:56 am

Jade stood on the bed with her hands on her hips staring at her mother. She swayed her hips slightly. Alex chuckled softly.

"What do you want, Miss Davis?" Alex asked tickling her side slightly.

"Pancakes ad to go outside." Jade said, "Daddy didn't male 'fast."

"Shame on daddy." Alex chuckled as she pulled her body out of bed. "I'll make you so me Mickey mouse pancakes, okay?"

"Yippee!!" Jade jumped off of the bed with a large thump. "Daddy's miss out." Alex chuckled as she took her daughter's hand.

"Yeah he's missing out, but he had to do a few things at work before Caroline comes." She said, slowly easing her way down the stairs.

"I'm a big sister." Jade grinned as she ran ahead of Alex.

"And I'm a big mommy." Alex ran her hand over her stomach; "You can set the table if you want."

"Good." Jade pushed the chair to the sink and grabbed two plastic plates from the drainer.

"Don't forget the syrup." Alex started to heat up the skillet. Mickey Mouse pancakes were so easy, but they gave jade so much joy.

"I love stirrups." Jade said throwing open the refrigerator. Alex stood there staring at the skillet. She could feel her water start to break and it began to pool around her feet. She groaned and glanced at Jade. Suddenly, a contraction tore through her body. It threw her off balance and she reached out and accidentally grabbed the skillet. She cried out in pain and slid t the ground.

"Oh fuck!" Alex moaned loudly. Jade looked at her mother with large eyes.

"Mommy?" She whispered. Alex continued to groan. Her hand was throbbing. Jade pushed the chair to the telephone and dialed 911.

"This is 9-1-1. What is your emergency?" Patti asked.

"Is daddy there?" Jade asked softly.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be calling here. Your daddy doesn't work here. This number is only for emergencies." Patti sighed. Jade growled.

"Ya huh. Daddy is a cop.' Jade said.

"What is your daddy's name?" Patti asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Daddy Davis. My mommy is hurt." Jade said looking at Alex.

"Davis?…Is this Jade?" Patti asked.

"Yes. I'm Jade." Jade's lips started to tremble. "Mommy's hurt."

"Okay, I'm going to send an ambulance over okay?" She asked.

"O-Okay." Jade whispered and hung up the phone. She jumped down and fell into Alex's arms, "No die, mommy." Alex chuckled.

"Mommy's not going to die." She said hugging her daughter.

9:12 am

Ty ran down the hallway to the nurse's station. He had gotten the call Alex was in here right before he and Sully were going to check out a call.

"My wife's in labour. Where is she?" He panted.

"We have a lot of women going into labour here, officer." She nurse said.

"Davis. Alexandra Davis." He growled. She nodded.

"Room seven." She said. Ty bolted down the hallway. He pushed ito the room.

"Alex?" He walked up to the bed. Alex opened her eyes and smiled.

"About time you showed up." Alex said softly. Jade waved to Ty from the big chair in the corner.

"Hey, Ladybug." Ty mumbled softly as he pulled up a chair to the bedside. He took Alex's bandaged hand, "What happened here?"

"I had a contraction while cooking breakfast. My hand landed on the hot skillet." Alex chuckled, "You will be proud of your little ladybug."

"What did she do now?" Ty chuckled as Jade crawled onto his lap.

"She called me an ambulance all by herself. She made sure Doc bandaged up my hand." Alex said. A proud smiled appeared on Ty's face.

"What a big girl you are, Jade. I'm so proud of you." Ty kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Carrie made mommy fall." Jade said.

"I called our mothers and they were beyond excited. They should be here by noon or something." Alex said, "Oh, guess who called."

"Ah…Bosco?" Ty asked. Alex chuckled.

"No. She's family." She said. Ty stared at her blankly. "Gwen called. I don't know how she found out I was in labour, but she did and she wished us luck." Ty nodded trying not to get an attitude.

"Well, that was nice of her." Ty said. Alex nodded as a contraction started to tear through her body. Her good hand held onto Ty's tightly.

"Fuck." She growled, trying not to cry out in pain. She had already scared Jade enough for one day.

"This of happy thoughts." Ty said. Alex shot him a look. "Right. Very lame."

"No shit." Alex exhaled and closed her eyes.

"You 'kay, Mommy?" Jade asked. Alex nodded.

"Mommy will be fine in a few hours." Alex said. Y leaned over and kissed his wife softly.

1:19am

Alex was glaring at Maggie and Beth. Once again the two of them were bickering. Didn't they care that she had been doing this for five hours?

"She can keep us both in here while she's pushing." Beth said.

"It'll be crowded in here." Maggie said, "It's my turn to be in here."

"You have your daughters. Be in their delivery rooms, Maggie." Beth snapped, "Alex is my only chance for grandchildren."

"Enough!" Alex cried, "You've been yelling at one another for the past twenty minutes. You haven't even noticed that I have had four god damn contractions."

"I'm sorry, but-"" Alex cut her mother off.

"Please No buts, mother." Alex snapped at her, "I want you and Maggie to stay in the waiting room with Jade. Hen Caroline is born, Ty will come get you. Do you two understand me?"

"Yes," Maggie said, "I can at east buy Jade lunch." They started to bicker again as they left the room. Alex sighed deeply. She was six centimeters dilated and she didn't want to deal with them.

"You handled that like a pro." Ty said as he walked in with some juice.

"You're evil for leaving me alone with them." Alex moaned. Ty chuckled as he patted her leg.

"But, you survived and that's all that matters." Ty said. Alex sighed softly.

"Why are they so competitive?" She asked. Ty shrugged.

"It's how mothers are I guess." Ty said.

"Not me." Alex whispered, "Not me."

3:48 p.m.

Alex was gathered in Ty's arms crying softly. She was in so much pain, but still she opted for no medication. She was a brave woman, Ty thought. He couldn't do it. That's why women gave birth and not men. Alex's body trembled as she tried to relax after her contraction passed.

"Oh God, I hate Eve!!" She moaned loudly. Ty cocked his eyebrow. He had no idea what on Earth she was talking about.

"Who?" Ty pushed her sweaty blond hair off of her forehead.

"Adam and Eve its all her fault. I'm in so much pain." Alex said.

"I suppose so." Ty said, "You could blame me of course." Alex chuckled softly.

"I do blame you." She said glancing at the clock, "Nearly eight hours of this. I hope she hurries up. I need some sleep."

"You wont be getting any sleep anytime soon sweetheart."

"I know." She smiled as Dr. White walked in, "Hey there."

"Hey." Dr White chuckled, "How are you doing?"

"I'm in pain. I want Caroline out." Alex said.

"Let me check you and I'll tell you when she'll be out about." Dr White snapped some latex gloves on and sat down in front of her. "Any more contractions?" Ty nodded.

"She just had one about a minute ago." He said. Dr. White nodded.

"You're coming along nicely." Dr white said, "You're about seven centimeters along. It won't be long now." Alex sighed.

"Four or five hours huh?" She asked. Dr White nodded.

"Could be." He said, "just hang in there."

"That's easier said that done." Alex moved slightly. Dr white chuckled softly.

"I know." He said, "I will be back soon to check on you. Take care." Alex growled as Dr. White walked out. Ty kissed her bandaged hand.

"Soon, Baby. Just hold on." Ty whispered.

7:25 PM

Adam sat on the bed, rubbing his sister's back. Her contractions were closer and Ty went to go fetch Dr. White. They had a feeling it was time. Adam kissed Alex so softly. She looked at him.

"Times like these, all my labours and my wedding, I'm glad I have you." Alex said softly, "You remind me of dad so much, Adam." He chuckled.

"Do I now?" Adam smiled, "I never really pictured dad as a feminine man before. Not even any Bi tendencies." Alex started to laugh.

"You know what I mean, dumb ass." She said. "He'd be proud of you." Adam shrugged.

"Maybe, but I know he'd be proud of you. He always wanted grandkids, you know." Adam said. Alex's eyes welled up with tears.

"I wish he was here." She whispered. Adam nodded.

"Me too." He said as Ty and Dr. White walked into the room. 

"You doing okay?" Ty asked. Alex shrugged.

"There's a whole lot of pressure. I really need to push soon." She said. Dr. White nodded as he put Alex's legs in the stirrups. 

"Well, you're ten centimeters dilated so you can start pushing while we get everything situated here, Alex." Dr. White said.

"I will leave and check on Mom and Jade." Adam smiled and kissed Alex, "Good luck, Lexi, get me a niece."

"You are." Alex groaned taking Ty's hand with her good hand. He kissed the top of her head.

"Do it. You can do it." He whispered. Alex gritted her teeth and started to push for the first time that day. Ty's hand shook as she crushed it. This was it. They were getting another baby.

"Very good, Alex." Dr. White smiled. Alex exhaled with a gasp.

"God…I nearly forgot what this was like." She murmured.

"Great refresher coarse." Ty smiled softly as he pushed her hair off of her shoulder. Alex gave him a look.

"Remember there's a no joke rule when I'm in labour." She said.

"I nearly forgot." He said looking at Dr. White.

"Okay, Alex, push as hard as you can." He said. Alex glared at him and pushed. She thought about Jade and how excited she was to be able to meet Caroline. "Wow…Good Job. She has very light brown hair." Ty beamed proudly.

"Oh fuck…Oh fuck." Alex cried loudly, "You're so going to fucking pay for this, Davis." She hissed. Ty burst out laughing.

"You're already crushing my hand, Darling." He said, "you're doing a wonderful job. One more push and you'll have her head out."

"Next time make me get an epidural." Alex moaned as she started to push again. This was easy; she just had to keep thinking that. Maybe it would wind up being easy if she did think that. Dr. White nodded as the head came out. He cleaned out her nose and mouth. He smiled at Alex.

"Good job. Want to feel her head?" He asked. Alex's lips trembled as she nodded. Ty looked between her legs and stared t the baby. He took his wife's hand and led her down.

"She's beautiful, baby." Ty whispered with his own eyes filling with tears. Alex whimpered.

"I w-want her in m-my arms." She said.

"Then push." Dr. White smiled. Alex wiped her eyes.

"Okay." She took in a shuddery breath and started to push again.

"That's it. That's it." Dr. White said. One of the nurse's grabbed a receiving blanket, "Come on, Alex, You're passing her shoulders."

"Ooooh…..Fuuuucckkkk." Alex screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. She wanted this baby out and NOW! She exhaled as she felt the baby being pulled form her.

"It's a girl." Dr. White said wiping Caroline off. Soon, cries were being heard through out the room. TY burst into tears as the baby was placed on his wife's chest.

"Sh-She's so beautiful." He sobbed. God, he was so happy.

"Perfect." Alex whispered. She looked so much like Jade, with the exception of her hair. Jade had dark curly brown hair, but Caroline had a very dark shade of blond hair. Her eyes were blue. Her skin was tanned. She was breath taking. "Thank you."

"Oh thank you." Ty leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

9:07 PM

Ty held Jade on his hip as they walked into the bedroom. Alex was holding Caroline in her arms. She smiled at Jade.

"Hey, Ladybug." Alex said. 

"That Carrie?" Jade whispered. Alex nodded.

"Caroline Ruby Davis to be more exact." She chuckled, "Come say hello to your baby sister." Ty placed Jade on the bed and she crawled up next Alex. Her eyes widened looking at the baby.

"Hi Carrie." Jade whispered.

"You need to be gentle with her. She's very small." Ty said. Jade touched Caroline's forehead with her finger.

"She's real." Jade whispered. Alex nodded.

"She's very real." She said. Alex smiled at her husband. Here they were. A family. Finally the day had arrived. They were a complete family again.


	46. Getting used to it

****

February 13th, 2006

Things wee a lot different with Caroline in the house than it was when they brought Jade home. Caroline was a well-behaved child. She only cried when she was hungry. Jade o the other hand was harder to take care of.

Jade wanted to help Alex with Caroline so badly. She didn't understand that Carrie wasn't like a doll. She had to be gentle.

Ty walked back and forth in the nursery rocking Caroline in his arms. Alex was in the shower and Caroline was hysterical.

"Sing to her." Jade sat in the rocking chair, watching in amusement.

"Sing okay what should I sing?" Ty looked at Jade who shrugged, "Okay…How about…God, Caroline…Got it…Sweet Caroline Ba ba da…I don't know the words."

"Daddy, your bad." Jade giggled as she jumped up. "I'll be back." Tu growled. Why couldn't he remember the words to Sweet Caroline? It would have been perfect.

Alex stood I the shower letting the ht water wash her. She was still so tired after giving birth. She felt like crap. She wanted to curl up I a little ball and never wake up.

"Mommy?" Jade walked into the bathroom. Alex sighed.

"What do you want, ladybug?" She asked.

"Carrie is crying. Daddy is mad." Jade said. So much for a nice long soak. Alex shut the water off and stepped out.

"Okay. I'll take care of it." Alex said as she wrapped the towel around her, "It's almost time for your nap."

"I'm too bug.' Jade said as she walked out of the bathroom. Alex sighed and shuffled to the bedroom where Caroline was screaming.

"Thank god. She won't stop crying." Ty said. He looked so lost. Alex smiled and took Caroline from him.

"I have her." Alex said as she sat down in the rocking chair, "Why don't you go take a nap pr something?"

"Because Jade is still on the loose." Ty said. Alex chuckled as Caroline latched on to her. Ty walked out of the room.

"Daddy is just stressed out at the moment." Alex stroked Caroline's Back; He was so excited to get you. He tried so hard to get me pregnant. I thought my brains would pop out." She chuckled softly and closed her eyes. Caroline wasn't a fierce eater like Jade had been. It didn't hurt that much.

"God damn it, Jade!!" Ty yelled from downstairs. Alex opened her eyes when she heard Jade begin to cry.

"What on Earth is going on down there?" Alex retied the towel around her chest and stood up. Ty was still yelling at Jade as Alex laid Caroline down in her crib. She walked down to the kitchen, "What is going on?"

"Daddy hit me!!!" Jade wailed on the kitchen floor. Alex looked at Ty with wide eyes

"I only spanked her." Ty said, "I didn't hit her. Look what she did." Alex looked at the mess of mayonnaise and mustard on the floor.

"I don't care what she did." Alex gathered Jade into her arms; "We don't spank in this house. She was hungry."

"She needed to be punished." Ty said.

"Then you should have had her clean up the mess and given her a time out." Alex said, "I don't want us to discipline with violence." Ty sighed deeply.

"I know." He ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out and tired."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She said. Ty looked at Jade. Her blue eyes were filled with fresh tears. He took her from her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug." Ty whispered. "Daddy didn't mean to spank you. Why don't we both clean up the mess and then cook lunch for all of us?"

"You don't hate me?" Jade sniffled.

"I'll never hate you." Ty hugged her; "I love you more than the moon and the stars.

"More than Carrie?" Jade asked. Ty and Alex both laughed.

"I love you both the same." Ty grinned and gave his eldest daughter a kiss. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I promise to make it up to you…to all three of my girls." Alex smiled gently at her husband. He was a terrific father. He just had his bad days just like the rest of us.

February 28th, 2006

Alex pinned a small bow to Caroline's curls. Caroline cooed as she looked at her mother. Alex absolutely loved dolling Caroline up. That's what she looked like; a little doll. Sure, jade was a gorgeous little baby, but Caroline...Caroline was breath taking.

"Do you think Auntie Kim will approve of this outfit?" Alex chuckled as she fixed the ruffles on the dress. She picked Caroline up and walked downstairs. Kim was sitting at the kitchen table serving Jade her lunch. "Here she is." Kim grinned broadly.

"God she's absolutely gorgeous." She took Caroline into her arms, "Hello there my sweet little god daughter."

"I'm your good daughter." Jade said. Kim chuckled.

"I have two goddaughters, Pumpkin." Kim smiled as she sat down. Jade sighed deeply as she ate her sandwich.

"I need to thank you for watching them, Kim." Alex said, "Ty and I really need some alone time. These past four weeks just have bee draining." Kim nodded as she kissed Caroline softly.

"We'll be fine." She said. "Go have fun. Go relax."

"Okay." Alex took in a deep breath. "Jade, you be good for Auntie Kim." Alex leaned over and kissed Caroline's pudgy cheek. "If she cries, call me." Kim laughed.

"I won't, now go." She said.

"Alex, you ready?" Ty called out from the front door.

"Yeah…Yeah I am. You girls be good." Alex bit her lip and walked out of the kitchen. She looked at her husband, "What if Caroline needs me? What if Kim can't quiet her?" Ty chuckled.

"Then she'll call the call." He took her hand, "Let's go enjoy this time alone while we have it." Alex nodded as Ty pulled her out. They walked to the car and Ty held the door open for her. "After you my fair lady." Alex smiled and got in.

* * *

Ty led Alex into the Italian restaurant. It was absolute gorgeous. There were candles and daisies on every single table. There was a house band playing soft romantic music. The hostess lead Ty and Alex to a small private table in the corner.

"Thank you." Alex sat down with a soft smile; "This is wonderful."

"I knew you'd like this." Ty said as he sat in front of her.

"All of this food looks delicious." Alex said as she looked through the menu. "Do you suppose we should check on the girls?"

"No." Ty said looking over the menu. The waiter walked up to them.

"Good afternoon. My name is Cassie and I'll be your server for tonight." She said, "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take some water with a lemon slice." Alex said.

"Can I have some coffee and water?" Ty asked. Cassie nodded.

"Sure. I'll give you a few more minutes to look over the menus."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as she looked at the menu, "It's only lunch time, but I could go for a nice big pasta dish."

"If you eat a lot now, you won't need to eat a lot at super time."

"I know." Alex said softly putting her menu down, "I know what I want. I'm going to get the zucchini Alfredo." Ty nodded.

"That sounds good. I'll get it too." Ty waved their waitress over with their drinks and gave her their orders. He reached over and took Alex's hand. "I'm glad we can get away for a few minutes." Alex nodded.

"I guess." She said softly. "I miss them." Ty chuckled.

"We've only been gone for thirty minutes." He said.

"I know." Alex said softly, "I guess I just got attached to them."

"Well good." Ty chuckled as he squeezed her hand, "We can go if you really want to, Sweetheart." Alex sighed and shook her head.

"No. Let's just enjoy this meal, okay? We won't get anything near this good at home." Alex said. Ty chuckled and kissed her knuckles. It was hard for Alex to leave the girls right now. It had always been hard in the first month to do things away from her child. She needed this though. Ty was glad he made her get out.


	47. Tip Toe

****

March 28th, 2006

Alex ran the cloth over the red metal of the engine. Today had been quiet. They hadn't gotten any calls. She was glad about that. Today was her first day back and she really didn't feel fit enough to run through burning buildings. She was glad the captain had asked her to return to the rig, but now she had to break it to Jimmy that she wouldn't be riding with him. Jimmy walked up behind her.

"Hey Davis." He smiled.

"Hey…" She said looking at him. "There food up there?"

"DK's chili." He said, "How are you feeling?" She shrugged.

"Parenthood is killer. Jade is getting to be very…I don't know…Demanding and, I don't want to say bitchy, but…Yeah, I do want to say bitchy." She laughed, "and Caroline still isn't sleeping through the night." She said tossing the rag into the bin.

"Well, soon she'll be sleeping more." He said. She bit her lip.

"I think I'm going back to work in the bus. Captain asked me and We talked and I agree with everything we talked about." Alex said.

"What?" Jimmy frowned deeply. Alex not is a firefighter again? She hadn't gone back to being an EMT in a long time.

"I want to work with Kim again." She said, "With Caroline here…I need to take care of myself more. Being a firefighter isn't the most safe job in the world." Jimmy nodded in disbelief.

"But you love being a firefighter." He said.

"I love being a mother more than being a firefighter." She said, "I'm not saying I won't be back. I just need a break. Maybe when Caroline is older and in school, I will feel more comfortable with it."

"It's ridiculous, Alex." Jimmy growled.

"No it's not, Jimmy. Ty is a cop and I'm a firefighter/Paramedic. Very dangerous jobs." She said, "I love my kids, Jimmy. It's not like…Why am I explaining this to you?" She chuckled softly.

"You're not doing this because of me are you?" Jimmy asked.

"Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?"

"Yeah I have but I don't believe you." Jimmy said, "Firefighter is your lie, Alex." She shook her head.

"My children…My Family are my life, Jimmy. You should know that by now." Alex sighed softly. Jimmy nodded slowly; "I'm still working with you. I'm not being transferred or anything."

"Well, You just took me off guard is all, Davis." Jimmy said.

"Sorry." She chuckled softly. "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"I may just come over tonight and have a look at my godchildren or something." Jimmy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Do what you wish. Jade would love to have you." She said.

"Cool. Ty won't mind?" Jimmy asked.

"Ty doesn't know you have an undying love for me." Alex smiled.

"Hey! I do not!" He pushed her away from him with a laugh.

"I'm just so lovable. Everyone has an undying love for me, I suppose." Alex laughed as she walked to her locker, "Right, DK?"

"Right." he chuckled.

"You have an undying love for me, right Kim?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. We're lesbian lovers. Didn't you know?" Kim said from her magazine. Jimmy snickered.

"Carlos, you love me?" Alex asked.

"I will love you if Kim is there too." Carlos said with a smirk

"We'll make sure you know about our weekly sleepovers and naked pillow fights ahead of time Nieto." Kim said as Alex plopped down next to her, "I heard you coming back to me." Alex nodded.

"Until further notice you're stuck with me, Kim." Alex said.

"Great. You're my favourite person to be stuck to." Kim said. Alex smiled and glanced at Jimmy. Sure she was sad she was going back to being a paramedic, but she was happy to be working with Kim again. Go figure.

April 12th, 2006

Caroline lifted her head up and looked at the teddy bear in front of her. She was getting so strong the past couple of weeks. She pulled herself up on her shaky arms. Jade looked at her.

"So silly, Carrie." Jade put her foot on the baby's back and pushed her down to the ground. Caroline grunted with a whimper. "You need to stay down." Caroline tried to lift herself up again, but Jade once again pushed her down. Ty walked in and growled.

"Jade Olivia Davis!!!" He yelled and scooped Caroline up; "I don't want to ever see you do that again. You understand me?"

"Carrie asked me to, Daddy." Jade's eyes sparkled.

"Oh She did not, Jade." Ty said grabbing Caroline's bottle. "Can't you be a good big sister, Jade? Caroline really needs you to be good." Ty said as he sat down on the couch. Jade smiled.

"I am good." Jade said.

"No you're not." Ty said, "Stepping on Caroline isn't good."

"But It's fun." Jade batted her eyelashes at her father.

"No it's not. It'll hurt Caroline and get you punished." He said.

"No way." Jade frowned.

"Yes way. If I see you do that one more time, you will be punished." Ty said. Jade glared at him.

"No fair! Hate you!" She cried.

"No you don't." Ty frowned deeply at her.

"Ya huh. I hate you. Be dead!" She snapped and marched out of the room. Ty stared at the doorway. She just wished him dead.

"Fine, Jade." He whispered looking down at Caroline. Alex walked into the living room with a smile upon her face.

"Lord, work sucked today." Alex looked at her husband. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. She frowned, "Ty?"

"She wished me dead." Ty whispered. Alex sat down next to him.

"Who wished you dead?" Alex took Caroline into her arms.

"Jade. She said she hated me and she wanted me dead." He said.

"Ty, she's not even three years old yet." Alex said, "Don't let it get to you." Ty looked at his wife.

"It hurt me, Alex." He frowned at her, "You don't know how it feels to have your daughter wish you dead." Alex sighed.

"I'll go talk to her after I feed Caroline, all right?" She asked him.

"Do what you want to, Alex." Ty said, getting up. Alex sighed.

"Looks like your sister really hurt him." She said, "I don't care what she did. She should never say that to your father. I guess we should go up there." Alex got up and went up to Jade's room. "Jade, sweetheart?" She walked into the room. Jade frowned.

"Go away, Mommy." Jade said from beneath her bedspread.

"I'm not going to go away." Alex said as she sat down. She put Caroline on her shoulder as she pulled the blanket away, "We really need to talk." Jade gave her a mad look.

"Don't wanna." She said.

"I don't care if you want to or not. What you said to your father was really really bad, Jade. You can not say that to him."

"I don't care." Jade moaned.

"What did you do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Jade said.

"You did something." Alex said looking at her.

"I stepped on Carrie." Jade said. Alex frowned deeply.

"Did you apologize?" She asked.

"No and I don't want to." Jade glared at her.

"Fine. You're in your room for the whole night then. If you want to apologize to your father and Caroline, then come into my room, but if not you're staying in here." Jade said something under her breath as Alex left but she didn't pay attention. Alex growled as she closed the door. They were so cute when they were Caroline's age but when they learned to talk everything goes downhill.


	48. Happy Birthday

****

Note: Can people stop asking me to end my series in the reviews to focus on more series? I love my series. They are my children. I give the same amount of attention to each of my stories. Writing is the only form of joy I have right now and when people ask me to end one of my favourite series Its like a stake through my heart. Please refrain from that. Good comments, bad comments, suggestions, but please no ending suggestions. I have sooo many plans for the future of the Davis family so...yeah lol. Thanks and yes I'm posting this in many of my fics so there is not any confusion...Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/

April 26th, 2006

Alex looked at the pile of bills that sat in front of her. It was starting to get really tight around the house money wise. The daycare bill for two children was ridiculous. She could buy food for a month with what she paid for only one week at the daycare.

"Ty, We can't do this." Alex said finally. Ty looked at her.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"We can't keep Caroline and Jade in daycare." Alex said, "We need to find an alternative. We can't afford it anymore."

"We can't?" Ty frowned.

"Not if you want to eat, Ty." Alex said. Ty sighed softly.

"We both need to work. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well, um...We could ask my mother to help out." Alex said.

"And you know what my mother would say..."

"Oh Yes I do. We'd never hear the end of it." Alex sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her blond locks. There was so much frustration and stress going on through her head right at that moment. Who knew parent hood would be this stressful? Everyone on this Planet is who. "Maybe one week my mother can watch them and then the next week your mother can watch them."

"Sounds good to me." Ty said glancing over her shoulder, "Is it really that bad?" 

"We're comfortable right now, but it will get bad if we're not careful." Alex said.

"So, another baby is out of the question right now." Ty said.

"Oh don't start that, Ty." Alex narrowed her eyes, "I'm totally not ready emotionally, and physically to go down that road again." Ty chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. I'm not ready either." Ty kissed her head.

"Cricket's up." Alex sighed softly listening to the monitor.

"I'll get her, Alex. You just relax." He winked and left the room and walked upstairs. He went into the nursery and picked up his wailing daughter, "Come on, Money pit." He chuckled softly.

"Daddy, Carries up." Jade yawned as she walked into the room.

"I see, Ladybug." Ty chuckled as he rocked Carrie.

"Okay." Jade yawed again; "Cricket is loud." Ty smiled as her.

"You calling her that now?" He laughed.

"Yes." Jade rested her head on Ty's arm. "I tired, Daddy."

"Then go to bed, Ladybug." Ty said, "I'll be in there in a moment to tuck you back in." Jade sighed deeply.

"Now, Daddy." Jade said.

"In a minute." Ty said rubbing Caroline's back. Her cries were getting quieter. She was crying her self to sleep. Jade watched the two of them carefully as if she was trying to will Caroline to go to sleep. Ty laid Caroline back down and looked at Jade, "You ready to go back to bed?" Jade nodded.

"I've been ready." She said. Ty chuckled and scooped her up into his arms. He walked back to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed.

"Sleep tight, Lady bug. In the morning, we'll have fun. Daddy and mommy don't have work tomorrow, okay?" He asked her. Jade nodded.

"Night, Daddy." Jade whispered as she snuggled into bed. Ty smiled softly as he rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Who care if they were having money troubles? It was completely worth it. These two little blessings were worth everything Ty had.

May 11th, 2006

Alex picked Caroline up out of her Playpen and walked into the kitchen. She and the girls were making a special breakfast dinner for Ty since it was his birthday.

"Mommy, look. I drew a picture for daddy." Jade held up a big picture of the family. Alex smiled as she set the table.

"That's wonderful. Put it on the table and go get Daddy." Jade ran off and upstairs. Alex chuckled to her as she plopped three pancakes onto each of their plates. Caroline cooed from her highchair and Alex put one in front of her, "Play with this."

"He's coming." Jade said pushing her curls away from her face; "He farted when he got up." Alec chuckled.

"I don't need to know about that sweet heart. Sit down." Alex said as Ty shuffled into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!!" Alex and Jade yelled. Ty grunted.

"Thanks." He rubbed his eyes and sat down. He looked at Caroline, "Cricket, you're making a mess."

"But she's quiet." Alex sat down and handed him the warmed syrup. "Warmed up just the way you like it."

"I love my birthday." Ty chuckled. "What else do I get?" He asked.

"Well, Jade drew you that picture." Alex said.

"I see." Ty grinned, "I love it." Jade smiled proudly.

"Caroline made you this breakfast." Alex winked.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Ty laughed. "And, Mommy, what did you get me?" Alex grinned slightly.

"Well, I really can't tell you right here, but I involves a teddy and whip cream." Alex said. Ty bit his lip with a slight groan. "But that is after your mother comes by and does her normal whine that her son is growing up."

"Maybe she'll forget." Ty said. Alex laughed.

"I don't think she will."

* * *

"Ty!!" Maggie threw her arms around her son as soon as he opened the front door. He had to fight to drag air into his lungs. Ty smiled as he pulled away.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me. Come in." Ty led his mother in.

"Nana!!" jade ran up to her grandmother and hugged her. Maggie hugged her back.

"Afternoon, Sweetheart." Maggie sat on the couch with Ty as Alex walked in with Caroline, "Oh give me the little one." Alex smiled softly as she handed Caroline over.

"How are you doing, Mom?" Alex asked.

"Oh just fine." Maggie said with a slight sigh. She ran her hand over Caroline's blond curls. "I remember when you were this small, Ty." Ty shot Alex a look.

"It was a long time ago." Ty said. Maggie sighed again.

"It wasn't that long ago. I can't believe thirty-one years has passed." Maggie said, "It seems unreal."

"You know what seems unreal, Mother?" Ty asked.

"What?" Maggie frowned slightly.

"That you get so mopey and whiney on my birthday." Ty said. 

"Well, excuse me I miss the baby stage with you." Maggie said, "When your girls hit puberty, you will know how I feel." Alex groaned loudly.

"Please. Our girls and puberty. I don't want to think about it." Alex said. Maggie chuckled.

"Having two girls in the house with it is killer." Maggie said, "Trust me."

"No. Trust me. I got the brunt of it." Ty said.

"Nana, can we go play outside?" Jade's blue eyes twinkled brightly. How could anyone resist them? Maggie nodded.

"All right, Lady bug. We'll get Caroline dressed and go play." Maggie got up and glanced at her son, "Happy birthday, Boy." 

"Thanks, Ma." Ty smiled softly as he watched his mother leave with the girls. Alex sat down next to him and hugged him.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Alex said. Ty grunted.

"Yeah. You're right." He said, "But of course, this birthday is gone, but more are to come." Alex smiled softly. There was nothing wrong with mothers being slightly depressed when their children aged. It always meant the mothers were aging as well.


	49. Why me?

****

May 25th, 2006

They had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary. Alex and Ty spent three days at a get away spa just relaxing with each other. It was so much fun. They really needed alone time. It was hard getting back into the swing of things though, going back to work, but they had a birthday party for a certain little girl to plan.

"There's going to be a horse there." Ty said as he grabbed a package of paper plates on his break, "That's a lot of crap to clean up." Sully laughed loudly.

"I don't volunteer to get that job." He said, "I can't believe you're getting her a horse."

"Only for the day." Ty said going up to the cashier. "Jade will love it. She really wants to ride a horse. She's been talking about it non stop." Sully snickered slightly. The airs on Ty's neck stood on end. Something wasn't right. He turned around just in time to see three men run into the store and start to shot. "Oh shit." Ty grabbed the woman in front of him and brought her down.

"Everyone down!!" Sully yelled as he pulled his gun out. Two against three. This wasn't the kind of odds that he liked.

"55-Charlie, We need back up at Clearview Mall in Party Expressed. There are three armed men firing at us." Ty said. Bullets were flying. Ty pulled his gun out. He was glad they were in uniform and at least had some form of protection.

"Davis, you okay?" Sully asked.

"I think so." Ty said shooting his gun, "You okay?"

"No." Sully said, "I was shot." Ty stopped shooting and looked at his partner. He could see the blood pouring from him.

"Oh god." Ty crawled over to him, "Sully...Oh god." Ty put pressure to the wound on his friend's chest. Everything was happening so quickly. Five minutes ago they were talking about Jade's birthday and now...Now there was blood every where.

"There's another cop." One of the men said. Ty turned his head to see a gun being pointed his way. Sully grunted with warning. Ty heard the gun shot behind him and felt something piercing his back. He looked down at his chest and everything was going in slow motion. Blood started to blood from his chest. He had been a clean shot. Ty fell on top of Sully, gasping for air. There were more gunshots. A different kind of gun. Ty could tell the difference, but then there was silence.

"Over here!" Sully gasped. Ty grunted. All the sounds and voices started to blend together in a blinding pain.

"Davis! Sully!" Bosco yelled and ran to their side, "Oh god, "55-David, we have two cops down."

"Alex..." Ty groaned. He saw Jade, Caroline, And Alex starting in front of him in his vision. They made the pain fade.

"We need a bus here now." Faith said putting her hand on Sully's chest, "God, Bos."

"We'll get you some help, Davis." Bosco said. 

"Need...plates." Ty mumbled. Bosco and Faith exchanged worried looks. They hoped Alex wouldn't be taking this call.

* * *

Pain. That's all Ty could feel as he opened his eyes. Everything was blurred. Alex stood up when she saw him start to wake.

"Ty?" She said softly touching his cheek. He grunted. "It's Alex, Ty. I'm here." He licked his lips as he tried to focus on her.

"Plates..." He grunted. Alex smiled softly.

"You got shot yesterday. The bullet nicked your lung and you had to have surgery to repair it." She said, "You lost a lot of blood but you were really lucky."

"Just buying plates." He said looking at her.

"I know. They saw your cop car outside. They were looking for cops to kill." Alex said, "Bosco and Yokas got them though."

"They dead?" Ty asked finally getting coherent.

"Yeah." Alex smiled, "They're dead."

"Good." Ty cleared his throat.

"Here's some water." Alex grabbed a small cup of water with a straw in it off of the side table. She helped Ty drink from it. He groaned slightly.

"Water...Very good." He smiled weakly.

"It is sometimes." Alex smiled as she sat back down.

"Do the girls know I'm here?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"I told them that you had a boo boo and had to be here." She said softly, "You weren't wearing a vest." Ty lowered his eyes.

"I know." he said, "I had to get a new one. It didn't fit right."

"You can't go to work without one." Alex said, "You have two daughters you need to think about." Ty nodded.

"I know. We all need new vests. We haven't had new ones in years." Ty said, "How's Sully?" Alex stared at her husband. She was so afraid he was going to ask that, "He was bleeding pretty bad." Alex nodded slowly.

"He was bleeding pretty bad." She said.

"Is he okay?" Ty asked. Alex bit her lip.

"Th-The bullet...The bullet punctured his heart." She said, "He was in surgery for a long time." Ty started at her.

"He's okay, right?" Ty asked. Alex looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"They...They tried everything they could, Sweetheart." She said hoarsely. "The damage to his heart was just...too much."

"He's okay!" Ty cried. Tears were welling in his eyes, "Tell me he's okay!!!" Alex's lips trembled.

"I'm so sorry. He died this morning." Alex whispered.

"No!!! No he didn't!" Ty cried. He ignored his own pain as he tried to get out of the bed; "He's not dead! They lied to you!"

"Ty, please." Alex said trying to get him stay back in the bed.

"Don't touch me!!" Ty hissed.

"Ty, he's gone." Alex said as she watched the tears fall from her husband's eyes. Ty turned around and started to throw up. Sully couldn't be gone. "Oh Ty." Ty was sobbing now.

"Wh-Why?" Alex wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I don't know why, Baby." Alex whispered. "You need to relax Ty. You cant pop your stitches. You need to take care of yourself." Ty's body trembled.

"He's gone." Ty sobbed into his wife's chest. What would Ty do without his partner? Today...Or rather yesterday had been such a wonderful day. Why did something like this have to happen?

June 8th, 2006

Alex had never seen Ty as depressed as he was. For the past two weeks he spent all his time in bed. The first week he was stuck in the hospital bed. The next he was home in bed. Sometimes he was crying. Sometimes he was angry and punching the pillows beneath him. He refused to go to Sully's funeral even. Alex knew he'd regret that one-day. 

Jade's birthday was in a couple of days, but how could they have a joyous time while Ty was in so much pain. Alex and Kim sat in the kitchen sipping mugs of coffee.

"We can have the party at my place." Kim said, "I don't mind. Jade needs a birthday party." Alex nodded slowly.

"I know, but…I can't ask you to take ten screaming three and four year olds." Alex said. Kim chuckled.

"It might to me some good, you know?" She said, "I need a reality check."

"If you mean it, I'll call everyone tonight and direct them to your place." Alex said.

"I do mean it. Don't worry." Kim said. A loud crash of shattering glass came from up stairs. Alex jumped up.

"What the hell??" She bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom. Ty was standing in a pile of glass. The large mirror that they had had on the wall was broken, "Ty? Are you okay?"

"I'll never be okay." Ty said walking through the glass to the bed.

"Don't step in the glass." Alex said going to the bed, "Kim go get me the broom and dustpan." Alex knelt down in front of him.

"It doesn't hurt." He said. Alex looked at him.

"What? Your feet or your heart?" Ty's clouded eyes turned to her.

"You don't know what I'm feeling. Don't you try to even understand." Ty said, "He was like my father. I've known him my hole life." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I know exactly what you're feeling, Ty." Alex said, "Don't try to pull this on me. You're better than that." Ty looked at him.

"It hurts so much." He whispered. Alex reached out and touched his cheek.

"I know it does." She said softly, "It'll always hurt, but within time you'll be able to learn how to make it not as noticeable."

"When? When will that be?" Ty asked her. She shook her head.

"I know don't know, Baby. We all heal at different paces." Alex said, "I still hurt every day about loosing my father, but I've learned how to live with it and not let it run my life."

"I don't know if I can go on with out him." Ty said.

"Yes you can. How do you think he'd feel if he saw you right now?" Alex asked. "The last thing he saw of you was you trying to save his life, but if he saw you right now, upset like this…I think he would be pissed off. He would tell you that your daughter is having a birthday party soon and to stop acting like this." Ty sighed and hung his head.

"I know he would." He whispered, "It's so hard."

"I know." Alex said, "Can you at least try to get out of bed and be active? Your doctor said with your injuries you need to get up and about so nothing worse happens." Ty turned his head.

"I don't care about myself." He said.

"But I do. Jade and Caroline do." Alex said, "You cant quit. You have a family to be here for."

"I need a nap." Ty said. Alex sighed and stood up.

"All right, but just try to get up later." Alex said, "Maybe come join the girls and I for dinner later?" Ty nodded.

"Okay." He said softly and lay back down in bed. Alex sighed and left the room. Ty needed to get some help. If he continued on this downward spiral, his life would come crashing down around him.


	50. Moving on

****

June 22nd, 2006

Ty tried everything in his power to pull himself together. Jade was starting to get worried especially when he didn't come to her birthday party at Kim's apartment. Ty realized he couldn't go on the way he was going. His daughter's were noticing his down fall. He shuffled into Caroline's nursery. She was standing up in her crib giggling.

"Standing up. Big girl. My big girl." Ty smiled and picked her up.

"Daddy?" Jade stood in the doorway.

"Hey Ladybug." He sat down in the rocking chair and started to bottle feed Caroline. Jade put her hands on her hips, "What's up with you?"

"Can I talk, Daddy?" Jade asked. She looked very serious.

"Of course. I have room for you on my lap." Ty said. Jade nodded and climbed onto her father's knees, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uncle Sully." Jade said. Ty's heart stopped beating in his chest.

"Okay." He said hoarsely. Jade rested her head on his chest and watched Caroline eat.

"Is Uncle Sully with Grandpa D and Grandpa T?" She asked.

"Yeah…He is." Ty said softly, "He's in Heaven."

"Then why you sad?" Jade asked, "Heaven is a nice place."

"Yeah it is." Ty said softly, "I'm sad because I miss him."

"I miss him too, but I like not being sad." She said. "I like playing with Caroline and I like playing with kitty cats and I like playing with you, Daddy, but you don't play anymore."

"Daddy's sorry, Ladybug." Ty sighed softly, "I'm just really sad. It hurts so much." Jade sighed softly.

"It won't hurt if you try to be happy." Jade said, "When I hurt my knee, I was sad too, but mommy kissed it and made it betta. Can I kiss your heart?" Ty looked down at his daughter's blue eyes.

"Yes, You can kiss my heart." He whispered softly. Jade leaned over and pressed her lips to Ty's chest. He took in a shuddery breath as she looked back up at him.

"Okay now?" She asked him. Ty nodded.

"Yeah. It's all better." He said softly as Caroline pushed the bottle away, "Why don't the three of us go downstairs and draw a picture for Uncle Sully?"

"How's he gonna see it?" Jade asked. 

"We'll draw a picture and tie it to a string of a balloon. We'll let it go and it'll go to heaven." Ty said, "Does that sound good?"

"Sure does." Jade grinned.

* * *

Alex walked into the quiet house after her long shift. She was very reluctant to leave the girls with Ty lately, but he insisted they would be all right with him. She walked into the living room.

"Ty?" She called out softly. She wasn't sure if Caroline was asleep or not. She walked to the kitchen and heard Ty in the back yard. Alex stood in the doorway watching Ty and Jade with a balloon.

"Can I let it go?" Jade asked.

"Hold on, Ladybug." Ty picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "We need to get you as close to heaven as we can." Alex smiled softly as she watched them.

"Are we close enough now?" Jade asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah. Let it go when you're ready." He said. Jade held the balloon over her head and let go. She watched the blue balloon float up into the nights sky.

"Bye bye, Balloon." She waved.

"Bedtime." Alex smiled. 

"Hi Mommy." Jade smiled; "Guess what we did?" 

"I don't know." Alex chuckled as Ty waked into the house.

"We drew a letter to Grandpa T and Grandpa D and Uncle Sully and put it on the balloon. We sent it up to heaven." Jade said as she pulled her pajamas out of the dryer. "Can you read me a book for bed?" Alex nodded.

"I'll tuck you in, Ladybug." She took her daughter upstairs. Alex kissed Jade softly. She was happy she got Ty up and about and actually talking about Sully. It was exactly what he needed.

July 8th, 2006

Yesterday was Alex's birthday, but it wasn't a very happy one. Her mother didn't call. Adam wasn't in the country and Ty's mood still wasn't the best to be around and he didn't even acknowledge it. He probably had forgotten it. Who cares? It was just another stupid birthday. It was no big deal. Ty looked at his wife and smiled softly. He crawled into bed with her. Alex groaned.

"Are you getting up sometime soon?" Ty asked his wife.

"No." Alex mumbled. Ty kissed her neck.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. Alex growled and pushed him away. Ty fell to the ground. "God, what was that for?"

"My birthday was yesterday." Alex hissed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I know that." Ty got back up, "I thought we could celebrate today since mom took the girls for the day. I thought we could have some alone time. I know I haven't been the best husband in the world and I want to make it up to you." Alex's face softened as she sat up to look at him.

"Oh! You've been a terrific husband, Ty. We've just had a few hiccups over the past couple of months." Alex said softly.

"Sully is probably cursing me up there in Heaven for not taking proper care of you." Ty said. Alex chuckled and kissed his hand.

"Well, Actually, I bet Sully, Dad, and your dad are sitting up there with beer and hot dogs while playing poker. With good cigars of coarse." Alex smiled with amusement. Ty chuckled.

"I think you're absolutely right." He said, "So, can we celebrate your birthday?" Alex nodded.

"Of course. Am I getting a present too?" She asked him.

"Yes." Ty chuckled as he pulled out a small black velvet box from the nightstand. Alex smiled to herself as she looked at him. It was nice to see a smile upon his face and hear him laugh; "Here you go."

"Hmmmm…. Let's see what I have here." Alex smiled. She opened up the box and there sat a pair of diamond earrings, "Ty!!"

"I thought they would look nice on you." Ty said as Alex put them on.

"I love them. Thanks." She said as she put the backs on, "How do they look?"

"Gorgeous." Ty said, "I've been thinking about something."

"About what?" Alex lay against the pillows.

"Since Cricket has been born, we've made love once." Ty said. Alex frowned.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, "She's five months old…almost six months." Ty nodded.

"We've had hiccups like you said." Ty said. Alex spread her legs.

"Giddy up." Alex giggled wildly. Ty chuckled and Gathered Alex into his arms.

"Not how I want to do it." He smiled as he lay down. Alex straddled him, "Yeah, Those earring look nice."

"Shut up." She giggled as she leaned down to kiss her husband. Ty smiled softly as he cupped her face He sighed with happiness. He had missed being this close to Alex.

"I love you." Ty whispered as Alex started to undo his shirt, "I love this."

"I've missed this." She whispered as she ran her hands over his stomach. A small groan escaped from Ty's throat. Alex smiled softly as she unbuttoned his pants. She loved hearing her husband groaned.

"Can you get naked now?" Ty smiled as he let his wife take the pants off of him. Alex giggled softly.

"In a minute." Alex said diving her hand beneath his boxers. Ty gasped and arched his back.

"K-Kay…In a minute." Ty groaned. Alex smiled with playfulness twinkling in her eyes. Ty was absolutely right. They hadn't done this in a long time. She wouldn't let them go for this long with out making love again. 


	51. A Year Later

****

July 30th, 2007

When a year passes, a lot can happen to a family. A lot of changes can occur. Raises at work can happen and so can home improvement jobs.

Jade was now a rambunctious four years old. She was getting ready to go to preschool and she was so excited. She was getting all of the boy's attention already. Ty hated it. Jade knew how to work the neighbor hood boys. She would curl her long brown curls around her fingers and bat her large blue eyes. This worked well on Ty.

Caroline was now a very active eighteen-month-old. She was walking and talking and getting into everything. Her hair wasn't the blond sheen like it was when she was a small baby. It started to darken into a gorgeous chestnut blond colour. If she followed Jade's lead, she'd be breaking hearts very soon. Alex couldn't believe how quickly time flown by. Her babies were growing up.

Ty and Alex were great as well. Work kept them busy, but they made sure they spent enough time home with the girls. They took a trip to Disney World for their family vacation this year. The girls seemed to really enjoy it even though it did drain their pockets.

"A, B, C, D, P, four, and Z." Caroline clapped her hands.

"Yay!!" Alex clapped her own hands and kissed her daughter.

"Pee now?" Caroline asked with happiness twinkling in her eyes. Alex nodded and put her in the highchair, "Dade, pee now." Jade cocked her eyebrow.

"Its called pie, Cricket." She said.

"Pee, Dade, pee." Caroline frowned at her sister. Alex chuckled.

"Pie starts with a P so you're both right, I believe." She said as she cut the blueberry pie. "We need to save some for Daddy."

"When's he coming??" Jade frowned, "I need to ask'em something."

"He should be home soon, Ladybug. What do you need to ask him?" Alex asked as she handed her youngest daughter some pie.

"None of your business." Jade said eating a spoonful of pie. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"It is my business. I'm your mother, Jade Olivia." Alex said to her, "I will find out anyway so you better tell me." Jade sighed.

"I want a puppy." She said.

"No." Alex said going to the sink.

"No?" Jade's voice rose.

"You heard me right. No dog." Alex said as she began to wash the dishes. She could hear Jade muttering something under her breath. Ty walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home." He said.

"Daddy!!!!" Caroline squealed as she bounced. She clapped her hands filled with blueberry pie together. Ty grimaced.

"Hey, Cricket." He kissed the top of her head and looked at Jade, "No hi from my eldest?" Jade frowned.

"Mom won't let me get a puppy." She said. Ty glanced at Alex.

"She wont?" Ty too a bit of Jade's pie, "Well, maybe if you ask Santa this Christmas he'll get you one and Mommy will just have to accept it." Alex shot him a look.

"Santa? Christmas? That's like in a million years." She moaned.

"No it's not." Ty said. Alex shut the water off and looked at her husband.

"Puppies and dogs are a lot of responsibility." She said.

"I know, but I had one when I was her age." Ty said, "It taught me how to take care of things."

"It'll wind up me being the one who cleans up after it." Alex said. Jade looked at Caroline with a smile.

"We're getting a puppy." She whispered. Alex sighed softly as she dried her hands.

"We'll talk about this later." Alex said. Ty smiled and looked at his daughters. He knew Alex would give in. He wanted to give them one badly and he would change Alex's mind to get them one.

August 15th, 2007

Ty scooped Alex up into his arms as he took her out of the car. She laughed wildly. It was rare that they had a day off of work together and it was even more rare to have a day off from the girls.

"God, Ty." She laughed holding him around his neck. "You're going to drop me." Ty shook his head as he walked to the cabin.

"I will do no such thing." Ty walked to the door and put her down. Alex looked around her.

"This place is gorgeous." Alex said, "I'm so glad you rented it."

"I didn't exactly rent it. I bought it." He said. Alex's eyes widened.

"You bought it?" Alex gasped as she looked at him. "But we can't afford it."

"This as my sister's. She was going to sell it, but I told hr I wanted it." Ty said, "I so she gave it to e half price and I can make installments."

"Really?" Alex asked softly.

"Really. We're in the middle of the woods so we won't be disturbed. There's a river right next to the back yard." He said.

"I thought I heard water." She said.

"Next Summer we can bring the girls here before school starts and fish or something, but this time it's just the two of us." Ty leaned over and placed his lips upon Alex's. Her heart thumped in her chest like it did when he first kissed her a few years ago.

"We'll see how this works out." Alex said softly. Ty chuckled softly and opened the door. He turned the cabin's lights on. Alex gasped. About three dozen white roses were all around the main room, "Ty…"

"I wanted this to be special, Alex. I told you that." Ty smiled softly.

"You wanted to get laid." Alex giggled softly as she smelled one of the roses, "Mmm…"

"There's a fire in the other room with steak dinner and in." Ty said. Alex grinned.

"Liquor. Oooh! I feel like a grown up today." ALEX walked into the next room and she enough there was some dinner on the table in front of the fire. "Lord, we need to do this more often."

"With this cabin, we can." Ty chuckled as he pulled a seat out for Alex.

"This is almost one of the most romantic things you've ever done for me." Alex said as Ty sat across from her. He smiled softly.

"Almost? What beat it?" Ty asked as he poured them some red win.

"I think, The day you proposed to me." She said, "Decorating the place up like that making a pregnant woman feel special."

"You've always been wanted." Ty said, "That was a difficult time for the to of us." Alex nodded.

"It was, but we got through it together." Alex sipped the wine; "We've been through a lot in our quote unquote young lives." Ty nodded as he thought briefly about Tyrone, Angus, and Sully.

"Well, we're here and happy. That is all that really matters." He said. Alex smiled and lifted up her wineglass.

"Let's drink tot hat." She said. Ty lifted up his own wineglass.

"To our happiness and health." He said as he clinked his glass with hers.

"Here here." She smiled and took a sip. She groaned at the taste. Boy, it certainly had been a long time. Alex was happy to take a drink.

"Let's eat before our steak gets cold. Ty said. Alex looked at the spread in front of her.

"You love me don't you, Ty?" Alex asked him. He nodded.

"With all my heart." He said as he began to eat. Alex smiled softly. She was so happy that she had Ty in her life. She knew she had to count her blessings. Someone upstairs had been looking out for her when they sent her Ty.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	52. Lost in the field of Crickets

****

August 30th, 2007

The sun was burning into the ground, making things about a hundred degrees. Ice cream cones melted within seconds. Bottles of sun block were being used. Everyone had to love heat waves.

Caroline slapped the water in the kiddy pool. She giggled wildly looking at her parents. She dipped her lips into the water and blew water bubbles. Jade jumped into the pool knocking Caroline over.

"Dade!!" Caroline cried. Jade giggled wildly and started splashing her. Caroline whimpered.

"Jade, please don't do that." Alex said as she sat down beneath a tree. She sipped her lemon aide.

"It's fun though." Jade giggled softly.

"I think Jade is the same way I was when I was that age." Ty said.

"So Maggie tells me." Alex said.

"Anyone home?" Ren walked into the back yard.

"Hey, Sis." Ty didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"Aunt Ren!" Jade jumped out of the pool and ran over to her.

"Child, you're going to get me wet." Ren laughed.

"Where are the kids?" Ty looked up at her.

"Mall. You know how teens are." Ren smiled weakly looking at Alex, "You pregnant?" Alex choked on her lemonade and looked at her sister in law.

"Excuse me?? No!" Alex laughed, "What gave you that idea?"

"Sorry." Ren smiled pulling up a chair, "Ma mentioned you were looking like you put on a couple of pounds and you were acting a little tired." Alex held her hands up.

"I'm not pregnant. I swear." She said. Ren nodded.

"Too bad. I need a nephew." She winked looking at her brother. Ty chuckled.

"When Caroline starts school, you may get one." He said nonchalantly. Alex arched her eyebrow.

"Are you going to get on me about that now?" She chuckled. Jade jumped into pool knocking Caroline over. Caroline giggled wildly. 

"You know how Ty is." Ren winked. Ty folded the paper up and looked at his sister.

"Girl, what the hell dogging me in my own back yard?" He asked her. Ren chuckled.

"I'm not dogging you. I just came to check on Alex and see if the pregnancy rumour was true or not." Ren said. Alex shook her head once again.

"Can you tell all of the Davis family that I'm not pregnant?" Alex asked finishing off her lemonade, "My mother will be down here asking a million of questions." Ren stood up nodding her head.

"I'll make sure of it." She said glancing at her watch, "Sorry to cut this short, but…you know motherhood calls." Alex chuckled.

"You and the kids needs to stop by sometime for dinner or something." Ty said. Ren nodded as she backed away from the pool.

"I will. As long as I don't do the cooking." She smiled, "Bye Jade. Bye Carrie." Jade waved from the pool.

"Bye Auntie Ren. You come back and play." Jade yelled at her. Ren nodded.

"Bye." She walked out of the back yard. Alex shook her head.

"I can't believe they think I've gained weight. I've had two children and still weigh one-twenty." Alex muttered. Ty looked at her.

"One-twenty?" He asked. Alex narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Tyrone. One-twenty." She said closing her eyes, "I think that's pretty good." Ty nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty good if you're shaving off fifteen pounds." He said.

"I'm not shaving anything." Alex growled as she wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"Right. I know you're not." Ty chuckled. Alex shook her head and watched the girls.

"Bring them in the house in a second. I don't want them getting heat stroke." Alex said. Ty nodded as he looked at her. She looked tired. Ty chuckled softly and stood up.

"Come on. All three of you inside. It's nap time." Ty said. Jade growled. Alex looked at him thankfully.

"Can I have ice cream instead of a nap, Daddy?" Jade asked. Ty chuckled as he picked Caroline up. He nodded and led his girls inside. Alex smiled and followed them. Maybe another baby in a couple of years would be great. As long as it was a boy this time.

September 13th, 2007

Alex pushed the stroller through the mall. The girls needed new shoes so Ty told Alex she could go this trip. Ty loathed going shoe shopping with the girls.

"Momma, can I get candy out of the machine?" jade asked.

"No. You need shoes and not cavities." Alex pushed the carried to the shoe store. Jade ran ahead of them whining.

"I'll be go for the rest of the day." She said. Alex shook her head as she looked at a display.

"No you wont and you know it." She laughed. Jade pouted.

"Please, Momma." She sighed deeply.

"Fine." Alex pulled out a quarter and went over to the candy machines that were near the register. Jade cheered loudly.

"I want a pink gum." Jade said.

"You'll get whatever the machine gives you." Alex chuckled as she turned the dial. A pink gumball fell down. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jade popped it into her mouth.

"Your welcome, Ladybug." Alex smiled and turned around. "Cricket?" She stepped around the counter where she left the stroller, but it wasn't there, "Caroline?" Alex's eyes scanned the store. "Caroline? Jade, where's your sister?" Jade shrugged.

"I dunno. You left her right there." Jade pointed.

"Oh god…" Alex ran out of the store. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her entire body was tingling. "CAROLINE!!!" She wasn't there. Caroline wasn't there .No stroller. No baby. Alex ran back into the store, "She's gone!! My daughter is gone! She was right there!!! Where is she!?" Alex started to scream for help. 

"Okay." The cashier called the head office; "We need an Amber alert. A little girl was taken."

"SH-She's only twenty months old. Sh-She needs me." Alex sobbed.

"I'm calling the police ma'am." She said.

"Fifty-fifth. Make sure it's the fifty-fifth precinct." Alex's body trembled. The cashier nodded. "Jade??"

"I'm right here, Mommy." Jade whispered. Alex gathered Jade into her arms. She cried into her mother's arms, knowing it was all bad.

* * *

Ty drummed his fingers on the dashboard. Bailey hummed alone with the music. The men chuckled.

"You gotta love some Joplin." Bailey said.

"Man, Boy, you've got the right." Ty chuckled, "Glad you got transferred here." Bailey smiled.

"Me too." He said, "You think we were separated at birth?"

"You're white." Ty laughed.

"55-Charlie, call back to central." Bailey picked up the radio.

"55-Charlie to central." Bailey said.

"55-Charlie, your assistance is requested at the Riverview mall." Ty chuckled loudly.

"A little shopping?" He asked Bailey.

"Maybe. 55-Charlie to central, our assistance was requested?"

"Officer Davis was." Ty frowned. 

"Shoplifter?" Bailey asked.

"Child abduction."

"Shit." Ty growled and flipped the sirens on. "55-Charlie on route to Riverview mall." Bailey sighed deeply.

"I've never done a child abduction." He said. Ty glanced at him.

"They're the worse. Watching the parents…God…it makes you want to go right home and hug your own kids." Ty said.

"All units respond to kidnapping. Nineteen month old girl. Blue eyes and dark blond hair." Ty growled deeply.

"Nineteen months old. Shit, Caroline is Nineteen months old." He said shaking his head. "This is going to be hard. Both y girls have blue eyes and Carrie…Man, This sucks."

"Last seen wearing purple overalls. She may or may not answer to the name Caroline." Ty hit the breaks. Bailey braced himself against the dashboard. He looked at his partner.

"Did they…Did they say Caroline?" Ty choked out. Bailey nodded.

"I think so." He murmured.

"My baby…" Ty sped up again going towards the mall. All her could think about was his daughters. The panic in his chest when Jade was lost for those few minutes a few years ago had returned, but it was worse slightly. Sweat was beading down his face. This was a nightmare. That's all it was. That's all it had to be. As Ty stopped at the mall, he saw all the cop cars. Most of them were from the fifty-fifth, but there were some other precincts there also.

Ty jumped out of the car. Everyone turned and looked at him. He dashed inside, pushing past a crowd of people. Alex was sitting on a bench, sobbing into her hands. Jade was sitting quietly.

"Alex…" He whispered. She looked up. She looked so terrified. Her body was trembling.

"I w-was…I just turned around for a second." Alex whispered. Ty nodded as he walked over to her. He gathered her into his arms.

"I know. She'll be okay." Ty whispered. His heart was thumping in his chest. Bosco glanced at Faith.

"Taking a cops kid. It's not very smart." Bosco whispered. Faith nodded.

"Let's just find her, Bos." Faith said glancing at Ty and Alex, "Do you have a recent picture of her?" Ty glanced up at Faith; "It'll help other people. We'll give it to the news."

"Yeah…." Ty whispered pulling out his pocket. His fingers trembled as he pulled out a photo. "Th-This was taken…The f-fourth of July picnic…" Faith took the photo from him. "She's not even two yet, Yokas." Faith nodded.

"I know." She said softly, "I won't sleep until we find her." Ty nodded and sat back down.

"I'm going to go look for her, Alex." Ty whispered. Alex looked at him.

"I won't be able to go on if I don't get her back." She took in a shuddery breath. Ty nodded.

"I'm going to find her." Ty looked at Faith, "Take her and Jade home. Don't leave their side." Faith nodded.

* * *

Ty looked out the window, scanning everywhere the spotlight was falling to. He hated kidnappings, but when it was your own child…When it was your own child, every single thing changed.

"We can try East Side if you want." Bailey said. Ty shook his head.

"We're here." Ty murmured. His eyes scanned the surroundings when he saw a stroller. "Stop the damn car!!"

"You see her??" Bailey asked.

"Her stroller!!" Ty jumped out of the car before it even stopped fully. His hands were shaking, "CAROLINE!!" He yelled as he ran over to the stroller. Ty looked into it. It was empty. He threw the blankets out, "Carrie?? Where are you??" Ty tore apart the stroller. "CARRIE!!!!" He screamed out of anger and desperation.

"She's not here." Bailey said softly. Ty kicked the stroller.

"She has to be!!" He yelled.

"She's not." Bailey looked at his partner. Ty's lips trembled and he fell to the ground. He held one of her blankets tightly to his chest.

"Sh-She's so little. She'll b-be so scared." Ty sobbed. Bailey knelt down and shook his head.

"I'm sure some old woman found her and is keeping her nice and safe until she can bring her back to her." Bailey whispered.

"It t-took us awhile t-to get pregnant with her…" Ty smelled her blanket as if he hoped she would be wrapped up in it. It still smelled of her.

"Let's go and see how Alex is doing." Bailey said. "You really need to be with her." Ty looked at him sadly.

"How can I go back to her empty handed?" He whispered.

* * *

Alex stood in the kitchen staring at police cars sitting in front of her house. She stared. She stared right through them trying to force who ever took Caroline to bring her back with her mind.

"Alex?" Ty walked up behind her.

"What if she's hurt?" Alex whispered to him. Ty sighed softly.

"She's not. Caroline is okay." He said. Alex shook her head.

"She's not okay. She's not with us." Alex whimpered looking at him. Ty nodded slowly as Bosco walked into the kitchen.

"There's a sighting." He said.

"A sighting??" Alex spun around and looked at him. Bosco nodded.

"A woman in front of D and D with a child matching Caroline's description with a gun." Bosco said.

"A gun??" Ty stared at him. 

"Yeah. Come on." Bosco led them out. Alex's heart pounded. A gun and Caroline in the same sentence. That chilled her veins. Ty and Alex climbed into the back of Bosco's cruiser.

"They found her, Alex." Ty said softly. Alex looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"With gunman." She whispered. Ty bit his lip and nodded.

"I know." He said as he rubbed her leg. Alex's heart pounded as they neared Dunkin Doughnuts. There were five cop cars and two FBI cars there. She could hear a woman screaming. Alex and Ty jumped out of the car and pushed past the crowd of cops. They stood in front of the barricades. There was Caroline in some woman's arms.

"Caroline!" Alex cried. Caroline started sobbing when she saw Ty and Alex.

"MOMMA!!!" She sobbed. Caroline reached out her arms trying to reach her mother and father. She was too young to understand what was going on. Hell, Alex and Ty didn't really understand what was going on.

"I'm here, Baby!" Alex clutched Ty's arm tightly. The woman looked at Ty and Alex.

"You don't understand what I'm going through. Madison is all I got. I can't loose her too!" The woman sobbed. Ty looked at the gun and nodded.

"You won't loose her." Ty said turning his eyes to her.

"I will! They said I would loose her eventually. I didn't think it'd be this soon!!" The woman hugged Caroline tightly; "I can't leave her. Madison is all I got. If she's going to die, I'm dying too." Alex's heart lurched in her throat.

"Madison isn't going to die. I won't let her die." Alex said, "I have two daughters, Jade and Caroline…I know I would try everything in my power to save them and not let them hurt." Alex looked at the look of fear on Caroline's face as she screamed for Ty and Alex. "How would Madison feel if you died?" The woman looked at Caroline.

"They said she wouldn't die!!" She screamed, "They said Maddie wouldn't die but she did!!!" The woman cocked the gun.

"Oh god…" Alex gasped.

"Madison wouldn't want you to do this, Ma'am." Ty whispered.

"You wouldn't know what she wanted! They killed her!!! The doctors killed her!!" She screamed and held the gun up to her head.

"Pl-please put her down." Alex whimpered.

"NO!!!" She screamed and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains shot out of her head covering the toddler she was holding. Alex screamed and covered her eyes. The gunshot was ringing in her ears. Ty pushed the barricades away and ran over to the body. He grabbed the screaming Caroline.

"I'm here. I'm here." Ty held her tightly, wiping her face off.

"Daddy!!! Daddy!!!" She screamed. Alex ran over to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw all the blood and brains over her daughter.

"Oh C-Carrie!" She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I kn-knew you'd come home." Doc walked up to them.

"We should take her to Mercy, clean her up, and make sure she's okay." He said softly. Ty nodded slowly.

It was so great to have Caroline back. Such relief filled the Davis and Taylor family having her here. They found out that the woman, Sharon Burton, had suffered a great loss that made her go over the deep end. Her daughter, Madison, was diagnosed with cancer when she was six months old. Two days before Caroline was taken, Madison succumbed to her illness. Sharon had taken her death too hard and thought she could make it up by taking another child. Sharon and Madison were both lay to rest the next Thursday. They were buried next to each other.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	53. Copeing

****

October 1st, 2007

A kidnapping changed everything in a family. Ty and Alex were terrified to leave the girls alone for even five minutes. They had come too close to loosing Caroline forever. Over the past couple of weeks, they had spent a lot of time at the cabin. It was nice to get away from the city and all the threat.

Jade sat on Ty's lap as he fished. Alex, cradling the sleeping Caroline in her arms, watched them carefully. She didn't want Jade to fall in and them have another accident.

"When are we going to feel safe again?" Alex said out loud. Ty looked over to his wife and shrugged.

"I don't know. Soon I hope." He said. She sighed and looked down at Caroline.

"Do you think she'll ever stop remembering the scene?"

"Of course. She's almost two years old. I'm sure the memory will fade away." Ty said, "It has to."

"But what if it doesn't?" Alex said, "She told me she's afraid of booms." Ty sighed.

"She'll be okay, Alex." He said.

"Would you be okay if someone blew their brains out onto you?" Alex glared at her husband. Jade slid off of Ty's lap and went over to Alex. She touched Caroline's cheek softly.

"Momma, I'm her big sista." Jade said. Alex nodded.

"I know that, Sweetie." She said. Jade turned her sad blue eyes to her mother.

"I promise, to take care of her, Kay? I won't let her get taken again." Jade said, "It's my job to take care of her." Alex smiled.

"I would like that a lot." She said, "Let me go lay her down. You need to get your Pjs on." Jade nodded.

"Can I sleep with her?" Jade asked her mother. Alex smiled softly as she got up.

"Of course. Come on." She led her family inside. Ty sighed softly as he reeled in a fish. Sure, Caroline would be having a hard time with this, but Alex never asked him if he was. His daughter was taken too. He watched a woman kill herself in front of his daughter. Ty growled and threw his fish back.

"Damn world." He threw his fishing pole down. Why did his heart still hurt? Ty looked up at the cabin. The light in the girl's room was still on. His lip trembled slightly. They were running. They were running from their life because they were too afraid to lead a normal like. Tears started to flow from his eyes. "God damn it."

He began to sob into his hands. The past couple of weeks he had to keep it in. He couldn't upset Alex because She was so edgy lately. He couldn't upset the girls because they were so frightened.

Alex stepped out of the cabin's back door after she had tucked the girls in. They had fallen asleep pretty much right when their heads hit the pillows. Alex stopped in her tracks when she saw Ty crying. His sobs were like arrows in her heart. She walked up behind him and touched his back softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. Ty jumped and wiped his eyes.

"Nothings wrong. Are the girls asleep?" He asked. Alex sighed deeply and sat next to him. She stared at his red eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Ty shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. 

"Ty, you're talking to me. Somethings wrong." Alex said. Ty's lip trembled slightly. She took his hand, "Talk to me."

"I can't." He whispered. She squeezed his hand.

"Please talk to me." Alex said. Ty looked at the ground.

"I can't get it out of my head, Alex. Every time I close my eyes, I see the fear in Carrie's eyes. I can't make the fear and worry go away." Ty's body trembled. He started to cry again. "I w-want our life back. I w-want Sharon back and okay. I want that day back. Wh-Why do things l-like these happen to us, Alex?"

"We can have our lives back, Ty." Alex said.

"How? How Alex?" Ty looked at her.

"We can't let what happen run our lives. We're running, Ty." Alex said, "Sharon is dead. No one will touch the girls." Ty laughed.

"We both know what kind of people live in New York." He said.

"Yeah we do, but…but we also know how many great people live there. We can't teach the girls that being scared is okay." She said, "We just need to move on. If not for us, then for the girls."

"Aren't you scared?" Ty asked her softly.

"I'm terrified." Alex said, "But we can't do this anymore, Ty, and you know it. Jade needs to get back to school. Carrie needs to play with her friends. We need to get back to work." Ty nodded.

"I know." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist. Alex wrapped her hands around his neck and they held each other tight. Living in fear was no way to raise their daughters. They couldn't do it and they knew they had to change everything.

November 15th, 2007

The Davis' had their life back. They took their lives back with vengeance. Work school everything meant a lot to them. Ty looked at his wife with a grin.

"Come on." He extended his hand. She looked at him as if he was nuts. "Ladybug and Cricket are at Beth's house. We're alone."

"I'm not really up for sex right now." She said. Ty chuckled.

"Let's go out and have a few drinks. We need a night out. We haven't done that in a long time." He said. Alex smiled softly.

"Yeah. We haven't." She said, "A lot of liquor?" Ty nodded.

"A lot except I won't barf in anybody's vans." He winked.

"I don't think Bobby ever forgave you for that." Alex said as she stood up. Ty chuckled as he watched her change her shirt. Very very nice body.

"I don't think he did either." He said. Ty watched Alex closely. Sure she has had two children but she looked as strong and slim as she did the first day they met. The only change was her breasts. They were a little bit bigger. Ty couldn't help but to groan. Alex turned and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"I was looking at the goddess in front of me." Ty smiled. Alex shrugged and ran her hand through hr hair.

"All right. I'm ready." She smiled.

* * *

The beat of the bass pulsated through their feet and brains. Alex's hips ground against Ty's. He liked being this close to his wife. It made him very….very ready to take her home.

"Let's have a drink or two." Alex pulled away from Ty.

"A girl…woman after my own heart." He chuckled leading his wife to the bar. "Two shots of your strongest liquor."

"You sure you wont be barfing?" She asked, "We've already had two Smirnoff's." Ty chuckled pulling out some money.

"No, but I'm sure I wont be barfing in anyone's vans." He said.

"Oh yeah. Sure." She chuckled taking the shot glass, "To having the girls gone." She raised the glass.

"To a night filled with drunk sex." Ty smiled and drank the liquor.

"OH god." Alex coughed. Her body shivered. "That was horrible, but oh so good." Ty chuckled waving the bartender for more.

"We're walking home tonight." He said taking another shot.

"I know." She smiled, "Could I have another Smirnoff?"

"Don't mix." Ty said. Alex chuckled.

"I can mix. You're the one who can't mix." She said to her husband.

"I think I already mixed." Ty said shooting back another shot, "God…Give me a Smirnoff too." Alex chuckled.

"Just take a boiler maker." She said, "You always wind up drinking two or three." Ty looked at her and then the bartender.

"Get two Boiler Makers. One for me and one for my wife her." Ty said leaning against the bar. Alex giggled softly.

"Darling, you _will_ wind up barfing in a van. It'll be some guy we don't even know." She chuckled. Yeah she was feeling very woozy herself. The bartender handed him the drinks.

"Thank you kindly." Ty handed her the drink. His eyes were starting to go half-mast. "You know, Alex. You're pretty hot." Alex giggled softly.

"Am I really?" She asked sipping her drink. Ty swayed on his feet slightly.

"Fucking hot." He tilted back his head and drank to whole drink in two gulps. Alex shook her head. She would be dragging him home tonight.

"You hungry?" Alex asked him. Ty shook his head.

"I want to dance." He winked at her; "I want to rub my hands all over your body." Alex blushed slightly as she sipped her drink. "Come on, Baby. You know you want to." She chuckled.

"Fine." Alex took a gulp of her drink. That would be her last one. She was a little unsteady on her feet already, but she had to try to sober up. Ty was already too far into the hole. "Let's go."

"Shake your bon-bon." Ty grinned taking her hand. He took her out onto the dance floor again and started to dance. Alex chuckled slightly. He would fall over soon. Ty slid his hands over her stomach, "Mmmm, Hard."

"Me or you?" Alex chuckled. Ty slid his hand beneath her shirt as they dance.

"Mmmm Me." He slurred. Alex chuckled and swatted his hand away from her chest.

"You can't strip me in public." She said.

"Why not? We're married." Ty grunted. Alex laughed loudly.

"I know, but we're in public." She said.

"Public smublic." Ty nibbled at her neck, "Call me Casanova, Baby." Alex pushed Ty away gently.

"Sweetheart, we can't do it right here on the dance floor." She said. Ty looked at her oddly. "You're going to throw up, huh?" Ty nodded.

"God yes." He groaned. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the dance floor. Ty ran over to a chair and started to throw up on it. Alex shook her head.

"You need to learn how to pace yourself." Alex said. Ty grunted wiping off his mouth, "You okay?"

"Why do I mix?" He groaned.

"Because you're stupid." Alex chuckled, rubbing his back; "Do you want to go now?" Ty grunted and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. She smiled slipping her arm around his waist. Alex led her husband outside. He swayed and tripped with every step. "God, it's cold out."

"It's snowing." Alex commented. Ty looked up.

"Wow. Snow looks like flour." He said. Alex laughed at him, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're drunk." She said.

"Does that mean no sex?" He asked her. Alex arched her eyebrow.

"Will you fall asleep on me?" She asked him. Ty chuckled and shook his head.

"I've never fell asleep on you, Al." He laughed.

"Yes you have." She smiled. Ty frowned deeply. "Don't give me that look." Alex said as they walked down the snowy sidewalk.

"I don't give looks." He said. Alex shook her head. Ty was funny when he got completely drunk. Luckily he didn't do it often because when he did this, he was sick for a couple of days with a terrible hangover. Luckily, Liquor didn't affect Alex like that. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	54. Freezer Burn

****

December 27th, 2007

Alex jumped out of the bus. Today had been endless. One guy with a heart attack. One woman going into labour. One MVA. Two fires and now She was on a LOL call. Her and Kim stepped into an abandoned restaurant.

"Where is this LOL?" Kim looked around. Alex shrugged.

"I have no idea. This is the address they gave us right?" She asked. Kim nodded.

"The one and only." She sighed, "I'll check the back, you check the front." Alex nodded and headed inside.

"Ma'am? The paramedics are here." Alex turned her flashlight on as she looked around. It was pitch black. She shook her head. What kind of old lady would be in an abandoned building. An old creepy one is who, Alex thought. There was a giant door in front of her. She pulled it open and walked in.

"An old freezer." Alex shone her flashlight around the freezer. A rat scurried on one of the shelves. Alex squealed loudly and spun around in time to see the freezer door closed. "Fuck."

Alex ran her hand over the door trying to find the doorknob. Her heart pounded in her chest. There was no knob. What giant freezer wouldn't have a doorknob on the inside for these exact occasions? Alex pounded on the door.

"Kim!!!" She pounded on the door, "Kim, can you hear me? I'm stuck in the freezer!!!" Alex pounded harder, "KIM!!!" She couldn't hear her. Alex growled and grabbed her radio. "55-Boyd to central. Kim, can you hear me?" The radio went to static.

"Fuck." Alex groaned. She slid down to the floor. She held the flashlight close to her chest. She could do this. She could do this until Kim found her.

* * *

Two hours. She had been stuck in this freezer for two hours. She was so tired of banging on the door. Why hadn't she been found yet? Alex got up and started to pace. Her flashlight flickered.

"Don't do this to me." She said. The flashlight slipped out of her hand. Alex felt dizzy.

__

"The fire is in here." He waved Alex up. She groaned and walked upstairs to the room he indicated. She looked around, but didn't see any fire, not even a basket fire. Alex's blood started to run cold. This couldn't be good. The burly man grabbed Alex, covering her mouth. She dropped her flashlight as she struggled. He pulled her up another flight of stairs. Alex tried to scream for Jimmy. She heard a door close behind her as she was thrown to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed only to find two men standing above her.

"Alexandra." The tan one smiled. She glared at him.

Alex snapped back to reality as she looked into the darkness.

"Oh don't do this right now." She whispered and started to bang on the door again. "KIM!!!!! KIM!!!!!!!!!!" Her throat was so sore from screaming. She pressed her ear to the door. Nothing. She heard nothing, which probably meant Kim could hear nothing.

"Please hurry." Alex panted. She ripped off her uniform top. It was getting so hot in her. Her chest was squeezing tightly. The freezer felt like it was closing around her. "Oh god…Somebody."

__

Alex spit blood onto the floor as Stanley the pale man, pinned her wrists to the floor. More blood was filling her mouth. She shouldn't have back talked to Griffin. She spit the blood out again as she tried pulling her hands away from Stanley. Griffin chuckled running his hands down Alex's naked body.

"So, this is what Davis touches every night." He said. Alex's lips trembled.

"Pl-please." She whispered closing her swollen eye tightly.

"Begging." Griffin smiled as he pulled her legs apart, "I like it when women beg." Panic started to swell in Alex's chest.

"JIMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Griffin grabbed her hair and hit her head off of the ground.

"Shut up." He hissed. Alex groaned. The whole room started to go fuzzy. She could feel Griffin raping her, but it wasn't registering in her head. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the ceiling. 

Alex sat on the floor covering her head. She had lost count of how long she was in her. She was in shock. Her panic attacks had gotten too much. Her claustrophobia had kicked in for the first time. Her body just was in shock.

"D-Don't touch me. Pl-Please. My boyfriend is a c-cop." Alex sobbed. "Pl-Please don't!!!!" Someone was on the other side of the door, but she didn't hear them. She was too panic-stricken. The freezer door opened and Bosco walked in.

"Davis?" he said softly to the shaking Alex.

"J-Just get away. Pl-Please." She sobbed. Bosco looked at Faith.

"She's gone nuts." He whispered.

"She's been stuck in here for five hours." Faith walked of to Alex, "Alex?" She touched her, but Alex jumped a mile.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She screamed. Faith threw up her hands.

"Alex, it's me, Faith." She said softly. Alex's chest heaved as she focused on me.

"F-Faith?" She whispered. Faith nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. We found you." She said.

"I th-thought h-he was coming back." Alex whispered.

"Who?"

"G-Griffin." Alex said as her eyes rolled ito the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

Ty and Kim ran into the ER and up to Dr. Stiklin.

"My wife. How is she?" Ty asked.

"She's fine. She was dehydrated and panic stricken, but she's fine. Alex has calmed down and can go home." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kim whispered. She felt so guilty. They shouldn't have separated. Ty knocked on Alex's door and walked in.

"Hey." She smiled softly, running her hand through her hair. "Stuck in a freezer who knew." Ty chuckled sitting on her bed.

"You won't hear the last of it. Doc said you can come home soon." He said. Alex nodded.

"Good. I just want to curl up in bed with you." She said glancing over at Kim, "Hey."

"I am SO sorry, Alex." She said. Kim looked like she was on the verge of tears; "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. I'm the one who walked ito a freezer." Alex said, "They gave me a new medication for my panic attacks."

"I thought you were over those." Ty frowned.

"Funny thing about being stuck in a freezer, it brings things back. I think I had about seven panic attacks in there." She said. Kim groaned loudly. "Kim, it's all right."

"I'll just be outside." Kim rushed out. Alex sighed.

"She feels guilty huh?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I didn't scare you too much did I?" Alex asked. Ty shook his head.

"No. I knew you were okay." He said. Okay, it had scared him for awhile. Caroline was kidnapped a few months ago and he thought a lot about it while they were looking for Alex. Alex was okay though. Sure, the crap had been scared out of her, but she was okay.

January 10th, 2008

Alex's back arched off of the mattress as Ty thrusted into her one last time. She groaned his name loudly as he collapsed on her. He kissed her neck as he rolled off of her.

"Oh god." Alex panted. Ty grinned wearily.

"That's my name." Ty whispered. Alex smacked his chest.

"Or so you would like to think." She smiled, "This is the kind of wake up call I like." Ty nodded.

"Me too." He caressed her belly. Ty cuddled into her and nibbled on her neck. Alex giggled as she tried to pull away. 

"Stop it." She squealed. Ty shook his head.

"Momma?" Jade knocked on the door. Ty groaned loudly.

"Good thing we locked the door." Alex sighed as she got up, "Momma is coming."

"Momma is hot." Ty grinned as he watched her get dressed.

"Daddy better cover up." Alex unlocked the door and stepped out, "What do you want, Ladybug."

"You need to clean Cricket." She said, "She made a mess. You won't be happy."

"Uh oh." Alex took Jade's hand as she pulled her into Caroline's bedroom. Alex stopped in her tracks as she looked around the bedroom. Apparently, Caroline took her dirty diaper off.

"See?" Jade pointed. Alex groaned as Caroline dropped her diaper in giggled.

"Momma look." She said.

"I see." Alex growled, "Jade, get daddy and tell him to get a bucket and rag."

"Okay." Jade ran out of the room. Alex went over to her youngest daughter.

"Caroline Ruby Davis, you are a very naughty little girl." She picked Caroline up and held her as far away from her as she could.

"Momma, Bad?" Caroline asked. Alex nodded.

"Very bad. You're a big girl. You cant be doing that." Alex took Caroline into the bathroom and put her into the bathtub. Ty walked in and looked at Caroline.

"Maybe she's not so innocent." He said.

"No…No Crap. I'm so tired of her acting out like this. She needs therapy I think." Alex turned the water on. Ty couldn't help but to chuckle softly; "Maybe we need to think about potty training her. She'll be two in twenty days."

"Don't you think it's too early?" Ty asked.

"Don't you think cleaning up after her like that will get old?" Alex asked as she started to soak Caroline with warm water.

"Daddy, I Bad!!" Caroline burst into tears.

"Yeah you are, but it'll be okay." Ty said. Alex looked at him.

"Can you clean up her room before it all dries and we need to redo her entire room?" Alex asked. Ty nodded.

"Sure." He walked out of the room. Jade stood there watching.

"Did I ever do that, Mommy?" She asked. Alex shook her head.

"Thankfully no." She said washing Caroline's hand, "Cricket, it's okay. You can stop crying."

"M-me bad." She sobbed.

"It's okay, Cricket." Jade said, "Daddy's cleaning it up."

"I poo poo head." Caroline cried and then started to laugh.

"Yeah you are." Alex grimaced at her daughter's hair. She assumed this was a normal task for most parents.

"Done." Ty walked into the bathroom, "It wasn't that bad. I had to air the room out though." Alex chuckled.

"Such a little thing makes a great stink huh?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!!" Ty said washing his hands off, "I'd hate to see how the terrible twos are going to be." Alex groaned loudly.

"They will be fun. Let me tell you." She said washing Caroline's hair. It certainly would be a fun thing to experience. Two little devils on their hands. Screw having more kids. These girls would be a handful for the next sixteen years and possibly more.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	55. Giggles

****

February 1st, 2008

They were spending the weekend at the cabin. It had snowed a few inches the night before and the girls were making a snowman.

"Daddy! Daddy! Needs nose!" Caroline wrinkled her own nose.

"Daddy has a carrot." Ty held it up and handed it to his youngest daughter. He picked her up, "Put his nose on."

"I get to put his scarf on." Jade said. Caroline smushed the carrot into the snow.

"Very good!" Caroline clapped her hands. Jade stood on her tiptoes and flung the scarf around the snowman. Meanwhile, Alex was snapping off tons of pictures, "Oooh pretty."

"We make good snowmen." Jade said, "High five."

"High five." The girls did a high five. Alex chuckled and smacked Jade's butt.

"Come on. Let's get your Pjs on and get you in bed." She picked Caroline up.

"Goodnight, ladies." Ty said going to the garage.

"Night Daddy." Jade said as they went inside, "Momma, can we have pancakes when we get up?" Alex nodded.

"Of course, Ladybug." She said going to the bedroom. Alex started to strip Caroline. "Get dressed."

"I tired." Caroline yawned as Alex pulled the blue nightgown over her head.

"I know. Get into bed." She said. Jade crawled into bed and Caroline crawled in next to her sister, "Good night."

"Night, Mommy." Caroline said softly. Alex kissed each of her girls and went back downstairs. She stepped outside and looked at Ty.

"Tyrone Davis, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Pitching up a tent." He said throwing the material out. It popped into a tent. Alex laughed loudly.

"You're nuts." She said, "It's freezing out here." He held up a sleeping bag.

"We have this and body heat." He said. Alex smiled softly.

"Body heat, eh?" She asked him. Ty nodded and extended his hand.

"Come on." He took her hand. Ty brought it up to his lip and kissed it tenderly. He kissed each fingertip. It caused Alex to shiver.

"But it really is too cold out here, Ty." She whispered softly.

"You've been stuck in a freezer. You can handle this." Ty said.

"It was a broken freezer." Alex smirked.

"Let's make love by the river in the tent." Ty said, "Have you ever done that before?" Alex bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. It's pretty romantic I think." Alex said.

"I know it is." Ty said leading her into the tent. The sleeping bags were laid out nicely. Alex's eyes sparkled.

"How long has it been since we've made love" She asked him.

"A few weeks." He said, "We've been too busy."

"Well, we'll definitely be busy tonight, Sweetheart." Alex chuckled as she sat down on the bottom of the tent. Ty sat next to her.

"May I undress you?" He asked. Alex smiled shyly and nodded.

"Of course." She whispered. Ty's hands moved over the button of her jacket. He had the gentlest touch Alex had ever known.

"I love you so much, Alex." He said as he pulled her jacket off.

"I love you too." Alex whispered as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt. She forgot all about the snow and coldness suddenly. Ty leaned down and kissed his wife's neck. Alex groaned loudly. This night they spent together was utterly wonderful. Being so close in the snow by the river was utterly romantic for Alex. This had to be one of the best love making sessions Alex had ever had.

February 15th, 2008

Alex curled up in bed. She had been so tired the past couple of days. She needed a few hours of rest with no kids screaming or bleeding patients. Caroline toddled into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to her mother. Her tiny had patted her cheek.

"Momma, wake up." She said. Alex opened one of her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz I love you." Caroline said. Alex smiled and closed her eyes. She started to snore loudly. Caroline giggled, "Momma, up!"

"Momma is sleeping, Cricket." Alex snored even louder.

"NO!!! UP!!!" Caroline squealed. "Wanna pay!!"

"You want to play?" Alex opened up her eyes. Caroline nodded.

"Peas, Momma." She begged. Alex couldn't help but to giggled. She loved it when Caroline begged. Her eyes grew larger, but not in a sad way. They sparkled with happiness. She loved playing this begging game with Alex.

"I don't know, Cricket. Mommy is mighty tired." Alex said.

"Peas!" Caroline moaned, "I give candy." Alex laughed.

"You'll give me candy if I get up and play with you?" She asked.

"Ah huh." Caroline smiled.

"In that case…" Alex got out of the bed and rushed out of the room. Caroline gasped and ran after her.

"MOMMA!! MOMMA!!" Caroline's little feet pounded on the carpet as she ran after her mother. There were no signs of Alex, "Momma? Momma, where you?"

Caroline walked into her bedroom and looked around. Her mother wasn't in there. She sighed and walked to Jade's bedroom.

"Momma?" Caroline peered into the room. She knew Jade got mad when she went in here, but Jade wasn't here today. "Momma?" Alex giggled from beneath Jade's bed. "Momma, Where you?" Alex reached out and grabbed Caroline's foot, "MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Caroline screamed.

"Momma got you now, Cricket." Alex pulled Caroline beneath the bed and started tickling her. Caroline laughed hysterically.

"No! No!" Caroline kicked her legs.

"Yes! Yes!" Alex laughed lifting up her daughter's shirt and blew raspberries on Caroline's belly. Caroline squealed louder.

"Alex? Cricket?" Ty walked into the house. Alex's eyes widened.

"Shhh." Alex pressed her finger to Caroline's lips, "Let's scare daddy and Jade." Caroline's eyes brightened with happiness.

"Yeah." She whispered and crawled out from beneath the bed.

"Alex?" Ty walked up the stairs. He could hear giggles coming from Jade's room. So they were playing the scaring game.

"Quiet now, Caroline." Alex whispered pulling Caroline into the closet.

"Cricket?" Ty stepped into Jade's bedroom. Alex nodded and the two of them burst out of the closet, yelling, "AHH!!!" Ty fell onto the bed clutching his chest, "You scared me!!"

"Scared you!" Caroline giggled wildly and jumped onto the bed.

"You scared to poo out of me, Cricket." He said. Alex grinned.

"Well, that's what we were supposed to do. It worked." She winked picking Caroline up, "Did you and Jade have a fun time?"

"Of course." He said getting up off the bed, "She's watching TV right now, but I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about it."

"Great." Alex smiled walking downstairs and into the living room.

"Did you and Cricket have a good time together?" Ty asked.

"Oh yes. I scared the poo out of her." Alex chuckled sitting on the couch next to Jade. She smiled softly. She loved having these moments with her family, even if they were ridiculous.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	56. Surprise

****

March 1st, 2008

She was dragging. She felt like utter shit. She knew she was coming down with something, a big something. Alex couldn't afford to get terribly sick. She couldn't afford to take any amount of time off. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Kim drove.

"Are you okay?" Kim glanced at her partner. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, "Let's make a lunch stop."

"It's only eleven." Kim said.

"I need to stop and get something to drink, Kim. Please."

"Okay. 55-Boyd, we're stopping for Lunch." Kim said pulling over in front of Chelsea's diner, "The girls sick?" Alex shook her head.

"No." Alex said getting out of the bus, "They're fine. I think I'm getting the flu though." The two women walked into the diner.

"Hank, give me an order of fries and a club sandwich. Oh and a large Pepsi." Kim said sitting down at the counter. "And you?"

"Same I guess…." Alex mumbled sitting next to Kim.

"Make that two then." Kim said, "Did you and Ty have a fight?"

"No" Alex said playing with a straw. Kim sighed slightly.

"Talk to me, Alex." She said, "You're acting very strange today."

"I just don't feel sociable today, Kim. I just want to get this shift over with so I can go home and sleep." Alex said.

"Fine. Sorry for waiting to help." Kim grumbled. Alex sighed softly as their food was placed in front of them. "Mmm, this looks good." Alex's face turned green when she looked at the food.

"No….it doesn't." Alex slid off of the stool. She held her stomach. It felt like it was being punched. She felt so sick. "Oh god." Alex ran off to the bathrooms. Kim turned and watched Alex's disappearing figure. She sighed slightly. Yeah. It had to be the flu or something like that.

"Watch my food for a minute." Kim slid off of her stool and went to the woman's bathroom. She knocked softly. "Alex, are you okay?" She could hear someone throwing up. "Alex." Kim walked into the bathroom.

"Go away." She groaned loudly. Kim knocked on the stall.

"Alex, are you okay?" She asked softly. Alex flushed the toilet.

"No." She stepped out of the stall. Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Alex, are you pregnant?" Kim asked. Alex's eyes widened.

"Wh-What? Why would you ask such a question?" Alex asked crossing her arms. Kim shook her head.

"Because you're throwing up at the sight of food." Kim said, "Are you, Alex? You never answered my question." Alex bit her lip.

"We can't afford another child." Alex said.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kim asked. Alex lowered her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm a couple of weeks late." Alex whispered.

"Oh Alex…" Kim said softly. Alex turned away from Kim. She couldn't bear to look at the look upon her partner's face. "Does Ty know?" Alex let out a small laugh followed by a sob.

"No. We always talk about having three or four kids, but when Carrie came we realized how much money we didn't have." Alex said, "And now…I'm late, I'm sick, I'm tired, I'm sore…"

"It sounds like you're pregnant." Kim said softly.

"I know…" Alex whispered. Kim wrapped her arms around Alex.

"If you are, you know Ty will stand by you one hundred percent." She said, "He would love another child." Alex nodded. She knew Ty would probably be ecstatic with the idea, but she would have to talk some sense into him.

* * *

Alex walked straight into the house. Her palms were sweaty. She glanced in the living room. Ty was sitting quietly on the couch reading a book.

"The girls are asleep?" She asked him. Ty looked up from the book.

"Yeah. They've been asleep for an hour." He smiled closing the book, "What's in the bag?" Alex looked down at the brown paper bag in her hand. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was it.

"It's a pregnancy test." She said softly. Kim had made her buy it, just to make sure. Alex didn't want to, but there was no telling Kim no when she had her mind set to something. Ty sat up.

"A wh-what?" He stuttered. Alex bit her lip as she looked at him.

"A pregnancy test. I wanted to take it with you." She said softly.

"Are you um…Wow…I um…" Ty stood up and started to pace.

"Will you be with me when I take it?" She whispered.

"I…I um…" Ty was utterly floored. He hadn't expected this.

"Please, Ty. I'm so scared." Alex said. Ty looked over her and nodded.

"Come on." He whispered taking her hand. They walked to the bathroom. Ty smiled slightly to himself. Alex was shaking. "I'll wait in the hall for you." Alex nodded slowly and walked into the bathroom. They couldn't afford another baby. Alex had to keep reminding herself that. Even if she wanted another baby in the future, they couldn't afford another baby right now.

"I'm peeing on it." Alex mumbled holding the stick beneath her.

"G-Good." Ty said as he ran his shaking hand over his head. Another baby. That would be so wonderful. Maybe they could get a boy this time. As long as it was healthy, he really didn't care what the sex was. "Is um…Is it going okay I there?" He asked.

"Yeah." She flushed the toilet and placed the test on the sink.

"Can I come in?" Ty asked. Alex nodded.

"Please." She whispered. Ty walked into the bathroom and glanced at his wife, "We cant have another baby right now, Ty."

"Sure we can." Ty said.

"We can't afford another one. It's hard enough with the girls."

"I'll pick up more shifts. I can manage fifty hours a week." Ty said. Alex shook her head with a sigh, "Let's just see what the test says and then we'll go from there, all right, Sweetheart?"

"Okay." Alex whispered. Ty wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We have two minutes."

"All right." He said, "If we're pregnant, we'll need to room Cricket and Ladybug together. Jade won't really like that but she doesn't have a choice in the matter, I guess." Alex nodded slowly.

"I know." She said staring at the pregnancy test in front of her. "I'm so scared." Ty nodded and hugged his wife softly. He could feel her entire body shaking. He kissed her temple tenderly.

"Remember how much of a terror Jade was when Caroline was born?" Ty asked with a smile. Alex couldn't help, but to chuckle.

"She was terrible. She still is terrible at times." Alex said.

"But we love her. We love Caroline and we will love any other baby we may have." Ty said. Alex sighed deeply and nodded.

"I know." She said. "It's time." Ty bit his lip and nodded.

"Go look." Ty said. Alex shook her head.

"I can't, Ty. I'm so afraid of what the test might say." She said.

"Look at it, Alex." Ty said firmly. She let go of him and walked to the pregnancy test. She picked it up and stared at it. She burst into tears. Ty's eyes widened with concern. His heart pounded. She was crying. He wasn't sure if it was tears of happiness or sadness, or maybe it was tears of both, "What does it say?"

"I'm pr-pregnant." Alex sobbed. Ty looked at Alex. She was truly upset about this. He sighed and pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back tenderly.

"It's okay, Alex. Don't get so upset." Ty said softly. Alex sniffled into his shoulder. "Do you know when this baby was conceived?"

"Last m-month…J-January…I d-don't know." She sniffled.

"I think it was when we made love by the river in the snow." He said. Alex pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Y-You think?" She whispered. Ty nodded.

"It's possible. What better way to conceive a child than that?" he asked her. Alex sighed softly. It was a romantic night.

"That was a very nice night, but…Babies cost a lot." She said.

"I know. I have two of them." Ty chuckled, pushing her hair off of her forehead, "I'll take the Sergeant test. If I get that, that's a nice raise." Alex bit her lip slightly. He wanted this baby.

"You like working the street." She whispered.

"I like providing for my family." Ty said, "It'll be all right, Alex. We made it after Caroline was born and we can do it this time."

"I know." Alex smiled slightly, "Maybe it'll be a boy this time."

"Maybe." Ty smiled as he hugged his wife tightly. So another baby was making it's way into the Davis home. Sure times would be hard, but it'd be worth it. Ty knew it'd work out in the end.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	57. Test

****

March 15th, 2008

It took some time getting used to the idea of being pregnant. Another baby. Alex had to admit that now…now the idea seemed to be okay. Another baby. Three children were a perfect size for a family. Alex wasn't looking forward to working dispatch though.

"I totally need to go out." Kim said as she drove.

"Huh?" Alex glanced at her.

"Me. You. Party." She said. Alex shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm pregnant. Partying isn't good for me." She said. Kim laughed and rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You're what? Eight weeks pregnant? You can go party. I'm not saying you need to drink." Kim said, "I just need a girls night out away from children and I know you do too." Alex bit her lip.

"I do." She said.

"Then we're going out and painting the town red." Kim said, "I'll pick you up around eight, all right?" Alex smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." She said.

* * *

Ty watched as his wife put some gel in her hair. He smiled.

"You better have fun tonight." Ty said looking at her butt in her tight jeans. Alex chuckled as she adjusted her blue shirt.

"I should have fun tonight, unless I start throwing up." Alex said.

"Momma, where you going?" Jade and Caroline stood in the doorway watching Alex with wide eyes.

"I'm going out with Aunt Kim." Alex said, "Daddy is giving you your baths and reading to you tonight." Caroline smiled.

"We have fun, huh?" Caroline asked. Ty nodded.

"We'll have a lot of fun, I promise." He said, "We'll make popcorn." Caroline's eyes sparkled.

"Go, Momma." She said. Alex chuckled.

"I'm going." She said as Kim honked the horn outside, "You girls be good."

"Always." Ty said. Alex laughed grabbing her wallet.

"Right. Have fun." Alex jogged down the stairs and went outside. "Hey there." Kim waved.

"Wow. You're looking hot." Kim laughed. Alex smiled getting in.

"Don't look pregnant huh?" Alex winked.

"Nope. Not one bit." Kim said as she pulled away from the house.

"Did I tell you Ty is taking the Sargent test?" Alex asked.

"No. Wow. When is it?" Kim asked.

"Next week." Alex said, "He was a little freaked when he found out I was pregnant, because of the money. But He's gonna try and you know, Sargent makes a lot more than patrol."

"And the money matters? I thought Ty liked being on patrol." Kim said. Alex nodded.

"He said he will like being over Bosco." She smiled. Kim chuckled.

"Who wouldn't?"

* * *

The music was loud. The people talking were even louder. Games of darts and pool were being played. It was a perfect girl's night out. Alex threw down her five-dollar cover charge and walked in.

"No girls. No Ty. This rocks." Alex laughed as she and Kim went to the bar. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. We should do this one a month." She said.

"At least until I'm nine months pregnant." She chuckled ordering herself a Pepsi. A couple of guys on the other end of the bar were checking them out, "Hey. Look at those guys over there."

"Hmm? They're pretty cute." Kim glanced at them.

"They're very cute." Alex said. Kim chuckled.

"You're married, Alexandra." She said. Alex shrugged.

"I'm married, but not dead." Alex winked at one of the men.

"Alex!" Kim cried with laughter. "That's an evil thing to do."

"But fun." Alex said as the men slid off of their stools and walked over to the ladies, "Hello there." They nodded.

"Hello." He smiled, "My name is Joe. Would you like to play some darts?" Alex chuckled and looked at Kim.

"Well, This is my friend Kim and she's single." Alex said.

"Alex." Kim chuckled, "And this is my friend, Alex. She's married and expecting her third child." That made the guys take a step back.

"Really?" Joe asked. Alex nodded.

"Yup. You still want to play some darts?" She chuckled.

"No. That's all right. I forgot I had something to do." Joe said, "Come on, Bill." Alex and Kim burst into laughter as the men quickly left. Alex raised her glass.

"To being able to repel men." She said.

"Here here." Kim laughed and touched her glass with Alex's. She was actually gad they were repelling men tonight. This was a girl's night out and it would stay a girl's night out. 

March 30th, 2008

Week 10

Alex sat at the kitchen table, going over her finances once again. If Ty got this raise, they could totally do it with this new baby.

"Momma, when's daddy coming home?" Jade asked going to the fridge, "I wanna go play with him." Alex shrugged.

"I don't know baby. He was taking a test after work." She said.

"He gonna be a tective now?" Jade asked grabbing an apple.

"He might be." Alex said looking up at her.

"Like on SVU." Jade smiled. Alex laughed softly.

"SVU? Since when do you watch that, Ladybug?" She asked her.

"There's such thing as repeats." Jade stuck out her tongue and left the kitchen. Alex shook her head.

"Don't an attitude, Jade Olivia." She smiled listening to her walk up the stairs, "Check on Cricket for me please!!!"

"Honey, I'm home." Ty walked in and stomped the slush off of his work shoes. Alex got up and went into the living room.

"Hey!" She wrapped her arms around him, "How did it go?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Ty sighed, pushing her away.

"Oh…" Alex sighed, watching Ty walk into the kitchen, "Ty, I'm sorry. You can take the test in the summer."

"What's the use?" Ty muttered going into the cupboard.

"What's the _use_?" Alex walked into the kitchen with a frown; "You wanted to get this. I wanted you to do well. You can do it again?"

"Why, Alex?" Ty looked at her; "I got a ninety-nine." Alex stared at him in disbelief.

"A ninety-nine?" She whispered. The smiling Ty nodded.

"I passed with flying colours." Ty said.

"Oh Ty!" She smacked his arm for making her think he failed. Alex threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I knew you could! You knew you could do it, Ty!!!"

"I finished first and they didn't believe me that I completed it, so they graded the written part." Ty said, "They said I blew them away." Alex beamed proudly.

"I am so proud of you, Ty." She said, "Did you tell your mom and sisters?" Ty nodded.

"Yeah, I called Gloria and she almost freaked out. Ma is so happy because I guess less chances of me getting shot." He said.

"Yes. You're going to be so much better than Sgt. Christopher." Alex said, "And just think, you get to boss Bosco around."

"Another added perk." He chuckled, "And the nice raise I get." Alex smiled softly.

"You've made me so happy." She said patting his chest, "We need to celebrate."

"Steak and potato dinner." Ty said. Alex gave him a sly look.

"Steak and potato dinner? I think I can do that. Go check on the girls and I'll have it ready in twenty minutes." She said.

"Sure thing, Hot stuff." He patted her butt and went upstairs. Alex smiled softly and went to the fridge. She was the wife of a Sargent. This was a great feeling. She started to peel the potatoes and hum to herself.

* * *

Ty rubbed his hands as Alex put the meal in front of her family.

"This looks delicious, Baby." Ty grinned.

"Sure does, Momma." Jade said as Ty cut up her meat.

"Well, eat up this good meal. We have a lot to be thankful for today." Alex said smiling at Ty.

"Maybe we can have more steaks." Ty said. Alex shook her head.

"Not with another mouth to feed this fall." She said.

"More baby food. Gotta love it." Ty said. Alex smiled softly as she began to eat. Maybe things would turn out great from here on end. He was now a Sargent. They could probably afford this baby.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	58. Last Day

****

April 14th, 2008

Week 12

Alex sat on the bathroom floor feeling like utter shit. She couldn't stop throwing up. The smells of Ty cooking breakfast, the smell of Ty cooking lunch, the smell of the girls finger plaint…None of it Alex's weak stomach could handle. Ty walked into the bathroom.

"Oh the joys of pregnancy." He said helping her up.

"This is worse that when I was pregnant with Carrie." She whispered. Ty smiled gently, "Ginger ale won't help this time."

"Maybe it will be a boy then." He said getting into bed with her.

"I know it'll be a boy this time." Alex closed her eyes.

"Momma?" Jade and Caroline walked into the bedroom.

"She's sick." Ty said.

"Poor Mommy." Caroline crawled into bed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alex chuckled, "It just lets me know the baby is healthy." Caroline arched her eyebrow.

"Where you sick when I was in your belly?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Jade said getting into bed, "She was like barfing all over the place." Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gross." Caroline said. Alex giggled softly.

"Barfing is very gross. You ad Jade have barfed on me before." Alex said. Jade gasped.

"I don't barf!" She cried. Ty laughed loudly.

"Yes you do." He said. Jade sighed deeply.

"Momma, why does having babies make you sick?" Jade asked.

"Well, The baby takes all of the vitamins in my body and I don't get enough of that good stuff so I throw up." She said trying not to confuse her. Jade nodded.

"I thought it was because the baby kicked your belly." She said.

"That's a better explanation." Alex chuckled.

"Mommy, I kiss you better." Caroline kissed Alex's belly.

"Thank you, Darling." Alex said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You're such a suck up, Cricket." Jade said, "Big suck up."

"Na ah! No sucking!" Caroline cried. Ty chuckled.

"Jade, Don't call your sister names." He said, "Why don't you rest, Alex? When you wake up, dinner will be ready."

"And if I don't eat it?" Alex asked.

"I woke be hurt." Ty winked.

* * *

Alex wrapped her bathrobe around her to shield her from the cold. She could smell food and her stomach wasn't turning. She walked down the stairs to hear Ty talking to a woman.

"Ty?" She stepped into the kitchen to see Ren and Gloria sitting at the kitchen table, "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"We cooked you dinner." Ren said.

"Guaranteed to not induce vomit." Gloria said.

"Where are the girls?" Alex asked as she sat at the table.

"With Mom." Ty said. Alex's eyes began to sparkle.

"No kids? I can eat food without getting up and down?" She asked. Ren nodded.

"Yup. Taste my recipe." Ren began to dish up some potatoes and rice; "I ate this when I was pregnant." She poured a tomato sauce over them. Alex wrinkled her nose, "Don't give me that. Taste it." Alex chuckled and forked some into her mouth.

"Wow…" She grinned. Ty winked. "This is really nice and tasty."

"Well, it's a family recipe." Ren smiled. Gloria took a sip of her water.

"So, what's this I hear about our nephew or niece being conceived by a river up state?" Gloria smiled. Alex choked slightly.

"Ty! You didn't tell them that did you!!??" She cried.

"No, but your reaction just did." Ty chuckled. Ren and Gloria gave each other a high five. Alex blushed.

"Ty you old dog." Ren chuckled. Ty nodded with a grin. He wasn't about to deny his abilities, especially to his sisters. 

Alex smiled softly as she watched the Davis siblings bicker back and forth. She placed her hand on her stomach. Maybe this baby would be a boy, the last sibling like Ty was. Jade, Caroline, and this baby would have these moments. 

When she watched them laugh and tell stories about their childhood, Alex missed Adam. She missed what Ty and his sisters had. Granted, their roles were usually reversed, but Alex missed it. She would have to call him and tell him the good news of the new baby. He still didn't know and Alex felt guilty. They used to be so close. Something had to change. She wanted to be close again.

April 28th, 2008

Week 14

Ty was still getting ready to become the new sergeant off the fifth-five precinct. He didn't realize that there was a lot of work that went into switching jobs, but he had a lot more to do. Alex was switching jobs herself once again.

Alex put everything from her shelves into a giant box. It was her last day at work. She was already showing and she was just so uncomfortable in her uniform.

"We're gonna miss you, Freeze." Kim smiled softly. Alex nodded.

"I come back. I always do." She said, "Could you carry this for me?" 

"Of course, but I need to warn you, Sweetheart, everyone is wearing party hats down there." Kim said. Alex's smile faded.

"A going away party? Oh Kim! I don't want one!" Alex said.

"I tried to stop them, but you know how the boys are when they get an idea stuck in their head." Kim smiled, "Act surprised."

"Oh I'm going to act something." She muttered. Kim patted her back as they walked down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone cheered and whooped. Pink and blue balloons were every where. They all were wearing party hats and blowing on party favours. Alex couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh my god! What's going on?" She cried.

"A going away party, Davis." Jimmy smiled blowing the horn.

"I didn't know you guys were so happy to get rid of me." Alex said sitting at the table, "I seem to remember you were almost in tears when I left when I was pregnant with Caroline."

"Well, I've gotten tired of you since then." Jimmy winked.

"Gee, thanks." Alex chuckled. 

"We have cake, Alex." Carlos smiled as he held up the large cake.

"Vanilla with cream cheese frosting?" Alex asked. DK Nodded.

"What else would we get you?" He asked. Alex smiled, "We also got you presents."

"You did?? What?" Alex grinned. Jimmy held up some fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"Just thought Davis' handcuffs needed a break." He said.

"Very mature, Jimmy." Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting married guys. I'm having a baby." Alex chuckled.

"And we know how you got pregnant." DK chuckled.

"Enough Boys." Kim smiled as she handed Alex a slice of cake.

"Thanks." Alex said, "I'm going to miss all of you, but you know how to find me. Dial 9-1-1." The men al laughed, "They're an easy audience." Kim nodded as she sat down next to her friend.

"I hate when you leave us, Alex." Kim said with a sigh, "I'm going to get stuck with Carlos." Carlos frowned at Kim. Alex chuckled.

"Carlos isn't that bad." She said stuffing her mouth with cake. She was so happy that the awful morning sickness had passed her. "God, I'm going to miss it here, but hopefully in eight months I will be back and better than ever."

"Better than ever? That's impossible. You're utterly perfect." Walsh said. Alex chuckled.

"I'm already married, Walsh." She said.

"Too bad. I should have snatched you up when I had the chance." He said. Alex smiled softly. She knew she'd have fun at dispatch with Patti and the other girls, but they weren't these guys. These guys were irreplaceable.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	59. St Davis

****

May 12th, 2008

Week 16

Ty was now thirty-three. It didn't phase him one bit. He was Sergeant at the fifty-fifth precinct. He stared at himself as he buttoned up the crisp white shirt. Bosco walked up behind him.

"Finally one of us makes it." Bosco said.

"One of us?" Ty smirked. "Me and you have nothing in common."

"Half of your IQ is the same as Bosco's full one." Faith said with a smirk.

"Funny, Yokas." Bosco frowned at her. He patted Ty's back, "Congratulations." 

"Thanks." Ty smiled. Faith nodded.

"Yeah. Congrats." She said, "Sully would be very proud." Ty's face softened. It was true. Sully had always said Ty was too good for patrol. Ty nodded. Maybe Sully helped him get this job. He sighed and grabbed his hat. He walked out for roll call. This time he didn't have to sit down. He got to stand in front of them.

"Sit down, Boscorelli." Lou groaned, "I'm sick of you being late."

"I was talking with our new Sargent, Lou." Bosco said with a smug smile.

"Right. Sit down." Lou said, "Today has been a slow day with one exception. Tyler Banks is missing. Tyler is seven years old and retarded. His picture will be passed around. He needs to be found alive, people. Last shift did jack. Now it's your job."

"How long has the child been missing, Sir?" Faith asked.

"Six hours." Lou said, "On better new, please welcome Sgt. Davis." Everyone clapped. Ty smiled softly, "Pay attention while he addresses you goons."

"Thank you. Um…I am very honoured to be here and replacing Sgt., Christopher." Ty smiled. "I know we know each other, we're friends, but respect my badge, respect my position. Don't think you can get off scott free because you're my friend. I want the fifty-fifth to be the best precinct in New York City. I want you guys to do me proud."

"You got it, Davis." Bosco said.

"I especially mean you, Boscorelli. I don't want your name to come across my desk in a single negative way." Ty said. Bosco nodded.

"You got it." Bosco said.

"Go find Tyler Banks now." Ty said.

* * *

Ty walked into the house. It was a very long day, but it was exciting. Being Sargent was a little harder than he expected.

"Alex?" He took his jacket off.

"In the kitchen eating." Alex said from a spoonful of ice-cream. 

"Of course you're eating." Ty smiled as he walked ito the kitchen. Alex grinned brightly as she looked over her husband.

"You look incredibly hot." Alex said.

"So do you." Ty leaned down and kissed his wife, "The girls sleeping?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah they crashed." She chuckled, "So, Sgt. Davis, how was your first day?" Ty smiled.

"It was very good and very busy." He said, "Everyone came to me for assistance. It was so hard to believe I was their boss."

"I see you found that little boy. It was all over the news." Alex said, "They interviewed Boscorelli and he was talking about how he was just doing it for the well fair of the child, meanwhile he was fixing his hair every five seconds." Ty chuckled softly.

"Just like Bosco. I'm not very excited about being his boss." Ty said. Alex smiled as she finished the ice cream.

"So will you call your first day as Sargent a success?" Alex asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the next day." Ty said leaning back in his chair. He watched Alex lick the bowl. He smiled to himself. Yes he was going to be at work longer than usual, but he was providing for his family, his expanding family. It was doing them a lot of good.

May 26th, 2008

Week 18

Today was such a big day for Ty and Alex. They both had the day off at work and they had a doctor's appointment. They were going to try to find the sex of the baby out.

"I feel like a house." Alex said, rubbing her very large stomach. It had seemed to explode over night. She hadn't expected to get this big this quickly. Ty chuckled as he flipped thorough the magazine.

"Maybe you're having twins." Ty said. Alex frowned deeply.

"Don't you dare say that, Tyrone." She growled. Ty chuckled.

"I'm sorry. We're only having one." He said.

"Alexandra Davis." The nurse stood in the door; "Dr. White is ready to see you now." Alex slowly hauled herself up.

"Finally." She said. Ty smiled slipping his arm around her waist as they walked into the office. Dr. White stood up from his desk.

"Alexandra, welcome. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, cranky, hungry…You know the good stuff." She said.

"Terrific." Dr. White said, "And you Sgt. Davis?" Ty smiled.

"Anxious to see if we're getting a boy or a girl." He said.

"Well, we'll see in a few minutes." Dr. White said, "Could you lay back, Alexandra?" She nodded and lay on the table.

"I could fall asleep." She chuckled softly.

"Don't do that." Ty said, "I want you to see the baby."

"Okay, cold gel." Dr. White warned her as he squirted the gel. Alex jumped slightly, "You seem to have gained some weight since I saw you last." Alex growled.

"It happens sometimes." She said. Dr. White chuckled.

"Very true." Dr White said as he started the ultrasound, "All right. here we go." Ty and Alex looked up at the screen. They both smiled brightly. There was their baby. It was so beautiful.

"How does it look?" Ty asked.

"Healthy. It's about eight ounces now." He said, "We'll schedule a glucose test and NST for a couple of weeks okay?"

"Sure." Alex said moving slightly; "Can you tell what it is?"

"Let's see." Dr. White smiled, "You have two girls right?"

"Yeah we do." Ty said biting his lip, "Are we having another girl?" Dr. White looked at them smiling. He loved this moment. He loved telling parents what they were having. He shook his head.

"No. You're having a boy." Dr. White said. Alex gasped.

"A boy?? We're having a boy!?" She cried. Dr. White nodded.

"A very healthy baby boy." He said. Ty stared at the screen.

"My boy…" He whispered, "How sure are you?"

"Very. That right there is his testicles and penis, no doubt about it." Dr White said.

"He's well endowed." Alex smile chuckled as Dr. White took a couple of sonograms they could take home.

"He takes after his father." Ty said.

"Ty!" She giggled as Dr. White wiped her belly off.

"I take it you two are happy." He said. Alex nodded.

"Extremely." She said. "Our daughters really wanted a baby brother."

"Well, they have one now." Dr. White said as he helped Alex off of the table, "If you don't have anything else, you can go schedule your tests." Alex nodded.

"Thank you so much." Alex said grinning brightly. Ty took her hand ad squeezed it tightly. The happiness that danced in Alex's eyes sent Ty's heart soaring. A baby boy. He was getting a son. Life couldn't be better.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	60. Sheridan

****

June 9th, 2008

Week 20

Jade pranced around the living room annoying Alex to no end.

"Two more days!!!!" She cried. Alex looked up from her book.

"Yes. Two more days and you're five." Alex said, "You'll be a grown up so you'll need to get a job." Jade frowned.

"Cricket can get a job." Jade said.

"But she's only two." Alex smiled, "She's much too young to get a job." Jade started to whine.

"I'll wash doggies." She said, "Five dollars a dog." Alex chuckled.

"Sounds good." She said, "Go make your bed now." Jade sighed and waltz out of the room.

"Momma?" Caroline walked ito the living room. Alex sighed.

"What do you want, Carrie?" She asked.

"Whatsa baby's name?" She asked. Alex smiled.

"I'm not telling you." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the mommy." Alex said. "You can call him your brother until I tell you his name which will be in twenty weeks."

"Brudda. Stupid." Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Well, you'll just have to live with it Miss Davis." Alex said.

"I'm going out." Caroline stomped out of the room.

"Have fun." Alex chuckled. Boy, she had some snotty children today. She closed her eyes feeling the baby move within her. She smiled. She would never get tired of that feeling. Alex laid back and snuggled on the couch. She yawned. Maybe a small nap would do her some good. She pulled the afghan around her. Silence. Silence was golden. But it didn't last long. Caroline's screams rang through the house. Alex sat straight up.

"MOMMY!!!" Caroline was screaming bloody murder from outside. Alex jumped up and ran outside.

"Caroline??" She saw her daughter sitting on the ground. Her hand was swollen. Alex ran to her, "Carrie, What happened?" Alex scooped her up even though it was very hard to.

"I c-catched a b-bee." Caroline sobbed.

"Oh Caroline." Alex brought the toddler into the house, "You can't catch bees. They have owies."

"I kn-know." Caroline sobbed harder.

"Now we know you're allergic." Alex mumbled and put Caroline on the washer, "I need to get the stinger out. It won't hurt." Alex grabbed her ATM card and scrapped the stinger out of Caroline's hand. "There all gone."

"Owie, Mommy!! Owie!!" Caroline screamed. Alex sighed.

"I know. I'll give you some medicine." She went into the cupboards and grabbed the baby aspirin. "Here take two."

"I hate bees." Caroline sniffled. She was starting to calm down.

"Me too." Alex said grabbing an icepack, "Keep this on your hand and the swelling will go down." Caroline nodded putting it on her hand. Alex picked Caroline up and went to the living room. Ty walked into the house and frowned deeply when he saw Caroline.

"What happened?" He asked undoing the top button of his shirt.

"She caught a bee." Alex said sitting down on the couch.

"My hand big, Daddy." Caroline whimpered. Ty walked over to her.

"I see, Darling." He frowned bringing the swollen hand up to his lips and he kissed it softly, "Is it better?"

"No." Caroline whimpered. Alex chuckled slightly.

"It'll feel better in a few hours." Alex hugged her. "Do you want to take a nap with mommy?" Caroline nodded. Ty stood up.

"I'll leave you girls alone and check on Ladybug." Ty said. Alex nodded and lay on the couch with Caroline curled up in her arms. She hated it when her daughters were in pain. At least now Caroline knew not to catch bees in her bare hands.

June 21st, 2008

Week 22

Alex waddled into dispatch. She was so tired. She almost didn't get out of bed this morning. Caroline and Jade slept in and she wanted to also, but she couldn't. She had to go to work.

"Hey, Alex." Patti ran up to her, "You look like crap."

"Thank you so much." Alex smiled, "You look too perky to have six kids."

"Well, I have reason to be perky. Allison and Alyssa both got on the honour roll at school." Patti smiled proudly, "The smartest twins around." Alex returned Patti's smile as she went to her desk.

"That is so good, Patti. I'm sure they are thrilled." Alex eased herself down to her chair and put her headset on, "How old are your kids again?" Patti sat down next to her.

"Allison and Alyssa are fourteen. David is twelve. Skyler is nine. Addison is five and Jonathan is four." Patti smiled. Alex shook her head.

"They're all so close in age." Alex said shaking her head.

"And I'm only thirty-five." Patti chuckled softly, "Trying for number seven now."

"Well, good luck, but somehow I don't think you need it." She chuckled. Patti smiled.

"I don't think I will need it either. You and Ty have a name picked out?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"We do but we're not telling anyone until he's here." She said.

"That's understandable." Patti smiled. That's what we did with Skyler."

"If people think hard enough I think they could figure it out." She chuckled, "It' not Tyrone though." Patti shook her head.

"Thank god. I hate when people do that." She said. Alex nodded.

"Me too." She said answering a call. "9-1-1, What' your emergency?"

"AH Hi. I'm having a baby." The woman on the other end said.

"What's your name?" Alex began to type and pull up her address.

"Sheridan Gray." She said softly.

"Hello Sheridan. My name is Alex and I promise I will try to help you. How far apart are the contractions?" Alex asked.

"One minute." Sheridan groaned. Alex's eyes widened.

"All right, Sheridan. Jut breath. Is anyone else in the house with you?" Alex asked, dispatching the paramedic.

"M-My daughter. She's two." Sheridan cried softly.

"The paramedics are on their way." Alex said rubbing her own stomach. He could hear Sheridan start to groan. "Breath, Sheridan. Breath through the pain."

"Oh god!!!!" Sheridan cried.

"You're doing great." Alex said.

"I need to push!" Sheridan sobbed. "I need to push."

"No. You can't push until the paramedic get there. Think of your baby." Alex said, "Are you having a girl or a boy?"

"B-Boy." Sheridan whispered as she started to relax.

"I'm having a boy too, but I'm not due until October." Alex said. Sheridan whimpered slightly. "What are you naming him?"

"W-We don't have a name yet." Sheridan sobbed, "M-My husband isn't even here. He was supposed to come back next week. He's m-missing this." Alex sighed softly.

"A long as you deliver a healthy baby, your husband will understand." Alex said.

"Oh god…. It's coming." Sheridan moaned.

"Breath, Sheridan." Alex said glancing at Patti.

"I cant! I can't do this!!" Sheridan sobbed through gritted teeth.

"Yes you can. Just hold on. The paramedics should be there any second." Alex said. Sheridan breathed in deeply.

"I h-hear them." She whimpered.

"Good. Just hang on." Alex said as Carlos and Doc ran into Sheridan's house.

"They're here." Sheridan said. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much." Alex smiled softly.

"It's my job. Go have a baby, Sheridan." Alex said as Carlos hung up the telephone. Alex looked at Patti. "That was cool."

"It always is." Patti chuckled.

* * *

Alex stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hallway. She walked over to the maternity ward nursery window. She peered in at all of the babies. She found a little baby boy.

"Alexander Gray." She smiled softly. Dr. White walked up behind her.

"Mrs. Gray Said a wonderful dispatcher named Alex helped her through her contractions." He smiled. Alex looked up at him.

"She named him after me?" She asked. Dr. White nodded.

"Yes she did." Alex looked at the baby, "This doesn't happen every day. Revel in it." He patted Alex's back. She stared at the baby. Someone named their son after her. This was absolutely great. She couldn't wait to gloat in front of Ty.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	61. Skinny Dipping

****

July 6th, 2008

Week 24

It was hot and Alex was so uncomfortable. Being this big during this heat wave was shitty. Alex wouldn't let anyone forget it. Who cares if her thirty-ninth birthday was tomorrow? She was tired and cranky and she knew it was only going to get worse. Alex stared at the pool. Did she dare just jump on?

"Want to go skinny dipping?" Ty asked as he stepped onto the porch. Alex jumped and turned around with large eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, Ty." She laughed.

"Sorry." Ty smiled, "So what do you say? Let's skinny dip." Alex looked at him and giggled.

"Are the girls asleep?" She asked him. Ty nodded.

"Sound asleep." He flicked on the pool lights with a smile. "It's eighty-five degrees out and its night. The air conditioner is barely cooling anything off. Let's just have fun in the pool."

"Great." Alex started to peel off hr sweaty tank top. "I feel like such a whale."

"Then you'll feel at home in the pool." He winked as he took his boxers off. Alex gave him a look.

"Don't mess with me, Tyrone." Alex said easing herself into the cool pool, "Don't pick up the phone, Tyrone, cause you know I ain't home." Ty laughed loudly, following behind her.

"I don't think those are the right lyrics." He said. Alex shrugged.

"I don't like the song anyway. Whatever happened to Erika Bad-Do anyway?" She asked. Ty shook his head.

"She's a where are they now star I think." He said. Alex chuckled as she relaxed in the water. The water felt good on her hot skin.

"This was a great idea, Ty." She said. Ty slipped his arms around her large waist.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." He pointed out.

"I know." She smiled, "But it's still a great idea." Ty leaned down and kissed Alex's neck softly.

"You think we could have sex?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm that bendy anymore." Alex giggled as she closed her eyes. Ty continued kissing around her neck.

"You don't have to be bendy." He said rubbing her belly. Alex smiled turning around.

"Is Sargent Davis arising to the occasion?" She asked. Ty looked down into the water and nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. Alex giggled and started to swim away from him. Ty frowned deeply, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Swimming. We are in a pool after all." Alex grinned as she swam around. Ty watched her swimming. He smiled with amusement.

"You're god damn sexy." He said.

"You cant make me swim over there so don't try." Alex said.

"Yeah, well, I can go over there." Ty dove underneath the water and swam towards her. Alex squealed and tried to get away. But Ty was too quick for her. He grabbed her around her pregnant waist.

"Ty! Let me go!" Alex laughed loudly. Ty shook his head.

"No way. I have you and I'm keeping you." He said. Alex's blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked him.

"I think you know." Ty leaned down and placed his lips upon his wife's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. She couldn't fight him. She was utterly in love with him. She sighed with happiness and Ty pulled away, "So does this mean we can have sex in the pool?" Alex giggled.

"Isn't it enough to have conceived our son by a river?" She asked.

"Nope." He said. His eyes were clearly filled with lust; "I love you, Alex. I want to make love to you." She smiled and nodded.

"I want to make love to you too." She whispered. Ty pulled his wife's body tight against his (as much as it would), showing her how excited he really was. They leaned against the wall of the pool. This year seemed to be a nice one for water love making for the Davis'. Neither of the cared. They were in love.

July 20th, 2008

Week 26

Ty sat his desk staring at the family photo in front of him. He sighed slightly. He loved his job as Sargent, but he hated how long it kept him from his girls. Bosco walked up to him.

"Okay. I need some advice." He said. Ty frowned looking at him.

"About what? I won't need to write you up will I?" He asked.

"Ah…I hope not…." Bosco said, "We're friends. You wouldn't do that, right?" Ty chuckled.

"When I have this Sargent's uniform, I am your boss. Sorry." Bosco sighed slightly, "Tell me."

"Okay…Just say I was on a call and this girl…I mean a frigging hot girl gave me her number and I called her…I wouldn't get in trouble would I?" Bosco asked.

"You're not supposed to date people you've helped." Ty said.

"I know, but her tits are like mountains." Bosco made large breast motions on his own chest. Ty crossed his arms not amused.

"Continue…" Ty said.

"I just…I want to see what see has to offer." Bosco said.

"You want to see what she has between her legs." Ty said, "I cant tell you what to do in your off time, Bosco, but I can tell you if you make a wrong move she can report you. Carlos slept with someone he helped and she reported him and he got in trouble. You're a good cop, Bosco. I would hate to see another fag on your record and go on suspension." Bosco frowned and sighed.

"Fine." He muttered leaving the office. Ty shook his head. Bosco was ridiculous sometimes. Ty got up. He was out of here.

* * *

Ty climbed the stairs to Caroline and Jade's bedroom. He hoped they weren't sound asleep. He wanted to give them a kiss. He walked into the bedroom. Caroline turned around in bed.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered. Ty smiled and sat on her bedside.

"Hi Cricket." Ty kissed Caroline's forehead, "Were you good for mommy?" Caroline nodded.

"I helped her wash dishes, Daddy." She whispered.

"Good girl." Ty smiled. He went over to Jade's bed, "What about you, Ladybug? Did you help Cricket and Mommy with the dishes?"

"I watched TV." Jade giggled softly. Ty tickled her.

"Ladybug, you need to help mommy out some more." Ty said.

"Tomorrow I will." Jade curled back up in a ball. Ty chuckled and kissed her softly.

"You girls sleep tight and I'll cook you a wonderful breakfast in the morning when you wake up." He whispered and left the room. He walked into his bedroom. Ale looked up and smiled.

"Hey. How was work?" Alex asked.

"Long." Ty crawled onto bed and wrapped his arms around Alex's belly. He kissed his softly, "Sleep tight, Little one."

"I think He's going to be up all night. He was sleeping all day." Alex chuckled softly.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will let Mommy sleep." He kissed her belly again and then started to take his clothes off.

"I've missed you." Alex said. Ty looked at her and smiled.

"Me too." He said, "Don't worry though. I'm taking some time off when the baby comes so we can be together." Alex smiled.

"Good. It'll be nice to finally have out family together." Ty looked at her with a slight frowned. He sighed deeply as he sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm never home, Alex." He said softly, "I want to be so badly." Alex patted his leg.

"It's all right. I knew what we were getting in to when you took the test." Alex said, "You do know how proud I am of you right?"

"Yeah, I know." Ty said, "Let's get some sleep." Alex nodded softly and lay down next to her husband.

"I love you so much, Ty. You make me very happy." She said. Ty looked at her and smiled. She knew exactly what to say and how to make him feel a lot better. She was the best wife ever.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	62. Brother Dear

****

Note: This will be my last chapter in the selection because there's too many chapters and it won't load on my computer when I try to upload new chapters. To continue reading about the Davis family, check out Hold Me 2

August 18th, 2008

Week 30

Adam pulled his car into the Davis' driveway. He hadn't seen his sister in a few months and since she was about ready to pop. He had to come visit. Of course, he had presents for the girls. He rang the doorbell and heard the girls screaming to get it first.

"AAAAADAM!!!!!!" Jade squealed as she flung open the door.

"Hey, Squirt." Adam chuckled as Jade threw her arms around his legs. Caroline ran and leapt into his arms, "Hey. Where's Mommy?"

"She's moaning." Caroline said.

"Where is she moaning?" Adam asked carrying the girls in.

"In her bedroom. The door's locked." Jade said. Adam blushed deeply with a slight laugh.

"I see. We can just leave them alone for now." He said tossing Caroline onto the couch, "I got you some presents."

"Did you?" Jade grinned. Adam nodded and pulled out two beanie babies, one cricket one and one ladybug one.

"Here you go." He tossed them to the girls. They cried with happiness and grabbed the toys.

"Thanks, Adam." Jade said.

"Tanks, Unca." Caroline grinned brightly. Adam chuckled as he went into the kitchen. The sink was filled with filthy dishes. He sighed slightly. Alex never cleaned dishes when it was her chore. He assumed now that she was nearing her due date, cleaning was out of the question. He turned on the water and started to wash them.

"You girls behaving?" Alex asked as she walked down the stairs fixing her hair. The girls nodded.

"Always." Jade grinned. Alex looked at the beanie babies.

"Where did you get those?" She asked.

"They're presents." Carolina said. Alex stood there listening to the running water. Her heart stopped. Someone broke into my house and gave my daughters presents and is washing the dishes. Alex walked into the kitchen and grinned brightly.

"ADAM!" Alex cried. Adam turned around and smiled at his sister.

"You're looking nice." He said looking her up and down, "Catch you in the middle of something?" Alex turned three shades of red.

"No." She muttered. Adam chuckled and walked up to her. He hugged his little sister tightly.

"You're going to pop." He said.

"In ten weeks." She said softly as Ty walked into the kitchen with his boxers on only. His eyes widened.

"A-Adam…hey." He stuttered grabbing some pants from the dryer. Adam smiled.

"Looking very nice there, Tyrone." He said.

"Thanks." Ty muttered. Alex smiled with amusement as she got some orange juice from the fridge.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked waddling to the table.

"Well, I had some news to tell you about and it was too big to tell you over the phone." Adam said. Alex eased herself into a chair.

"Well? What is it?" She asked. Adam smiled brightly.

"You're going to be an aunt." He said. Alex looked at her oddly.

"What? I don't understand." She said.

"I adopted a little girl from China." He said. Alex eyes widened.

"What? When did you start this process??" She gasped.

"About six months ago. I didn't want to tell you just in case it fell through." Adam beamed.

"Oh Adam." Alex clapped her hands together, "What's her name? How old is she? Details!"

"Well, here is a picture of her." Adam took a picture out and handed it to her. Alex stared at the picture of the baby. She was so gorgeous. "Her name is jasmine and she's a year old."

"She's utterly gorgeous, Adam." She said. Ty nodded.

"Yes she is." Ty smiled, "When are you getting her?"

"I get to pick her up from the airport next week." Adam said.

"Let me give you the girls old stuff." Alex said hauling herself up.

"Later, Lexi." He said. Alex's eyes sparkled with happiness. She was so happy for her brother. Finally, he was getting his way.

September 16th, 2008

Week 34

Ty closed the car door as he stepped out. He hadn't been here for a long time. Alex came here almost every month to see her father, but him…He hadn't been there for a very long time.

Graveyards always scared him. It reminded him of his own immortality. He was only thirty-three, but he knew at any moment he could go. He was a cop for god's sake. 

Who should he visit? There were two men he loved that were buried her. He walked over to Sully's gravestone. He placed a couple of carnations on it. He sighed slightly and knelt down in front of it.

"Hey, Sul." He said softly. He still couldn't believe Sully was dead. All because he was buying balloons for Jade's birthday. "How you doing? Stupid question. You're dead. Well um…Alex is going to have the baby in a couple of weeks. I wish um…I wish you could be there. It's a boy. I'm finally getting a boy. Cool huh?"

What else could he say? This was the man who put him on the right track. If it weren't for Sully, Ty wouldn't be a Sargent. Ty couldn't believe Sully had been dead for over two years.

"You should see Carrie. She's growing up into a gorgeous little girl." Ty smiled softly, trying not to let the tears spill over. "I miss you, man. I'm Sargent Davis now and you'd be proud. Well, you'd be cynical but supportive." He sighed softly and got up off of the ground. "I should go. I need to see someone else."

Ty brushed off his pants and walked down another aisle of gravestones. He had to see his father. He wiped his eyes. Okay so tears had formed in his eyes. How could they not? He walked over to his father's grave. He immediately choked up.

"Hey, Pops." Ty said softly. Ty stared at the gravestone. "Is everything okay up there in heaven?" 

Ty's lips trembled. He still missed his father every single day. Now that he was a father himself, he cherished the memories he had with his father. He didn't know what to say, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. He put a second bouquet of carnations on the grave. 

"Dad…I…" Ty started to full fledge cry now. He draped himself over the gravestone and just sobbed. "Daddy…." It hurt. It still hurt a lot. After a few minutes, Ty regained his composure. He stood up and looked at the gravestone, "I love you. I need to go see my farther-in-law."

Ty shuffled down the dirty path way again. He knew way too many people in this graveyard. He knew way too many police officers and firefighters here. He wished that things like these didn't happen. He wished the bad guys didn't win so often. He walked up to Angus' gravesite.

"Hey, Mr. Taylor. I just wanted to refresh your flowers." Ty knelt down and changed the flowers. "Um…I taking good care of her, Sir. She's happy. She's really happy. The baby is coming soon. We're really excited." Ty sighed deeply. "I really am doing good by her, Sir. I'm Sargent now."

He sighed softly and got up. Alex really wanted to come and change her father's flowers, but she was just too tired to do that today. He looked at the stone.

"I'll see you later, Sir." Ty shuffled out of the graveyard. He opened the car door and got in. He took in a shuddery breath.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	63. Zoo

****

September 30th, 2008

Week 36

Caroline and Jade both took a flying leap onto the bed. Alex and Ty groaned loudly. Jade got on Ty's back and bounced harder.

"Jade Davis." He mumbled.

"You said we're going to the zoo today." She said.

"Mama, come on." Caroline said. Her little hands poked at Alex's belly. Alex giggled. "We see Jazzy and Adam today."

"I know." Alex said sitting up. She pushed Ty gently, "Come on."

"I'm up. I'm up." Ty yawned and sat up. Jade grinned brightly.

"I want to go see Jazzy now. Can we see her? And Adam?" Jade asked.

"Go get your butts dressed." Alex said. The girls immediately jumped off of them and ran out of the room. Alex giggled softly. "Don't let me forget to bring those clothes for Jasmine. Adam didn't get her any sweaters and it's a little chilly now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ty said as he got out of bed and stretched.

* * *

Ty pushed Caroline's stroller down the pathway as Alex waddled next to him. Caroline was talking up a storm about all of the animals that they were going to see that day. Jade skipped in front of them.

"HI Adam!" Jade waved as she skipped up to Adam. She peered into stroller. "Jasmine is asleep." Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, Jade. She'll wake up soon I'm sure." He smiled wrapping his arms around his sister, "God, I can barely get my arms around you, Lexi." Alex chuckled softly hugging him back.

"You feel like you've gained some weight too." She winked.

"You know what kids do to you." He said as they began to walk.

"I wanna see the raffes, Mommy!!" Caroline cried.

"The giraffes are up ahead, Cricket. Hold your horses." Ty said with a smile. Caroline clapped her hands. Jasmine started to wake up. Adam handed her the bottle. "How is she adjusting?"

"Perfect. I'm trying to teach her to say Daddy. She didn't speak any Chinese when she came here so I think it'll be okay." He said. Alex chuckled softly as Jade climbed up on the bench to see the giraffes.

"Look! Look!" Caroline gasped.

"I see, Baby." Alex smiled looking at the long necked animals. Adam picked Jasmine up. Caroline stood up until Ty picked her up.

"Look at that, Jazzy." Adam showed the baby the Giraffe.

"Oooh." She cooed with large brown eyes. Adam smiled softly. Jasmine was such a lovely child. He loved being a father.

"I want one!" Caroline cried. Alex laughed.

"No giraffes, Cricket." She said, "You're getting a brother."

"I can get a boy 'raffe." She said.

"No." Ty chuckled.

"Momma, why do giraffe's have such long necks?" Jade asked.

"Oh ah…I guess it's for their digestion track or something like that. I really don't know." Alex said. Jade shook her head.

"No it's because they have smelly feet." Jade giggled wildly. Alex laughed.

"You're a silly girl." She said.

"Let's look at the pants!!" Caroline cried. Adam chuckled.

"I think you mean elephant, Cricket." He said. Caroline nodded.

"That's what I said. Ella pants." She smiled. Caroline ran ahead with Jade. Adam stayed back with his waddling sister and brother-in-law.

"Those girls are getting so big." Adam said. Alex nodded.

"I know. I can't believe it." She sighed rubbing her belly. "Only four weeks left and then this boy can get big and leave us."

"We still have awhile until then, Sweetheart." Ty said with a smile as her watched Jade and Caroline ooh and ahh over the elephants.

"I know, but it's something I think about." She said watching them also. Jade was in school now. Caroline was talking more and interacting with people more. Alex hoped this baby would be just as blessed at his sisters.

October 14th, 2008

Week 38

Ty glanced at his pager as he slid his shield around his neck. They had two weeks before the baby was due, but Ty knew it could be any time. He was really hoping he would be getting the page soon. He was so anxious to finally have his little boy.

"Come on Sargent." Bosco glanced into the office.

"I'm coming." He followed Bosco; "You find the body?" Bosco nodded.

"Yeah, Yokas and I were going to our car and he was just laying there all dead and stuff." Bosco said. Ty walked outside as the police tape was put in front of the alleyway. He walked to the car and looked down at the body. Ty sighed softly and knelt down.

"Anyone call the ME's office?" Ty asked Boscorelli.

"Yokas is on it." Bosco said. Ty glanced at the body.

"He was dragged here. There are drag marks." Ty said.

"What an Einstein." Bosco said. Ty narrowed his eyes.

"Take the guys prints and run them. See if he's in the system." Ty said, "And don't give me attitude, Officer Boscorelli."

"Sorry, Sir." He muttered and walked away. Ty dusted off his hands. Why would someone kill someone and bring his or her body to a police station? This was just what Ty needed when he wanted to go home.

* * *

Ty sat at his desk reading over one of Faith's reports about the homicide. Bosco knocked on the door and walked in.

"The ME's office called and said they lifted prints off of the vic. He was strangled. The supposed killer is Jonathan Brice." He said.

"Good." Ty said. Bosco cleared his throat walking further into the office. Ty looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Davis? You seem very snappish." Bosco said.

"I'm okay…" He sighed. Bosco shook his head.

"No you're not. You've been snapping at me and making me feel like shit and I don't really appreciate it. I'm a great cop so please don't treat me like a rookie." He said. Ty looked at him.

"I have been doing that?" He asked. Bosco nodded.

"Yes. I know you're above me, but we're friends…right?"

"We are, Bosco." Ty sighed deeply as he ran his hands over his face, "I'm sorry that I've snapping at you. I'm under so much stress. Alex is ready to have the baby any day now and I'm just…well…stressed." Bosco nodded as he looked at Ty.

"Maybe you should go home." Bosco suggested, "Get some loving." Ty chuckled softly.

"Loving…I wish." He said. "Home doesn't sound too bad."

"Then go home, Davis. You're not going to be any good to us if you're snapping at us all of the time." He said. Ty leaned back.

"For once you're making sense." Ty said, "Thanks and I'm sorry again."

* * *

Ty walked into the bedroom to se Alex trying to fall asleep.

"You okay, Alex?" He asked. She pounded on her pillows below her head. She growled loudly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so god damn uncomfortable. I want this damn baby out of me." She muttered. Ty smiled softly and got in bed next to her.

"Just think we could have our little boy in our arms any day now, Alex." He said, "You're doing such a wonderful job. Keep it up. I love you so much." Alex looked at him.

"How was work today?" She asked trying to read his face.

"Boring as usual. Nothing happened." Ty said, kissing her cheek, "I'm tired though. Good night, Love." Alex nodded.

"Good night, Baby Doll." She said cuddling into her husband. Ty sighed softly as he shut the lights off. Maybe a night of sleep with his gorgeous wife would do his mood some good.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


End file.
